<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There’s More Magic Out There by SorryJustAnotherPerson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024126">There’s More Magic Out There</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson'>SorryJustAnotherPerson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alya Césaire Is The Best, Blood, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Developing Friendships, Disaster lesbian Juleka, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Magic Revealed, Misunderstandings, More Magic, Protective Chloé Bourgeois, Reveals, Selkies, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, alya is a good friend, and more!, background Adrienette - Freeform, glamour, more characters are monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Juleka Couffaine is a vampire.</p><p>She thought it was extremely obvious. With her gothic looks, her pale skin, her alarmingly red eyes, garlic allergy, and her penchant to mumble a lot (mostly in an attempt to avoid someone noticing her fangs)...</p><p>But here she is! It’s been more than five years since she’s met these people and they still haven’t fucking noticed- despite the abundant and new magic in the air.</p><p>So now Juleka wonders in her burning supernatural and immortal curiosity.. how far does her classmate’s and friend’s obliviousness go? And.. is there a reason why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alix Kubdel &amp; Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire &amp; Juleka Couffaine, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Aurore Beauréal/Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloé Bourgeois &amp; Juleka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Alix Kubdel, Juleka Couffaine &amp; Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi (one sided), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sabrina Raincomprix &amp; Juleka Couffaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fox Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juleka Couffaine was a monster..</p>
<p>..but there was a chance she wasn’t the only one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Juleka Couffaine is a vampire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thought it was extremely obvious. With her gothic looks, her pale skin, her alarmingly red eyes, her discomfort of going outside, and her penchant to mumble a lot (mostly in an attempt to avoid someone noticing her fangs)..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But here she is! It’s been more than five years since she’s met these people and they still haven’t fucking noticed- despite the abundant and new magic in the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now Juleka wonders in her burning supernatural and immortal curiosity.. how far does her classmate’s and friend’s obliviousness go? And.. was there a reason why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quirking an eye down at her hand mirror, her rare reflection staring back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Well I suppose people would assume I wouldn’t have a reflection.. I’m lucky most mirrors and cameras these days don’t have silver in them- or else I’d be really obvious by now.. if I wasn’t already.</em> She thought to herself, her eyes glanced up towards Rose, who smiled at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her heart fluttered slightly, but she pushed the butterflies in her stomach down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I </em>do <em>take a lot of precaution don’t I? It’s not like I’ll lose control or something like those edgy vampire movies... So why do I do that again?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud crash erupted through the hall, the sounds of screams echoing into the room— causing some to cower in fear, to sigh annoyedly, or burst from their seats with a mix of either excitement or determination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Ah right- cause monsters are evil usually. Forgot about that.</em> She quickly stood to her feet, feeling Rose grasp to her arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Class— please stay seated.. Do your best to hide under the desks while we wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to arrive” Miss Bustier said carefully, her eyes glancing nervously at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wonder what today’s akuma is..” Juleka mumbled, doing her best not to panic as she moved her and Rose’s seats to bend under- blushing slightly as she felt their knees touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea.. but Alya looks like she’s going to burst if she doesn’t learn, she looks like she’s going to rip her jacket from how much she’s fidgeting with it.” Rose whispered, the two peered around the desks to see a very huffy Alya sitting behind her desk- fidgeting roughly with her orange and white jacket that tied carefully around her waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now thinking about it..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka’s eyes narrowed as she looked at it, sniffing slightly. Her copper eyes receding into a deep crimson, and she could feel her mouth quiver a little as she caught onto something..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It always smelt.. alive. Which seemed weird cause it was a jacket.. not a living breathing animal.. but now that Juleka’s full attention on it.. it felt like at any moment- it would start to move— Focusing harder, she could make out more of its details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead of a hood, it looked like a fox head, the sleeves started to look more like arms and paws.. and slowly fabric turned into fur— Normally Juleka would wave Alya’s jacket off as Rena Rouge merch.. but now.. she realized that Alya had been wearing it.. every day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe a pelt? No.. <em>no</em> someone would’ve questioned about it.. isn’t Alya’s dad a zoo keeper? Wouldn’t he be against poaching like that? Mylene would definitely have words too.. but no one spoke a word about it— They just overlooked it. Like how they overlooked her.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was definitely a pelt now. Yep. Okay yeah she could see it now. That was weird.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head, biting down on her lip painfully to snap herself out of her trance, before wincing as she felt herself draw blood. Looking back up again, Alya seemed to catch her gaze, Juleka sheepishly waved— with Rose already crawling forward to say hi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire sat back to watch to distract herself, but the muffled, discrete, yet still strong and clear smell of animal blood refused to leave.. The smell of <em>fox</em>.. it was maddening.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No</em>, Juleka was <em>not</em> some filthy weirdo who ate people or rodents off the streets because they assumed blood was the only thing Vampires were able to eat or drink- that’s disgusting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She got packs of blood from the government (even though Anarka hated everything about the law, she loved her daughter more and gratefully received them) every month to specifically prevent that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at it— she could feel the feral burning and twisting hunger that the monster inside her screamed for. Live meat. Live meat. <em>Prey</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was uncomfortable, and while there was no way in hell that she was going to act upon it- it <em>was</em> still a jacket- the fact that her instincts where screaming for it told her something was amiss.. especially sense she had only noticed the fox ‘jacket’ was even there now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>File that for later..</em> she thought to herself, as Marinette and Adrien somehow snuck out of the classroom. Her eyes followed Rose as the blogger and the blonde talked to each other, her eyes narrowed slightly— unable to shake off the image of the fox skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It </em>was<em> always there wasn’t it? Yeah.. yeah it was.</em> Juleka thought curiously, her eyes glinting. <em>I wonder why I couldn’t see it until now.. maybe.. maybe it’s cause no one pointed it out? It doesn’t even look like a jacket! It’s not disguising itself or anything yet we still..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magic. There was more magic out there. Juleka already knew this— but there was always a little bit of disbelief that came with the small bubble of reality everyone was trapped it. A bubble that dictated what you believed was real or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As miraculous cure washed over the room, Juleka found a smile curling across her face, her fangs glimmering in the hazey sunlight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her fellow classmates shuffled back to their seats, Marinette and Adrien skidding back inside— but Juleka’s eye were on Alya’s fox pelt now- part of her was now curious of Rena Rouge.. she wondered if there was connection.. and if there was other things she was missing and over looking now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>No matter..</em> she thought, crossing her arms smugly, feeling as if she had cracked a life mystery— <em>I’ll figure it out soon enough.. this is a new project now..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes glanced back at Rose, who cheerfully planted herself back next to Juleka. She felt a little bit of guilt tugging at her chest. Like always— it felt like she was lying to Rose. Every small excuse, small lie, twisted truth.. all to cover the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka Couffaine was a monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka looked at the classroom, a new feeling of recognition and thoughtfulness filling her. A new realm of possibilities stretched out before her.  Eyeing every detail, every little twitch, glance, flinch, stare.. if Alya was a creature of the super natural like her- who’s to say there aren’t more!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>..but there was a chance she wasn’t the only one.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell rang and everyone started to shuffle out— Juleka found her eyes trailing after each of her classmates, as a roll of goosebumps traveled up her arm. <em>Now.. how am I going to do this..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Marinette”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fashion designer squeaked, before swerving around</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Huh Juleka? Uhh.. Hey? What’s up?” She asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goth rubbed her arm sheepishly, “U-Uhh.. nothing.” She said, before shaking her head “Actually.. do you know where Alya is? I’d like to ask her something..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette blinked with surprise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh! Uh.. I’m not sure? She ran home- had to baby sit- why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka cursed silently to herself before smiling sheepishly, as always, keeping her lips together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nothing really.. just wanted to ask her something..” She said carefully, before tilting her head “By the way.. do you know where she got her jacket?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Her jacket? Well I don’t really know but she said she got her flannels from—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not her flannel- the one wrapped around her waist” Juleka said quickly, and just like she hoped: Marinette’s eyes widened for a moment, before screwing together with thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I- I’m not sure.. I didn’t even know she.. now that you mention it..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks Marinette, you’re the best” Juleka said, quickly turning to leave before suddenly feel her wrist being pulled back, her blood ran cold for a moment, but she let herself relax in hopes Marinette wouldn’t notice her panic and.. thirst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her copper eyes narrowed slightly. She could feel the pulse under Marinette’s skin. Her soft, tender, and most importantly- <em>vulnerable</em> arm in her grasp.. The warm blood <em>gushing</em>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>-Nope. Not ranting about that. I need to get home.. already feeling a bit thirsty..</em> Juleka thought to herself, mentally kicking herself in the leg <em>I get all edgy and angsty whenever I’m thirsty.. oh god that sounds wrong..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulled her hand away from Marinette’s, her eyes narrowing slightly as she bit back a bitter snarl. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back up again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What is it?” She asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marinette bit her lip carefully, her eyes screwing together before shaking her head kindly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nothing, see you tomorrow Juleka!” The fashion designer said cheerfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, peering at her behind her bangs ”Right— see you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..and that’s my situation.” Juleka finished, taking a long sip of the pack in her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka rose an eyebrow thoughtfully</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Marinette’s reaction was weird.” He commented</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I did too..” The vampire said thoughtfully “I’ve been thinking about it- but not much..” her eyes screwed together “Do you.. think she realized?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No I don’t think so, I’m not sure if there’s some.. magic sensing magic whatever whatever out there that happens through contact.. I maybe there probably is and I wouldn’t hold the idea that she has it off.. but she would’ve realized sooner if so” Her brother shrugged “And if she did- then she hasn’t said anything right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I guess.. unless she’s just biding her time, waiting for the moment to take out a wooden stake and kill me in my sleep and parade my head around..” Juleka mumbled, her eyes screwing together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka’s eyebrows narrowed together “She wouldn’t do that.” He said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know.” Juleka sighed, looking down at the almost empty blood pack, she took one last drip before throwing the empty bag in the trash, wiping away whatever was on her mouth. ”Anything on Alya though? Weird fox jackets? Anything your nerd magic can get?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And <em>again</em> I say this- it’s <em>sorcery</em>, not my fault that whoever dad was passed it on to me.” Luka huffed, before smiling “and I might- but be careful about this? Maybe invite her to hang out somewhere.. uh.. private?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Luka- you know I literally can’t just invite myself over to her house” Juleka deadpanned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You know- I always thought that invite the vampire inside thing was dumb” Luka admitted, picking at his nails before smiling deviously “And yes you can- you’ve just got to ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goth groaned, “Okay one— not my fault, whoever decided that being unable to enter houses unless being politely invited inside was crucially necessary to being vampire can kiss my ass. And two— No that would be so awkward.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What? ‘Hey Alya I noticed you’re wearing a dead-<em>but not dead</em>-fox around your hips. I could smell it and I wanna talk about it. Can I come inside?’ doesn’t sound good to you?” Luka asked. Juleka groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Forget it..” She hissed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Maybe you can mind control her!” He suggested. Juleka paused for a moment, genuinely considering before shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nope! That is.. no as cool as that sounds.. no.. too risky.. her mom could be home and if my theory is correct- she’ll probably know and knowing Alya, that hotheadedness has got to come from somewhere.. I don’t want to mess with that..” Juleka mumbled, before sighing defeatedly “I’ll just ask..“<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>“Just think Jules! If you’re correct- which I think you are- then you’ll have another monster buddy in class!” He said excitedly, standing up to tug at her cheeks, forcing a wide smile on her smile— she glared at him, knowing her fangs were shining brightly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let go gently, and pat her on the head softly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’ll work out just fine!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hoped so— because if she was wrong then.. she would be outing herself as a monster to one of the most vocal people she knows..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So what do you think she is?” She asked. Luka smiled thoughtfully, before whispering into her ear—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three knocks on the door, and an ominous text from three hours ago. That.. that should be good.. right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every part of her body was quaking with an uneasy fear. Eventually though, Alya opened the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Juleka! Nice to have you over! Come in!” Alya said cheerfully. Juleka sighed, feeling her muscles release a bit. <em>That was technically an invitation, so hell yeah I guess?</em> Juleka thought to herself. Other vampires probably had higher standards of what an invitation inside someone’s house was but fuck them, she just wanted to get this over with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Interestingly, Alya’s fox skin wasn’t on her this time, most likely tucked away somewhere in her room. Juleka stepped in, wincing a bit as she smelled the burning and stinging smell of garlic from the kitchen. She ignored it. It was easy thanks to a spell from Luka- so now it was more like a very intense cut onion. Acidic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya nodded to her and approached the coach, but seeing Juleka’s lingering gaze towards her room, she nodded and skipped there instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I hope I’m not intruding.” Juleka mumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh girl you’re not! I’m glad you’re here! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you ask to go to someone’s house!” Alya said. Juleka winced. <em>Well.. mostly it’s cause I’d have to ask people to invite me.. which is weird..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I feel awkward asking people.. don’t wanna waste their time..” She said, toying with her hair as she sat on a chair across from Alya, as the reporter draped herself on her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were many posters draped around in the room, looking around more carefully, Juleka could smell the fox somewhere underneath— no- beside her bed. In the bin. The goth looked away from it, trying to look less imposing as she drew her legs in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So what’d you want to talk about?” Alya asked. No doubt anxious. Juleka could smell that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well- I-I just wanted to hang out..“ Juleka said shyly—  ‘<em>and yknow.. confirm whether or not your human..</em>’ being on the tip of her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh!” Alya perked up, her sharp amber eyes lighting up, “Well- okay- do you want to watch something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka shrugged carefully, “Sorry— I’m not used to really.. choosing stuff. I usually just go along with whatever Rose wants to do, I find it easier to just listen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya giggles “I can imagine— but girl you’ve gotta speak up about something! Nothing wrong with having your own time to babble too! I’ve got it- let’s do one of Miss Bustier’s cute little compliment exercises, I’ll start first, and we’ll see if we can grow a conversation like that—“ she coughed in her fist “Okay- I like her dyed hair Juleka! What do you use?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh- uh.. just cheap thrift store stuff..” Juleka said sheepishly, twirling the ends of her hair between her fingers- before peeking up “I just noticed the ends of your hair is bleached too.. when’d you do that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A long while ago,” Alya said, eyeing the box containing the fox skin near her before looking back to her. “Okay you next”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka nodded, wondering what to do “Okay this isn’t really a compliment and more of a question— I noticed you wear a lot of Rena Rouge merch..” she watched the reporter freeze, <em>interesting</em>. “..I was wondering if foxes were your favorite animal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya let out a sigh of relief, twiddling with the small curved pendent that hung from her neck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”They are!” She said in a forced but not fake cheerfulness “I can really relate to Rena Rouge in a way, she’s really cool! Well- not as cool as Ladybug- but still! I wish I could interview her more! She’s just so mysterious and cunning!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka’s eyes narrowed, she couldn’t help but prod..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling a cool magic flood through her veins, she focused— her copper eyes steeling into a cold red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Tell me more.”</em> The gothic girl said, in a hushed but commanding whisper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya froze, her amber eyes freezing a moment, and Juleka was almost scared that the suggestion spell didn’t work— it was always a possibility— but to her luck- it did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I’m so buying pastries for Luka tonight holy shit..</em> Her stomach growled and she could feel her throat itching already <em>Annddd I’m already thirsty again. Damn it.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya’s gaze softened, a hint of a controlled red added into her eyes, signifying Juleka’s vampiric influence on her now— something inside her told her this was wrong, but the curiosity of what Alya was hiding was even more enticing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rena.. she..  She’s..” Alya bit down on her lip “I shouldn’t be telling you this.. but you’re.. you’re trusting right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka rose an eyebrow. She wanted to know what Alya knew.. but..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes glanced at the box with the skin in it, and sighed. <em>This was mean of me.. I’m the worst..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you know about Rena Rouge is probably not my business.. sorry if I seemed pressuring.” Juleka said, and in seconds, the spell was broken- Alya’s eyes snapped wide open again, clear and whole again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”W-Wha..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was in her vampiric blood to manipulate. The whole spell was made for manipulating victims to let the vampire kill after all. Now though- it was just another cruel spell from the bloodlines before her who decided that kidnapping, killing, and taking advantage of weak people was cool, and decided to imprint their life ruining Magics into the vampires following them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka was never fond of this magic. But she knew it. It was her job to know it. Who assigned her this job? No one. But she didn’t want Luka to be alone in his magic. So she followed after him, letting him teach her, letting them be curious together.. Juleka felt awful for actually using it though..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook the feeling off, letting her eyes dull again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You okay Alya? You dazed off for a moment there and you started to mutter about Rena Rouge” The goth said, the reporter’s eyes widened- before staring intently at Juleka “Its your turn.” She added politely,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”R-Right.. Juleka..” Alya nodded, before staring at her longer. Studying. “Uh.. I.. I like.. I like your eyes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My eyes?” <em>Catching on</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah. Never realized how.. red they are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s the fluorescence” Juleka said, not breaking eye contact. God she hated twilight. But you’re damn stupid if you think she wasn’t going to quote that fucking shit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya’s eyes flickered briefly to the box again before nodding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re turn Juleka”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goth smiled grimly- no. <em>Grinned</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I like your skin.” She said. The reporter paled, her eyes widening as her body froze up-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You do realize.. how c-creepy that sounds..?” Alya started, hands starting to climb up her shoulders uncomfortably, her amber eyes frantic as they began to search around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire could feel it- smell it- the scent of a wild animal afraid and threatened. It was making her instincts go mad and the new hunger from performing the suggestion spell was not helping her control it. Juleka chuckled, her eyes flashing dangerously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh no-“ She said cooly, waving her hand, before finally- slowly- and subtly- she let her piercing crimson eyes fall back to the box “-Not <em>that</em> skin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a silence. Juleka tapped the bottom of the seat patiently— Alya’s face turned severely pale and her body was completely shell shocked— before she stood up and grabbed Juleka by the collar. She didn’t flinch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t.. tell.. a.. <em>soul..”</em> Alya snarled, and suddenly Juleka could see her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fangs. Sharp and unnaturally sharp eyes. Wild and burning red hair that no- was not bleached at the end- but faded into its true colors. Nails too sharp for their own good, and dark human skin that should not have been there. This wasn’t the reporter she knew. The reporter she knew was no human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka lifted up her hands. God. She hadn’t felt this mean since Reflekta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not a peep. Not a word.” Juleka promised, making a zipping noise as she stood up and pushed Alya back to the bed— before sitting back down again. She grew sheepish again “Sorry.. I got.. overwhelmed with that.. carried away if you will.. but I promise I won’t say anything Alya, I’d never do something like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya’s eyebrow quirked up, but despite her focus being entirely on the vampire- she still continued to glance protectively at the box. Juleka cocked her head towards it, and in seconds, the fox pelt was back on Alya- except this time- around her shoulders, like a shawl almost. She looked comfortable that way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Why</em>?” The reporter asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well..” Juleka twiddled shyly with her finger tips as she grinned nervously, her fangs glinting carefully in the room light “I.. wouldn’t want the only other monster I know to be sent away or something if I told anyone..” she said, making sure every word was clear and precise without a mumble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya stared at her. And stared at her. And stared at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her face stretched in shock and awe as her eyes flickered around at her. Absolutely short circuited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka couldn’t help but giggle a bit as she waved a hand in front of her face</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”U-Uh.. Alya are you okay? Did I over do it again..?” She asked- that snapped Alya out of her daze luckily, as she shook her head as instead of staring dumbly at her- she began to bumble with her words and stare dumbly at her instead! Improvement!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I-You Uh.. Huhh..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you this speechless before..” She mumbled, before starting to shake her shoulder “Alya snap out of it.. please?”<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>Alya shook her head, adjusting her head “S-Sorry! I- you..” her eyes narrowed “You’re a monster too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka shrugged, twiddling nervously with the ends of her hair “All my life yeah- I figured you out yesterday during the akuma attack.” She looked up “Rose pointed out that you were fidgeting with your ‘jacket’ a lot. Then because I was staring at it.. I could smell that it was.. uh.. alive sort of?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reporter made an ‘oh’ look- before staring at it,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I mean- it sort of is? Do you.. know what I am?” Alya asked, uncharacteristically shy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My brother made a guess and I’m going off what I know about that.. but unless I see with my own eyes I guess I don’t know for sure” Juleka replied. Alya paused for a moment before smiling</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Then might as well!” Alya said cheerfully, grabbing the ends of the hood to lift it over her head. Juleka sat up in her chair to watch in awe as the reporter smirked at her, before pulling the hood over her head— then over her face— and then over her chest- before quickly her body crumpled and sunk beneath the skin’s stretching and growing mass- before the paws touched onto the ground and stood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka picked the fox up, a smile curling across her lips as she stared into Alya’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awesome.” She said breathlessly, scratching Alya behind the eye, giggling as the fox leaned into it comfortably before embarrassedly scrambled away, and back onto the bed. Alya was definitely a large fox, but it was cute how small she was now. “Can you talk?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a squeak</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I guess not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned back in her chair as the fox’s body staggered forward, before becoming limp, and then slipping off of human Alya’s body. She adjusted her glasses carefully before crashing on her bed, letting out a loose laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ve never done that before!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Done what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Transform like that in front of someone” She said, tugging carefully at her fox skin “If my mom finds out she’s gonna kill me..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Then my lips are definitely sealed” Juleka nodded “It’s nice to know I’m not alone in class now..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya perked up “Right! You said you’re monster too! What are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka rose an eyebrow “Why don’t you guess..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reporter sat up to stare at her before her face fell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you kidding me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I— what.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ve spent the last five years with these people and despite all of their jokes- none of them considered I might actually be.. Y’know..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..A vampire” Alya finished, her eyes widening with disbelief, before laughing “That is so cool!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka smiled “Thanks.. personally I think you’re cooler..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you kidding?! I mean- I am pretty cool- but like- selkies aren’t well known- you’re a vampire! That’s just- wow.. how did Rose react to that?” Alya asked. Juleka cringed for a few moments, burying her face shyly in her hands “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You haven’t told her?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You say that like we’re dating.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well you— wait.” Alya’s face fell “You’re not dating?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka tilted her head ”No?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reporter stared at her dumbstruck </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not dating?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DATING?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I- you two were just- and I-“ Alya plopped back on the bed “How the fuck are you not dating?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She doesn’t like me back that way.. she’s straight..” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did she tell you that though?” Alya quickly asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No- but I think Princess Fragrance was a good enough sign.” Juleka grumbled, Alya shook her head</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh my poor sweet vampire friend— No- we are getting you and her together mark my fucking wor-“ her stomach growled “Shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh are you hungry? I can leave..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No no! Don’t leave! I have so much to ask you!” Alya exclaimed “Why don’t you stay for lunch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh.. I don’t..think I have plans.. but..” Juleka eyed the kitchen, sniffing a little before coughing as the intense smell of garlic filling her senses, her eyes watering “I.. don’t think it’d enjoy the food very much..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why do you- oh my god is the garlic thing real?” Alya asked, whipping out a note book, “How about we go to the park then! Maybe we can go get a bite somewhere else?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yep.. and I fucking hate it.” Juleka dead panned, before shrugging “I mean.. if you want? Shouldn’t you be making sure it doesn’t burn the house down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I guess.. my sister Nora is coming home soon though, we can just wait till she comes over before we go” The fox girl suggested “How long have you been a Vampire? Were you bitten?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nope- born. My dad was a vampire. My mom was.. actually I don’t know what my mom is she never told us” Juleka said “Probably not human though..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is Luka anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”He’s a nerd.” Juleka snorted “Or- witch I guess? Sorcerer? I don’t know- he gets it from his dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh- are you two..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeahh.. but it doesn’t make us less than siblings” the goth shrugged “We support each other. How about you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh! Well- it’s a <em>little</em> complicated” Alya said sheepishly “See- me and Nora are magic.. but not Etta and Ella.. you know about selkie legends right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Like the stories or what they are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Stories.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka thought for a moment, picking carefully at her fangs “A lot of failed and tragic romances, farmers stealing coats and forcing them to marry?” Her face paled “Oh god was your mom..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She ran away with Me and Nora- eventually she met my dad and they had the two gremlins” Alya explained nonchalantly “I haven’t seen the sperm donor since, he ain’t my dad anymore, Otis Cesaire is, but he still.. yknow..“ She added bitterly, before suddenly the door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka squeaked as a large woman, no doubt Alya’s sister, squeezed through the door, looking like she could crush someone's head in her fist. Alya waved from the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey Nora! Me and Juleka are going out! We didn’t want to burn the house down by leaving the soup alone- can you watch the stove?” Alya called. The woman rose an eyebrow, taking a moment to stare at Juleka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And <em>who</em> is Juleka?” She asked suspiciously, making Juleka shrink under her skin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A girl from my class!” Alya answered, as she began to tie her fox skin around her waist again,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nora stared at her for a few more seconds before sighing “Be home before dinner! And make sure to eat something!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We will!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two quickly scrambled out of Alya’s room, Juleka’s eyes stung as the overwhelming smell of garlic filled her nose again. Burning. And making her skin crawl. Alya seemed to notice as she was very adamant on shoving Juleka outside as quickly as possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now standing outside the apartment, the two began to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We should find that guy. He’s an asshole. I wanna suck all the blood out of him.” Juleka huffed,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That would be murder girl, but thank you anyways, that’s sweet.” She said, before raising an eyebrow “By the way.. how do you get blood? Do you need blood? What happens if..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I mean- I can eat normal food. I’ll starve if I don’t— that’s just basic person needs— however the thing with vampires is that their blood is constantly draining in a way” Juleka explained “The government is required to give me packs of blood once a month to last me, if they don’t, then there’s the chance that I could ‘go rouge’ and ‘kill innocents’— and it’d be their fault.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Becoming thirsty for me- because people have different experiences with it— is like a mix of becoming extremely anemic, hungry, parched, and honestly— really really angsty.” Juleka continued, “My internal monologues sound like a script for some.. I don’t know.. edgy teen vampire movie script..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya snorted at that “So what? You staring at people’s next and going ‘ooh.. how sweet and soft.. I mustn’t let my urges control me’?” She teased. Juleka huffed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I hate that you’re right..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wha?! Really?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I said I get angsty!” Juleka whined, crossing her arms “Some people just go buck wild when blood thirsty, so that’s why some people get more packs a month, so they could drink blood on a more daily basis. It works- as long as.. yknow.. the government knows you’re a vampire. Pros is the blood.. cons is the.. well.. dealing with the government when you’re mom is an active anarchist..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”This is the most I’ve ever seen you talk.” Alya commented, looking up from her notebook.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well-“ Juleka said shyly “I try my best to not talk at all.. I’m.. ugh.. <em>really</em> not good at socializing in general.. but another reason why I don’t is because I’m afraid that people will.. yknow..” she pointed her her protruding fangs</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well I’ve been wearing a literal fox skin in a class of very anti poacher people so I think you’ll be fine.” Alya shrugged,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been meaning to ask actually.. how did no one notice?” She asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya rose an eyebrow “What do you mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How did no one notice you were.. yknow..” She motioned towards Alya “Yesterday when I asked Marinette where you were, she didn’t even realize you wore your fox skin. It was kinda my last sign that something was up with you cause I know Marinette wouldn’t normally overlook something like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reporter nodded “Magic I guess, my mom called it glamour— said it was this kind of magic old folks made that could sort of ‘mask‘ things to make people overlook them. To make them seem normal or something else even though they’re clearly not“<br/><br/></p>
<p>Looking upwards, Juleka could spot Ladybug and Chat Noir swinging through the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I wonder if they use it.” She mumbled to herself before following again. “I didn’t know that. I guess no one ever taught me much about all those magic stuff.. just kind assumed my classmates were.. oblivious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I mean they totally are but the magic helps a bit” Alya shrugged, pointing at the pelt “Let’s me get away with wearing this darn thing without Mylene blowing a fuse- like what am I supposed to say? ‘No Mylene this isn’t a poached fox! My dad is literally a zoo keeper he wouldn’t let me wear that kind of thing! This is my skin’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I mean it’s better than my ‘I like your skin’ comment.” Juleka mumbled embarrassedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I had a heart attack when you said that.” She admitted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I have horror in my blood” Juleka said proudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”In those few seconds I was like either ‘she’s going to peel my skin off and kill me right here and now’ or ‘she knows I’m basically a furry’“ The reporter said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goth wheezed, as she began to burst with laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”H-<em>Holy</em> shit.. <em>holy fucking shit..</em>” She said in between laughs “Oh my god you are..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Annnd I regret speaking now.” Alya deadpanned as Juleka clutched her stomach from laughing “But seriously though, don’t tell anyone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Absolutely! Alya I’ve been keeping this secret for more than five years.. I have so much to complain about and it’s maddening..” Juleka said, before shyly hiding under her bangs again “S-So uh.. friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Girl we’re already friends! I haven’t had a fellow monster friend! We could make so many inside jokes!” Alya said cheerfully before squealing with delight “Do you think there might be more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”More what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More monsters in our school? Our class?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka thought for a moment. She wanted to say No sense she was sure she would’ve noticed by now.. but..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Always a possibility I suppose..” she murmured “No one has realized I’ve been a vampire this entire despite my very obvious clues in that I am.. so who’s to say I haven’t noticed anyone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ooh Jules- can I call you Jules?- We can be investigators! We can start a club!” Alya said excitedly,  her eyes shining with excitement “I’ve been wanting to study more on us Monsters and Magic for forever- which is one of the reasons why I’m so enamored with Ladybug and Chat Noir! Imagine what we could learn!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”One- I’d rather call me Juleka if that’s okay.. only my brother does that- and two-“ Juleka thought for a moment “-that actually does make me curious..“ She looked down at Alya “make notes and share?” She suggested</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Make notes and share.” Alya nodded, a toothy grin spreading across her face “Oohhh this is gonna be fun! We’re a buddy cop duo now Girl! I’ve still got so many questions!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka chuckled softly, and for the first time in a long time, she let herself grin naturally</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay.. let’s get started then Alya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey Juleka?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes Rose?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why is there a fox following us?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire’s eyes narrowed, she swerved around and there was a familiar small orange head, poking out of an alleyway- and while Rose couldn’t see it, Juleka could most definitely see the shit eating look ok the fox’s face,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hold on Rose.. I’ll be.. I’ll be back..” She said carefully, her voice shaking with anger as she bolted forward to chase after the little shit. Alya squeaked, scampering away as Juleka stomped angrily at her “Damn it! Get back here you stupid fox!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”AAAAAAAAA-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God I love fantasy.</p>
<p>This chapter was inspired by The Ancient Magus Bride— Chise’s fox skin to be specific. </p>
<p>I’m not sure what it’s called specifically, I’m pretty sure there’s a legend/folklore involving it though. But I titled it as a selkie anyways cause it was basically just a fox selkie— </p>
<p>If you don’t know who are what a selkie is- they’re mythical beings who are basically and usually seal people/mermaids, who can transform into humans by taking off their animal skin. Those stories usually end in tragedy, with humans stealing and holding their skins hostage- and then forcing The selkie to marry them<br/>It’s sad but the concept is cool, and I like fox Alya</p>
<p>Btw: Alya was silently screaming inside when she got the fox miraculous and Trixx could recognize one of his fox children. Match made in hell- she has the miraculous permanently in this timeline thanks to this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Changeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Just think— so many myths and legends and mythical creatures could exist under our noses!”</p><p>”Yeah?? Like what?” Juleka asked, a tad bit dramatic to draw in the attention of the students around them. She could see the flash of discomfort in some of their eyes. How very very interesting.</p><p>”Oh who knows?! Werewolves..” She could hear someone’s heart beating faster with panic.. but there was no way to tell who in the crowd of kids “..vampires..” thankfully no reaction besides herself “..Mermaids..” She could feel excitement rushing through Rose’s veins, most likely thinking about the Little Mermaid, how cute, much she could feel a sense of unease from someone else as well “..fairies!”</p><p>She saw it. A flinch. Zoning in now.. it took every bit of her power not to smirk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“..Can you transform into a bat?!”</p><p> </p><p>Looking back down at the reporter girl, she couldn’t help the small smile tugging at her lips.</p><p> </p><p>”I mean.. <em>technically-</em> but the transformation is messy and I’m not experienced with it.” Juleka shrugged, scratching the back of her neck. It had been a strange two days since the discovery of their shared connection to magic. It was nice actually. </p><p> </p><p>”Why? Is it like— bloody and body churning werewolf style?” The reporter asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. Juleka chuckled before sheepishly nodding</p><p> </p><p>”For me it is.” She said. Shuddering a bit. Shape shifting was not her forte. But she wanted to master it! It was dope as fuck and Juleka wanted to do cool stuff with it! What cool stuff would that be? She didn’t know actually.. something about playing a prank though sounded fun.</p><p> </p><p>”Why?”</p><p> </p><p>”Cause I’m not experienced.” The vampire said flatly, the two snickering “Its not like- <em>poof</em> I’m a bat suddenly- it’s like- Me as human, me as half a human sized bat, me as a three fourths of a human sized bat, and then when I’m about to completely turn I shrink” She explained “Not really worth the effort sense I don’t usually have much to do as a bat except fly and get hungry..”</p><p> </p><p>”Huh..” Alya nodded, scribbling on her notebook. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it gets smoother and smoother the more you mess with it?” Juleka added “I mean- I wouldn’t know.. sense I’m the only vampire I‘ve ever met— and everything I’ve learnt was from the internet, books, and Luka”</p><p> </p><p>Alya nodded thoughtfully before continuing ”Do you sleep in a coffin?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka was about to answer but saw a large approaching group of classmates coming their way. She motioned subtly towards them, to which the fox girl nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“No Alya- just because I’m a goth- that doesn’t mean I’m a vampire” She said loudly, making sure her classmates heard her, before winking playfully at Alya. All up to their script.</p><p> </p><p>”Alya! That’s rude!” Rose pouted,</p><p> </p><p>”I wouldn’t put it past Couffaine to be secretly a vampire” Chloe rolled her eyes, Sabrina raising an eyebrow before glancing away. Alix jabbed the blonde in the side, much to her disgust. “O-Ow! Kubdel!”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh shut it Chloe!” The short girl growled</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Alys it’s just a fashion expression!” Marinette drawled, though her voice sounded playful.</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t mind..” Juleka mumbled, her copper eyes peering at every person in the group.</p><p> </p><p>”Come on guys I was just curious!— there’s got to be more magic out there with the existence of miraculouses!” Alya said dramatically, matching Juleka’s smug but hidden smile “Just think— so many myths and legends and mythical creatures could exist under our noses!”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah? Like what?” Juleka asked, a tad bit dramatic to draw in the attention of the students around them. She could see the flash of discomfort in some of their eyes. How very <em>very</em> interesting.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh who knows?! Werewolves..” She could hear someone’s heart beating faster with panic.. but there was no way to tell who in the crowd of kids “..vampires..” thankfully no reaction besides herself “..Mermaids..” She could feel excitement rushing through Rose’s veins, most likely thinking about the Little Mermaid, how cute, much she could feel a sense of unease from someone else as well “..<em>fairies</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>She saw it. A flinch. Zoning in now.. it took every bit of her power not to smirk. </p><p> </p><p>”I mean.. they <em>could</em> exist, but i-if they did I’m sure something would’ve happened by now!” Sabrina said, panic swelling in her eyes along with a sense of thoughtfulness and recognition “I.. uh... What do you guys think?”</p><p> </p><p>An attempt to push any possible attention off herself. Juleka caught Alya’s glance and nodded to her. <em>First target.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I guess it’d be dope” Alix shrugged, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably “Marinette didn’t your dad turn into a werewolf akuma?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette nodded tiredly “He was and..”</p><p> </p><p>The two didn’t care about their conversation now. Sabrina looked worried, she was sweating and was fidgeting nervously with the ends of her skirt. Combed down ginger hair that was <em>meant</em> to be wild.. eyes a spark too vibrant.. normal but overlooked inhuman features.. </p><p> </p><p><em>Gotcha..</em> Juleka smiled</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Luck was on the pair’s side this week as Ms Bustier clapped her hands in front of the house</p><p> </p><p>”Class! I’ve gotten permission from the principal to take you all on a nature walk in the coming week! Please ask your parents for permission and make sure to pack water and the easiest to travel clothes!”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka suppressed a wide and excited grin as she caught a curious glance from Alya. The reporter winked at before being pulled into a conversation with Marinette. Yaddah yaddah schedule yaddah yaddah Adrien— Juleka didn’t really care.. well% she cared about Marinette’s happiness but not really about Adrien. He made her anxious.</p><p> </p><p>Rose tugged at her sleeve, Juleka felt her heart flutter as she met her soft baby blue eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ju-le-ka~!” Rose said in a sing song way, “Are you going on the nature walk trip?”</p><p> </p><p>”I hope so” She mumble “My mom will probably let me as long as I take a picture of some weird animal..”</p><p> </p><p>”Mythical creatures?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka chuckled, booping Rose’s nose affectionately “Absolutely”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you get so invested?” She asked,</p><p> </p><p>The goth shrugged, her crimson eyes glancing away</p><p> </p><p>”I’ve always loved myths, legends, mythical and what not stuff.. I think Alya brought up a good point in her argument on their existence.. I wanna see for myself if they exist.” Juleka said carefully, “That’s probably weird isn’t it..”</p><p> </p><p>”No! I think it’s cute!” Rose grinned</p><p> </p><p>Juleka flushed under the blonde’s soft gaze</p><p> </p><p>”Ah J-Jeez..” She murmured, scratching the back of her neck before smiling down on the blonde ”T-Thank you Rose..”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>”Hey girl! Thought it’d see you here! Wanna discuss today?” Alya asked</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah.. I got a few points and things I saw during our stunt today” Juleka murmured “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>Alya giggled, before nodding ”Sure girl! Make yourself at home!”</p><p> </p><p>The tension left her shoulders as she skipped inside— The Cesaire home already overwhelming her with a wonderful warmth and absence of garlic.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you Alya” She said, as they sat down in their respective positions in her room again. Juleka scrunched up in the chair, and Alya draped across something in some ridiculous but somehow comfortable way.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you have to get invited in every time?” She asked curiously</p><p> </p><p>”Yep. Bullshit in my opinion.. I’d be hanging out with more people if I wasn’t forced to ask..” Juleka huffed, as she pulled her leg up “Anyways though- you saw what I saw right?”</p><p> </p><p>”Sabrina being a suspicious bitch?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Exactly that.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>”Got theories?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka thought for a moment, the cogs in her brain clicking for a moment before she nodded</p><p> </p><p>”I’ve got a wild one, not sure if it fits her personality exactly.. but I think I’ve got another stretching and connecting one that could make sense?” She said carefully. Alya’s eyes twinkled with excitement</p><p> </p><p>”Go for it!”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire nodded and began to type into the computer, the two of them huddling over the website she had pulled off, and studied deep into the night.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Trekking through the steep bumps and dips of the forest, Juleka found herself at peace. The soft breeze making her hair flutter, the quiet and echoing forest.. with the soft sounds of chirping birds and nature..</p><p> </p><p>”Remember children! Please stay close and don’t get lost I- Alix please don’t chase after that squirrel- Kim please don’t try to roll down the hill you don’t know what you could fall o- Marinette please don’t trip on the leaves..”</p><p> </p><p>Right. <em>So</em> peaceful.</p><p> </p><p>Still, the air felt clearer and more free than she had ever felt in the city. Perhaps the association with terror had began to dull her world of color again, and here, in this kingdom of pine and dirt- she felt comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>The other seemed to as well- most of them. Chloe was being.. well.. Chloe of course- but because she dressed for the occasion she at least was doing better than she could’ve.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed as they came across a river. Kim was splashing around in it like an idiot, Alix taking a running leap to jump across it while others continued to ooh and ahh at the <em>wonders of nature™</em></p><p> </p><p>Juleka grumbled, watching as the running water trailed on through the forest in small bumps, waterfalls, and trails. Alya rose an eyebrow at her and Juleka simply huffed— finding an area where the water went underground to cross.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stupid vampire rules who came up with this Shit.. I hope they’re still fucking alive so I can beat their fucking ass..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You were acting weird, what happened?” The reporter asked</p><p> </p><p>”Can’t cross running water..” Juleka grumbled angerily, tempted to whip out the blood pack in her bag to drink her anger away. But she knew blood didn’t work like alcohol.. well.. not <em>human</em> blood.</p><p> </p><p>”Wait- don’t you live on a boat?”</p><p> </p><p>”I-“ Juleka’s eyes narrowed before sighing “I can cross over it if like- I’m on something. Like  I can walk over a bridge just fine or sail on a boat.. but like- I alone- can’t just.. step or jump over it?” She shook her head “It’s stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>”Why water?”</p><p> </p><p>”No fucking clue— I hate it though, along with other things..”</p><p> </p><p>At least Alya seemed to be having a grand time, Juleka could see it in the reporter’s eyes— she looked absolutely buckwild, as if she wanted to just change into a fox right there and run free.</p><p> </p><p>Part of Juleka wanted to let her— but they had a job to do. <em>Maybe I can..</em></p><p> </p><p>Her eyes trailed after a certain red </p><p> </p><p>”Hey Alya?” She spoke, the fox girl glanced at her.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire licked her fangs carefully as the terribly fun feeling of getting away with a successful scheme started to fill her. A feeling of a chase. A feeling of true unbridled and untamed chaos that made her know what her mother longed for every day.</p><p> </p><p>”Get lost.” Juleka hissed playfully through her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>The reporter smiled mischievously as she began to slow her walk, before slowly lifting the hood of her fox skin over her head and disappearing into the small form of orange and white fur.</p><p> </p><p>—Everyone’s backs towards the two, completely unaware of the transformation that had taken place, as they continued to chatter and complain.</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes following a particular red head in the crowd— Juleka nodded for her and calmly shouted “Alya! No! Don’t get lost! Don’t- <em>Alya</em> don’t you dare chase after that fox!”</p><p> </p><p>Alya had already bolted away, making to rustle every bush she crossed upon. Juleka could smell the fox’s scent traveling far- far through the forest. The class swerved around in horror as Juleka faked shock.</p><p> </p><p>Nino immediately ran through the brush after her, his eyes widened with fear</p><p> </p><p>”Alya wait! I’m coming!” He yelled</p><p> </p><p>”Oh come on.. <em>Alya</em>!” Marinette shouted fearfully, Adrien in tow- as much of the class somehow got roped in as well</p><p> </p><p>”A fox! Where?”</p><p> </p><p>”Alya come back!”</p><p> </p><p>”Children wait! Don’t get- ohh.. I don’t get paid enough for this.. come back!”</p><p> </p><p>”Dope! We’re all getting lost in the forest!”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka watched smugly as she reached her arm out and plucked out the fruits of Alya and her’s labor. Sometimes being so invisible helped..</p><p> </p><p>“Juleka? What’s wrong?” Sabrina asked, as the goth grabbed softly to her wrist, refusing to let her run off with the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>The goth smiled softly, before her smile turned into a cruel grin</p><p> </p><p>”Hey.. let’s talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina froze, her eyes widening with an edge of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Vampires..</p><p> </p><p>They could be defined as <em>predators</em>.. not the sexual kind.. not what they call the people who hunt purposefully for their insatiable and dirty lust.. <em>No</em>.. vampires could be defined as predators.. for their thirst for <em>blood</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Their active need to hunt. Their active need for <em>blood</em>. The active need for her <em>prey</em>. So suffices to say- Juleka knew what her prey was too.</p><p> </p><p>And this..</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina stumbled backwards— here they were. Alone in the forest. No one around to hear any screams or struggle. It would truly be the perfect crime..</p><p> </p><p>Juleka chuckled softly, patting Sabrina on the shoulder as she walked past her.</p><p> </p><p>”Come on Sabrina.. I’ve got a lot of questions for you” Juleka said, peering at her carefully behind her dark bangs, a threat simmering behind her polite words.</p><p> </p><p>”Do I have no choice?” Sabrina asked.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka thought for a moment, before shaking her head ”No. You definitely have a choice.” She replied “You could run away from me now.. you could scream.. you could scamper after the class.. I’m sure you’d be able to find them.. but.. I’d <em>appreciate</em> it if you followed, and I think you would too.”</p><p> </p><p>The ginger haired girl was silent for a moment. Her piercing eyes darting away for a moment before nervously nodding. The two began to walk deeper into the undergrowth. The tree branches sagged towards them, Juleka making an effort to not bump her head on some of the branches— somehow though— it seemed like the forest was bending to Sabrina’s will.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls eventually made it to a clearing. Finding two tree stumps. Juleka calmly sat down, avoiding stepping on the plants as she took in her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>Down a hill next to them was a small creek.. trees stretched for what felt like miles above them.. and a soft moss traveled up where Sabrina nervously sat. Looking back to where they came, it was as if nature itself began to flourish at the girl’s presence..</p><p> </p><p>”What did you want to speak to me about?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka tapped softly on her knee, breathing in the crisp cold morning hair, her hair pooling down her face and shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>”I think you know.” She responded. The red haired girl stared at her thoughtfully, her eyes screwing together.</p><p> </p><p>”May I ask- is that what you and Alya were experimenting with a few days ago? Trying to see if we ticked?” Sabrina asked</p><p> </p><p>”Sure, that’s one way to put it” Juleka said, “It’s really easy to play dumb while people react. It’s also very fortunate that everyone is equally oblivious, because if we weren’t, everyone would probably know who was monster or not by now.”</p><p> </p><p>Leaning comfortably on her knee, she lifted up a hand.</p><p> </p><p>”So Sabrina- can you confirm my claims or not? Are you..” Her teeth glittered in the sunlight “..<em>a monster like me?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina didn’t move. Her piercing teal eyes baring deep into Juleka’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>”I am.” She spoke.</p><p> </p><p>”Are you what I think you are?”</p><p> </p><p>”I’m not sure, what do you think I am?”</p><p> </p><p>That made Juleka quiet a bit. Before she spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>”A Changeling.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina chuckled softly, hey gaze drifting off as she slowly nodded. The longer she stared at her, the more the girl in front of her felt inhuman.</p><p> </p><p>“..No one knows. No one except my dad and me. Not even Chloe.” She said quietly “No one was <em>supposed</em> to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka shrugged “Once you break through one threshold of identity, all you’ve got to be is clever when checking others..” she leaned back “So.. Changeling.”</p><p> </p><p>”Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>”A child of fae.. replacing a child of human.. and clearly sense you’re still alive— not burnt or left on a hill.. I never would have imagined” Juleka said. Sabrina’s eyes narrowed in a slow cringe.</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t know what happened to the original.” Sabrina hissed</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t think you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>The ginger haired girl looked up at Juleka, confusion sparking at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”Did you know your whole life?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>”No.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Interesting</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”When’d you learn?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was quiet, her soft orange hair almost glowing in the soft sunlight, as the plants curled around her boots.. </p><p> </p><p>“When I met my mom again.. four years ago..” She whispered. Juleka’s eyebrows rose</p><p> </p><p>“Only that long ago?” She asked. The girl nodded shyly, tugging nervously at the end of her skirt. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard of your mom- or I guess- human mom. Always assumed she croaked”</p><p> </p><p>”No- I mean she might as well have- She divorced dad immediately when she learned I wasn’t her baby..” Sabrina murmured quietly “Told dad she wasn’t going to raise a monster.. an <em>imposter</em>.. and that was the last of it” she chuckled hollowly “And you know what’s weird? Despite being a baby— I remember the whole thing..”</p><p> </p><p>She wiped a small tear from her eye before continuing</p><p> </p><p>”Didn’t make sense to me so I didn’t talk about it- then, when I saw her again, She just.. stared at me in horror.. angry that dad didn’t save.. uh—“ Her eyes screwed together contemplatively, trying her best to describe herself “—I guess the <em>real</em> Sabrina Raincomprix? She was angry that she kept the wrong one.. aka.. well.. <em>me</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked off</p><p> </p><p>”I was really confused by what she meant and I asked my dad and he sat me down to talk. Told me I wasn’t a human— actually a ‘fairy copy’ of his real daughter.. said it was fine..” She continued “I asked if what would happen if he ever found the real one.. he said he didn’t know but— he probably would choose her over me..”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka tapped the tree stump carefully.</p><p> </p><p>”You know, I think that’s bullshit.” She said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s eye shot up</p><p> </p><p>”H-Huh?” She sputtered</p><p> </p><p>”What Roger and your old mom said? And hell- what you said too: The Real Sabrina.. such bullshit.. you <em>are</em> the real Sabrina.” Juleka said, her red eyes glittering “The Sabrina that disappeared was nothing but an infant, a crying blob of human flesh. You are the Sabrina that your dad raised and grew to be a person.</p><p> </p><p>She threw her hands up, ”For all we know- the human that was taken could be dead! And that would change literally nothing! Sure- She was Sabrina Raincomprix too at some point! But that doesn’t make you any less than that girl! You’re still your dad’s daughter and you’re still you.”</p><p> </p><p>”Look alike? Yes. But a copy?” She shook her head “You’re more of a person than that literal baby was and probably ever will ever be. You aren’t the girl she would’ve grown up to be, you’re your own person, Sabrina-“</p><p> </p><p>The vampire crossed her arms together, her crimson eyes baring into the fae child’s soul “-<em>Not</em> a fake.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina stared at her with wide, shocked, and glossy eyes. Her lips quivered before she let out a soft ragged breath, large wet tears falling down her face.</p><p> </p><p>”..Thank you Juleka..” She whispered “Thank you lots..”</p><p> </p><p>The goth nodded, her heart feeling a little more whole. The stump Sabrina sat on was now flourishing, not regrowing in anyway, but moss and grass continued their newly improved growth, flours blooming around their feet along with mushrooms and shrubbery.</p><p> </p><p>“May I ask a few questions? I mean- it’s okay if you don’t know how to answer sense you’ve lived your life as human mostly, but I’m just curious if you have more insight on things” She said. Sabrina looked up and nodded</p><p> </p><p>”Sure! Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>”Rad- Is there a difference between Fae and Fairies?” Juleka asked “Like: f-a-e and f-a-i-r-y?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina shrugged, her eyes screwing together as she made an ‘ehhh..?’ Sound.</p><p> </p><p>”Not.. not really? I have no idea honestly..? The whole point is that like- I don’t know much of anything?” Sabrina said “I think spelling translation and just behavior? Regional thing from what I’ve read? Like I’m sure the term fae is more Celtic or something.. and Fairy is more.. I dunno.. European? I have no idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like you should know more about this stuff..” Juleka said flatly</p><p> </p><p>”Well I dunno where my fae mom or whatever is so no one’s really taught me anything! I didn’t even— ugh!” Sabrina huffed,</p><p> </p><p>Juleka nodded carefully, staring up at the glowing tree tops. The rays of sunshine casting down on her skin, making it prickle and numb. Sunscreen was a wonderful creation.. but right now.. underneath the pine and brush, this was her way of enjoying the sunshine without heaps of sunscreen slathered in layers on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>”Why do you follow Chloe?” She asked. Sabrina looked up, her soft aqua eyes trailing the forest, as if for the first time she had seen it.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly standing up from the tree stump, Juleka followed the girl through the woods again, watching as the grass seemed to draw after her, the flowers cling to her presence, and the branches bend away from her.</p><p> </p><p>Almost in a trance, the two entered a grassy clearing, where the trees separated away from each other and let the sunlight pour in. Sabrina plopped down on the grass to lay down while Juleka sat down next to her in the shade.</p><p> </p><p>”Attatchment I guess?” Sabrina murmured “I was a weird kid when I was younger.. it makes sense now I suppose.. but I felt like I owe her for being a friend with me.. she could’ve been with the popular kids.. but she chose me.”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s not entirely healthy,” Juleka commented “You’re acting more like a servant than a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>”She treats me like a servant.”</p><p> </p><p>”Cause you’re encouraging it. When you act like one, it’s letting her decide that it’s acceptable.” Juleka said sternly “And I know you don’t like to act like a slave.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina wilted at that, before quietly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>”What if she doesn’t want to be my friend if I refuse to act like her personal stooge anymore?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>”Well- then you’ve got me, Rose, Alya, Marinette.. people only get turned off by you because of your negative association with Chloe, so I think they’d be open to reach out to you” Juleka murmured “and hey- if Chloe still wants to be friends with you, then it’s something we’ll support you on, and help your friendship  become healthier.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was silent, tears still brimming her eyes as she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you Juleka.. I’m sorry about locking you in the bathroom that one time..” she mumbled into her hands, Juleka laughed</p><p> </p><p>”It’s cool, I’m glad to meet another monster.” She said, </p><p> </p><p>”Me too, I think this is the first time in fourt years I’ve ever felt.. normal? Normal.. but still acknowledging my difference.. huh..” She wiped away the last of her tears and looked back up at her ”We should probably get back to the others” Sabrina noted</p><p> </p><p>”Probably. I wonder why Ms Bustier took us on a nature walk in the first place..”</p><p> </p><p>”Pfft- purposefully get all her kids lost maybe? So she doesn’t have to deal with us anymore? Imagine if she was a fae too? Stealing us all to the fairy realm or something?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hah yeah..”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence before the two suddenly sat up to look at eachother, eyes widened with fear</p><p> </p><p>”Oh fuck what if she did do that..?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>AANNND WE’RE MOVING—</em>“</p><p> </p><p>It took a good 7-10 minutes to catch up, Sabrina somehow but appropriately being able to navigate the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully Ms Bustier was <em>not</em> in the middle of dumping her class in a fairy circle- and instead- coincidentally talking about myths and legends that had to do with them, including faes and fairies, much to the silent amusement of the changeling and vampire.</p><p> </p><p>Looking to the left, it seemed they ‘found’ Alya too, who was covered in dirt and twigs- the reporter glanced at the two arriving students and waved at them. No one seemed to notice their disappearance too.. that’s good.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey you two, what’ve you been up to?” The fox girl asked. Sabrina smiled, finally looking whole</p><p> </p><p>”Oh you know.. nature” She said, as the class continued their trek through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Licking the slightly off colored blood off her finger, Juleka’s face twisted with disgust</p><p> </p><p>”Ew”</p><p> </p><p>”Does it taste bad?”</p><p> </p><p>”Not.. necessarily? I mean it does to me..” Juleka rose an eyebrow as she licked the rest off her hand “It tastes like.. <em>really</em> strong wine..”</p><p> </p><p>”So Faerie blood is alcoholic to vampires.. interesting..” Alya said giddily “Do you feel tipsy?”</p><p> </p><p>”No? I only had a lick so.. no”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina rose a playful eyebrow, raising her scratched arm “Do you want more?” She asked cheekily.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m not getting blood drunk in the park with you two.” Juleka deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>”Come on Juleka! Do it for science!” Alya exclaimed, waving her notebook around</p><p> </p><p>”We literally contradict science! No!”</p><p> </p><p>”I’m <em>offering</em> my blood to you come on!” Sabrina whined, pointing to her arm again.</p><p> </p><p>”Nope! I’m not doing this you can’t make me- I see Alya pulling out her phone already I’m not letting this happen. Fuck you guys bye!</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Julekaa</em>!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In mythology, or just stuff related to the fae— Changelings are fairy children swapped out with human babies, and made to be lookalikes. Originally, this belief was made to explain children with disabilities, diseases, disorders, and more— with the idea that “of course this child isn’t normal, they aren’t human!” Which is fucked up because then in attempt to get the child back- they’d abandon said child on hills or something to give the child back to the fae, or worse, burn it alive in attempt to get the changeling to reveal themself.<br/>Never worked clearly.<br/>Some Changelings will live out years without knowing they aren’t human, which is what happened here..</p><p>What happens to the human baby varies in telling to telling- the worst case scenario being becoming a slave or a meal- but they usually just are adopted and raised by the fae. So here’s a question: what happened to the original human Sabrina? Who knows. Not our business anymore.<br/>That child’s fate is up to the Other Folk.<br/>However if she ever did meet Our Sabrina, she wouldn’t care, as she would be far beyond human now. The chances of them meeting are little to none.</p><p>I don’t like Roger as a character. I think he’s a bad dad, not with bad intentions though, I think he’s definitely trying, he just sucks. So I wrote him like so here, didn’t kill his fairy child but clearly didn’t raise her in the way that would’ve helped her mental health more, by keeping secrets and not really seeing her as his actual daughter,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Art doodles I made for this fic, next chapter coming soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys I’m still working on next chapter but I wanted to show some doodles I made for this fic- hope you like em</p><p><br/>
juleka is a stylish mother fucker- also yes she’s dressing up as alucard in that one drawing</p><p> </p><p>Next chapter sneak peek in the bottom right corner. I wonder who that is.</p><p> </p><p>Also apparently vampires can turn into wolves too in some fiction? I think that’s weird but I’ll put that as an option in shape shifting. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Heavy influence from hellsing on that angry Juleka doodle.</p><p> </p><p>The fangs were fun to draw</p><p> </p><p>Anyways next actually chapter is coming soon, thanks for the support guys!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Juleka felt her crimson eyes flare as she stared at it. Her chest tightening with the growing fear that was making her nails twitch with anticipation. With terror. With anger.</p>
<p>It’s teeth were too big.. mouth too wide— the drenching hot and thick smell of just unrelenting sweat, drool, blood, fur, and just canine pores overwhelmed her senses.. the giant beast stalked towards them, with no one to protect them.</p>
<p>No one.. except her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God.. I hate this time of month..” Alix grumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What’s wrong? Are you on your period?” Mylene asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink haired girl flushed with embarrassment</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”N-No! What the hell?!” She yelled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka giggled to herself, her eyes glancing to them. Alya and Sabrina seemed to perk up on their sides of the room and looked at her, motioning towards the skater. The goth simply shook her head as a mischievous smile grew on Sabrina’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come on Alix! There’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Sabrina said dramatically “Its just your growth as a human being! As my dad calls it.. ‘<em>blossoming into woman hood</em>’!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka nearly gagged at the expression, but it seemed that was the desired effect as Alix stuck her tongue out in and uncomfortable disgust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god that’s disgusting. I’m not! Jesus fucking Christ!” Alix yelled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe rolled her eyes, ”We’re all girls here Kubdel stop being dramatic” The blonde drawled, staring at her nails.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then something prickled at the back of Juleka’s mind. It was.. off. She shook it off as a fluke but.. <em>What the hell is that smell?</em> She wondered, as her eyes glanced around the room</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stupid full moon.... fuckin always ripping up my clothes...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka perked up, her eyes widening with a mixture of excitement. Twisting around the corner she could see Alix staring angrily at her phone, the calendar app pulled up to today’s date, with the note ‘Full Moon’ on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched as Alix shoved her phone away quickly as Chloe sauntered tiredly up to talk to her, Juleka couldn’t hear what the two were saying as the pounding in her eardrums and the smell of what she could describe as ‘wet dog’ smell overwhelmed her- but she could guess it was some banter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All she could think was <em>Oh my god oh my god oh my god-</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She bolted out of the corner and whipped out her phone, calling the first person she thought of</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Alya, I’m coming over right now, I’ve got a new fucking scoop” She practically yelled into her phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Ladybug or Our Thing?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our thing. You would not <em>believe</em> what I overheard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Standing in the alleyway with Sabrina and Alya next to her, Juleka watched from Alix talking with Chloe, the pink haired girl scratching the back of her neck annoyedly while they talked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Gonna be a rough night tonight..” Alix grumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh what the hell are <em>you</em> complaining about?” Chloe rolled her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like she had to read into every little thing she did, but when the smell of other unholy and dark animal like blood filled her senses.. she <em>knew</em> she had to be right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka gave a nod to the fox girl next to her and she smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You girls know what I’m thinking?” The reporter asked. The changeling girl tilted her head for a moment to think before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hmm.. Stake out?” Sabrina guessed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya grinned giddily ”Stake out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sneaking into the louvre wasn’t too hard. They convinced Luka to put a covering spell on them temporarily, and all they needed was an open window to throw Alya into and then wait patiently while she let them in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had each packed a bag full of just in case materials. She wasn't sure what Sabrina and Alya brought, most likely food from the smell of it. In her own bag were two packs of emergency blood packs, a hunting knife, and some bandages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka rose an eyebrow at the knife but she knew he was just being cautious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Never met a werewolf before.. can’t be too sure..</em> she thought to herself, before the door swung open and Alya held up the key.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I had to sneak past a few guards but they were all leaving! Like they knew this was coming! It’s like the entire museum is on lock down! Alix was making a few rounds but she looked really anxious, in and out of this one room.. I think she might turn soon!” Alya said, a horrible excitement pooling into her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka and Sabrina nodded, quickly slipping inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The louvre was quiet. Terribly quiet. Juleka flinched, as a chill went up her spine— as the sounds of scraping tile filled her ears. Her shoulders tensed as she felt a horrible feeling crawl across her skin, making goosebumps. She wasn’t sure if it was the sound of rollerblades or..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gulped, gripping the straps of her bag for support.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you sure this is safe?” The changeling girl asked, as if almost speaking Juleka’s mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s for <em>science</em> Sabrina!” Alya insisted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Again- we contradict science— but We could just ask another day! Where there’s a chance she won’t kill us!” The ginger haired girl hissed through her teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya waved her off as the three swooped around in the darkness of the louvre, before quietly setting their trap— which involved rope, a fox, and a lot of complex mechanisms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slipping through the darkness, she could hear the low tired muttering from Alix as she paced through the halls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..making my fucking skin crawl..” The pink haired girl growled through her teeth, as she scratched at her arms. Juleka slipped back, giving Alya a high-five as they began to set up the last few pieces of their plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A little convoluted sure- she honestly would’ve preferred simply asking Alix if she was a werewolf, but hey, Alya was leading this operation so she should’ve expected this kind of thing. Operation Flowergarden was proof of that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud crash echoed through the hall as Alix let out a roar of rage. Juleka nodded to Sabrina as the two held their pieces of rope. The scratching of claw to tile hitting her hairs as they waited, the long dark shadow of a no doubt transformed Alix leaping down the hall as Alya raced down towards them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However as the reporter happily jumped over the trap, and skidded to the left— time seemed to slow for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka was always one to back out last minute wasn’t she— as a horror filled question began to fill her mind as the trap snapped in full motion, scooping the pink haired girl up off the ground and hanging in the air...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why doesn’t Alix smell like a werewolf at all right now?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We caught her!” Alya cheered, as she tied the fox pelt around her waist again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka watched as the two tilted their flashlights up, no doubt expecting some large or small pink werewolf.. before their faces twisted in confusion as the one stuck inside it was a very human Alix, despite the shining moon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya? Juleka? <em>Sabrina</em>?! What the hell!?” The pink haired girl yelled, struggling against the rope as she hung from the ceiling. Multiple marked papers scattered across the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Shit</em> she’s not the werewolf.” Juleka hissed through her teeth, her eyes widening as a cold sweat rolled down the back of her neck. <em>But how..? How?! I smelt it before!? Was I mistaken?! Then who?!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix’s face scrunched up with annoyance and confusion, “Uh Duh! What the hell you guys?! Did you break into the louvre?! The fuck!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry Alix! We thought you were a werewolf!” Alya said apologetically, already reaching for the rope to pull her down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka’s heart froze as she watched the girl get lowered to the ground, hastily picking up her papers. <em>How how how how how how how how how? Who?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But wait- the who’s the real one?” Sabrina asked confusedly “Juleka said she smelt werewolf blood so <em>someone</em> has to be a werewolf!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix rolled her eyes and held up the parchments to inspect them, but to her growing horror- she watched as the pink haired girl’s face dropped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Shit</em>.” The skater cursed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What’s wrong?” Alya asked, tilting her head to the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking downwards- her mind began to click- On Alix’s papers were drawings— Not just normal scrawl— they were enchanted- they were <em>spells</em>! Protection spells. <em>Binding</em> spells. Juleka recognized them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka had told her and taught her before about them, as he used them to keep things both <em>in</em> and <em>out</em>. How they could be transmitted to hold like locks on certain objects- but also that thread of connection could <em>snap</em> if the sorcerer experiences enough shock or distraction to break their focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The signs weren’t glowing anymore. Dormant. Turned off. And by the intense scripture.. the <em>something</em> that the computer program like amalgamation of spells was holding down was something <em>big</em>. Something strong. Something—</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Danger</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes darted up as she dropped the rope to the floor, as she began to stagger back in fear. Her chest heaving up and down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>DANGER..</em> Her mind screamed, as her knees buckled in place<em> They-we— </em>us..<em>— we’re </em>all<em> in danger. In the presence of a predator- but where.. <strong>where</strong>?!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey Alix..?” She voiced softly, her head pounding as her blood and stomach continued to twist and boil, her crimson eyes darting around and the intense feeling of being something’s prey began to grow.. and <em>grow</em>..!<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>Echoing through the dark corridors— the sounds of snapping and shattering chains chattered towards them. The heavy weight in the air that continued to weigh on her shoulders began to grow..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes flickered to Sabrina and Alya- then to Alix. <em>How can I protect them?! </em>She wondered. She could smell it, the body of mass was approaching closer and closer, and the sounds of scraping claws against the cold floor was <em>not</em> helping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every part of her body was screaming for her to run, but her bones refused to move.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink haired girl gulped, her voice quaking nervously “Y-Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds became louder as Sabrina squeaked in terror, dropping the rope from her hands and clung to Alya’s arm. The fox girl was frozen in terror as her quaking hands held up her flashlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who <em>were</em> you hiding here?” Juleka asked, her eyes focusing to the dark ends of the hall. It felt as if the ground began to shake under her with each heavy step radiating through the museum. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The werewolf..” Alix answered dryly, as the parchment fell from her quivering hands—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of the hall- a ginormous, dark, and furry figure began to finally creep through the entrance across from where they all shakily stood. The ginormous, dark, and furry figure thirsty for blood.. The ginormous, dark, and furry figure that <em>they</em> released..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moonlight was not close to the creature enough to show any of it’s heavily obscured but terrifying silhouetted features. Yet despite that, Juleka could see it— it’s almost silvery eyes glowing vibrantly through the darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka felt her crimson eyes flare as she stared at it. Her chest tightening with the growing fear that was making her nails twitch with anticipation. With terror. With <em>anger</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s teeth were too big.. <em>mouth</em> too wide— the drenching hot and thick smell of just unrelenting sweat, drool, blood, fur, and just canine pores overwhelmed her senses.. the giant beast stalked towards them, with no one to protect them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one.. except her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A-And.. who’s the werewolf?” Alya asked, her voice shaking with fear as she pointed her flashlight towards the creature. Questions began to fly past her mind as she wondered who it was. As she wondered if she could tell who it was just by looking at it. <em>Maybe her brother? Maybe Kim?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the flashlight finally illuminating it’s body, Juleka could see finally see it clearly, and could see how wrong she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No longer a silhouette she could see that it’s fur- while still wild and untamed.. was an almost platinum blonde. Staring into the lifeless glossy eyes of the creature, She felt her breath catch on her throat as <em>finally</em>, she found the final scents mixed under the mats of fur and scruff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smell of perfume. A smell of <em>honey</em>. A smell of a familiar prissy <em>brat</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..<em>Chloe“ </em>Alix and Juleka whispered at the same time, as the world shattered around them. <br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>And that’s when the screams began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PLOT FUCKING TWIST IT WAS CHLOE ALL ALONG. GET JINKIED MOTHER FUCKERS AHA— I’m kidding I hope you liked this, that cliffhanger was fun.</p>
<p>The drawing at the end is also I mine— I enjoy drawin monsters as lot so that was fun. Next chapter should have some more doodles as well. I will be writing werewolf lore in the Next chapter.</p>
<p>In case if you didn’t realize it- Alix is a sorcerer. The Kane Chronicles and The Owl House style (Loved the Kane Chronicles as a kid. It was cool.)<br/>You’ll see more of that + lore/explanations next chapter! Which I’m halfway done with and will be releasing very soon!</p>
<p>I was really torn with who to make the werewolf but I ended up giving it to Chloe. For irony sake. A plot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Okay okay- let’s catch up for a moment!” Alya yelled as they swerved around a corner “Alix isn’t a werewolf-“</p><p>”Yep!”</p><p>”-Because she’s actually a sorcerer?”</p><p>”Sounds about right!”</p><p>”Meanwhile— Chloe- as in Chloe Bourgeois our classmate- the essence of bratty blonde bitch in all high school movies..” She pointed backwards the roaring monster “Is that?!”</p><p>Alix pretended to think for a moment before nodding “That’s basically it- yeah”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of WereWolf— this entire chapter is just that one simpsons “I’m in danger”</p><p>Beware: minor gore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>This is <em>not</em> how Juleka imagined her night to end up.</p><p> </p><p>That said— this <em>was</em> pretty awesome.</p><p> </p><p>Swerving around another corner she watched as Alix slammed one of her papers into the side of the wall, the symbols on it were Egyptian from what she could tell, either that, or just nonsensical lines and signs.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Protect</em>.!” Alix hissed through their teeth, as the paper began to burn a bright scorching gold, before screaming as the giant monster pounced towards her- before being dragged out of the way by Alya.</p><p> </p><p>”Alix what are you doing?!” Alya exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>”I’m making sure she doesn’t break any of the exhibits! She wasn’t meant to get out <em>in the first place!</em>” Alix shouted, before pointing backwards to the somehow unharmed and unmoved priceless wall of paintings and treasures lost in time- despite the giant wolf that had toppled into them.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka nodded with awe before continuing running as the werewolf snarled with rage, chasing after them again, only being thwarted by the multiple thrown back and exploding pieces of paper Alix was quickly running out of.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay <em>okay</em>- let’s catch up for a moment!” Alya yelled as they swerved around a corner “Alix isn’t a werewolf-“</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Yep</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>”-Because she’s actually a sorcerer?”</p><p> </p><p>”Sounds about right!”</p><p> </p><p>”Meanwhile— Chloe- as in Chloe Bourgeois our classmate- the essence of bratty blonde bitch in all high school movies..” She pointed backwards the roaring monster “Is that?!”</p><p> </p><p>The hulking creature let out a terrifying snarl, shaking her soul to the core as she could practically feel the hot wet dog breath inching down her back.</p><p> </p><p>Alix pretended to think for a moment before nodding “That’s basically it- yeah”</p><p> </p><p>Twisting around a corner, Alix pulled out her last piece of paper and shoved it into everone’s hands as she scrawled a multitude of signs on it.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Obscure</em>..” She hissed, as the paper glowed a soft silver, before spreading up their arms and painting them in a soft faint glimmer. Were-Chloe stopped in her tracks, confused by the sudden disappearance in her prey.</p><p> </p><p>Alix put a hand over her mouth to show that they weren’t sound proof, the three nodded as they started at the large looming wolf. Juleka’s stomach twisted with both awe and terror as she stared at the platinum wolf.</p><p> </p><p>Standing hunched over on her hind legs, Chloe’s wolffish form looked to be about seven to eight feet tall— and unlike a wolf paw, she had five claws instead of four. However hind legs were normal, though the feet became longer to support and balence it’s new weight and posture.</p><p> </p><p>It almost didn’t even look like a wolf anymore, but a formless and untamed beast that was some horrific imitation of a canine. She scowled, covering her nose with disgust as another wave of smell washed over her. She knew the other couldn’t smell it, maybe Alya, but she knew it didn’t effect them like this..</p><p> </p><p>She felt her fangs grow as she bit back a rippling snarl, doing her best to not tear into the paper with her shaking and clenching fists. <em>Dangerdangerdangerdanger</em> Was this a vampire as prey?</p><p> </p><p><em>This is not what I imagined a werewolf to be. </em>Juleka thought to herself, as the creature finally slipped past them, walking down the hall aimlessly as it looked for them. Alix crept back int the hall, making sure all of their hands were still on the paper as she motioned for them to follow.</p><p> </p><p>Sneaking trough the exhibits, Alix opened the door to a small office space, no doubt her father's, and ushered them inside— before the paper then burned to ashes in their hands and released the cold blanket like disguise they were once covered under.</p><p> </p><p>The tension that had been knotting in her shoulders loosening,</p><p> </p><p>There were a few moments of silence as they caught their breath, before Alix looked around confsuedlt before blinking</p><p> </p><p>”Oh- you can talk now by the way- this office in general has a silence spell on it” Alix said, throwing the paper ashes into the trash can. They nodded slowly as Sabrina let out a gasp of air as she sat down, most likely holding her breath the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh my god ohmy god oh my god oh my god..”</em> She sputtered, her eyes blown up with shock “<em>Holy.. holy shit oh my- oh fuck.. Chloe.. Chloe was.. Chloe </em>is<em>.. I.. how did I not.. I- oh my god.”</em></p><p> </p><p>”Sabrina calm down!” Alya said quickly, grabbing onto her shoulders</p><p> </p><p>”How can I calm down?! I’ve literally been keeping the fact that I’m a monster a secret from my best friend for the last past four years because I thought she’d hate me for it- and what happens?! <em>What did I learn?</em>! That She’s a fucking monster too! <em>What the fuck?!</em>” Sabrina screeched, shaking her hands</p><p> </p><p>”You guys are monsters?” Alix asked, looking up from the trash can. Alya nodded as she rubbed Sabrina’s pack carefully as the ginger haired girl proceeded with her existential crises. </p><p> </p><p>”Yeah. Apparently you’re not..” Alya said carefully, before looking up at Juleka “You said she was!”</p><p> </p><p>”I thought she was! Every time I thought I smelt werewolf Chloe was there and I got mixed up!” Juleka said, before she sighed defeatedly “But yeah- we’re monsters.. trying to find more monsters in our class.. sorry for the trouble Alix..” She murmured.</p><p> </p><p>”Shit- Yeah, Sorry Alix..” Alya apologized</p><p> </p><p>”We’re sorry..” Sabrina whimpered</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girl sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s fine I guess.. you all owe me.. but I can understand I suppose..” Alix huffed tired as she gathered up a new stack of parchment papers “Now- you can all make this up for me by helping her, I’ve got a plan that can subdue her for the rest of the night. Are you all up to it?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a short pause before Sabrina murmured ”I mean.. we <em>do</em> owe her..”</p><p> </p><p>Alix clapped her hands together ”Perfect, you’re all bait then!”</p><p> </p><p>The three should’ve expected this.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Slipping around the corner, Juleka felt hungry. She had lost her bag about.. thirty minutes ago? The only thing on her was her hunting knife.</p><p> </p><p>She twirled it around as she sat near the Egyptian section. There was a sense of magic in her.. something.. something that didn’t belong. Her eyes paused at an obelisk momentarily, before she continued.</p><p> </p><p>The night always riled her up, not because there was some.. idk.. bullshit magic reason why- like the fucking werewolves- but because of the suffocating and pushed down feelings of weakness she felt through the day.</p><p> </p><p>From what she could remember, Alya would find Chloe, make her avoid the trap, pass her onto Sabrina, then they’d bring her to Alix. Simple enough. </p><p> </p><p>Juleka leaned against the wall. That being said, the smell of werewolf was everywhere. It was extremely aggravating. Her eyes glowed a harsh red as she focused on the knife in her hands. She supposed she and Chloe were lucky tonight, that it wasn’t silver.</p><p> </p><p>”FUCK”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up. <em>And there it is..</em></p><p> </p><p>Spinning around, she could see Sabrina running around the hallway— the creature of darkness close at her heels. She spat sourly towards the ground as she rushed forward— Sabrina gave her a high-five as the vampire stood in front of the beast, before winding an arm back and slamming her fist across it’s large nose.</p><p> </p><p>Were-Chloe yowled, and toppled forward, as it’s jaw smashed downwards into the tile. For a moment she hissed in pain, as she felt her knuckles bruise and break inside her fist before reforming. She nodded to Sabrina as they continued to run to the left, taking one of the security gates and locking the creature inside.</p><p> </p><p>”Those bars aren’t going to hold!” Juleka growled</p><p> </p><p>The beast smashed its head against the metal, Sabrina screamed as they watched it bend inwards.</p><p> </p><p>”Obviously!”</p><p> </p><p>They sprinted down to the main entrance as the gate was thrown against the wall, the clattering sounds of broken and bent metal rolling her ears as the monster chased after them again. They slipped around the walls as Chloe crashed forward on the long rope they had pulled out, flailing across the ground before falling onto a heap at the pink haired girl’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>”Finally!” Alix grinned as she lifted up a parchment in her hand, the symbols on it glowing a hot red “Nighty night mother fucker! <em>Peac—!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girl screamed in pain as the werewolf jerked to the side, claws rising above its head before slamming down on Alix’s side. Blood splattered across the tile floor as four long claw marks opened from the skater’s arms, bleeding profusely as the glowing parchment was torn to ribbons.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka stumbled back as a wave of nausea slapped her across her face, as the overwhelming stench of blood began to become more and more insistent and arousing. Not sexually of course. But..</p><p> </p><p>Sweat rolled down her face as Alix groaned in pain, blood pouring into the ground around them as Alya and Sabrina screamed in horror. Chloe’s hulking body loomed above the girl, drool dripping from her teeth as she stared apathetically at the bleeding body— No.</p><p> </p><p>Not apathetically.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hungrily</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The creature opened its just and began to lick the wound. Lick the blood. Juleka shook her head, gripping her sides tightly as another deep snarl rippled at the back of her throat. The smell of Alix’s blood.. with her wounds.. the smell of Alix’s blood.. it..</p><p> </p><p>A deep chill went up her spine. A hunger she had been suppressing since the moment Chloe had shown her new ugly face began to bubble and burn in her stomach. It was driving her crazy.</p><p> </p><p>As Chloe’s jaws opened wide again to- what she could guess- bite Alix’s head into a bloody mush— Juleka bolted forward, the ground underneath her feet cracking from the force as she whipped wildly around and slammed her boot into the side of the werewolf’s jaw.</p><p> </p><p>The canine let out a struggled yowl as they stumbled three meters away, before achingly rose back up to it’s feet, blood dripping from its teeth. Growling intensely</p><p> </p><p>Juleka’s burning crimson eyes glowed harshly as she turned to Alix, her chest heaving up and down. She could see the smeared and dripping area where the four claw marks were.</p><p> </p><p>”Juleka wait!” She yelled, she ignored it, picking her up by the collar and pushing her away.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Run</em>.” She growled, as Chloe lunged toward her once again, teeth bare and blank eyes filled a burning bloodlust. However.. as terrifying as that was.. Juleka could match it.</p><p> </p><p>As Alix scampered away, Juleka slammed her boot into the beast’s snout once again, before twisting around and throwing a punch towards it’s eye. Chloe snarled, grabbing onto her fore arm and slamming her into the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka screamed in pain as she felt her bones snap and reform as the wolven creature roared in her face. She screamed back. The only reason it didn’t bite down being the knife Juleka had stuck in her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>The vampire ripped her hunter’s knife out and shoved the creature off. She watched as the blood gushed out of the creature’s wound, covering her with red. Chloe let out a struggled and pained gasp before growling.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka watched in annoyance as the wound slowly closed, leaving the fur matted, red, and dirty. <em>Great..</em> Juleka thought, but she meant it. The smell of the tingling crimson blood getting to her as she inhaled it with every breath. <em>Great.!</em></p><p> </p><p>Her hair rose on the back of her neck as goosebumps traveled up her arms, a wild and nasty blood grin traveling up her face. A feeling of untamed bloodlust and glee spreading through her chest, her arms, her nails..</p><p> </p><p><em>FIGHT!</em> Her mind screamed as she slammed another fist against Chloe’s face. <em>Fight to keep them safe.!</em></p><p> </p><p>Juleka snarled, blood dripping down her cheeks and soaking into her back as Chloe slammed down her paws again onto her weaker frame. Looking up, she screamed as she was suddenly sent barreling across the tile. She could hear someone screaming, but she wasn’t sure if it was herself.</p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt, and from the Blurry edges of her vision.. she could feel herself loosing blood. Lots.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka snarled as Chloe’s massive jaw looked over her, she tried her best to swing her foot forward to shove her off, but watched in horror as the creature caught her foot, and pulled her upwards. Almost upside down.</p><p> </p><p>”Shit.!”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sunk her teeth into her leg and she screamed, as she felt her body being shaken by a rag doll.. before being thrown off entirely. And suddenly her body was lighter. Looking down, she gulped down a cry as she saw the bloody stump that was now her right leg, already bubbling and stretching outwards with muscle and bone. Sabrina was definitely screaming now if she wasn’t already.</p><p> </p><p>Logically She should run. She needed to escape. But she couldn’t go away— not until this was finished. Not until she was either dead or won.</p><p> </p><p>However Chloe wasn’t satisfied with the leg, and had already made her way to lunge at Juleka again. It was then that she realized that the wolf wasn’t hungry anymore. That had changes. It was sadistic. It was angry.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t hear anything anymore, the blood rushing through her body as she let out a struggled gasp of pain— the burning feeling in her body spreading as she felt another flare of agony rush through her ribs.. looking down she could see Chloe’s claws deep in her gut.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka’s eyes squeezed shut as tears streamed down her cheeks. A mortal would’ve died from shock by now.. but She knew she’d survive this.. still.. this pain was <em>beyond</em> immeasurable..</p><p> </p><p><em>I can’t regenerate like this.. </em>she realized, looking down as the monster continued to dig inwards. She began to violently choke on the rising bile and blood in her gurgling throat, fear froze her as she clawed hopelessly at the monster’s hands <em>what if she gets to the others first..!?</em></p><p> </p><p>Her eyes opened slightly, finding her reflection in the pale and emotionless eyes of Chloe. <em>I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. I—</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“..I command you creature! Receive and feel my will!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everything released.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s body had frozen, her lifeless pale eyes snapping wide and glowing a sudden blue. Juleka groaned, looking to the right, she could see Alix, standing in a circle of her own dripping blood. Symbols written on the ground around her with her own blood as she held up a ripped off and now scribbled on piece of bandage roll from Juleka’s bag. She looked almost angelic.</p><p> </p><p>Bursts of light and broken reality flowed around her, Juleka was dragged across the floor by Alya’s fox form, as they watched from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Alix’s eyes were glowing, her irises completely gone as Chloe’s hulking body slowly approached her. The pink haired girl reached a hand out as flickers of flame and symbols rushed by her hand, as she lifted it up.</p><p> </p><p>The were creature paused, before lifting up their massive claw, and let the young witch grab it. Before suddenly a flash of light engulfed both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka hissed in pain, looking away as she felt it blind her already used to the dark eyes. Moments passed before the ringing in her ears died down and she could see again.</p><p> </p><p>In the floor, all of the blood had burned away, along with the other fluttering pieces of paper Alix had set up around. The witch herself was sitting on the floor, her hand in Chloe’s massive paw. The werewolf herself in a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka groaned in pain, Sabrina clutching tightly to her hand as her stomach began to slowly close on itself. It wasn’t <em>that</em> bad.. Muscles connecting, parts of her organs and skin slowly stitching back together, all in a soft red glow.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden wave of hunger overwhelmed her by the time her leg had reformed, bone and all. She gave her toes a test wiggle, before growling.</p><p> </p><p>”J-Juleka? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She realized they were crying.</p><p> </p><p>”Need.. blood..” She rasped, she must’ve been screaming at some point. Alya gave a low chuckle, grabbing a small blood pack and handing it to her. Juleka mumbled a ‘thanks’ and opened the top, before slowly drinking it.</p><p> </p><p>”H-Hah.. close call there.. huh girl?” Alya said</p><p> </p><p>Juleka nodded, “Need to wash m’ clothes..” she murmured through her blood pack, as she felt her chest lighten with each heavy gulp. Eventually, she finished and started to stand before Sabrina grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Promise me you won’t hurt yourself like that again?” She said, her eyes widened with a still shaken terror. Juleka’s eyes widened with confusion, before laughing softly.</p><p> </p><p>”I can’t promise that, but I’ll try my best to. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>”I watched you get your leg ripped off and your stomach gutted by my best friend in a devil looking wolf form no I’m not okay!” Sabrina explained, shaking the goth. Juleka paused for a moment <em>oh shit she’s right.</em> She realized, as she gave the shorter girl a reassuring pat on the head.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m immortal Sabrina, don’t worry, as long as I don’t get my heart blown up I’ll be okay” She reassured. Sabrina nodded slowly, as the three hobbled over to Alix, who was staring at the still body of Chloe. The girl looked up at Juleka with slight surprise.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey— oh you’re leg is back.” Alix commented</p><p> </p><p>”Yep”</p><p> </p><p>”And so is your stomach” She added</p><p> </p><p>”Not the blood stains” Juleka snorted amusedly</p><p> </p><p>”Not the blood stains..” Alix echoed, before looking down at Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost scary to see the creature so peaceful, as only minutes ago, Juleka was in the middle of being eaten alive by her. Now looking at it, she could see a few facial structures that reminded her of the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant to use a peace spell at first.. but I got desperate when I saw you get hurt..“ Alix said “I used some other spell I remembered from Jalil’s old books.. I remember it was some.. I don’t know.. Magical Creature command thing?”</p><p> </p><p>She pet a hand through the wolf’s soft and matted locks. Still, it was insane to think that this was the snotty girl from school who’d look down on who she deemed ‘peasants’, the one who’d whine and cry about some mud or something on her shoe.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a little scared but it looks like it worked.. and I hope it keeps her conked out for the rest of the night at least.. I don’t know though.. it feels weird.” Alix murmured</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe the fact that you used your blood to draw it?” Sabrina suggested, as she began to bandage the girl’s arm. Alix winced with pain before shrugging.</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe- ow- <em>hey—</em>“ Alix hissed before looking back down at Chloe. “I dunno though.. feels like my soul’s all weird rn.. maybe just a side effect- Can you guys help me take her back to the room? I don’t think this would be a fun place to wake up naked and with a stab wound.”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka flushed with realization “Oh <em>fuck</em> you’re right she’s totally naked.” She deadpanned, as Sabrina squeaked and covered her face.</p><p> </p><p>”Hah! Yep! What? You’re already dating Rose! You should be fine!” Alix said,</p><p> </p><p>”Why does everyone assume I’m dating Rose?!” Juleka exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>”<em>You’re not?!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. There’s the headache again.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It had taken a while, Juleka was still hurting from the.. well.. leg ripping and the stomach stabbing thing.. Alix’s arm was fucked and was working out a minor healing spell with her non dominant arm. Alya wasn’t <em>exactly</em> superhuman despite her shape shifting and Sabrina was still shell shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Still- they somehow made it into the room and unceremoniously dropped the very large wolf body inside- Alix quickly casting a just in case binding spell on her, did some weird edits to the paper on the door, before opening it up to the Kubdel house hold.</p><p> </p><p>”Woah.” Sabrina whispered, sneaking inside as she looked around</p><p> </p><p>”Like a portal.. that’s so cool!” Alya squeaked</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t make too much sound, Juleka you can go throw your clothes in the hamper, I’ll go get you some sweats or something- I think you should all stay over for the night” Alix said, making herself at home. Juleka stepped through the door, finding it surprising that she could. <em>I guess this is technically an invitation.. </em>she noted.</p><p> </p><p>It took about thirty minutes to get ready, Alix told her to take a shower as she smelt of blood and sweat. But eventually, Juleka finally laid down to rest in a very oversized hoodie Alix gave her.</p><p> </p><p>She questioned Alix where she got it and the skater girl shrugged and said she won it from ‘a bet with Kim or something‘. Staring up at the ceiling, she trailed the space on her stomach quietly.</p><p> </p><p><em>This was gone</em> she realized <em>Spilt all over the floor..</em> she looked over to the sleeping Sabrina, who was holding fox Alya like a stuffed animal on the couch while Juleka laid on the arm chair a few feet away.</p><p> </p><p><em>I feel bad. </em>She thought <em>I’ll definitely buy her food to make up for it, Alya too, probably Alix as well.. she’s way more hospitable than I thought.</em></p><p> </p><p>Her gaze fell to the door. <em>I would’ve passed by this and never realized this was the cage of a beast.</em> She thought, before slowly.. and softly.. drifting to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Get out!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A blast from the side.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She fell against the blood covered mud. She was slathered in grime and dirt, but despite the fact that she knew this was a dream.. she didn’t recognize this place.. no.. this place was familiar.. yet.. also a stranger.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Crawling to her knees, she stared up, before feeling the cock of a gun lining to her eye, and shooting her face open, before reforming within seconds, the stinging feel of pain quenched like a candle to the rain. </em> <em>No.. this wasn’t a dream. This was a nightmare.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”What say you monster.. demon.. creature of death.. what say you beast? Killer of thousands only to shrivel and beg at the knees of a mortal for another day of conquest? What say you now?!” The man in front of her asked, his voice thundering and unknown.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She was tired. She didn’t know who this was. All she knew was that she was defeated. She looked up tiredly, the rain beating down on her dirty and bloody skin, sliding down her cheeks as she smiled a toothy grin.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Fuck off.” She spat, her voice unfamiliar and of a stranger’s, the man above her stared down at her coldly, before she felt a piercing and burning feeling erupt through her stomach. Looking down— a long sword piercing through her chest was replaced with claws. <br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Juleka convulsed with pain as she looked behind her, the paw guiding up into the giant monstrous werewolf looming over her. It’s eyes lifeless but familiar as she found herself in the reflection of it’s teeth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Shit.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It ripped it’s claws out of her, and she bled.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Juleka hissed with pain as her eyes snapped open. She was back on Alix’s recliner chair, back in Alix’s house, back in the year she knew she existed in..</p><p> </p><p>She looked outside tiredly, it was still dark outside.. but at the peak of the horizon, a mosaic of pink and gold as the sunrise casted a faint light through the window. Looking at the couch, Sabrina and Alya were still sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>She groaned, before slowly crawling off the arm chair, before slinking near the kitchen and bumping into a smaller figure.</p><p> </p><p>”A-Ah shit.. sorry Alix I- oh”</p><p> </p><p>It was Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>”Ohh.. Hey..?”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hey</em>”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other awkwardly, eyes wide as they opened their mouths multiple times to speak before silencing.</p><p> </p><p>”A-Ah.. I see.. you’re all.. here.. for some.. reason?” Chloe said, awkwardly flicking her hair behind her shoulder, fidgeting with the large hoodie she was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>She looked barely like the snotty heiress from school that she knew. Her hair wet and loose, smelling of shampoo, and pooling down her shoulders. She had that ‘my boyfriend gave me this shirt and it’s too big for me but I’m still wearing it’ look, except the shirt came from Kim, which Alix stole, which is now on Chloe. Huh.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Chloe now, she still looked slightly.. ehh.. wolffish. Not entirely human just yet. Her blue eyes looked a little too sharp, as did her nails— and her teeth were more pronounced. </p><p> </p><p>It was definitely an improvement from last night though. Perhaps she just changed back in the last few hours of minutes? Looking downwards, she supposed that made the tail coming out of the back Chloe’s shorts make a whole lot more sense. She could see a small scar at her heel. Teeth scars.<em> Cursed</em> scars.</p><p> </p><p><em>File that information for later.</em> She told herself, before her eyes fell on something strange.</p><p> </p><p>A small symbol on the back of Chloe’s hand. It looked.. strange. She would’ve overlooked it in any other situation.. maybe call it a trick of light.. but the more she focused on it..</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah.. is uh.. Alix not up?” Juleka asked, twirling a lock of hair in her hand as she tried her best to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>“She.. she is..” Chloe said carefully “First to wake up actually.. went to uh.. to check on me.. here.. not in the.. in the closet- I mean- wait- shit I- damn it.” She huffed</p><p> </p><p>”The whole being wolf thing?” Juleka tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes! I mean- no- I mean—“ She stared at her suspiciously before grumbling, “Do you.. want coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka sighed, ”Yes please.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe nodded sheepishly and walked back into the kitchen as Juleka quietly sat down. The smell of warm strong coffee beans filled her senses as Chloe poured the hot water into the machine, turning it on, then quietly sitting down in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>”So..”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah..”</p><p> </p><p>”So did you..”</p><p> </p><p>”We snuck into the museum.. we thought Alix was the werewolf.. and.. uh.. accidentally broke the barrier thing as a result” Juleka said, scratching the back of her neck “You got out”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe paled-</p><p> </p><p>”I.. I got out..? Like out out into the streets?” She sputtered, the smell of fear incredibly potent.</p><p> </p><p>”Huh? Oh no- you’re fine- you just kinda chased us around the museum before we put you back to sleep, ‘s cool..” The goth waved a hand, as she trailed a finger around her knee “I uh.. didn’t know you were a werewolf. Definitely not what I was uh.. expecting.”</p><p> </p><p>”I-It’s whatever- happens once a month no big deal..” Chloe grumbled “Daddy likes to keep it under the radar so I drop by because I know his attempt at locking me up is just locking a flimsy wooden door cause god knows he can’t hurt his ‘sweet baby girl’ despite the fact that she’s a blood thirsty wolf thing.. So this was and is a safer option.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Okay so is this not new? </em>Juleka thought <em>And her dad knows..</em></p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes narrowed coldly, tapping a claw on the table “Though <em>usually</em> I spend the night biting at indestructible magic bars before walking up human in the morning.. but <em>clearly</em> something went wrong here..” </p><p> </p><p>”Like I said- We thought Alix was the werewolf.. At least no one died?” Juleka shrugged sheepishly. Chloe sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”Ugh.. it’s fine. I’m just.. ugh- <em>glad</em> none of you peasants got hurt, that would be a disaster” She huffed, and while Juleka wondered if she was lying, the pink dust on her face indicated embarrassment instead. <em>Aw that’s nice she cares. Sorta.</em></p><p> </p><p>”Well.. not hurt <em>now</em>..” Alix drawled, looking up from the stairway. The two jerked in surprise at her sudden appearance. Chloe swerved around before relaxing at the presence of the girl, before freezing again</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rose an eyebrow, glancing between them “Wait- What?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a shared awkward silence as their eyes flickered to one another. Luckily the coffee machine went off again and Chloe excused herself from the table to pour the three a cup- before Sabrina, Alya in tow, slunk in and Chloe made that three- a five.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually all sat down at the table, Chloe practically drowning herself in the dark liquid before looking up at them again. Alya leaning back on her chair, Sabrina giving a shy smile, Alix practically draping her legs comfortably over the heiress’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>It was a strangely comfortable atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>”So.. who got hurt?” Chloe asked carefully, her eyes fluttering nervously between the group. The ginger haired girl flinched a bit before speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>”Uh.. Not.. all of us?” Sabrina said, her eyes glancing at Juleka.</p><p> </p><p>”Just Papercuts.” Alix murmured dryly into her cup, as she tugged at her arm sleeves. Juleka took a long sip of her cup,  someone had to say it but it was definitely not gonna be fucking her.</p><p> </p><p>”..You bit Juleka’s foot off.” Alya deadpanned, the heiress choked on her mug, her eyes snapping open. </p><p> </p><p>“I WHAT?!” Chloe screeched, her face paling with horror. <em>God dang it Alya.</em></p><p> </p><p>”It’s fine <em>it’s fine</em> don’t worry it grew back!” Juleka shouted quickly, pointing at her foot</p><p> </p><p>”HOW THE FUCK DID IT DO THAT?!”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Jalil stomped into the kitchen</p><p> </p><p>”SHUT UP IT’S FOUR IN THE MORNING! WE’RE TRYING TO SLEEP!” He yelled, eye bags draping down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Sorry Jalil</em>!” They all said, as the young man sighed, before sluggishly slinking back into the darkness, muttering angrily. </p><p> </p><p>The five girls stared at each other shyly before Alya spoke up again</p><p> </p><p>”..explain over breakfast?” She suggested</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other and nodded, Alix and Alya standing up to start cooking. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey dog face, do you want breakfast sandwiches or like- toast?”</p><p> </p><p>”..Yes. Just.. Yes.” Chloe said, making Alix giggle— she glanced at the amused expressions on Sabrina and Juleka’s faces “You guys have no idea how taxing these fucking transformations are..” she growled, though looking like she was still processing the leg thing, no doubt staring under the table and seeing.. well.. the leg.</p><p> </p><p>Alya looked behind her from the kitchen “Yeah? How many calories do you lose? How do you get food in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe glared at the girl momentarily before groaning “Like- a lot..? It’s utterly ridiculous. Kubdel feeds me in the morning usually, also loans me temporary clothes..”</p><p> </p><p>“I just handle everything for you don’t I? Even after you’re furry ass rips up all my band shirts. You’re welcome by the way. Aren’t I a <em>wonderful</em> gal?” Alix said smugly, as she cracked an egg into the frying pan.</p><p> </p><p>The blonde rolled her eyes sourly at her but the soft smile the grew across her face wasn’t unnoticed by Juleka. Same with the enthusiastic wagging tail. Sabrina and Juleka shared a look before taking sips of their coffee again.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah yeah whatever Kubdel.. you’re lucky I didn’t bite <em>your</em> leg off..” She said slyly</p><p> </p><p>“So lucky indeed.” Juleka snorted, “Hurt like hell, Chloe, was it a wonderful snack?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe glared at her as she threw her hands up ”Right Okay- can you explain to me how the fuck it ‘grew back’? How are you okay? What were you three even doing?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is gonna be a long conversation..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It had been about two days since that fateful night, they all went back to school and pretended that nothing happened— besides a few moon, dog, and leg jokes that they dryly threw at each other, much to the confusion of their other classmates.</p><p> </p><p>Though Alix couldn’t shake this.. well.. strange feeling in her. She had hidden it when they all woke up, but ever since she casted that spell well.. something off happened. And the weird new emblem at the back of her hand was not helping her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>Her magic both felt much more powerful, like it got a boost, but also.. almost lost to her in a way. Like she was pulling it from where that wasn’t herself.</p><p> </p><p>She ignored it for now, as she was recounting the whole event to Jalil in the kitchen while he studied.</p><p> </p><p>”..so then Juleka’s on the ground slowly being eaten yeah? I was cycling through all of the quick spells I could do to save them both! So I remembered this command spell I found in your notebook and it worked! It was really cool but I think it had some weird side effects” Alix said to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>Jalil looked up confusedly “Weird.. side effects? What did the spell symbol look like?”</p><p> </p><p>Alix rose an eyebrow, quickly sketching a miniature version on the sticky note he slid to her</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.. this?” She said, holding it up,</p><p> </p><p>”A-And the side effects?”</p><p> </p><p>”Uh.. I dunno.. I feel like my soul’s all weird right now? When I casted the spell I swore I could hear Chloe’s thoughts and it was weird.. I dunno.. My magic in general right now is acting off.. I felt this weird tugging feeling when seeing Chloe today— oh! And there’s this weird marking on my hand now too!” Alix said, holding up the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Her brother stared at her blankly “Alix.. that was the wrong spell.”</p><p> </p><p>”What do you mean? I just said it worked!” The girl said, planting her hands on her hips. Jalil shook his head, his eyes blown open with awe and what looked like amusement.</p><p> </p><p>”Alix you casted a familiar spell! You accidentally made Chloe your familiar!” He exclaimed. “You dumbass!”</p><p> </p><p>The young sorcerer stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>”..<em>ah shit</em>”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Werewolves in this verse have three forms. Their human- their wolf- and their werewolf. They can transform into a wolf at anytime- but they ALWAYS without NO CHOICE become werewolves on full moons or blood moons(same thing right? Except with more aesthetic?) </p><p>The wolf is more of a shape shifting thing where the user retains most- if not all sentience- other than a few instinctual mishaps. They’re pretty big and much stronger than a normal wolf. Maybe a few magic abilities sprinkled in.</p><p>However the werewolves are like.. hidden beast monster thats beyond human nor mortal creature. They can walk bipedal, they have an additional super strength, they have five fingers/claws, and they lose all control over themselves except when they- like the wolf- have a few <em>humane</em> mishaps, maybe they recognize someone they absolutely cannot hurt, or they recognize someone they <em>want to</em> hurt no matter if the consequences are horrible.</p><p>They can also be made into familiars. <br/><br/></p><p>Alix: I got you a friendship bracelet</p><p>Chloe: nice put it on me<br/><br/>Alix: *slaps familiar spell on her*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here we are! </p><p>Different sorcerers/witches/wizards/etc can cast in different ways—</p><p>Some people are like Alix, and use stuff like paper or sand to write their spells on and cast it outwards like that. These can be called mages or magicians. Their magic has to be outwardly carved into the world to make effect. Kinda like.. mini transmutation circles from FMA.. where if you break the circle you break the magic..<br/>Alix uses papers to exert her magic and after a while it probably burns up and destroys itself when it’s done. As said before- the magic can just cancel out on it’s own if the focus on it is gone, this can be trained however to last longer.</p><p>Some are just dnd bards like Luka(though he uses other magic as well), through their art. This magic is usually the kind of temporary magic, which is why they use buffs and temporary add ones usually (Luka uses sun resistance and garlic resistance on Juleka a lot)<br/>Also Some take magic from their souls or from other sources. Those can be categorized as warlocks or just people with magical heritage or just magic in their veins (Monsters can be this, as many are tied with specific Magics, Juleka in the first chapter used a minor suggestion spell because she was curious about Rena and wanted to see if Alya had anything to say, she canceled the spell before she could spill though cause she felt bad.)<br/>Magic is a fun concept to toy around with</p><p> </p><p>Anyways yeah- I just liked the idea that Alix somehow found out how to cast ancient curses she found just because she could (Jalil is pissed that he can’t despite being an expert but he’ll figure it out. Eventually.)</p><p>Okay yeah I might make Chlolix in here I kept writing and I was like “yep”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Familiars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst filled Magic lessons! Hurray..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a comment last chapter that discussed the possible offset power dynamic for the chlolix thing and I was like “shit they right” and I got working again. So here we are! Thank you Sannixx! Sorry if I got your name wrong but thank you so much for the magic discussion I definitely needed it to make this chapter good</p><p> </p><p>ALSO I HAVE A TUMBLR IT’S https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/ GO ASK ME SHIT THERE<br/>you can see more of my mlb and fanfic related art there and Ill answer whatever you throw at me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>“..so can we get a clear explanation here before we die or old age?” Chloe said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Alix felt herself tense as Jalil looked up from his book, a horribly fun smile on his face. He didn’t get it. She felt awful. Like. Really awful.</p><p> </p><p><em>First I accidentally let her out and she learns that she almost ate her classmate.. then.. I accidentally forced her into a fucking soul contract..! Why the fuck am I so dumb?! </em>She cursed in her mind, as Jalil stood in front of the two girls on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at Chloe, she could feel an extent of the girl’s emotions. <em>Fear</em>. She was afraid. <em>She</em> made her afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Alix bit her lip as Jalil adjusted his tie</p><p> </p><p>“If you <em>let</em> me Miss Bourgeois” He snapped, before smiling “Guess I have to be the knowledgeable adult here..”</p><p> </p><p>”No one asked.” Alix huffed</p><p> </p><p>”Actually Alix- <em>you did</em>.” Jalil said smugly, adjusting his glasses as he opened a book “So I’m just gonna say- I think this is hilarious.. but I’ll take my time here and go into depth about it, that fine you both?”</p><p> </p><p>Alix’s eyebrow quirked upwards before narrowing at her brother as another knot began to tie in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Fine with me.”</em> She said through gritted teeth, before glancing at the girl next to her who was currently digging her nails into her knees “Are you okay Chloe?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde flinched, blue eyes flickering towards her, before scowling weakly.</p><p> </p><p>”Whatever sure.” She murmured, avoiding eye contact. Alix felt shame. An overwhelming burning of shame. And she didn’t know who it was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>”Righty then!” He said, already shaping up for some long drawn out speech or some shit.. <em>god how does he talk so much?</em> She wondered as he began to blabber.</p><p> </p><p>She should’ve been listening. Maybe listening would’ve made this end better..  but Alix could only find herself looking down shamefully at the floor. She hoped Chloe was listening in a bit</p><p> </p><p>”..but suffices to say, other than those famous exceptions really.. the relationship between Master and Familiar is—“</p><p> </p><p>”Did you just say master?” Alix sputtered, looking up with concern. The knot in her chest only ever tightening. She could see Chloe at the edge of her vision staring up at Jalil with..</p><p> </p><p>Shes’s scared.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s scared</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s in danger.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately Alix felt a rise of anger growing through her as she looked up at Jalil who hadn’t noticed at all as he rolled his eyes as if she was saying something ubsurd</p><p> </p><p>”Well yeah, usually witches and familiars are of a witch and there.. well.. <em>pet</em>” He said nonchalantly, waving his hand “Shared magic, useful for both sides usually, and whatever, don’t worry though, it should work the same way.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Work</em>..<em> the same way..?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pet..?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alix’s eyes darted of the side and she saw nothing but terror in Chloe’s eyes. A wave of feeling practically slapped her across the face. <em>Inferiority. Panic. Fear. Anger. Panic panic panic panic.</em></p><p> </p><p>”Jalil what the hell?!” She yelled, bolting to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>”What? What’d I do?” Jalil asked. Alix growled, shoving him backwards into the wall with a large <em>thump</em>.</p><p> </p><p>”She.. is <em>not </em>a<em> pet!</em>” She yelled, her grip righting on his shirt as she looked  up at him.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re the one who put her on a leash Alix!” Jalil said, looking genuinely befuddled. The pink haired girl was pissed though. <em>I caused this I caused this.. god when did I fuck up so fucking bad?!</em></p><p> </p><p>Glancing backwards she could see Chloe’s shocked expression. Fear, spite, and surprise staining their hearts. She sent one last glare at her confused brother before she stormed away up to her room.</p><p> </p><p>She could only hope Chloe didn’t hear her screaming into her pillow, or see the tears in her eyes. But it seems like she left before she could.</p><p> </p><p>For what felt like hours, she laid on her bed, tangled in her sheets- before the door slowly opened. Looking up, Jalil walked into the room.</p><p> </p><p>”She left.” He said quietly</p><p> </p><p>Alix sucked in a breath. She could feel the tugging in her chest far far away ”I noticed..” She murmured.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m sorry.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>The first thing she wanted to say was ‘it’s fine’ but Alix wasn’t a girl who lied, and she wasn’t going to apologize either.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay.” She said evenly, looking away from him bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>He was silent again, sitting next to her</p><p> </p><p>”How can I make this right for you?” He asked</p><p> </p><p>Alix was silent for a moment before she spoke—</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It had been four days since the full moon that Juleka noticed something wrong. Well not wrong- more like.. really awkward and off. Specifically between Chloe and Alix.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe had been more open to talk to Juleka and Alya— the banter between her and reporter becoming more light hearted teasing, and as a result, she become more tolerable to Marinette. Still a bitch but Yknow.. she wasn’t locking people in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina found herself more comfortable in her skin now and it seemed like the tension and master servant dynamic between her and Chloe was almost completely gone.</p><p> </p><p>She just looked.. better?</p><p> </p><p>But when it came to Alix— she looked worse.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka could smell it. Fear. Worry. Guilt. It was radiating off of both of them like rot from a carcass.</p><p> </p><p>Alix herself seemed alright, but looking into it, every part of her looked like she was going to explode at any moment. Chloe didn’t notice, but Juleka definitely did. The skater looked scared. She looked tired. She looked angry. But she had no idea why.</p><p> </p><p>”Are you and Alix like.. okay?” She asked one day. Chloe’s face paled for a moment, her eyes darting to the girl across the room before crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>”We’re <em>fine</em>.” She growled, adjusting the white glove on her left hand uncomfortably “Just.. fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah she didn’t believe that but what was she going to do? Juleka had no idea what the hell happened. All she could do was watch and hold her breath— hoping for the best.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Danger</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it Kubdel what did you do?!” Chloe hissed through her teeth</p><p> </p><p>She could feel an overwhelming feeling of danger.</p><p> </p><p>”What’s wrong Chloe?” Sabrina asked. The blonde rose an eyebrow before snarling with annoyance as she stormed down the hall. Her fingernails itching as she struggled to push down the burning fire in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t know but it has something to do with Kubdel!” She said. “We gotta hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s had a piss morning— hell- a piss week. Ever since Alix called her that fateful day about how she somehow become Alix’s familiar.. god she wanted to nothing but just.. Just..</p><p> </p><p>She huffed angrily, shaking her head. She didn’t want to tear the little shit apart.. she was just.. uh..</p><p> </p><p><em>”She.. is not a pet!” </em>Alix’s voice echoed through her mind. Oh how she wanted to believe that.. but.. no.. no that’s all she was now.. even if she wasn’t a pet now.. she’d become a pet later.. nothing but a pet.. nothing but a pet.. nothing but a familiar.. nothing but a tool.!</p><p> </p><p>Chloe paused in the middle of the hall, looking around. She felt a tugging in her mind. One that prickled and snapped at the back of her mind and was driving her nuts because it just <em>screamed</em> danger. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” Sabrina asked.</p><p> </p><p>She paused for a moment, feeling the tugging once again before shaking her head. <em>I will not be some.. some pet!</em> She swore to herself. <em>Not some sidekick.. no.. that’s stupid.!</em> She told herself.</p><p> </p><p>Not to mention the.. the dreams she had been having since then too.. no not wet dreams that ridiculous. <em>Memories</em>. Alix’s memories.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a chill go down her spine. She knew that if she was getting Alix’s memories.. the girl must’ve been getting her own. And that.. well.. that made her feel.. </p><p> </p><p>Her ankle ached and Chloe shook her head again</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno I just-“ She started before looking to the right “Oh damn it there she is.”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls looked out the window as they saw Alix hanging on top of the basket ball hoop. Stuck. Chloe slammed the door open and rushed over</p><p> </p><p>”Kubdel!” She yelled. It looked like that one scene from the Lion King. Except Simba was being a stupid little shit and hanging around like a stupid sorcerer girl with stupid pink hair and a stupid fun smile and a stupid soul contract she accidentally made with her because she was so so stupid!</p><p> </p><p>”Whaaat?!” Alix shouted back, looking down from her ‘perch’</p><p> </p><p>”What the hell are you doing up there!?”</p><p> </p><p>The pink haired girl made a weird shrug, before almost slipping off and falling, making Chloe’s breath catch in her throat. The skater grinned, as she awkwardly hung there.</p><p> </p><p>”Catch me?” She asked, batting her eyes innocently and just so infuriatingly.</p><p> </p><p>”Absolutely not.” Chloe snapped</p><p> </p><p>”Come on pleaaase!” She whined, leaning back dangerously. It was driving her crazy. She assumed the feeling of panic she was feeling was from this <em>damn</em> spell..</p><p> </p><p>”Jesus don’t— you’re gonna fucking fall!” Chloe squawked, ignoring the people standing around watching.</p><p> </p><p>”Then catch me!”</p><p> </p><p>”No!”</p><p> </p><p>”I—“ A loud creak interrupted them, making them pale “Uh oh.”</p><p> </p><p>The amount of wriggling and wobbling had caused the actual rusty hoop of the baseball pole to start to fall. Alix squeaked as she clung it. Multiple screams rang out as it began to freak again before snapping off the base and sending her falling.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe panicked, arms open wide as Alix twisted the air and leaned towards her, sending them tumbling across the ground. The werewolf looked weakly, Alix was in her arms and the rusty hoop had crashed into the cement, creating a large crack in the ground.</p><p> </p><p>People were crowding them, but despite the scrapes on her arms, she could feel her pain.. flickering away? Looking down she saw Alix wince but didn’t note on it.</p><p> </p><p>The gym teacher ran out of the door, and stared at the court in horror. Letting out a very girly shriek at the equipment. Chloe wasn’t sure how long it took for him to get akumatized but she didn’t care. They were gone before anyone could notice.</p><p> </p><p>The loud clambering and screams did no good for Chloe’s senses, only urge her to run faster. Farther. Away from the danger. It wasn’t until Alix all pulled herself out of her grasp that she realized she had pushed themselves inside an empty classroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Chloe? You okay?” Alix asked, the blonde huffed, dropping her immediately. She hated how much she wanted to keep holding her. Did she feel like that before the bond?</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. <em>Surely not. This is just be slowly being made into her personal magic tool.. I don’t want to be what I made Sabrina..</em></p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” She growled. The skater was silent, only walking around carefully as Chloe sat down on top of a desk.</p><p> </p><p>”Think he might be after us? Actually he totally will that’s a stupid question.” Alix said, standing curiously at the door. Chloe watched her from the corner of the room, holding her knees close to her chest, picking at the ends of her boots.</p><p> </p><p>The boots that hid her bite. Her eyes narrowed softly as she trailed the cursed spot. <em>Never forget never forget never-</em></p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t hear what Alix was talking about now, but she was surely just rambling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How can she be so fine with this? Okay can she be so calm? Why can’t she take this seriously?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”She.. is not a pet!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shook her head as Alix’s voice echoed through her had again. <em>Am I not? Or was she just saying that? I felt her rage.. her spite.. her anger.. but but but..</em></p><p> </p><p>”We need to talk.” She said decidedly, pausing Alix in the middle of her sentence. She looked up, seeing the flash of confusion going over her eyes before melting into a soft and quiet understanding.</p><p> </p><p>The classroom felt suffocating now.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay” She said, sitting across from her. Their knees touching. Chloe felt the small emblem that she hid under her soft white glove prickle and almost hum on response to Alix’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>She hated it. She hated what it symbolized. She hated what it meant..</p><p> </p><p>”Right..” Chloe murmured, tugging at the glove tightly. <em>It means I’m just a pet. Means I’m below her. Below human..</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Unexceptional.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” Alix asked, but Chloe knew she already knew.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes narrowed at her, but she couldn’t find it in her heart to yell at the witch. <em>Why isn’t she taking this seriously? </em>She wondered bitterly, but Alix just looked.. soft. Just.. just in wonder. The same expression she made all those months ago.. when she found Chloe. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’She was vulnerable. She was tired. She wasn’t sure where she was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How long was she running for? Was she still in Paris?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe slumped against the wall, shivering. She was in an alleyway, a door leading to a house across from her. Blood was dripping from her maw. She was wearing the ripped up remains of a blanket, and her hair had bits of wood chips on them. No doubt from breaking out of the basement.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rain was pouring down on her and despite the fact that it was clearly morning, the feeling of fur climbing up her arm and back told her how early it was.</em>
</p><p><em>Looking down at her hands she wondered if she hurt someone. She wondered if she </em>killed<em> someone.</em></p><p>
  <em>”Chloe?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw Alix staring down at her. She instinctively covered her body and Alix covered her eyes, but neither looked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”A-Are you okay?” She asked, before looking at her face. She was looking at Chloe’s face with the most calm and soft face Chloe had ever seen. She was showing concern and care. And it made something in Chloe’s heart ache “What are you doing out here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I.. I..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe was silent for a moment, deciding what she should do next, before softly grabbing her hand. Her nails still sharp, and her eyes glowing with a cold and inhumane edge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I need a place to stay.” She whispered, her canines poking out from her lips as she looked up at her “Can you help me?” She asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Alix let her in.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shivered, despite the warm clothes she had on, the quiet classroom with no leaks, no cobblestone floors covered in blood, and the soft touch of Alix’s hand on her palm— she somehow felt as cold as she did on that night.</p><p> </p><p>”You were thinking about it right now weren’t you?” Alix murmured quietly, her crystal blue eyes boring into hers..</p><p> </p><p>”What?”</p><p> </p><p>”The contract?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe chuckled, <em>guess she can’t tell exactly what I’m thinking..</em> she thought.</p><p> </p><p>”No.. not that.. when we met.. or well- when you met the real me..” Chloe murmured, finding herself intertwining her fingers with Alix’s. She didn’t particularly know why but, she supposed she was always clingy “Why’d you guess the contract?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>”I felt something.. a feeling of.. I guess old fear? I figured it was the well.. the topic at hand, guess I wasn’t digging far enough— Memories feel old when you feel them right? Kinda.. stale?” Alix said questioningly. Chloe shrugged quietly, looking at the witch carefully.</p><p> </p><p>”I guess so.. I’ve—“ ‘<em>Daddy? Jalil? Where’s mama?’</em> “—a lot from you..”</p><p> </p><p>Alix tilted her head curiously, a smile drifting across her face as she pulled the fingerless gloves off her hands. She started at the one with the emblem.It glowed softly.Chloe’s eyes narrowed at it slightly before softening again. <em>Dog.</em></p><p> </p><p>”Yeah? Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hummed, twisting a hair around her finger. A feeling of softened and genuine investment trickling off Alix like a soft rain. She wondered briefly how her emotions felt- no doubt terrible and painful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why doesn’t she say anything?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not a lot.. but definitely a few. They only really came to me when I wanted to see..” Chloe murmured, her grip loosening around Alix’s hand “Your seventh birthday..”</p><p> </p><p>”When I got my roller skates!” Alix grinned</p><p> </p><p>”The pasta incident..”</p><p> </p><p>She shuddered “Never again..”</p><p> </p><p>”Time breaker.”</p><p> </p><p>Alix froze “You saw.. Timebreaker?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stared at her. A feeling of ticking.. a feeling of old anger.. a feeling of fear..</p><p> </p><p>”Yes.” Chloe said quietly “Uh.. that was a nightmare- that I- had.” She scratched the back of her head “I was in your perspective.. felt like third person but.. I felt you..” Her hand tightened around Alix’s “..I’m sorry”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence. Chloe couldn’t feel anything in those moments. Not from her or Alix. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember Timebreaker, I’m sorry you do though” She said “I hurt a lot of people then” she chuckled softly as a wave of melancholy washed over her and made Chloe’s chest tighten “I guess I’m missing out then.”</p><p> </p><p>”I- you mean you haven’t seen anything?”</p><p> </p><p>”Not yet”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was silent, her grip tightening again as her eyes narrowed. Why was she so angry? Why was she always just so angry?! She snarled “So it’s just me then! Just me! I have to deal with your shit?! Just cause of this stupid shit?!” She shouted</p><p> </p><p>”Chloe I—“ Alix started, her voice shaking.</p><p> </p><p>She looked away, the hair on the back of her neck rising ”What the hell.. <em>Owner</em> and <em>dog</em>.. <em>master</em> and <em>slave</em>.. <em>magician</em> and their <em>tool</em>..” She growled, “Do I lift the <em>burden</em>? Am I <em>helpful</em>? <em>Am I good stool to stand on Kubdel?!</em>” She yelled. “What do you get? Magic and a free experiment to use on! What the hell do I get? A fucking leash!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Chloe</em>—!”</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t want to be your <em>familiar</em>.. I don’t want to be your <em>pet</em>! I don’t want to be <em>anyone’s</em> pet!” Chloe snarled, tears brimming her eyes, before suddenly the smell of blood filled her nose. She looked down in horror, and saw that her nails- now claws- had shot out from her gloves and imbedded themselves like hooks into Alix’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>She pulled her hand back, pulling it as far away as she could as the skater hissed in pain. She could feel the fluttering feeling on her palm. Exactly where Alix’s wound was. Her face fell, as she’s stared at the red liquid staining her hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t forget don’t forget don’t forget—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe felt sick, worse- she felt guilt. So much guilt. Waves of guilt. It was overwhelming. She’d be afraid of akumatizing if it wasn’t for the akuma still causing screams outside their room. <em>You hurt her now.. imagine how much pain you could’ve inflicted in your werewolf form.. imagine how much pain you’ve inflicted already.. </em></p><p> </p><p>”Oh god Alix I’m so—“ She sputtered before the girl in front of her held up her hand, a soft smile on her face</p><p> </p><p>”It’s okay” Alix said. Chloe paused in confusion</p><p> </p><p>”But your hand is bleeding.” She deadpanned<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh not that- this definitely hurts like a mother fucker—“ Alix snorted, holding up the bleeding hand and winced sourly before smiling again, what hurt more than the echoed feeling in her own skin was how genuine Alix looked “—But if you don’t want to be my familiar it’s okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe froze “W-What?”</p><p> </p><p>”If you don’t want to be my familiar” Alix repeated before softly looking away. The smell of her blood making Chloe’s ears ring as she stared at the girl. “I.. I forced this on you.. I fucked up and.. and you’re suffering for it.. so I don’t want you to be in pain Chloe..”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled again “I can teach you how to break the bond- Jalil taught me it when you left.. he..” Her face darkened a bit “He was a total ass but.. he wanted to make up for it. You don’t have to forgive him of course.. but..” Blue eyes met her own “..I meant what I said.. You aren’t a pet, Chloe. You’ve done some shitty things, but, I never have or ever saw you, or like this, as an opportunity to like.. I dunno.. <em>use</em> you..”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe paused, looking away. She couldn’t meet her eyes, she couldn’t bear to look at Alix’s soft and gentle gaze. Feeling like she’d break if she did.</p><p> </p><p>”You say that.. you say that now but..” Her teeth clenched together “It’s still unfair..”</p><p> </p><p>Alix said nothing, just staring at her, almost urging her to continue. Chloe sucked a breath through ear teeth as she proceeded to-</p><p> </p><p>“..I just- I-..” She struggled to find her words, perhaps the smell of Alix’s blood was distracting, she wondered how many times she had hurt the girl before “I don’t want to be.. in relationship where.. one of us is inferior- I don’t want to be controlled.. but I don’t want you to bend to my will either.. I don’t want to be.. I just don’t want to be in something like that anymore- I don’t want to treat you like how I treated Sabrina- I don’t want you to treat me like how I treated her.. cause god I regret it but.. shit.. I can’t handle that..”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>”Hypocritical I know.. and fucking stupid.. I-I know.. I know I know I know..” Chloe growled, pining her eyes “‘I don’t want to be treated the way I treated Sabrina’ I- it’s shitty I know- out of anyone I probably deserve that treat but..” She couldn’t finish.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t cry. Not in front of her. Not like this. She felt the emblem under her glove pulse and hum with a magic as Alix paused for a moment before speaking “Neither of us actually listened to Jalil’s lecture did we?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe looked with confusion, her cheeks dusting with a terrible pink.</p><p> </p><p>”W-What?” She squawked</p><p> </p><p>”Neither of us listened to Jalil’s lecture, about familiar stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe huffed embarrassedly, before sheepishly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>”Ugh.. yes..” She admitted. Alix chuckled, and this time Chloe couldn’t ignore the soft ache in her chest when she did.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s okay I just- I wanted to clear stuff up cause..” Her gaze softened “Well neither of us listened and I think we both got the wrong idea.. isn’t that funny?”</p><p> </p><p>”Are you not taking this seriously?” Chloe asked coldly. Alix immediately stopped giggling, her face falling into a soft state of both serenity and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m trying to.” Alix said, her voice shaking slightly “But I’m actually scared. Really scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened at the girl. Her voice sounded raw, and at this moment, Chloe realized how vulnerable she looked. How vulnerable they both were. Never before had she spilt herself like this. Her emotions crumbling everywhere— her emotions being <em>shared</em> with someone.</p><p> </p><p>”I.. I wanted to look into your memories originally.” Alix admitted “I thought it was okay that you could see mine when Jalil told me we were able to with our bond. So that’s why you were able to see mine.. but.. well..” her smile was soft and gentle “You didn’t want me to. Subconsciously. I felt it. A literal wall you put up that stopped me.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe watched as Alix stared at her bleeding hand.</p><p> </p><p>”A million lines.. and.. I didn’t.. I didn’t want to cross any of them.. because I didn’t want to hurt you any <em>more than I already fucking have..!</em>” Alix’s voice hitched for a moment before softening again.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe felt a wave of shame flood over her again and she finally understood. <em>This is Alix’s guilt. I’ve been feeling Alix’s guilt. </em></p><p> </p><p>The skater turned to look at her “I didn’t get anything because you didn’t want me to. I didn’t get anything cause I didn’t force you to give me anything.. Not cause.. I dunno- whatever bullshit that claims I’m ‘higher’ than you or somefuck.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>”But Jalil said that the relationship between Familiar and Witch—“</p><p> </p><p>”—Is meant to be an equal two way street.” Alix said simply, snapping Chloe back to attention. The young witch smiled softly, her blue eyes making part of Chloe’s cheeks heat up “It’s meant to be the symbiosis of our souls. A magic user and a person of magic. The sharing of strength and covering of weakness.. it’s just that idiots throughout history kept downgrading one of the halves of the duos continuously though.. <em>Hmph</em>..”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe found herself speechless, just staring blankly as Alix took her time to continue</p><p> </p><p>”..things have changed, familiars are less common and all with said assumption and people just use their actual pets, I think it’s cause animals in general are pretty magical..” Alix said, as she wiped a bit of blood off her thumb. “..still- things still can hang over and bother us. So I won’t judge you if you don’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>”But your magic—“</p><p> </p><p>Alix smiled ”At any time- anywhere- you want to cut it off.. you can, Chloe. I don’t give a shit about whatever whatever magic power up we have and shit.. I just want to keep hanging out with you..” her eyes drifted off “..keep having our full moon shenanigan hang outs and next morning coffees.. mid class banter.. I just..</p><p> </p><p>The skater looked up at her, eyes sparkling with a burning faith and compassion “I want to keep being with you, Chloe”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde felt her cheeks flush a soft red as Alix slowly pulled her white stained and ruined glove off and held it in her own emblem branded hand. Matching symbols. Glowing in a faint magic. The symbol of their.. partnership.. their shared souls..</p><p> </p><p><em>Not</em> her submission.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s fun.. <em>you’re</em> fun..” Alix smiled softly, “I like being friends with you and I don’t want that friendship to break for as long as possible, even at the cost of this soul bond”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe took a deep breath and let her fingers intertwine with Alix’s again, her claws had sunken back into hiding again, she wasn’t sure where in her finger it was, but feeling the warmth.. feeling Alix.. she felt calm. And she realized it wasn’t because of some dumb spell.. it was cause.. cause..</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t want you to look into my memories” She murmured, “Not yet.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t want to leave just yet..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” Alix nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”Or any mind reading thing.”</p><p> </p><p>”If we figure out <em>how</em> to do that I’ll swear off it.” The skater chortled, “The emotion thing?”</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t think we can actually turn that one off.” Chloe chuckled before pausing. Waiting for some complaint. Some whine. Some ‘<em>wow aren’t you being excessive Chloe?</em>’. But nothing. Just Alix’s soft smile and oddly comforting gaze. “Aren’t you annoyed?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>Alix tilted her ends in confusion “Why would I be?”</p><p> </p><p>”Me complaining like this?” Chloe said “Doesn’t it feel like I’m making this overly complicated? Or like.. not trusting you?” She asked carefully. Alix chuckled a little, leaning back on the desk</p><p> </p><p>”Aww you care!” She teased before softening “And no- you’re not complaining, you’re making boundaries”</p><p> </p><p>”Isn’t that bad?”</p><p> </p><p>”No sense we’re doing it so you’re comfortable. They’re meant to be there so when we’re working as witch and familiar we have a line we won’t cross and a way to show our limits of what we’re allowed to do to each other” Alix said intelligently, “We can think of ways to make our partnership healthier and safer, maybe make a secret code word that shows our discomfort with something?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe snorted, leaning on her knee as she squeezed Alix’s hand “This sounds like some overly complex euphemism for sex.” She said flatly. Alix burst into laughter, almost falling off the table as tears brimmed her eyes, her voice echoing through the classroom</p><p> </p><p>”BAAHAHAHAHAH O-Oh MY GA-AHAHA..” Alix cackled, wiping a tear off her eye as she looked up at Chloe, kicking her legs under the table “W-What are we getting a relationship counselor? A-Are we a dom and s-suBAAHAHAHAH—“</p><p> </p><p>Chloe let her fall off the desk this time, though not hiding her own snicker..</p><p> </p><p>”Pfft- if that’s what you want,” She said under her breath</p><p> </p><p>Alix froze, a bright blush creeping across her face ”H-Huh?” She sputtered. Chloe flushed a bright red as she realized what she had said, a shared feeling of embarrassment and terrible consideration going across their brains as Chloe quickly stood up to shake her head erratically</p><p> </p><p>”A-AH NOTHING NOT LIKE THAT NO T-THATS NOT WHAT I— haAHAHA..” Chloe scrambled with her words, her face red with blush as she struggled to retain order again, trying to ignore the just as bright pink on Alix’s face too before straightening up again “I-I meant as in,, like a magic person.. to talk to about this stuff too.. like- another sorcerer or something.”</p><p> </p><p>”Magic- relationship- familiar and witch- counselor..” Alix said carefully, before nodding “Honestly yeah that sounds good.”</p><p> </p><p>”Who though? I don’t really think Jalil would..”</p><p> </p><p>”..be good at it? Yeah ditto. Who else do we know?” The pink haired girl asked. Chloe shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>”We could ask the Mystery Gang I guess, we’ll figure it out.” she said nonchalantly </p><p> </p><p>”We’ll figure it out” Alix echoed.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small beat of silence as Chloe felt the knot in her chest begin to finally release. <em>Gonna figure it out.. its gonna be okay.. it’s gonna be okay..</em> she told herself.. and for once.. she believed it.</p><p> </p><p>A wave of ladybugs washed over them and Alix smiled as the scratches on her hand disappeared, as did the faint phantom pain on Chloe’s own hand and scrapes from the first fall in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>As the two stood up to leave, Chloe looked down as she felt the small familiar emblem on her hand glow again.</p><p> </p><p>”Shit I kinda ruined my glove.. I don’t know how to cover this shit now..” Chloe grumbled,</p><p> </p><p>”Woah I just realized now that your claws totally went through it! Sense when were you able to extend your human nails like that?” Alix asked excitedly </p><p> </p><p>”I have.. no idea.” The blonde dead panned. The skater hummed and pulled out one of her fingerless gloves and handed it to her.</p><p> </p><p>”Here you can have mine, now we’re matching!” Alix smiled. Chloe chuckled, but still slipped it over the emblem, a little hesitant but happy. She admired the way it fit before looking down at the pink haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>She wouldn’t tell Alix that her glove was completely fine. But she wouldn’t resist the smile growing on her face either.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey Alix?” She spoke</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe opened the doors quietly and looked off through the hallway, for the first time, the aching on her ankle didn’t hurt as much. She took a deep breath and met Alix’s eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you think I’ll beat you to class?”</p><p> </p><p>”What—“</p><p> </p><p>Chloe cackled as she bolted forward through the halls, hearing Alix shout in confusion before running behind, her laughter following as the ran to class. Not noticing the gothic vampire who was next to the door the entire time and wiping away tears.</p><p> </p><p>”Holy shit.” Juleka murmured as she drifted through the hall after them. <em>Things were gonna be okay..</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God this was a fun chapter I hope I made it well</p><p>Chlolix is a damn delight to write. Maybe one day will learn how Chloe got bit, not yet though, not yet </p><p>MORE LORE AND EXPLANATIONS:<br/>Basically familiar and witch contracts share a soul/soul tether. If the familiar is a creature with a shorter lifespan it’ll grow to match up with their witch and vice versa. Animals are easy to make into familiars because they can’t really refuse a contract(unless like.. you’re abusing it). This is pretty traditional in story sense (more common due to the whole master pet prospect), however the contract was originally meant for two actual people, people just slowly stopped because of the warped story. Instead of just some magical servant or assistant- the relationship between familiar and witch is more like weapon and weapon meister from soul eater. Equals, there’s someone low key in charge, but the other still holds their own weight and carries an equal burden that they both support each other with because if they’re not in sync they can’t work.</p><p>Again- I have a tumblr now please ask me questions there if you want, I *love* going to depth about things, also a lot of art is being pumped out there<br/>https://justanotherpersonsuniverse.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vampire vs Werewolf 2 — Electric Boogaloo at Denny’s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Okay.. we’re doing this.” She nodded, she snapped Chloe’s legs to the left, shoving her several feet and sending the heiress tumbling. Juleka cracked her neck to the side and quickly threw her bag and hat to the stump.</p>
<p>She licked her lips. If there was one thing Anarka taught her, it was how to win a cat fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Things were better between Chloe and Alix recently, its been about two weeks since the moon incident and things seemed good. Great actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However despite the new connection the “Mystery Gang” was slowly growing to have, Juleka found that a Chloe was staring at her more often. Angerily? Fearfully? Juleka wasn’t sure but she <em>definitely</em> could feeling <em>something</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Rose had left the classroom and Chloe slammed her hand on her desk that Juleka realized how much trouble she was in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gulped, sweat rolling down her forehead “U-Uh.. Y-Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe stared at her in an almost fuming silence, she looked around before typing on her phone. Juleka started in confusion before feeling her phone buzz, she rose an eyebrow, before looking down and finding a text message from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>DontSkipLegDay:</b> Tonight. 11 pm. <em><span class="u">Here</span></em>. Do not be late.<b></b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka looked up with surprise as the blonde flicked her ponytail as her and strutted away. Alix snorting in front of her as she leaned on her elbow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So.. what is this?” Juleka wondered outloud</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It isn’t a date that’s for sure.” Alix said curtly “Don’t show up hungry I think, but if you do, show up <em>starving</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goth hummed thoughtfully staring at it. <em>Why would she want to meet in the forest?</em> She wondered, as she packed her bags and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka offered a ride but Juleka decided to walk. That meant walking out of the city, out into the outskirts and then eventually back. But she liked walking now in days, it gave her a chance to see this she hadn’t seen before, look on and notice things she hadn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made a note of the missing gargoyle on the library edge for later, as well as the creaking windows in the antique shop she passed. But one place she passed by through the ends of the city that she never failed to glance at was a small graveyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka paused at the fence. It was pretty far away, but if she came from here to the school.. she supposed she wouldn’t be late if she ran. Her face scrunched up. <em>A weird length comparison.. wow that sounds weird.. it’s not too far from home and home isn’t too far away from here an—</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Bewoof</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka yelped, breaking out of her thoughts. She looked down and saw a large large black dog staring at her through the dark rusty iron fences. It’s body covered in dark curly fur that tempted Juleka to pet her hands through. Around it’s neck was a small string of silver bells, chiming and ringing as it bounced at her from behind the gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Bewoof</em>!” It barked at her again, tail wagging. Juleka waved at the dog politely. <em>Maybe a church grim? I doubt it’s a stray.. It looks too well.. primmed? I can’t assume everything is magic maybe it’s just a dog.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m just passing by” She said softly “I actually need to go to the forest” She added “-any advice on possibly angry and ticked off brat werewolves?” She asked rhetorically, as if it could answer back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog stared at her blankly and she chuckled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I guess you’re not magic then.. sorry for assuming.” She said, as the dog trotted up to her. She gave in and pet it softly on the head before moving on “See you pupper”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It stared off at her through the fence and scampered away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She continued to walk until the sun began to set, the world bathing her in pinks and gold. Juleka sighed softly and took her dark sun hat off. After making this long trek through the city, her legs should’ve been burning by now, but the beginning of night had only strengthened her more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found a new pep in her step as the road began to peeter off into the woods, passing through a clearing that would lead to no where. She took a left and went off the sidewalk, leading into a small upwards hill that grew into the forest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka let out a soft breath as she viewed Paris from a distance. Looking back down at her phone for confirmation on where she was headed, she continued to walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woods felt like they were watching her, and perhaps they were. The feeling of magic was never stale here. The grass seemed to cling to her, begging for her to stay, and whispers from the brushing line was enticing. The hill <em>belonged</em> to someone, so she hurried along, quietly apologizing to the flowers she may have stepped on</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She trekked forward, long into the woods before the moon hung above her, and she reached a clearing where her phone beeped with confirmation. A small cottage laid nearby, and sitting on a stump, wearing a soft jersey shirt, slightly ripped jeans, and just as always- perfectly tied up blonde hair and the scent of perfume- Chloe looked up at her,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re early” She commented, looking at her watch “It’s only nine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I walked here, so I didn’t want to risk it, so I left around.. maybe four or five-ish?” Juleka shrugged, looking up at the cabin. Definitely not something Chloe bought, it was too rickety and old. It smelt of pine and old alcohol “What is this place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I dunno.. I woke up here when I got bit.. maybe it’s the the werewolf who bit me’s house. I dunno. Once he almost tore my leg off I blacked out after a few minutes of running” Chloe replied, looking dully at her nails. ”Decided it was a good spot to just sit at”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What happened to the werewolf?” Juleka asked, an edge of anger creeping into her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe paused, before quickly murmuring ”I don’t know..” She stood up as Juleka turned away from “It- or he- or whatever the hell doesn’t matter anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire nodded quietly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How or why Chloe was out in the woods alone wasn’t something she wanted to think about. Brushing the hair out of her face, Juleka slowly began to turn back to Chloe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what did you—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Goosebumps shot up the back of her neck, she spun around and caught Chloe’s swinging leg, the two standing almost completely frozen in the clearing. Juleka could only see fire in Chloe’s piercing blue eyes, she took a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>So she invited me out here for this.. cool.. sure..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Okay</em>.. we’re doing this.” She nodded, she snapped Chloe’s legs to the left, shoving her several feet and sending the heiress tumbling. Juleka cracked her neck to the side and quickly threw her bag and hat to the stump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She licked her lips. If there was one thing Anarka taught her, it was how to win a cat fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe sprung upwards several feet in the air before pouncing on her like a while animal. Juleka could smell the stench of wet fur and drool reaching her nostrils, as she slammed her shoe into Chloe’s stomach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka took a swing for Chloe’s face before the blonde’s mouth widened and snapped her teeth into her flesh. Blood trickled down her arm as she flipped the heiress off of her, wincing as she felt the teeth gash slowly close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe looked up tiredly, blood tricking down her gashed cheek before slowly closing as well. The two stared at each other. Juleka smirked, lifting up a hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So- are you gonna <em>come</em> at me? Am I gonna <em>come</em> at <em>you</em>? Perhaps we should <em>come</em> <em>together</em>?” She asked, earning a snort from the the blonde, before the girl in front of her pause and then slowly began to strut forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crescent moon looked over the two as Juleka grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh you’ll <em>come</em>.. they always <em>come</em>!” She yelled, as Chloe bolted forward, fur replacing clothes and skin- long narrow and bone gnashing teeth growing from her jaw- as the large wolf slammed into Juleka’s smaller form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t like the beast she had become during the full moon, as she looked more like an actual proportional wolf now- and as Chloe sunk her teeth into her arm as Juleka smashed her knuckles into her throat- she could see the heiress’s eyes, clear and gleaming. Not mindless. They were Chloe’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka felt her body whip through the air as she was yanked away. She tumbled across the ground before looking up just in time to see Chloe pouncing at her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled out of the way and kicked her in the side, snarling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh come on the wolf is cheating!” She yelled, before getting dragged by the neck and being thrown again like a chew toy. Juleka crashed into the ground with a loud crack, she wheezed with pain as she felt her bones shatter and reform. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe stalked her for a moment for her form began to twist and churn for a moment, pale fur pulling back before revealing the girl’s crouched form. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka nodded to herself silently before springing up and running forward again, her foot swinging towards her stomach before slamming into Chloe’s open palm, and then being thrown to the side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tumbled across the ground, before catching onto a rock and chucking it at the girl’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe stumbled as it slammed into the side of her head, the wound fixed itself quickly but her legs wobbled. The heiress snarled at her and slowly approached dizzily, before stopping next to her. Chest heaving up and down as their her hair pooled over her ruffled and dirt shoulders. Her eyes unfocused as she lifted up a weak fist to pummel with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka felt blood trickle down her face as she immediately grabbed her by the leg and yanked her to the ground. The two wrestled for dominance. The goth slammed a hand across Chloe’s face before Juleka found herself smashed against the earth again, she wheezed with pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt claws grow from the ends of Chloe’s finger nails as they started to embed into her cheek. The girl on top of her was shiver,ping, quaking, trembling with a blood lust that they shared. She was loosing herself over this, Juleka could tell, both of them were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe’s frantic breathing and growling of incoherent and lost words along with her own terrible thirst and boost from the moon.. once Juleka lost the restraint she was keeping this entire fight.. the two would kill each other in seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay.. okay..! OKAY!” She snarled, Juleka brushed her sweaty dark hair out of her face “I’m tired I’m done- we could technically go forever but I’m tired.. Fuck..” She huffed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe slowly peeled off of her, her chest heaving ad the laid quietly in the clearing next to each other. The two soaked in the silence for a moment, the smell of blood slowly fading away and the pounding in their heads finally drifting off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka wasn’t sure if they laid their for hours or minutes. Maybe the two dozed off a few times but if they did, she didn’t realize. It wasn’t until her eyes slowly began to close again when Chloe spoke finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You can see the stars here..” Chloe said breathlessly, making Juleka snap back to reality “When I woke up after.. after <em>it</em>..” her eyes narrowed for a moment before she lifted her hand up “It was the first thing I saw.. it distracted me momentarily with the whole.. uh.,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Naked, Alone, and half wolf thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe laughed “Yeah..”<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>Looking back up at the stars, she wondered if she would have ever saw this if The Museum incident never happened. If she hadn’t reached out to Alya. If she didn’t catch Sabrina’s flinch. If she hadn’t mistook Alix for the werewolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Glancing at Chloe, the first thing that popped into her mind was ‘friend’, and it was strange, but she was glad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We almost lost it tonight” Juleka commented quietly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe paused, before nodding ”Yeah..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few beats of silence before Juleka spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Why’d you ask me to come out here, I’m glad I did, but why?” She asked. Chloe was silent before sitting up and bringing her legs close to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I was.. angry.. about the museum thing..” She mumbled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So you wanted to beat my ass again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”N-No! I-I just.. I..” Chloe sputtered before sulking “I don’t know.. I- ever since the whole moon thing.. I was thinking about how I hurt you guys then.. and hurt you guys before.. and.. uh..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So you wanted <em>me</em> to beat <em>your</em> ass..?” Juleka asked. Chloe’s face scrunched up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I-I guess..?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka was silent for a moment, as the wind rustled through the trees. She could hear a bird crow in the distance, watching them from it’s branch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’ve got some problems.” She deadpanned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey!” Chloe squawked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry I just— If you think I’m gonna get enjoyment or catharsis from punching in the face you’d be wrong, like- I think it’s nice that you care and all but I honestly don’t blame you for anything.” She said “I mean- Reflekta was a dick move but I really don’t give a shit about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe was silent as Juleka continued</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m glad you’re slowly getting a moral code but.. don’t be too hard on yourself like this.. You can be chill with me” Juleka said, twirling a bit of her hair around her finger as she continued to stare up at the stars. The woods were whistling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So.. we’re.. friends?” Chloe asked quietly. Juleka felt a twitch of anger as she heard the fear in Chloe’s voice. She was scared. Scared of Juleka. It made the goth angry to hear it because it meant something. It meant something <em>happened</em>. Hey- maybe she was even there when it happened- maybe she ignored it- along with everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I mean if you want, I know I’m not the kind of person a rich and uh.. influential? Yeah influential. A rich and influential person like you would want to hang around. Reputation and whatever..” Juleka mumbled before suddenly Chloe up and grabbed her shoulders</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”N-No! No! I want to be your friend! I-“ She sulked embarrassedly, letting glow slowly and sitting back down. “You’re cool, I just.. I’m just angry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Just angry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe nodded, her eyes narrowing. Juleka sighed, leaning back for a moment before smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You still got energy for something?” She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I mean- yeah I guess— what time is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka grabbed her back at the stump and looked at her phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Like.. 11:40-ish?” She answered carefully</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe’s eyes widened ”Holy fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah” Juleka chuckled, standing up slowly as the moon shown down on the two. “You okay with leaving our shit here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe rose an eyebrow, glancing at the two bags near the stump before shrugging “Worst that can happen is that we need to chase some raccoons off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka nodded, taking in a deep breath. The forest was quiet tonight. And while the eyes on her that she felt prickle up her back weren’t just from the blonde behind her, but something- or someone- or some people deep in the forest— she let herself focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She never was the best shape shifter, but she never was bad at it either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dark black hair slowly grew across her body as she slowly shifted towards the ground to stand on her now paw turned hands, claws replaced finger nails and her locks tangled into her fur like some mane.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her red eyes gleamed under the moonlight, and despite the dark purple bangs that still hung over one side of her now long wolf face- Juleka’s body had shifted completely into a dire wolf’s form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up at the shocked Chloe, her tail wagged as she cocked her head towards the forest. <em>Wanna go?</em> Chloe nodded and quickly stumbled into her wolf form next to her, her blue eyes widened with shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Impressive?</em> Juleka tilted her head, whirling an eyebrow up playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>You wish.</em> Chloe growled sourly, despite her wagging tail, before bounding into the forest, her pristine light fur and smell of soft honey being Juleka’s only guide as she ran after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long time since Juleka had shifted into a wolf, hell, shift in general.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But feeling the soft soil and pine putter against the bottom of her paws, the loss of her curling fingers— she stopped for a moment. The wind rustled through quietly through her fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was like she could fall into the state of animalistic freeness but the moment she’d turn back, turn home, she’d have to learn everything again. Juleka let out a soft breath from her long fanged jaw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was no human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ears twitched as she turned, seeing Chloe’s head peeking out from behind a bush. The blonde wolf was large, but shorter than her. Sort of like real life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed, <em>but this was real life wasn’t it</em> she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka slowly trotted to her, sniffing her cheek before leaning her forehead on her shoulder. The smallest gesture of affection. It wasn’t romantic. But it was close. Intimate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe melted to her touch and leaned her head on Juleka’s shoulder, their dark and light fur tangled together as the two beasts larger than life sat in the woods together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka pulled away finally, licking her behind the ear, before walking past her through the trees and bramble. Chloe wandered next to her, shoulders touching as they entered a new clearing. A new texture of grass flattening under her paws as they walked through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking up, Juleka saw stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>It’s pretty. </em>Chloe’s ear twitched.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Did you know this was here?</em> Juleka tilted her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I’ve never explored these hills, these woods.</em> Chloe looked around <em>I was always afraid of getting lost again.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka stared at her, <em>Were you lost when you were bitten?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe was still, before her silvery blue eyes softened for a moment <em>Yes.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stood in the clearing for what felt like hours before Juleka’s ears twitched as she heard the small also <em>whooshing</em> and bristling sound of Chloe shifting again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark dire wolf was almost big enough to look at her straight in the eye, only needing to tilt her head up slightly. The heiress leaned on her, fingers petting softly through her fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m tired.. can we go back?” She asked softly. Juleka chuffed, bending down and motioning towards her back. Chloe’s eyes widened slightly “You sure? I might be heavy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka’s tail wagged encouragingly as the heiress yawned tiredly and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thanks Couffaine..” she mumbled, climbing onto her back and leaning on it. Juleka smiled softly and nodded, before slowly trotting through the depths of the forest again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure if the girl on her back fell asleep, and part of her was worried she had fallen off, but every so often she could feel Chloe’s fingers tighten and readjust to another clump of her dark mane of fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She carefully stepped around a small match of mushrooms, and over a flower as her tail dragged around on the ground. Her crimson eyes trailed the forest floor, keeping her head down as she felt eyes trailing off of her. She wasn’t sure if the whisper sounding sounds she heard were from the bristling leaves above her.. or someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally tiptoeing into the clearing, she dropped the sleepy Chloe near the stump before slowly shifting back onto her normal form. Juleka let out a soft exhale as she felt the fur peel back into her skin and the once wagging tail shoot back up into where her tail bone is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stumbled slightly as she struggled to stand, her bones reforming from its change from humanoid to beast. Juleka sighed, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the moonlit field of grass and dirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She heard Chloe’s stomach growl, watching as the blonde sputtered awake from it. Juleka checked her backpack but only found it empty besides her bloodpacks, a few dollars, and an extra shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She watched as a Chloe slipped on a sweatshirt she had folded in her bag as the two sat in silence. She quirked an eyebrow as she saw how huddle and snuggled up Chloe as inside the thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Is that Alix’s?” She asked cheekily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”N-No! It’s Kim’s remember? Alix stole it!” Chloe sputtered, her eyes widening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But it smells like her doesn’t it?” Juleka smirked knowingly. She leaned her head back in laughter as Chloe’s flushed a bright red and the blonde smacked her on the shoulder. “Okay! Okay! Sorry!” She giggled, before sighing “It’s a long walk back to the city, you okay with that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe scoffed “I walked here didn’t I? I am hungry though, so I guess we’ll just have to see where we end up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Trashy fast food at 2:00 am in the morning?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Probably, if we’re fast.” Chloe said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Think you can do that door trick?” Juleka asked. Chloe thought for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I guess, we need a door though.” the werewolf said. The stared at each other for a moment before glancing at the cabin. Chloe sucked in a nervous breath before reaching for their backpacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka slipped on her hat as the two slowly wandered towards it, Chloe opened the door open carefully, before the two slipped inside. If the smell of rusty and stale blood didn’t exist inside, Juleka figured it would’ve made a nice hideout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are you okay?” She asked to the blonde girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well.. I think I am.. it’s not like I’ve actually entered inside, I just feel weird with the idea of entering a dead man’s house.” Chloe hissed through her teeth, unaware of what she had said. Juleka’s bloody ran cold, but she held her tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Does it smell like it’s his home?” She whispered, her eyes trailing the dusty and abandoned couch. The old smell of beer lingered there, as well as wine from the cupboards. Cobwebs clung to the piece of paper she found on the table as she handed it carefully to Chloe, who held up a pen and began to scribble into the parchment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ve been trying to not breath smell through nose right now because I don’t want to know.” Chloe said harshly “But if it is.. or.. I guess <em>was</em> his, the man who bit me, then I’d like to hurry faster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The paper glowed in her hand and Chloe took in a deep breath and placed it onto the door. It flowed and shimmered for a moment, before sticking to the old rotten wood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka spared one last glance to the inside of the cabin as a chill went up her spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Let’s go.” Chloe murmured, clinging to her arm, as the two exited the old cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smell of syrup entered her nostrils as the two entered the restaurant. Chloe has flipped the hood over her messy hair— Juleka hissed in irritation as the lights blinded her for a moment before blinking and the inside came clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Closing the door behind them, she could see through the clear glass doors that it was still dark outside, the two no doubt looked weird but the moment Juleka saw the Denny’s sign she knew they’d be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a daze on how they got to Point A to Point B, but eventually they got seated at a table and were eating pancakes. The restaurant was almost entirely empty. The only people around being a janitor, two workers, them, and about three other people, all seated far away from each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka discreetly poured the blood pack into her coffee mug as she took a swig, Chloe scowling at what she murmured under her breath as ‘Peasant Coffee’—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To fucking friendship” Juleka mumbled, raising up her cup towards her, Chloe snorted, raising her own mug</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”To fucking friendship” She nodded, and the two clinked their coffee cups together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can I invite you out to another middle of the morning catfight?” Chloe asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”If you’re asking if you want to hang out again, then yeah” Juleka said “I’d like to hang out with you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe smiled softly ”Thank you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey Chloe?” Alix said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What the fuck did you two do last night.” She asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Me and Couffaine? We had a cat fight in the forest why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix’s eye twitched “Because I was sleeping you assholes..!” She exclaimed “Do you know how much of a heart attack I had when I was sleeping, and suddenly it feels like a mallet slams into your stomach? I had to do a whole ass pain killer spell so I wouldn’t scream and wake of my family! Then I kept getting Your In Danger alerts and I kept freaking out while everything was numb! What the fuck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”D-Dagh! S-Sorry! Ah! <em>We’re sorry</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>CHLOE</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”AAA—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ITS CANON NOW<br/>Also yes Chloe’s contact is DontSkipLegDay because of the Leg ripping off thing<br/>I added my crack ship to the relationships list, I guess you can call it a hint to what next chapter is.. don’t how I got that crack ship.. it literally- and I mean LITERALLY came to me at three in the morning and I was like “yeah that cute”<br/> </p>
<p>Next chapter will be.. interesting..<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Succubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Slight talk of sexual stuff and sexual harassment. </p><p>Succubuses dudes, it’s required</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking up at a model billboard ”Huh he’s hot.” Juleka commented, the group looked up to see the male model on it, posing for some gothic brand, of course.</p><p> </p><p>“Juleka, you’re gay.” Chloe deadpanned</p><p> </p><p>”I have eyes!” She said defensively before smirking “I just choose to cover one, all the time.” She paused “With.. with my bangs”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe groaned as Sabrina giggled and Alix and Alya stifled a laugh</p><p> </p><p>”Shit.. I- fuck.. she’s got me there..” Chloe huffed, crossing her arms as Alix snorted. The ginger haired girl paused</p><p> </p><p>”Wait.. what if you’re asexual?” Sabrina asked, the others paused</p><p> </p><p>”You’re asexual?” Alix asked</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina thought for a moment ”Yeah? I just don’t see the appeal sex.. like.. at all?”</p><p> </p><p>”I thought fae were very sexual creatures?” Alya thought, “I literally read somewhere that Tinkerbell was having an orgy or some shit when she and the faeries adopted Peter Pan.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ew.. We didn’t need to know that.” Chloe scowled</p><p> </p><p>”Orgy had a different meaning at the time Alya.” Alix said dryly</p><p> </p><p>The ginger girl shrugged “I mean yeah- I just- I dunno? I just don’t. Sorry?” She said sheepishly </p><p> </p><p>”No! No no it’s good! I just- I- I mean I didn’t mean to- I- fuck- shit— uh..” Alya sputtered through her words embarrassedly, getting a pat on the back from Alix. The goth turned to Sabrina</p><p> </p><p>”I guess squint? Or take off your glasses? Scoop your eyeballs out? I dunno?” Juleka said, “It’s really just a lame metaphor I came up with.”</p><p> </p><p>”I mean girls are great too so..” Sabrina mumbled, adjusting her glasses carefully</p><p> </p><p>”Hah! Cesaire is the only straight one here!” Chloe cackled, pointing at the reporter girl.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m bi!” Alya squawked indignantly</p><p> </p><p>”Shush heterosexual!” Alix said, before pausing “Wait- Chloe you’re not straight?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde froze and immediately ran away, the group of girls laughing as Alix ran after her.</p><p> </p><p>”I wonder if we’ll meet any Succubi then.. Sabrina would be pretty much immune to them” Alya said</p><p> </p><p>”Well I guess we can hold our hopes, I doubt we’d meet one so soon though..” Sabrina mumbled, adjusting her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the ‘Mystery Gang’s formation, it felt like she hadn’t been with just Rose in a while. So as the two of them walked down the halls of the school, going back to get a book she and left in the classroom, Juleka’s heart felt light.</p><p> </p><p>“..so then I said-“</p><p> </p><p>The two froze at the door as a wave of energy slapped the two in the face like a splash of water. Or no.. warm water. Hot water. It started as a smell, then a feeling, then an uncomfortable internal screaming as Juleka realized what it was.</p><p> </p><p>Every part of her body was washed over with a wave of goosebumps and a dreadful heat pooled into her stomach. It was like an overwhelming aroma that refused to give in, a lulling phenomenon.. it was.. it was.. an <em>aphrodisiac</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately backed up against the wall and peaked through the crack through the door. Rose was clinging to her arm, peeking in beside her. Inside the empty classroom we’re two figures. One a stranger and the other familiar.</p><p> </p><p>With her blonde hair wrapped in two hanging pig tails, hand fruitlessly reaching for a fallen blue parasol, stood a cornered Aurore Beaureal, her eyes glowing a dangerous dark aura as she looked up at the upper classman. He looked about two years older, and he was around a whole foot taller than Aurore.</p><p> </p><p>He shuddered with every hot breath he took as he leaned towards her.</p><p> </p><p>”Aurore..” He drawled, his face inches away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>”Leave me alone.” She hissed through her teeth, Juleka felt sick to her stomach, her claws embedding into the door as the two watched. Another wave of heat seemed to travel out of the room, but that of coursed caused a negative effect as it only thrilled the boy more.</p><p> </p><p>”Come on.. you know our deal.. I won’t spill.. and you’ll give me something..” he purred, Aurore froze with fright, her eyes eyes widened with fear. ”You wouldn’t want anyone to know would you..?” He asked threateningly “..it’s your fault you weren’t careful..”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her breath catch on her throat. She felt like she was watching something dirty, she was, horrific. A sickening nausea washed over her as a burning sensing of anger started to bubble in her throat. The upperclassman was getting closer to Aurore, she could smell fear and the disgusting smell of another predator in her land..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fight.. fight.. FIGHT..!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Juleka?” Rose whispered, bringing her back to where reality was. Juleka looked down at her, gulping as she felt the stinging glow behind her eyes cease for a moment. She grabbed onto Rose’s wrist, hating how the gushing warm blood under it made her cold heart skip by a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>”Rose.. Rose you need to get a teacher, if you see Chloe, Sabrina, Alya, or Alix- bring them too..” She said quickly, before her face softened “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose’s eyes widened, darting from her to the door, before stroking her face “w-What about..”</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll handle it.” Juleka whispered “Now run.. as fast as you can.!”</p><p> </p><p>Rose bolted away, she felt her heart sink in her chest as she watched the blonde run, a blur of pink disappearing from her vision before Juleka immediately slammed open the door. As she stepped inside the room she could already feel another wave of.. ugh..</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t tell who the damn monster was in this scenario, but one thing was certain, that dick was going down.</p><p> </p><p>”Y-You’re..” Aurore sputtered before the upperclassmen snarled, he loomed over her.</p><p> </p><p>”Who the hell are you?!“ He yelled, she winced as she smelt garlic in his breath but she didn’t answer. She simply looked at Aurore, her eyes narrowing as she saw a bit of blood and bruise decorating her now exposed skin and chest. Juleka took in a deep breath...</p><p> </p><p>...and slammed her knee against his crotch.</p><p> </p><p>He doubled over with pain and let out a screech off agony, Juleka quickly slammed her foot down on his chest, carefully to hold back barely enough to ensure no broken bones or organs- before she quickly shot towards Aurore.</p><p> </p><p>Looming over the girl, Aurore flinched as she came close, her legs wobbled as she felt another wave of sensation hit her.</p><p> </p><p>”A-Aurore we need to go..” She said quickly, her voice dry and wavering as she grabbed her wrist. The feeling only intensified as their skin touched, but Juleka ignored it in favor of her blood lust instead.. blood.. <em>blood</em>... She shook her head dizzily. Aurore scooped up her parasol but just as they turned to leave— the boy was back on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka spat out a curse when he reached for her face, she ducked under his sweaty fingers but screamed as he only used that to grab ahold of her hair. Yanking it to the side, she felt her grip off of Aurore slip. </p><p> </p><p>The air heavy and dank as she gulped, looking at the upperclassman in front of her, his eyes were burning with a terrible fury. But what he couldn’t see.. was that she was burning with the same fury.</p><p> </p><p>”You fucking cunt!” He snarled, Juleka swayed against him grip before yelping as he gave another yank on her hair “You need to be taught a fucking lesson you whor-“</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t get to finish his sentence as Aurore whacked him over the head with her umbrella. He stumbled in pain as the umbrella snapped in half, but it was enough for him to let go.</p><p> </p><p>Another wave of lust rippled over her but it was not the kind that it was supposed to be anymore. No.. Juleka was slipping now too.. she was angry.. she was <em>hungry</em>. Juleka immediately shoved him over the desk and onto the ground, breathing heavily as they heard him crack into the tile and groan.</p><p> </p><p>Aurore stood back as Juleka let out a heavy breath, walked over, grabbed his collar, and began to smash her fist into his face.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure how or why this came over her. She was usually very laid back. Very good at restraint. Normally she would’ve stopped by now. She wasn’t the kind to do this.. So why.. <em>why</em>..</p><p> </p><p>She grinned with bloodlust as she slammed her bruised and reforming knuckles back against his bloody nose again. It’s smell only burning more into her lungs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>..why was this so fun!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t hear anything but the wonderful squirting of blood, she felt his nose crack under another smash to the middle of his dastardly face, a grin split across her face as she couldn’t help but laugh. Her eyes glowing like the demon she was-</p><p> </p><p>“EAT! SHIT! YOU FUCKING! <em>BASTARD!”</em></p><p> </p><p>She cracked her fists against his deliciously bloody skull more and more into a pulp. Salivating as she stared at his open throat. Oh she was hungry. So so fucking hungry. Drool dripped from her lips as she felt her fangs protrude from her lips as her hands shook over him- </p><p> </p><p>Then the feeling was gone. The feelings of overwhelming excitement and heat flourishing through her veins disappeared in seconds, and the feeling of the cold stale room returning felt like being doused with a cold ice bucket.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka’s eyes widened as her hazel vision cleared and the blood trickling down her hands finally meant something to her again other than pleasure. Under her the upperclassmen was still, she could feel him breathing still, in ragged breaths yes, but his face..</p><p> </p><p>Puffy, purple with bruises, his lip was split and a large gash and dent above his right eye.. Juleka stumbled off of him, clutching her trembling hands with horror. She did this..</p><p> </p><p>She winced with pain, finding scratch marks of struggle on her arms and wrists that she ad clearly and so easily broke out of despite the boy under her’s large size and visible strength.</p><p> </p><p>Her chest heaved up and down as she felt her legs wobble underneath her. Blood dropped down her chin, she lifted her hand to wipe it off, her throat burned for sustenance.. but she scowled instead.</p><p> </p><p>”Not worth it..” She muttered “Not even your blood is worth it..” she glared at the twitching body, before slowly falling to her knees. Oh god what had she done..?</p><p> </p><p>Aurore decided it was time to speak up again from her crumpled position across the classroom.</p><p> </p><p>”J-Juleka right?” She asked, to which she tiredly nodded to “You’re..”</p><p> </p><p>The doors slammed open, Juleka’s vision wavered for a moment, but she pushed down her regeneration magic despite the pain as the image of her cuts and bruises disappearing in front of everyone while covered in the bastard she had pummel’s blood didn’t seem very.. good.</p><p> </p><p>If hanging around Chloe taught her anything, seeming just a tiny bit victimized and threatened at this school could turn the tides of favors with the teachers and principal. And if that didn’t work.. then Juleka was willing to push down her morality for another suggestion spell.</p><p> </p><p>Ms Bustier, Ms Mendeleiev, Principal Damacoles, the Mystery Gang, Marinette, Adrien, and Rose burst through the doors. She felt hands on her, Ms Bustier was at her side along with the gang and Rose. Adrien and Marinette were clinging to the door, Mr Damacoles was with the upperclassmen and Ms Medeleive was yelling at Damacoles.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka’s hands trembled, her cheek ached with pain, and she felt blood trickle from her lip. Perhaps he gave her a few more hits than she had realized..</p><p> </p><p>”Juleka! Juleka are you okay?” Rose stammered, her eyes were brimming with tears. Chloe was yelling at the principal about something, clearly something shocking sense Marinette and Adrien’s faces were wide with confusion and Alya looked about two seconds from joining the heiress.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around, she felt Alix’s hand on her shoulder and Rose’s on her back, Ms Bustier was at her side and asking questions that she couldn’t hear. When was the last time she had been hurt like this.. she was tired.. and hungry.. but she couldn’t do anything yet.. Looking down at her bloody and bruised hands she felt a sense of cruel satisfaction..</p><p> </p><p>She glanced up at Aurore who was with Ms Mendeleiev. Juleka was used to seeing a scowl on the science teacher’s face, but this time, it looked like she was brimming with a cold and righteous fury as she checked up on the weather girl’s own wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was discussing with Mr Damacoles about something, and despite the cool face she was putting on, Juleka could smell the rage boiling off of her. Aurore was staring up at the fey girl in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>The school nurse had been hustled in, and Juleka could hear students peeking in through the door. The nausea slowly started to slow as she was ushered away with the others. Rose was pulled away from her much to her disappointment that as Alya passed by her, the reporter whispered into her ear.</p><p> </p><p>”Sabrina convinced Mr Damacoles to call her dad.. when you’re done with the nurse meet us behind the school..” She hissed through her teeth, before she quickly skittered away to Marinette and Adrien again. Juleka nodded, as she let herself get dragged away by Ms Bustier and the school nurse.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka winced in pain as the nurse wrapped bandages around her blood and bruised knuckles, <em>looks like I won’t get the chance to regenerate at all like this.. it’ll be suspicious if I heal these wounds.. I guess I’ll just let them heal naturally on their own..</em> she thought, scratching at one of the bandages on her face. She looked like an absolute delinquent now.</p><p> </p><p>”So Miss..”</p><p> </p><p>”Couffaine” Ms. Bustier answered for her, her voice hoarse as her hand on Juleka’s shoulder tightened with worry.</p><p> </p><p>The nursed nodded, her eyes lingering on her ”<em>Right</em>.. is there anyway we can contact your parents? Today was very..“ She searched for a word as she looked at end up and down.. “<em>intense</em> and you’ve been hurt so..”</p><p> </p><p>”My mom’s number is in the school records.. but if you’re asking for her phone number to break the news that I sent someone to the ER.. you might want to call my brother instead.. Ma probably would ask if I won first..” Juleka said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse stared at her for a moment before nodding and leaving the room. Juleka was sat down on a small bench, her wounds stung underneath the wraps, yet the teacher’s soft eyes were somehow more painful.</p><p> </p><p>”Juleka..” Ms. Busiter started, her eyes fearful but sympathetic “..could you tell me what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>”Didn’t Rose tell you?” She asked, her copper eyes narrowing. Ms Bustier sucked in a breath before giving an ‘<em>ehhh</em>’ look.</p><p> </p><p>”She only was able to beg for us to come with her.. we don’t know much else that happened other than what Aurore told us.. we’d like your take on it.” Ms Bustier said carefully “Maybe we can-“</p><p> </p><p>”That guy was harassing her. I came into the classroom looking for something I left.. and I saw him cornering her. Her shirt was opened up by him and there were bruises.” Juleka hissed through her teeth, glaring through her bangs as an old anger started to grow back to her slowly “That means this has happened before.. and would have happened again..”</p><p> </p><p>Her claws slowly dug into her thighs as her eyes narrowed. The nurse office felt suffocating now.</p><p> </p><p>”..So I did something about it..” She said dryly. Ms. Bustier was silent, her soft blue eyes looking off into no where. Distant. Cold.</p><p> </p><p>But Juleka could see the flicker of righteous fury passing over her face as she stared at the ambulance outside hauling the upperclassmen on- Juleka don’t want to be around when they turned to question to the goth girl with the bloody knuckles..</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like me to get what you needed?” The teacher asked quietly, snapping her out of their shared daze.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly, ”Yeah..Thank you Ms. Bustier..” She mumbled “I left my books.. history books.. “</p><p> </p><p>Ms Bustier nodded ”Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>She slowly lifted herself off the bench, giving Juleka’s shoulder a soft proud squeeze before walking towards the door. However before she left, she paused to turn to her. Eyes a vibrant green, her bright orange hair glowing in the light</p><p> </p><p>“I’m proud of you Juleka, you did wonderfully.” Ms Bustier smiled gently “And maybe many can take from your example, I sure can. I’ll do my best to convince Mr Damacoles to.. let this go.. I would hate to lose a kind hearted girl like you from my class. And hopefully.. if we can get on his good side.. we can forget this all happened..”</p><p> </p><p>Then she left, leaving Juleka in the nurse office, before Aurore was quietly shuffled in. Her shirt was still unbuttoned, leaving the discolored and dark bruises open for her to see. The Nurse ushered her to a different seat as she began to check her wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka looked away from her body embarrassedly as the Aurore unbothered the rest of her shirt for the nurse to bandage, despite the urge to look, that urge was not her own, and judging what she had assumed now.. that magical suggestion was coming from a certain blonde in the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>The slight smell of blood only made things worse, and after what felt like hours of uncomfortable resistance and twitching clammy hands- Aurore sat next to her, fully dressed again and covered in a few bandages and a blanket.</p><p> </p><p>The nurse was gone, leaving the two alone. If it didn’t feel suffocating before, it felt now.</p><p> </p><p>”You..” Aurore started, her broken umbrella at her side “Uh.. you saved me..”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah?” Juleka said a little too quickly, trying not to lean away from Aurore. The pulsating sense of her beauty was nauseating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aurore Beaureal was a Succubus..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The weather girl paused, Juleka noticed that her hair was let down as she looked away sheepishly ”..Thank you.. for that..”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah..” Juleka croaked, tugging nervously at her collar “U-Uh.. I’m sorry you had to see that..”</p><p> </p><p>”See what?”</p><p> </p><p>”That whole.. rage mode..” Juleka said “I wasn’t in the right mind there.. you’re whole thing kinda mixed in with my brain a-and uh,. I was so focused on uhh.. just.. uhh.. I lost control of myself back there.. I must’ve looked scary.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore was silent, her blue eyes widened with surprise before she paused.</p><p> </p><p>”I mean- you looked <em>hot</em>.” She said bluntly, making Juleka snort “But., yeah- you looked insane! You just kept smashing his head in there was blood everywhere!” Aurore exclaimed, before sputtering again “I-Uh- I never thought my powers- I-I mean.!” Her face paled “Shit I did it again..”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka tilted her head curiously ”Again huh? Was that what he meant? When he said he wouldn’t spill? He knew about you being a succubus?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore paled, looking away “I-I..”</p><p> </p><p>”You’re a lot more stuttery than I thought you were” Juleka remarked, raising an eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>”H-Hey!” Aurore squawked “I speak just fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka chuckled, she could feel the scrapes under her bandages on her arms begin to fade.</p><p> </p><p>She forced the ones on her face not to though. Even though she desperately wanted the stinging pain to go away, she’d just wait at least three days until she let her regeneration take care of it, she didn’t want people to suspect her for her fast wound heal. They’d be able to see the lack of scratches after all. Her arms would be fine though, her sleeves covered most of the small healing scratches anyways.</p><p> </p><p>”So.. a succubus..?” She drawled</p><p> </p><p>”Y-Yeah? So? What?” Aurore barked, the edge of her cheeks pink ending </p><p> </p><p>”Nothing” Juleka said quickly, leaning on her shoulder embarrassedly “Sorry I just- sex.. devils..” she said carefully, tilting her head and squinting her eyes. The weather girl sighed and shook her head</p><p> </p><p>”I’m a virgin if that’s what you’re worried about.” Aurore stated dryly </p><p> </p><p>”Oh thank god I was worried.” Juleka sighed with relief “The moment I burst in and shoved that upperclassmen dude off you and realized who was the monster in the scenario I got really concerned..“</p><p> </p><p>Aurore stared at her nervously “You’re.. aware of monsters then..”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah” Juleka nodded, before seeing the growing panic on the weather girl’s face “Oh I’m not a monster hunter if that’s what you’re afraid of don’t worry!” She smiled weakly, letting her fangs show “Quite the opposite actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore’s eyebrows raised as she looked at her up and down “Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah- u-uh.. I guess your whole.. what was it.. Horny pheromone thing made more bloodlusty than.. uh..” She thought for a moment “..actually lusty? Not your fault of course don’t worry! We’ve got this group of monsters and magic people and we’d love to have you join if that’s okay! I- Aurore are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The weather girl’s eyes were filled with tears as she immediately wrapped end arms around Juleka’s waist and begin to cry. Juleka froze in confusion and shock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uh uh uh  fuck what do I do what the fuck I didn’t expect this. Is she sad? Oh god is she sad? Did I make her sad oh my god-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Juleka didn’t get any answers as Aurore sniffled and pulled away, wiping away her tears hastily as she smiled weakly. Her own set of fangs in her mouth shining without glamour</p><p> </p><p>”Y-Yeah sorry..” She whimpered “I’m just really happy I’m not alone at this school.. I was really scared and I feel like really lonely cause I’m afraid if people learned I was.. am.. a <em>succubus</em>..” she said it with disdain “..they’d leave me thinking I was jus’ trying to seduce or use them..”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka just pat her on the head. “Can you turn the seduce thing off?”</p><p> </p><p>”Mostly? It’s always there though, which is why I don’t let people touch me much.. that’s the only reason why people think I’m pretty.. why people see me as popular..” Aurore mumbled “It’s like.. have you watched anime? Like My Hero Academia or whatever?”</p><p> </p><p>”Have you?” Juleka asked cheekily, before seeing the annoyed look on Aurore’s face “I’m just kidding- yeah?“</p><p> </p><p>”You know that one character.. the sexy teacher with the sleep smoke that comes out of her skin so she strips to let more of her pheromone out?” Aurore said, Juleka nodded acknowledgingly “That’s kinda how my succubus powers works, except a little more out of control and instead of sleeping it’s.. well.. <em>horniness</em>.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh weird comparison but I guess that works</em> Juleka thought before nodding, and sending Alya a text “Alya will probably want all of the in depth details..” she murmured </p><p> </p><p>“Alya? As in the lady blogger? She’s not going to post this is she?” Aurore asked nervously, gripping tightly to her snapped umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>”Pssh.. nah- she’d be dead ten times over if she event tried, the group will love you, I promise” Juleka said, waving a hand as the door opened, Mr Damacoles slipping inside with a grim expression. “Ah.. but this first I suppose..”</p><p> </p><p>”Ms Couffaine. Ms Beaureal. Please <em>explain</em>.” Mr Damacoles said coldly, the girls gulped, facing the music.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The two shuffled out of the doors uncomfortably, school had already ended by the time the two girls were finally let go.</p><p> </p><p>”God I hated every second of that.” Juleka said stiffly,</p><p> </p><p>”It was rather funny when he called your mom though, I didn’t know she was.. uh..” Aurore searched for a word “..that.. uhh..”</p><p> </p><p>”Crazy?” Juleka asked</p><p> </p><p>Aurore sighed ”Yeah, your mom is crazy, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka laughed “Don’t worry about it, I don’t know where she gets that energy from really. At least it’s over..”</p><p> </p><p>”I’m surprised he didn’t suspend you.” Aurore said as they walked down the steps</p><p> </p><p>”Well.. I <em>may</em> have used a small suggestion spell.,” Juleka mumbled sheepishly, Aurore’s eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>”You brainwashed the principal?!”</p><p> </p><p>”And it worked!” Juleka said, just as much in disbelief as her “I try not to use it a lot.. makes me feel bad..”</p><p> </p><p>”JULEEEEKAAAAAAAAAA!”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls turned to see Alya barreling over towards the steps. Aurore squeaked as Juleka calmly reached a hand out and stopped Alya from smashing into them. Alya quickly recovered and began to drag the two out of the school, rambling all the while.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>GodWhereHaveYouBeenYouTwoWereInThereForLikeTwoHoursAreYouOkay?WhatAmISayingOfCourseYourFine!ButAreYou?DidYouGetHurt?JulekaHaveYouHealedYet</em>?” Alya babbled</p><p> </p><p>”Alya, please breath, you’re freaking out Aurore” Juleka reminded, as she saw the dazed and confused expression on the poor weather girl’s face. Alya skidded to a stop</p><p> </p><p>”Sorry! Wow I’m getting this from Marinette sorry- did you tell her Juleka?” She asked</p><p> </p><p>Juleka nodded “I haven’t told her who’s part of our crew but she’s open to join” She said</p><p> </p><p>”That’s right!” Aurore confirmed. Alya nodded excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>”Great! I filled the others in- they’ll pick us up soon!” Alya said, “Pizza and movies!”</p><p> </p><p>”No plans with Marinette?” Juleka asked curiously</p><p> </p><p>”Not today, but she was really worried about you Aurore” She said, looking back to the weather girl, who looked very touched “Okay anyways so Juleka didn’t really specify, but what are you Aurore?”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, did Juleka not tell you?” Aurore asked blankly, “I’m a succubus.” She said</p><p> </p><p>The look on Alya’s face was priceless as Chloe’s car pulled up and a dumbstruck Aurore was pulled in.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A new member on our team huh.. cool.. I can live with this..</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YALL EVER HEARD OF MY CRACK SHIP SABRINA X AURORE?<br/>NOW YOU HAVE</p><p>HERE WE GOOOOOOOO—</p><p>So yeah succubi, sex demons, but sense demons are a weird subject in this as cause I’ve separated Them from Devils.. sooo... Sex Devils(I’ll still call them demons cause that’s easier for me, I break my rules way too much)<br/>I’ve actually read from somewhere that Succubus doesn’t even mean female sex demon? It comes from a Latin word that translates something around the words “To lie under” which is basically just describing bottoms? And Incubi is “to lie on top of”. It’s just bottoms and tops all along y’all, that means a girl could be an incubus.<br/>That’s cool.<br/>Originally I wanted Miss Bustier to be a succubus but I felt like that’d be just a tiny bit too sus, regardless of her genuinely not wanting to seduce anyone and just teach. So I scrapped her and replaced her with Aurore.</p><p>Aurore’s.. what I’m gonna call.. sexual pheromones.. hitting Juleka didn’t do much cause she ignored them for the most part. But because Juleka tapped into her *rage* to focus on.. Juleka lost herself to her blood*lust* instead.<br/>One of the biggest things Juleka has in this story is restraint, but losing that was.. as you can see.. dangerous..</p><p>Sabrina is pan and asexual, Aurore is bi and a sex demon. So that’ll be interesting to write, I think Aurore likes her even more because of that though, because her whole thing is sexual attraction but Sabrina’s like: haha nope, I still like you though do you want to cuddle? And Aurore is like: oh my god marry me</p><p>Right, Fae are very sexual creatures. So I thought that it’d be interesting for Sabrina to be asexual despite that.<br/>I hope that’s okay I just- asexual Sabrina fits right to me</p><p>I’ve been writing to many fight scenes sorry y’all I’ll tone it down..</p><p> </p><p>Also does anyone know what danganronpa v3 is here? Cause I just learned that the English va of Kirumi also voices ALIX?? SO MANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE VOICED BY DANGANROMPA CHARACTERS IM SO FUCKING SHOOK<br/>Also Sabrina is voiced by Sothis and Morgana which I think is funny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”..If I fed your human mom to Chloe—“<br/>Sabrina slammed her hands on the table “DON’T FEED MY MOM TO CHLOE!” She squawked<br/>”BUT I WANT TO!” Alix yelled<br/>”ALIX!”<br/>”SABRINA!”<br/>”SHUT THE FUCK UP WE’RE TRYING TO SLEEP!” Jalil’s voice echoed from upstairs, the two sheepishly sat back down in silence. A few beats of silence filled the space between them.<br/>”Sorry Jalil!” Alix shouted back awkwardly, the two winced as they heard a loud door slam. The witch turned back to Sabrina, her eyes watching her carefully. “Sorry I just- it’s fucked up yknow?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>”Thanks again, Kubdel.” Chloe said, as she pulled the glove off of her hand and entered the basement room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the first full moon since the Louvre incident. Alix was.. Alix was anxious. They’ve been doing this song and dance for almost two years now- but it felt different now. The first time Chloe came over was when she had woken up after an escape and asked for shelter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix listened in as Chloe attempted to make up some story, but the fangs, claws, and tail we’re things she couldn’t hide, so eventually Chloe cracked and said the truth. Alix has no idea how she must’ve felt. Afraid maybe? Humiliated? Embarrassed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed a bit. <em>I mean- I did see her naked. </em>Her eyes glanced to the door, her cheeks burning a bit more, <em>I still do.<br/></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door peeled open as Chloe’s hand lifted out of it. Alix could see the familiar emblem on it, as she took the bundle of clothes from her hand. <em>It’s weird.. we’re usually able to get her clothes off before the transformation, so we do I even let her borrow my clothes?</em> Her eyes narrowed a bit <em>Wow that sounded dirty.. stop it Alix..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix gave a thumbs up as Chloe closed the door, giving the witch one last sight of Chloe’s dimmed form in the dark. Her sparkling sapphire eyes and her long tumbling golden hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without missing a beat- Alix quickly sealed the door and pressed the binding spells onto it. Adding a few defense and protect spells- and Chloe’s small dungeon was complete. It had taken a few full moons to figure out how many they needed- but they figured it out after a few close calls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix’s pressed her hand against the door, leaning her forehead on it. It wouldn’t be long before things got messy as always. Screams. Howls of pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every full moon. Chloe would shake the house with her voice breaking screams of agony. Alix would sit quietly in front of the door, knees close to her chest as she struggled to ignore the sounds of squeezing and breaking bones. It hurt her in more ways than one to hear that. It hurt her even more by the fact that she couldn’t do anything about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated feeling helpless. God she wished she could just take away the—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed for a moment, as she looked down at the top of her hand. <em>We shared the pain that one time she scratched me.. in fact.. it kinda got reduced when it happened.. so maybe..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix winced as she heard Chloe’s muffled screams through the door and she instinctively staggered backwards. The entire Kubdel household had a silence spell on it, so the neighbor wouldn’t hear anything coming out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, it didn’t silence anything when inside. Alix cursed through her teeth as she heard Chloe’s no doubt bloody and newly grown claws scraping down on the door. She could feel a pricking through her body. An itch. A distant pain. A shared pain. A fraction of a transformation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>..so maybe..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The witch focused for a moment.. and she felt it. She almost collapsed as a wave of of scorching agony slammed into her. Her hands trembled as she found herself barely able to breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her legs wobbled under her as she struggled forward and slumped onto the door. She could feel the beast behind slamming into the old wood, she winced as her brain felt like it was bursting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking down, she could see her familiar tattoo glowing a deep hot and scalding red. Her shoulders heaved up and down another overwhelming hit of pair burned through her veins, making her wish she could rip off her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she writhed in familiar pain, she found herself dissociated with the trueness of her body. She reached for pulsing and painful muscles and parts of her arm that she didn’t have, and only existed with Chloe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Areas where she knew Chloe was breaking bones and growing affected Alix, but when she reached down, there was no tail to wrangle with, no bloody nails to scrape the floor with, yet still the pain remained. Like a ghostly touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix refused to cry as she bit down on her glove, no matter how much it hurt, she reminded herself that this pain- this torture- was only half of the pain Chloe dealt with <em>every month. </em>Alix’s eyes narrowed, she wished she knew who gave Chloe this dawned curse. She wished so bad so she could murder them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, despite the agony, she didn’t release the connection. Why? Well-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pain finally ceased, and Alix felt her body finally slump. She wheezed with exhaustion, her chest shuddering up and down as she wiped a cold sweat from her forehead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-it was because this was the quietest Chloe had ever been. It worked. Alix was able to help. She was able to take away the pain. Even if just a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiled weakly. The pain lingered. Everything ached, and she trailed parts of her body where it felt like it was going to burst. Where she knew Chloe had suffered the most. She clutched her emblem hand, feeling it hum and glow under her palm, as she let herself rest against the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Maybe.. I can repay her this way </em>she thought, <em>for hurting her with the familiar pact in the first place.. it’s the least I can do for fucking it up for her.. I can do this.. I can..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She buried her face into her hands. Despite the momentary relief that one- she had reduced Chloe’s pain in some way, and two- that the pain was over. She found herself lonely again. She curled up into a ball.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room behind her radiated with a dull magic heat. She could feel the Chloe’s aura pulsated from behind the wood, the pink haired girl winced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Tch.. the things I do for you, Bourgeois..” Alix said, looking up tiredly as she leaned on the door, holding her quaking shoulders softly “Turn back soon, okay? It’s lonely.. without your company.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>You.!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sabrina looked up with confusion. She had gone with the market with her father today, he let her go grab from the fruit isle, when reaching for the same apple, a woman looked down at her with disdain.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sabrina would never tell anyone that she recognized her immediately, as she was never meant to know her. Never supposed to. Roger had hid all pictures of her in the house, yet the short ginger girl somehow was able pry back through her distant infant memories somehow and see the familiar woman before her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”H-Hello?” She greeted shyly. The woman scowled at her, Sabrina squeaked as she felt the woman snatch her by her collar. She kicked her legs frantically in confusion. Her eyes wide with fear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Why didn’t he kill you?! Why didn’t he!?!” She screamed. Costumers around them shot forward to pry her off Sabrina. She was terrified. More terrified than she had ever been in her entire life, and all she could hear was her mother’s screams. The first time in ten years. The first time..</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She felt her breath choke as faces became blurred, the burning pain in her neck flared. Her mother’s eyes turned into worms as her open mouth were lined with teeth as she continued to scream. Class ripping at the changing tile as it reached towards her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Why didn’t you die?! WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE! YOU FAKE!”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She felt roots overtake her shaking body as her human mother roared at her. Voice distorted. Soulless eyes burning with rage.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”<strong>YOU DISGUSTING MONSTER</strong>”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Sabrina shot up from her sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her chest heaved up and down with fright. Her hands were trembling. A cold sweat rolled down her forehead as she clutched tightly to her neck. It had been a long time since she had nightmares..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too long.. no wonder why this was so horrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shuddered, pulling her knees close to her as she sat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soft moon beams poured into her windows. It was nowhere near morning, but far from when she went to sleep. Her eyes narrowed. She felt cold despite the Suffocating hot around that seemed to get thicker and thicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breath staggered a bit- before she finally reached for her phone. Wiping her tear filled eyes, she opened it up. She winced, her eyes adjusting to the light. 1:32 am. <em>Great</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>You’re bothering them you’re bothering them you’re bothering them-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She winced. <em>They told me they’d be there for me.. </em>she reminded herself, as Sabrina hesitantly pulled up Chloe’s contact and tapped it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence filled her room as she waited. And waited. Only the soft ringing filing her ears as she dug her fingers into her skin. After what felt like forever- she finally answered, but it wasn’t Chloe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Hello?</em>” A voice that wasn’t Chloe’s answered<em> “Sabrina? What are you doing up this late?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A-Alix?” Sabrina sputtered in confusion, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she checked the caller ID “Why are you answering and not Chloe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was short silence before Alix answered again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>It’s the full moon.</em>” She said evenly, the sounds of scratching on the other side of the call filling her ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina paused, looking out the window. She was right, shining outside was the full moon, in all its cursed glory. Her eyes narrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh.. So it is..” She murmured, clutching her knees close to her chest “S-Sorry for calling.. I’ll hang up sense you’re busy—” </p>
<p><br/><br/>“<em>No! No it’s okay, I’d actually appreciate some good company right now</em>” Alix said quickly, Sabrina flinched as she heard a loud bang on the other side of the call, no doubt from a wolffish Chloe on the other side of a door. “<em>Well</em>- <em>good company that can </em>speak.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crashing ceased as Alix let out a soft chuckle before speaking again “<em>Do you want to sneak over? Make a door shortcut? I can help walk you through making it? Pretty sure it originated from fae magic anyways. It’s easy enough, it’ll be like you never left.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina paused, looking at the confines of her cold room. Belongings that were never meant for her. Meant for another. Meant for someone.. <em>real</em>. She could hear her father snoring in his room. He wouldn’t try to understand. He never did. So why try?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’d like that..” she murmured</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few burnt or suddenly turned to moss papers before Sabrina was able to successfully cast the spell. The door trembled for a moment, glowing faintly, before silencing. It brimmed with a soft green light, and the smell of fresh burning magic filled her lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure if magic felt like this to the others. A feeling of untamed power coursing through her veins. Burning and humming. Like a rush of adrenaline prickling and crackling through her skin and buzzing at her fingertips. It felt right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina took a deep breath and opened it, finding herself inside the familiar comforting and magic filled warmth of the Kubdel household. Closing the door behind her, she crept inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, the table was covered in papers and parchment, and the floor was stacked with books. She blinked with surprise as despite the lights being turned off, the living room was covered in a faint glow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Small orbs of golden light floated around her, glittering around her like small stars. Reaching out, they bounced off her palms, and they felt like Pom poms. Looking down at the floor again, she could find a few sheets of paper producing them, with a carefully written spell on each one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>’<em>Light</em>’ is what is said. Sabrina wasn’t sure how she was able to read it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Making her way further inside, she finally saw Alix, in front of the basement door with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. Sabrina could feeling the burning hot and untamed magic radiating from the door and felt the urge to avoid it despite the inviting look Alix was giving her from right in front of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A monster was behind that door. Inside that room. Barely contained by the strength of a few binding spells and the strength of one girl’s will.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had only been a whole month since the full moon museum incident, but Sabrina could still smell the hot blood pouring out of Juleka’s ripped open stomach. She shuddered and pushed down the memory, before she gave a friendly smile to Alix.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey Alix..” She greeted quietly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey stranger, nice of you to join me this night.” Alix said cheekily, before checking her watch “Or.. I guess morning.. it’s about.. 2 am? Ish? Not too bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Do you stay up all night?” Sabrina asked, as the two moved to the kitchen counter, her teal eyes trailing the sealed door as they sat down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Usually</em>.. but Chloe falls asleep eventually.. and that’s when I try to take a nap- sometimes I just fall asleep though, it’s surprising to see that Chloe never leaves despite that though, I guess the charms stayed put” Alix said, passing the cup to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina nodded and took a long sip. She closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the taste as Alix continued</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I make it a point to wake up before her though.. when the sun rises? I don’t want her to feel.. I dunno.. uncomfortable? Lonely? Cold?” She chuckled “I’m weird.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warm and sweet taste of chocolate slipped down her throat, filling her stomach with a warmth. It was comforting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I like these little light orb things” Sabrina commented, looking as they floated around “They’re like.. little stars.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hah- yeah- it’s.. it’s one of my favorite spells.. funnily enough it was one of my firsts.. I used to use them as night lights, now they’re just comforting..” Alix smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few beats of silence passed as Sabrina took in another sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I feel like I should repay you for your hospitality.” Sabrina murmured shyly. She wasn’t lying. There was a  tugging feeling in her gut that told her to do something in return. Her eyes narrowed together. <em>Because I’m a fey.. </em>she thought <em>I owe her..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nah nah, it’s okay, your company is enough.” Alix waved a hand, and like that, the knot in her stomach disappeared. Her eyes rose for a moment before smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..Thank you Alix.” She said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink haired girl paused, before smiling tiredly. Her eyes looked exhausted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No problem.” Alix said. The changeling stared at her for a moment, her lips pursed together before speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Alix are you okay?” Sabrina asked,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink haired girl choked on her coffee for a moment, hacking profusely as it burnt her tongue. Sabrina quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped whatever was spilt and patted her on the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Y-Yeah!” Lie “I’m just tired that’s all!” Half truth. “You know how it is with all nighters!” An attempt at diversion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina’s eyes narrowed. Ever since she learned she was a fey, she couldn’t lie. She could do half truths fine, she never could explain to Chloe why she couldn’t just lie during their hijinks, but now, with this group, she was studying them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina decided not to press, sitting back down. Maybe hours passed. She couldn’t tell. The quiet echoes of the house blurred everything to her as eyes moved from the hot chocolate to the door every so often. It felt like it’d burst at any moment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey.. if you don’t mind me asking.. why’d you call Chloe?” Alix asked quietly. Sabrina sucked in a breath, before sighing tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I.. I had a nightmare.” she murmured, looking down at her drink. “Memories. You know how it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sure.” Alix nodded, tapping her fingers on the table “So what was it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina looked up confusedly “Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What was your nightmare about?” Alix repeated, leaning on her shoulder. The fae blinked with surprise, before she let her arms clutch at her sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It was noth-“ Her voice died on her, teeth forced shit. Sabrina winced. <em>Damn it.</em> “It.. was just.. it was just a memory.” She said bitterly, tapping her fingers against the mug “Nothing you need to worry about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix stared at her for a moment, blue eyes burning with an intensity and study that made Sabrina feel small. Alix was smart. Incredibly smart. Sabrina looked up to her for her intellectual might, but she also feared it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay” is all Alix said, as she leaned back in her chair, staring off at the door again. Sabrina’s eyes narrowed for a moment. She was smart too. That’s why she noticed the tremble in Alix’s hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How about we trade?” The fae suggested. Alix looked up in confusion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Trade what?” She asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina looked down at her mug, taking another sip before answering “I’ll tell you about my nightmares.. and you’ll tell me.. why you’re trembling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The witch stared at her. A flicker of shock going over her features before quelling into a neutral expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You first.” She murmured. Sabrina shrugged</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Fair enough.” She nodded, taking one last sip of the mug before emptying it. Alix politely took it from her hands and left her seat, before coming back with more. Sabrina nodded to her and spoke “Four years ago, I met my human mom for the first time.” She said “It was at the supermarket, we bumped into each other by chance.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fae swirled the cup around, watching as the chocolate twisted and mixed together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”She hated me.” She said, adjusting her glasses. “She left me in the first place because of my existence. Because I wasn’t hers. And everything that was dad’s needed to be hers.. so she tried to hurt me. Attacked me right then and there, I didn’t talk for a long time after that, dad didn’t talk about it either, he just pulled me away and pretended it never happened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't meet Alix’s eyes, she didn’t want to risk pity. Feeling the air turn colder, she took another sip of hot cocoa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sabrina-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It was just a nightmare.” She said quickly “It’s been four years. I’m fi- I’ll <em>be</em> fine.” Sabrina reassured, looking up at the witch. Alix looked angry. But despite the fact that she knew it was directed towards her mother, the ginger haired girl couldn’t help but be scared anyways. ”So! Why were you-“ She started</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Sabrina</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She squeaked with surprise as Alix looked up at her. She felt her breath stop for a moment as she saw tears brimming the skater’s eyes. She heard a low growling rumbling through the room. Her teal turned green eyes darted to the room as she could practically <em>feel</em> Chloe’s soft snarls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes?” She answered nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..If I fed your human mom to Chloe—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina slammed her hands on the table “DON’T FEED MY MOM TO CHLOE!” She squawked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”BUT I WANT TO!” Alix yelled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”ALIX!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>SABRINA</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”SHUT THE FUCK UP WE’RE TRYING TO SLEEP!” Jalil’s voice echoed from upstairs, the two sheepishly sat back down in silence. A few beats of silence filled the space between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry Jalil!” Alix shouted back awkwardly, the two winced as they heard a loud door slam. The witch turned back to Sabrina, her eyes watching her carefully. “Sorry I just- it’s fucked up yknow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”A bit. It’s just whatever.” Sabrina mumbled nervously. Her eyes trailed the table. Her hands felt clammy as they clenched them tightly in her lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s not—!“ Alix started before cooling, looking down at her mug “Look.. I- I don’t know what it’s like to have a mom either, it’s been a long time since..” she paused, shaking her hand “-however I <em>do</em> have a family that..” Sabrina felt herself choke on her breath as she watched the hesitation cross across the witch’s face before answering “..supports and acknowledges my differences.. so.. so I can both relate and.. and not..“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She held up a hand before Sabrina could speak “..it was shitty- what your mom did. But what your dad do was pretty shitty too, just saying.” Alix huffed, her eyes moving away “I don’t know if you can see it now or not- but one day- you’ll have to leave your old man, because he’s clinging to the past so hard, he’s overlooking you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”He takes care of me! He’s not neglectful!” Sabrina reasoned quickly <em>D-darn it wait! I was supposed to be interrogating you!</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not neglectful for your human needs- but what happened?” She asked “He kept it a secret from you that you weren’t human, you clearly didn’t even know what your mom looked like for maybe ten plus years, the moment you met your mom and was physically <em>assaulted</em> by her.. h-he just moved on and made you stay quiet about it—“ Alix took in a deep breath</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fae felt her breath hitch as Alix looked up at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sabrina- I- we haven’t talked much.. I always thought you were just.. kinda a pushover.. but talking to you now? Meeting you now? <em>Knowing</em> you now? I- I get and know you as a person.” She said “What your mom did.. and what you’re dad is doing.. it wasn’t good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My mom called me a monster..” Sabrina murmured, clutching her shoulders “A disgusting.. wrong.. <em>terrible</em> monster..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause. A suffocating silence filled the space between them as Alix put down her mug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And you are.” Alix said blankly, making the fae blink with surprise</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t disgusting, but you <em>are</em> a monster. That’s who you are.” Alix stated before listing off-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s who Chloe is, that’s who Juleka is, that’s who Alya and Aurore is— and god- probably a ton of other people too! Monsters! And you- you Sabrina- you are a monster. But you are not disgusting.” She crossed her arms together “You’re an incredible <em>and</em> powerful changeling who’s intelligent, with bigger balls than most as you deal with Chloe Bourgeois every goddamn day, and has helped bring this whole Mystery Gang together- so don’t you damn forget it okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina finally broke. She felt her eyes singe with tears, she took off her glasses as she felt them run down her face. Her vision blurred and she could feel warmth all around her, Alix hugging her as Sabrina muttered ‘okay okay’- because everything was gonna be okay. Everything was gonna be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two eventually finished their hot chocolate, sitting back against the door as they heard the scratching slowly cease. Alix yawned tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”W-wake me up soon okay? I need to- I need uh- keep the binding thing on but- but a nap’ll might help- jus’ a small nap though okay?” The witch mumbled tiredly. Sabrina nodded and let her rest on her shoulder. “We’ll.. we’ll make pancakes’n the mornin’ so just come over when you check in with your.. stupid.. dad..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alix’s voiced drifted off as she began to softly snore. Sabrina sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She took the glasses off her face and carefully folded them next to her. She could feel the pulsating prickling of magic both surrounding the door and frok the beast behind it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like a slow rhythmic heartbeat, trying to lull her slowly to sleep. Shaking her head, she let her ear rest on the door. <em>If I fall asleep.. I won’t be able to tell Alix to wake up.. and the spells might break.. and then Chloe might get out..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused- she could feel a heavy heat pressing against the door, leaning on it. Sabrina knew on the other side of the door was a hulking and heartless beast of mass, fur, and teeth- capable and blood thirsty enough to rip and tear through her bones and skin- but..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>If Alix fell asleep before Chloe.. why didn’t Chloe leave?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>..she also knew it was still Chloe. Uncontrollable? Yes. Grumpy? Definitely. Dangerous? Absolutely. Heartless though? Sabrina’s eyes closed as she leaned her head down comfortably. No. Chloe wasn’t heartless. Mean and spiteful sure. But.. but she cared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Did she always care? Or does she only care now?</em> Sabrina wondered, as she felt her consciousness begin to slip. <em>I wonder if that’s how it works.. if so.. I hope dad starts to care soon.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She met sleep quietly, the smell of chocolate filling her senses, as the question of why Alix looked in pain unknowingly slipped away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She was laying in the forest. Her body fizzed and glitched, feeling both like nothing and everything at the same time. Looking up, she met her own eyes.<br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Who are you?” She asked, but she knew her voice was not meant to be her own.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The creature too normal loomed over her. Sabrina felt the ends of her tangled red hair, with twigs sticking out like horns tickle at her cheeks. The world turned into emerald as she looked up into two piercing teal eyes.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ī̵͎̟ ̷͎̓̔̿͜a̶̯͚͋m̷̧̙͈͗...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina woke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A rocky beginning and a soft end<br/>I just wanted the characters to interact more. Different characters together that seem unexpected. Chloe and Juleka, Juleka and Alya, Juleka and Sabrina- Sabrina and Alix, Sabrina and Aurore- Chloe and Alix- Aurore and Juleka- etc<br/>I want to take advantage of this weird cast of characters we have to really flesh out these relationships and character dynamics. It’s fun.</p>
<p>Anyways, it’s been a while hello there— my tumblr followers made perhaps the best/worst ship for this au? There is now multiple pictures submitted on my blog of Juleka asking “Ms Bustier did you fuck my mom?”<br/>..<br/>Yeaahh..<br/>I don’t know how that crack ship started man..<br/>it’s nuts..<br/>I kinda love it though, ironically. It only fits with this au.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two Sabrina centric chapters?? Hoo boy she is getting fun to write. As well as Aurore.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“God <em>fuck</em> its cold!” Alix yelled as another gust of wind flew by them, making the group shiver.</p><p> </p><p>”Turning into a snowman, Alix?” Kim teased, crossing his arms “Or should I say: snowball? Get it? Cause you’re so small-“</p><p> </p><p>“That joke was stupid you fucking piece of shit!” She growled, running after him as he cackled. Sabrina giggled to herself as she looked around the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>It <em>was</em> getting chillier. The weather was full of smooth grey clouds and Sabrina found herself huddled in a large soft green coat. The class was grouped closely near the wall and the basketball hoop, class wasn’t going to start soon, and it felt like the cold brought them all together.</p><p> </p><p>As for the mystery gang— Juleka was with Rose, giggling together about some video- Alya was with Marinette and Nino, talking about her blog- Chloe was next to her but probably just watching Alix- and Aurore-</p><p> </p><p><em>Huh.. Aurore isn’t part of our class.. Where </em>is<em> she anyways? </em>Sabrina wondered as she looked around.</p><p> </p><p>She expected to see her with Mireille— or honestly- with <em>anyone</em> besides herself, but staring off, Sabrina found the weather girl off in a corner, tapping at her phone. Alone.</p><p> </p><p>”‘Brina?” Chloe’s voice snapped her out of her trance “You’re looking a little weird.” She stated.</p><p> </p><p>”Huh?” She sputtered</p><p> </p><p>The blonde rose an eyebrow, waving a hand over her face “You’re like- spacing out a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh.” Sabrina said, “Uh- I was just- thinking” </p><p> </p><p>”About..?” Chloe tilted her head. The queen bee was getting more.. how to say.. involvedwith Sabrina recently. Treating her like she existed in more moments other than just asking for something. Acknowledging her. It was nice. A little awkward but nice.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew watching your best friend, who was kinda shitty cause of her unfiltered mommy issues that she didn’t like to acknowledge, turn into a giant rabid wolf monster and tear of your goth friend, who Sabrina locked in the bathrooms stalls at some point but became super attached to recently cause she reminded Sabrina of her self worth, would help fix their friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Wow that was complicated. Where was she again? Right-</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina said nothing, she only motioned between them, to Juleka, to Alya, and then Aurore- still seated far away from everyone. Alone. Chloe rose an eyebrow before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>”Alright.. class starts soon though.. so don’t be late..” Chloe said, waving her off “And don’t act like you have to ask for my permission to talk to anyone..” she added quietly.</p><p> </p><p>The changeling nodded and skipped off, her shoes puttering softly against the cold concrete as she made her way across the court and to the succubus on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi Aurore!” She greeted</p><p> </p><p>The blonde squawked with surprise, fumbling with her phone as she looked up.</p><p> </p><p>”S-Sabrina?” She sputtered, “Uh.. good.. good morning?”</p><p> </p><p>”Morning!” Sabrina greeted, sitting next to her “Sorry for scaring you”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore shifted away from her carefully, smiling as she made sure to face her legs and chest away from her “It’s fine, I was just shocked, it’s really cold out today isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>The changeling’s eyes narrowed for a moment as she noticed the weather girl’s change. But she didn’t comment on it, only moving to test her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina leaned her elbow on her knee, making it so her body came closer to Aurore “Right? My dad made me wear this big ol’ coat and everything!” She fluffed up her coat to nail down her point “Wasn’t it like- what- really hot yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore chuckled, pulling her legs in “Yeah! Today’s really weird huh, makes me wonder what’s up. Alya’s been dragging me into investigating other people here at this school for more ‘spooky activity’”</p><p> </p><p>”Spooky activity huh?” Sabrina smiled, choosing not to move this time.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, sometimes she gets bored and tries to test random vampire traits she found on Wikipedia on Juleka” The blonde added, giggling “I never thought Juleka would be so crafty in avoiding them!”</p><p> </p><p>”Mhm.. I think Juleka’s become more and more careful about things since Reflekta..” Sabrina mumbled, receding a bit to test Aurore’s reaction “Which was.. <em>is</em>.. my bad..”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh- I think I remember something like that..? Rose came up to me that day, asking if I saw Juleka- I’m guessing you..” Aurore didn’t move from her spot, but Sabrina could see from her small twitch in her arms and facial expression that she seemed to want to inch closer. But something was stopping her..</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. things are better now but.. yknow..” Sabrina rubbed her arm sadly, before smiling, and moving closer again, to which Aurore pulled away from. “It still happened though..”</p><p> </p><p>”I get that..” Aurore nodded, tugging weakly at her blonde locks “People really like not forgetting things.. don’t they..”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina nodded as she watched the weather girl’s eyes darken as they glided over and landed on Mireille, who was talking happily to a group of people a distance away.</p><p> </p><p>They looked.. entranced. Like they were genuinely blessed with her presence. It was nice, but she could see the way it pained the blonde next to her. Sabrina couldn’t imagine how Aurore must’ve felt that day, where she got humiliated in front of Paris. The loser who lost by so many votes.</p><p> </p><p>Aurore shook her head tiredly</p><p> </p><p>”I shouldn’t focus on it.. she.. she probably earned that win more than I did.” She muttered, sounding like she was trying to tell herself that more so than saying a fact.</p><p> </p><p>”Honestly, I’m confused on how she got that many votes like that, you both were similarly popular, it feels like she boomed just in that one round..” Sabrina said, leaning on Aurore’s shoulder as her voice lowered into a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“W-Wait!” Aurore yanked herself away with surprise, Sabrina’s eyes widened for a moment as Aurore almost fell of the bench entirely.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward filled the space between them, and Sabrina could see people staring at them from around them. Her stomach dropped as she saw Aurore looking away, almost sourly.</p><p> </p><p>The weather girl quickly pulled herself to her feet, awkwardly dusting herself off. Her head swiveled around as she saw the people staring at them and cringed.</p><p> </p><p><em>“S-SorrySeeyaSabrinaBye</em>” The changeling watched as Aurore scampered off, figurative or literal tail between her legs, and Sabrina found the pit in her stomach growing. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It was lunch break and the feeling of awfulness hadn’t gone away. Looking off, she couldn’t see Aurore at all in the lunch area. Sabrina picked uncomfortably at her food as Chloe tapped at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Close but not at their table was Juleka and Alya, who were sitting with the ‘Girl Squad’ that Sabrina wished she was a part of, and Alix was sitting with the boys, but in earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey- Uhm- is it just me- but does Aurore flinch and pull away every time we- or anyone- tries to touch her? Or even comes close?” Sabrina asked nervously, looking up at Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat of silence as the blonde glanced up at her. Her blue eyes glimmering with a small sense of recognition. She opened her mouth to speak was interrupted by another familiar voice.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh thank god I thought it was just me.”</p><p> </p><p>The two looked up to see Juleka and Alya, who stood next to their table. Behind them was the ‘girl squad’ table who looked confused but Alya waved them off with a quiet ‘I heard something’</p><p> </p><p>Alya sat down next to them “I’ve been collabing with her over the past few days on the Ladyblog and we’re working on making a small magic documentary and secret blog thing, but every time we ever got a little close she made an effort to keep away! I was getting worried she didn’t like me.” She said in a slightly hushed whisper</p><p> </p><p>”That’s still up for debate Cesaire- after all <em>I</em> still think you’re a little shit- but yeah, I’ve noticed” Chloe said sourly, rolling her eyes, before looking back at Sabrina. Her lips pursed together for a moment before her piercing gaze softened “Did.. something happen this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>”Did what happen this morning?” Alix ask, sitting next to Chloe</p><p> </p><p>”Sabrina asked if Aurore was acting weird around us and Chloe ask Sabrina if something happened this morning” Juleka mumbled, her dark red eyes narrowing slightly “Maybe she..”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh for sure, she acts like a germaphobe in a sweaty gym room whenever she’s around anyone” Alix nodded nonchalantly “I think she’s always been like that, her personality just hides it”</p><p> </p><p>”Ew, didn’t need the gym room visual..” Chloe scowled</p><p> </p><p>”I’m using that phrase later” Alya deadpanned, already writing it down onto her phone, as Alix barked out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>”Right.. have you guys thought—“ Juleka started, only to be cut off by a blonde</p><p> </p><p>”Of course <em>you</em> would, Cesaire.” Chloe huffed, sticking her tongue out at the reporter who flicked her hair over her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh come on, I liked It! It was a good joke!” She reasoned, crossing her arms</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah Chloe, you hear that? She likes my jokes” Alix teased, stealing a grape from her food. “Sorry Sabrina- keep going”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina sulked weakly, “I just.. I was talking to her this morning? I mean- I did want to investigate when I saw her moving away from me when I sat down.. I think I took it too far though..”</p><p> </p><p>”Weird I thought she- hm.. Maybe she really <em>doesn’t</em> like us..” Alya mumbled, </p><p> </p><p>“U-Uh guys.?” Juleka tried to speak again</p><p> </p><p>”Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! We saved her ass!” Chloe growled</p><p> </p><p>“Guys..”</p><p> </p><p>”She definitely doesn’t like me now..” Sabrina murmured, her eyes narrowing as her stomach twisted with regret</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Guys</em>.!” Juleka’s voice finally carried around the table, shutting everyone up.</p><p> </p><p>The goth shrunk at the attention before finding her words again</p><p> </p><p>“Has anyone considered the fact that she avoids touching us or being with us in general is because she doesn’t want to accidentally seduce us?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>They all fell silent. The changeling didn’t know that the hole in her stomach could grow so quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s hands clenched together as a burning anger began to grow in her chest. It wasn’t directed at Aurore though. She was angry at something else.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh <em>balls</em>.” Alix finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“And.. and we can’t.. cause she really <em>could</em> seduce us since her powers aren’t well controlled..” Alya added, putting a hand on her cheek as she began to think “It’s a lose-lose situation..”</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang, snapping the small group out of their daze. Alya shuffled her way back to Marinette, giving the group one last one look before disappearing with the fashion designer, who was no doubt asking what they were talking about.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka walked after Rose who gave them a soft kind look, before the two slunk away as away,</p><p> </p><p>Alix opened her mouth to say something but was dragged off my Kim who shouted about something related to spiders and rabbits, leaving Sabrina and Chloe to stand alone in the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe didn’t meet her gaze, only putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>”You’ll figure something out.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina hoped so. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“..and remember class, the test is this Wednesday, so study or die.” Ms Mendeleiev said harshly, waving them out. </p><p> </p><p>Scrambling for her materials, Sabrina watched as people made their way out the door. She bit her lip as she pushed herself to hurry out, barely making three feet out the door before finding herself crashing into a figure.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow..” she hissed, grumbling with irritation as she found that her glasses had fallen off her face </p><p> </p><p>”Oh! Sabrina there you are I’m so sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Looking up she could see the blurry form of Aurore holding her glasses up. Sabrina gingerly took them from end hands and put them back on, seeing the many scattered books around her.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s okay, I actually wanted to talk to you” Sabrina said quickly, before shrinking a bit “I-If that’s okay”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore blinked with surprise before nervously grinning “O-Oh! Really? W-What a coincidence I uh- I actually wanted you and I- I and- Us- <em>Uh</em>” she shook her head, cursing under her breath to ‘stop being so fucking stupid Aurore’ before quickly speaking again “Do you want to study for Ms Mendeleiev’s test together?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s mouth dropped a bit before quickly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>”Uh sure”</p><p> </p><p>”Great!” Aurore grinned “Uh- my house at four then?”</p><p> </p><p>”Sure” Sabrina nodded, a small smile drifting across her face “See you then”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Meeting Aurore’s parents for the brief moments they were home was something Sabrina wasn’t expecting.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest, She expected super model parents, blonde, beautiful, and Sabrina even wondered for a second if they were going to be succubus or incubus as well— With demonic features and the same smell of the dark and thick magic that radiated off of Aurore.</p><p> </p><p>But no. As Sabrina knocked on the door and watched as it was opened, she was greeted with two completely ordinary humans, with not a lick of magic on their being.</p><p> </p><p>The woman was short, her skin a slight tan color, along with curly black locks that fell down her shoulders. Her face was covered in freckles and she wore a soft woolen shawl.</p><p> </p><p>The man beside her was much taller and at a thicker frame, muscles bulging from his arms and a large sleeve tattoo on his calf. His hands were caloused and tough with age and His hair were a dark shade.</p><p> </p><p>”Uhm.. <em>Hi? </em>I’m here for Aurore?” Sabrina greeted politely “She invited me over to study for Ms Mendeleiev’s test?”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, ahah.. uh.. Hello! Uhm- could you give us a moment to talk to her?” The woman asked, not taking a moment for the ginger to answer as they closed the door on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina shuffled uncomfortably outside the door of the apartment, hearing the sound of voices behind the door, before it opened up again a few minutes later to the couple and a very embarrassed Aurore in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi” She greeted awkwardly</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Hi</em>” Sabrina smiled, waving. Aurore’s mother laughed a little shyly,</p><p> </p><p>”So sorry for the wait, me and Aurore’s father here were just about to run a few errands.. we’ll be back in a bit- would you two girls be fine home alone?” She asked kindly, her voice soft and kind.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina nodded “U-Uh yes! We would- uhm- is that okay with you Aurore?” She asked. Aurore nodded, her face a slight pink as she tossed her hair over her shoulder uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>”Y-Yeah, sure..” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>”Great” Her mother nodded, giving one last look at her husband who was leaving through the door “Behave girls, please”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina nodded and stepped inside carefully as they closed the door behind them, looking around the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re parents.. they’re not succubus, are they.” Sabrina stated in hushed tone. </p><p> </p><p>Aurore hummed in response as she helped Sabrina hang up her coat “Yeah, they’re completely human, they adopted me when I was a baby.. told me I was quite literally left at their door step. Took me to the doctors and found out I was a succubus but still kept me, they try their best to be supportive in the ways they can.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina nodded, adjusting her grip on her bag to ignore the prickling feeling of envy at the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>”That’s sweet of them” She said softly, looking away from one of the family pictures that were hung up on the wall. Despite Aurore being succubus.. they were.. they looked.. Sabrina’s eyes narrowed a bit. <em>They look so happy..</em></p><p> </p><p>“It is” Aurore nodded “Come on, we can work in the living room”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore’s family’s apartment was small but much more cozier than Sabrina expected. It had a warm but also quiet atmosphere, which made it different from the cluttered and very thick with magic filled place that was the Kubdel Household.</p><p> </p><p>The living room was made up of a small couch, a tv, a soft blue carpet, and a glass table, to which they set all of their books and papers on. Aurore clicked on the tv for background noise and they got to work.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the words coming out of her mouth though, and how they had gotten through at least five pages of notes so far, Sabrina couldn’t focus. Adjusting her glasses every so often, Sabrina kept finding herself staring at Aurore.</p><p> </p><p>The prickling feeling of magic around her, her blonde hair that seemed to always glow, her soft smile that’d curl on her lips. Despite the booming personality that some would call arrogant, Sabrina found herself almost charmed by her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe that’s why it had been hurting her all day to see how often she noticed Aurore pulling away from people. Especially now, as she watched Aurore make an effort not to touch anything that was Sabrinas. As if she’d infect the changeling with a disease, despite the lingering hands and touch Aurore would subconsciously leave when their fingers brushed against each other, reaching for their binders and books.</p><p> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Aurore.. are.. are you touched starved?” She asked out of the blue. She’d gotten blunter recently. Honestly she was surprised, but </span> <span class="s1">she supposed it made sense. She couldn’t lie after all, and she was horrible at avoiding problems due to the feeling of exploding inside. Imploding? Yeah. That.<br/>
</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not to mention the current group being full of chaotic good people who’s solutions to everything were punching, screaming, performing stake outs, and magic explosions.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The weather girl blinked with surprise, her face screwing together with genuine confusion “Touch what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Touch starved- when was the last time you touched someone?” Sabrina replied, abandoning her books to shift her full attention to the succubus. Aurore shifted carefully, leaning back on her hands. A subtle retreat and attempt and distancing herself from the changeling.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean- I brush against people from time to time, as well as accidentally bump into them- plus Alya grabbed my shoulder the other day- I guess I hugged Juleka that one time but it was really quick-“ Aurore started sheepishly</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No- I mean like- when was the last time someone hugged <em>you</em>? Or held your hand? Or anything?!” Sabrina asked quickly, </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was silence. It was a dreadfully long silence. A horribly long.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh....” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Aurore</em>!” Sabrina exclaimed<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“UHHHHHHH-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina lifted her hand to grab her- hold her- <em>anything</em>- but Aurore flinched, shooting her hands up as a shield- shoving the changling back a bit.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t!” She squeaked before softening, her eyes moving away almost shamefully “Just- Just don’t.. I- I don’t want to.. seduce you.. it’s bad magic.. not you.. I don’t want to do it to <em>you</em>..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina paused, her eyes narrowing slightly as the gears inside her mind began to click and turn.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..You said your parents know you’re a succubus right? They adopted you when you were young?” She asked, her eyes glancing around the portraits that seemed to mock her personally around the room “When was the last time they gave you a hug? Or physical love of any kind?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence was horrifying.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..I mean- they’ve- they love me- they say they do- they just show their love in different ways..” Aurore reasoned quickly</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aurore..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe.. maybe once or twice they’ve held my wrist or my shoulder when crossing the street?” Aurore guessed quietly “I-I mean I think they want to but the doctors told them they shouldn’t, it’s because of me really..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina practically felt her heart shatter pieces.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a deep breath she pulled herself closer to the girl. Their knees now touching. Aurore shifted nervously on her thighs as she stared at Sabrina from the cracks of her hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”It’s- It’s just touch yknow? It’s fine- I shouldn’t be touching anyone anyways, it’s rude. It’s <em>bad</em>” Aurore muttered “..its dangerous.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her heart sank, but swallowing the lump in her throat- Sabrina slowly lifted one of Aurore’s arms away from her face, bringing it down in front of her- and carefully- she intertwined their fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurore let out a soft gasp in confusion as she looked up at her, her other hand dropping from her face as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Sabrina.!” She exclaimed with worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fae could feel the hot dark and bubbling magic prickling under her skin, it was thick, and inky, it felt hot and pressuring and she knew what it was but-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t affect me, Aurore.” She said -<em>but it was nothing but magic</em> “You don’t have to be afraid of affecting me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurore’s face flushed a bright red.</span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just- I- You- I- just slow down a bit please?” Aurore squeaked. Sabrina tilted her head</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” She asked, before realizing how close their bodies had become, her cheeks blushing a slight pink to as she began to recede back a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just- I- I don’t know?! I- I’ve never been physically affectionate with <em>anyone</em> before- and like- I’m <em>sixteen</em>.. so I- it’s a lot right now and to be honest it feels like my head is going to explode.” Aurore sputtered out weakly, her face a bright pink. “It’s a- a little suffocating actually..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah sorry! I’ll-“ Sabrina lifted her hand away from Aurore’s only to find her grabbed again. She blinked with surprise as Aurore weakly intertwined their pinkies.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- I don’t wanna stop touching you or anything I just- gosh that sounded wrong-I just- I’m nervous and I’ve never.. felt like this before“ the two blushed a bit as Aurore sheepishly looked up. “Is- Are you like- reflecting my magic back at me o-or something? Why are you making me feel like this?”<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What do you mean?” Sabrina asked, tilting her head, before smiling a little amusedly “Aurore just because I’m asexual it doesn’t mean I’m any more magical than I already am as a fae, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurore’s eyes widened momentarily for a moment, seeming to realize something and turned a bright cherry red, she shook her head vigorously.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">”N-Nothing I-..” The blonde started, before she grumpily huffed. Finally making up her mind, </span><span class="s1">Aurore inched herself closer before Sabrina found Aurore snuggled next to her carefully, her arms wrapped around her waist and her legs lifted over her thighs. </span> <span class="s1">Sabrina slowly wrapped her arms around Aurore as the two girls found themselves soon laying in the floor </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s warm” Aurore whispered, as if no one was supposed to hear. </span>Sabrina suppressed the urge to cry again as she nodded. She supposed she always was a crybaby.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Yeah!” She giggled “Though- I think I was a little too rough with you there though, sorry”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aurore chuckled softly, leaning her forehead slowly inside Sabrina’s shoulder, nuzzling into it like it was the safest place in the world.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”I think this <em>entire</em> conversation sounds <em>awful</em> out of context.” She commented, as Sabrina carefully tangled one of her hands through Aurore’s hair, smiling as the succubus hummed from the contact.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Eh- your a succubus and I’m a changeling- who cares.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aurore giggled “Everything we’ll say will <em>somehow</em> sound like an innuendo huh..”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina found herself starting to dose off so easily. Her assignments forgotten, she found herself melting in the warmth around her. She was tired. Maybe she’d been tired for a long time. And maybe it was Aurore’s magic and Sabrina miscalculated, or it was something else that flickered and flowed deep in her chest that made Sabrina’s heart soar.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Yeah” She murmured, resting her head on Aurore’s as a small smile grew softly over her lips “I guess we’ll just have to live with that”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Mission give Aurore the affection she deserves? A success. And Sabrina loved to win.</p><p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Sabrina is far too fun to draw for her own good</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*<br/>Anyways! Speaking of crackships— This chapter! Yes! I wanted to explore Sabrina and Aurore more as characters— sense Aurore is prideful but not absolutely *arrogant* in the show and Sabrina is a people pleaser in the show but has shown to also be pretty rude or die— so I wanted to write more of that for the sake of their crack ship, so I thought what would each of them need?<br/>I thought of Vulnerability and intimacy. So it’s kinda what I’m building their relationship off of. I Also wrote that in the most generic sense.. true love or intimacy can boost a succubus‘s strength, magic, and soul.<br/>Aurore is a fucking mess, I need to figure out how I’m writing her hh<br/>I haven’t written pure straight up fluff in so long, I’m sorry if it seems awkward or cringey, I suck at romance I’m so sorry<br/>I feel like I rushed that bit at the end, I’m so sorry</p><p>this end notes are chaotic</p><p>Anyways though.. rip Juleka POV, remember when she was the centric character? Also Rip Alya, this was meant to be her chapter but she only got like, one scene</p><p>Please tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes, I tend to do that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Not a chapter- just art that I forgot to share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter was cute fluff between a literal succubus and a faerie bean, next chapter is about a cat girl tearing up the city<br/>What a fic this is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>I forgot to throw this here I think: but I made these actual designs for the gang a while ago- cause I thought the canon designs were too boring and might be different due to yknow.. them not being.. human</p>
<p>Some got major outfit changes, some were just a few edits, regardless it was fun</p>
<p>So here you guys go I guess</p>
<p><br/>One more major character after this, I’ll make a design for her when the time comes</p>
<p>i hope you guys liked last chapter I guess uhhhh</p>
<p>i don’t have much to say now</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you can’t see it, it’s on my tumblr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Foxes and Hounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Chloe and Alya are getting along too well..<br/>Me: Time to make them actually bond<br/>Me: *starts off the chapter with:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“YOU FUCKING BITCH!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”LITERALLY SHUT UP! IT WAS HER FAULT!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juleka cringed as she heard the bickering sounds of two of the loudest people she knew.. Rose had to leave early today, something about taking care of someone. So she had already been in a bit of a shit mood. Looking up from her desk, so she knew she had missed most of the entire ordeal, but she could sure as hell tell what a fight was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright alright.. so.. why are you two at eachother’s throats.. <em>again</em>?” Juleka asked, rising from her seat as she walked over. It was an understatement to say that Alya and Chloe weren’t friends. Sure.. they were aquatintences now. Allies. But not friends.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s.. she’s.. she’s being unexceptional!” Chloe sputtered, as if making the excuse on the spot trying to avoid eye contact with the blogger, who was fuming.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juleka’s eyes narrowed at this, before passing her gaze over to Alix, who was standing opposed to Chloe, her arms crossed. Noticing the pissed off but shocked Marinette behind both of them, Juleka simply put two and two together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She decided to say nothing. Only awkwardly stand in the middle next to an uncomfortable looking Sabrina and Aurore. Sure, the formation Mystery Gang made them tolerate each other a little bit, at least come to temporary truces for the sake of ‘magic science’.. but things weren’t clear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe was still a grade a bitch, there was no sense of stopping that, but it clashed with Alya’s sense of righteousness. <em>Like.. an unstoppable force and immovable object thing..</em> Juleka thought, before her eyes narrowed</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does ‘being exceptional’ have to do with any of this?!” Alya asked, her eyes narrowed with anger as she stood in front of Marinette who’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe spun around, her eyes burning as she snarled “It has to do with <em>EVERYTHING</em>! You just can’t understand you stupid jerk!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her voice echoed between the group, and Juleka sucked in an uneasy breath. She prayed Marinette couldn’t see the claws that were edging from Chloe’s nails, or the bristling in Alya’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya gritted her teeth as she rubbed the space between her eyes “God you’re such a asshole! I thought things were getting better?! Maybe we were becoming friends somehow?! You’re still just an.. an.. alpha bitch though!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe couldn’t find any words, she just screamed in anger and stomped away, Alya’s face grew red as she looked away bitterly</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine run! See if I care!” The reporter yelled, her hands shaking before she herself ran off. Marinette’s face swiveled between them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”What was..” Marinette started, she shook her head “I’m going to go find Alya..” she said, before running after her best friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juleka looked over to Alix, cocking her head in Alya’s direction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You deal with Foxy.” She said</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”W-What? But-“ Alix started, her hands shaking</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The vampire’s voice lowered as she walked close to her ”You’re connected with Chloe, if you tell Alya she’s sorry, she’ll believe you first.” Juleka said, a little more sternly as she crossed her arms. “And I’ll make her sorry..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alix scoffed, no doubt part of Chloe’s anger rubbing off on her, as she ran off after Marinette. Juleka glanced at Sabrina and Aurore, who were attached by the hip. Sabrina was tapping a her phone, her face twisted with concern, while Aurore glanced between the phone and Juleka</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Is it bad?” Juleka asked</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”She’s not answering anything so..” Sabrina nodded weakly “Yeah.. it’s kinda bad”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Right, I’ll handle that then..” Juleka said, cracking her neck to the side. <em>Good damn thing they did this at the </em>end<em> of school.. this time..</em> “Third times the charm.. make sure no one follows us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aurore gave a thumbs up, as Juleka slowly strutted her way through the closing school’s empty halls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe kicked her shoe into the wall, roaring with anger as she felt fur crawl up her arm as her chest heaved up and down. Rolling up her sleeve, she willed the hair to recede, her eyes narrowing as her eyes traveled down to her glove.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tugged it tighter on her palm as she shoved her jacket back over her arm. Her eyes fell on the tile floor as her fists clenched tightly at her sides.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning against one of the desks she hadn’t kicked over, she stared out the window. Her eyes stared blankly outside, not being able to focus on anything except how much she felt like..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>’I thought things were getting better?! Maybe we were becoming friends somehow?! You’re still just an.. an.. alpha bitch though!’</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>’Unexceptional’</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>’Unexceptional’</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>’Unex—‘</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door behind her open, and Chloe whipped around to see Juleka standing in the doorway of the empty classroom. The vampire’s soft red eyes glazed over the trampled on desks and chairs and let out a soft but slightly impressed whistle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meeting Chloe’s eyes, Juleka closed the door behind her and strutted around, just breathing in the soft wreckage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”This is gonna be balls to clean up” The goth commented, glancing at Chloe as she made her way next to one of the untoppeled desks “Or are you gonna like.. just leave this all here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe said nothing, only doing her best to look away as she refused to answer. Trying to ignore the brewing anger bubbling in her gut. Unfortunately, the goth kept talking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Alya’s pissed off yknow. I mean, I think she was right to be.” Juleka said “She was really hurt”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”So what?!” Chloe growled, her head jerking around as anger bubbled within her chest, before a sense of guilt and shame grew from it as she began to regret what she said, only to bite again “I really don’t give a shit! That’s her problem!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Well.. Yeah.” Juleka nodded, surprising the blonde “She said some mean things too, from what I heard. But from what I saw.. I think both of you were in the wrong here. Did she not like you being an asshole again? And you didn’t like that she let you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe snarled with anger, claws ripping out of her nails as she charged forward. Fur itched at the end of her cheeks as she threw her arm forward to slash Juleka across the face-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-before suddenly the vampire caught it. She yelped in confusion as Juleka grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her knuckles hard into the table- shattering the bones inside her hand, before grabbing her head and smashing it down too.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Falling to her knees- She howled with pain, feeling her busted and broken nose quickly heal- yet still she didn’t get back up. Juleka calmly sat back down next to her as if nothing happened, handing her handkerchief to wipe the blood away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe growled at her, chest heaving up and down as the rage inside her continued to boil, but took it, wiping away the blood from her nose. Slowly, the burning blood in her veins begin to cool, as her staggering breaths slowed into just heavy and shaking exhales.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanna try that again?” Juleka asked, her crimson eyes glowing softly as the edges of her fangs poked out from under her lips. Chloe huffed, looking away quickly before bringing her knees up to her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure whatever..” She grumbled. Juleka settled down next to her and began to play with the ends of her boots. “We do this a lot don’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Beat the shit out of each other?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah, or we try?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah. We’ve kinda got problems” Juleka said, making the blonde snort “Have you ever thought about going to like- actual therapy?” She asked</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Chloe stuck her tongue out “I don’t wanna.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Why?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Her eyes narrowed <em>Yeah.. why not?</em></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Talking about my feelings is like.. trying to shove my hand into a haystack, pull out a string, and then find the rest of the yarn ball, while I’m color blind, being told by a person who can see color, what it looks like.” She sighed “I’d rather not go through the trouble, especially when I know what they say isn’t true. But I can’t.. just.. tell them what I’m actually feeling cause like- I don’t know either.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Juleka was silent “Huh, well, I can’t say your wrong, I haven’t seen a therapist before either. That was very descriptive.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Do you want to? I can pay for sessions.” Chloe offered.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Nah.. m’fine.. thanks though, that’s very nice of you” Juleka smiled. Chloe felt a tug of a grin in her lips at the praise, before her smile fell.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">A feeling of guilt and anger before a dropping of pain grew in her chest. She knew where it was coming from.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Did you.. send Alix to her?” Chloe asked, glancing at Juleka. The vampire rose an eyebrow, her silence told her enough. The blonde smirked sourly “Why? Did You just want an excuse to bash my head in instead of her?</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Maybe. But I didn’t need an excuse this time.” Juleka bit back, her voice softening “Look- Marinette’s my friend too. So is Alix, so we’re kind of in the middle here..” the vampire cursed quietly to herself as she accidentally made a knot with her shoe laces, and started to do her best to untie it “It just.. it made me mad too. A little. Which is why Alya’s like- <em>super</em> mad”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Chloe didn’t look at Juleka, she wasn’t sure if she could handle looking at the goth. Afraid of the kind of look she’d give her. Part of her was now glad Alix wasn’t here. Because if she was, Chloe wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle the look of disappointment in the witch’s eyes.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Her ankle burned with discomfort.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”I don’t.. know what happened. I don’t think I want to know what got you two to the point of a screaming match.” Juleka admitted, scratching the back of her head “But what matters is that to happened, you both feel bad about it-“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Alya doesn’t care.” Chloe spat</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”<em>You both feel bad about it-</em>“ Juleka repeated “-and you two are way too fucking stubborn to do anything about it.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Chloe stared down at the tiles, the lump in her throat growing. Not because she was scared, but because Juleka was right.. and it just sucked..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got to talk to her.” Juleka said, leaning back against the wall “Personally, I think a lot of things might get better if you make up with Alya, and who knows, maybe you can even become friends with Marinette”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe grunted, crossing her arms as her eyes narrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Or not.” Juleka offered, a sly smile stretching a cross her face “Maybe at least become tolerable to be around when she’s in your radius?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sure.” Chloe spat, her voice softening as she stared off, she gripped tightly to her glove “Sure..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka was silent, so was Chloe. The two just soaking in the quietness of the ruined classroom together. The goth looked like she wanted to say something but. she didn’t. Chloe knew what she wanted to say though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka sighed, before patting her on the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come on, let’s clean this up, I don’t think Ms. Mendeleiev will appreciate coming into this mess” The goth said, pulling herself up to her feet. Turning to face her, her eyes were soft, as she opened up a hand “Whatever happens, just try?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes as she took her hand and was hauled up. Juleka pat her on the shoulder comfortingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Look.. I..” Juleka started, Looking away for a moment, before finding her words again “..I believe in you, I don’t know if that means much but.. I know you have the ability to fix this. And I’ll be here for you when you need it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe chuffed, pushing her hand off her shoulder, before her expression softened. “Sure.. thanks Couffaine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stepping into the pool area, Alya breathed in the atmosphere. It’d been two very quiet days since her screaming match with Chloe. Alix had pulled her to the side and they talked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through, Alix suddenly got a bloody nose and clutched her nose with pain, and explained how Chloe, while not regretting what she said because come on, she did feel bad— and Alya, the fool she was, promised to give the heiress another chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That being said, she wished they would’ve done this somewhere else. Somewhere more private. Comfortable. The class had gotten together to hang out at the pool, she had to leave her fox skin at home, and despite clutching tightly to the Fox pendent hanging around her neck, that she waved off as Rena Rouge merch, Trixx was hiding and no where to be found.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya gave Nino’s hand a comforting squeeze as she let him go off into the pool area, Marinette rambling about some cat that had been visiting her for a while now and how she gave her this new ribbon and yaddah yaddah, before the sound of Chloe’s voice caught her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waited for Marinette to get pulled into something else before making her way over to the blonde, but walking over, something else took her eye instead</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..What’s that?” Alya asked hollowly, as her eyes fell upon the gnarled bitten scar on Chloe’s open ankle. The blonde flinched, and turned around at her, opening her mouth to speak but finding no words to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde herself was wearing a white bikini, and feeling the small prickles of magic, she could tell she was using some sort of glamour on herself. Looking closer at her, she noticed the lack of her familiar mark on her hand. She wondered why she didn’t use it on her scar,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh! Hey Alya!“ Adrien smiled, waving at her. “I guess you didn’t know about the uh..” he scratched the back of his neck “..the incident.? Sense you’re new here- I mean- so am I- but sense I’m Chloe’s friend and..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Incident?” Alya rose an eyebrow at Chloe, who adverted her gaze away from her. Alix looked up from her pool chair a few feet away, making eye contact and gave a biting hand motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya blinked with confusion, before tuning back into Adrien’s voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..so about.. two years ago.. uh.. Chloe got.. kidnapped.” Adrien started, before glancing at Chloe “Wait- sorry Chlo do you not want me to talk about this.?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe scoffed, rubbing her side uncomfortably “No it- it’s fine, Cesaire might as well know.” She said. <em>So people know about this then.. I guess that’s why she didn’t hide it.. but.. why and how.. wait- does Adrien know she’s..?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien’s gaze softened and nodded, turning back to a silent Alya who was quietly piecing things together “About two years ago, Chloe got kidnapped by this crazy dude.. criminal.. don’t know what happened.. and he pulled her into the forest to try and.. I don’t know.. do bad things..” he gulped “And she got caught in a bear trap trying to run away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya blinked “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. She knew that was incorrect. She knew, not because of the simple logic of what she had been told, what she had seen, and what she had experienced in the museum, but she also knew that wasn’t a bear trap scar. She knew what a bear trap scar looked like. Sure it was similar. But that wasn’t it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah well- but it was a long time ago” Chloe quickly said, waving Adrien’s soft puppy face away as she walked off “I’m going to the hot tub. No one follow me unless you want me to rip your leg off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka snorted from the side of the pool, before meeting Alya’s gaze, giving her a knowing look, and cocking her head to the blonde. Alya took in a deep breath and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, I’m gonna go take those chances.” Alya said “I wanna hear more about this..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”W-Wait- Alya” Adrien started</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Don’t worry sunshine, I won’t start a fight” She smiled, before walking after Chloe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Passing by the pool, she found the hot tub a little far off, and sitting inside it, was Chloe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without making much of a greeting, the blogger dipping her foot in, hissing a bit at the heat, before slipping inside. The two sat in silence, the bubbling sound of the water and the clamoring sound of their classmates in the pool being the only thing not making it a more awkward silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Hey that.. that whole bear trap story.. that was fake, wasn’t it? </span> <span class="s1">A cover story?” Alya asked, Chloe rose an eyebrow as she leaned back, finally acknowledging her presence</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Thought that was obvious to you.” She said dryly, as she pulled her knee, and the blogger could see the stretching scars on the heiress’s ankle.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giant Teeth marks. Looking as if whatever bit into her had attempted to rip her leg off, only to have their fangs rip through instead.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya knew what it was. But she had never seen it before. Trying not to choke on her own breath, she held onto the fox miraculous around her neck with a tight squeeze, hoping for it’s pulsing magic to bring her some peace.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s utterly ridiculous that basically everyone in the city bought it..” Chloe rolled her eyes, casually, as if she was speaking about the latest gossip “The people who made it up where shifty, creepy eyes, probably magical, it’s no wonder everyone kinda forgot about it.. even though it seems like something people would rave over..“<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The werewolf barked out a laugh</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”The Mayor’s Daughter! Kidnapped! For around twenty four hours! Search parties going around for ages! Until finding her in the middle of the forest with a- a- a sociopathic cannibal!” She snorted, before sighing as she reviewed the dramatics “News lasted two weeks. then everyone forgot about it.. Even <em>I</em> don’t remember it well. Goes from kind of a blur to vivid.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What.. what happened that night?” Alya asked, her eyes softening. Chloe was silent</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why should I tell you? I haven’t even told Alix.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You haven’t?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..no” She shook her head, leaning on her elbow as she looked off at the pool area “I haven’t. If I did.. she’d most certainly get her own memory of it and..” her eyes narrowed “I don’t want her to see what happened.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her nails imbedded into the edge of the hot tub.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”..Alix she..” Chloe started, pausing before sighing “She’s- she treats her life like it’s her.. fucked up duty to put everything on her shoulders. Stubborn prideful dumbass.. she can’t handle it. I know she can’t.”<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Alya was silent, tilting her head to the side slightly as silence filled the space between them again.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Can <em>you</em> handle it though?” She asked. Chloe looked up confusedly</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Huh?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”Two years. Or- at least around two years... that’s what you said right?” Alya asked “Two years since you were bitten. It must’ve been.. it must’ve really scary and.. and I’m guessing at least some of that story was true?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Chloe was silent again, her blue eyes staring deep into the water. Alya wasn’t sure if she was going to answer or not, so she remained quiet. Waiting. Open.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Do you want to talk about it?” Alya finally asked.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”..I..” Chloe started, her voice a little weaker than she expected. The blonde coughed in her fist, before looking up a little weakly. “I don’t think I’m ready to.. to tell you.. yet.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">”That’s okay.” Alya said a little too quickly. “I’m- none of us.. none of us have had.. perfect lives and.. and I want you to know that doesn’t.. like.. make what you’ve gone through.. any less terrible, and awful, and just.. just really shitty.. but instead- I just-“</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">The reporter sucked in an uneasy breath as she forced herself to look at Chloe’s eyes again</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">“I.. I don’t agree with what you do sometimes, but I understand you, and.. and I just.. I want you to know we’re here for you. For when you’re ready.” Alya said. “We’ll be patient with you. And.. and..”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">She wasn’t sure how to end her sentence, so she let her words die on her tongue,</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">Silence filled the space between them again, before Chloe looked up at her weakly</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alya..” Chloe started “I.. I’m sorry.” Her whispered, “For.. whatever.”<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A silence filled the space between the two. Alya said nothing, only staring at the heiress.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heiress who had tormented her best friend, for years, who tormented Alya’s best friend, for years. Who had single handedly caused about 90% of the akumatations in their classroom, including her own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And all she could feel was a feeling of sympathy, hurt, and frustration. Because this was The heiress who had spent her life hurting others.. but was just so easily forgotten as well..</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>For around two years.. people were fed the both true and false story that Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor of Paris, was kidnapped, maimed, and brutally injured by the claws of a bear trap. And despite that.. it’s like no one seemed to care for less than a few days. </em>Alya’s eyes narrowed </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Whether or not it’s glamour’s fault.. that the magic just made everyone overlook it like it was nothing like how it makes people overlook Juleka’s fangs, my coat, and Aurore’s powers.. I don’t know how tp feel about that.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want your apology.” Alya said. Chloe gulped, looking away shamefully for a moment. The reporter was silent for a moment before speaking again, “It does help though.” She said softly, “It does. A lot. For both me and.. and I think for you too. But I.. I just want you to promise me you’ll try and get better.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked up, slightly shocked. <br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I..” Alya pursed her lips together, her eyes narrowing for a moment as she fidgeted with her hair “Look- out of anyone.. I’m the angriest with you because.. because you get away with things and nothing changes.. I- I know what it’s like to see.. to see people go off the deep end because they feel like they can do whatever they want.. and no matter what happens.. nothing fixes itself..”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sniffed, looking away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”..and part of me doesn’t want that to happen to you. I don’t know why you- you have done- you <em>do</em>- really bad things sometimes.. and.. and it’s frustrating..” Alya said, fidgeting with her hands </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t want to just.. keep making temporary truces, have so much fun, and then go back to screaming at you the next day.. it’s exhausting.. so please..” She looked back up at Chloe, the blonde staring back at her with wide but soft blue eyes “<em>Try</em>?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence between them was suffocating. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..I promise, to try.” Chloe said quietly, “I just don’t know.. I don’t know if I can do it alone.. I- I mean I know I’ve got Alix who knows me more than myself sometimes, which I both love and hate her for.. I’ve got Sabrina who’s just.. god.. way too nice, and Juleka isn’t afraid to beat my ass when I’m being an.. <em>ass</em>.. but-“ Chloe winced “-I’m just.. really scared of messing it up. I just honest to god don’t know how to be.. good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’ll help” Alya said, reaching over and touching the werewolf’s shoulder, her hazel eyes soft and warm as she met Chloe’s blue. “I can teach you to be a little less mean and.. well.. maybe we can be.. real friends”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe was silent, before just softly nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll see you later then, Chloe.” Alya smiled, and pulled herself out of the hot tub, passing by a concerned but excitement filled Marinette and returning to the pool party. Laughter overtaking her, as she was pulled into the fun.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Meeting Nino at the edge, she gave the fox pendant around her neck a tight comforting squeeze, feeling the magic inside it pulsing as she smiled. Watching from the side of her vision, Alya could see Chloe exiting the hot tub, and meeting Alix at th side of the pool, before being pulled in by the cackling girl.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alya breathed in, and then breathed out. A smile gracing over her lips, as she felt.. whole.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>This was a start.</em> </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was meaning to write this chapter as the introduction chapter for our last member of ‘the mystery gang’, but something that’d been bugging me since Chloe’s chapter is the lack of Alya and Chloe interaction, cause those two girls have beef with one another cause of Marinette. And like.. I wanted to address that.. and.. I’m really scared with whether or not I pulled it off okay..? I’m glad I wrote it though. I think they needed this.</p>
<p>Like Juleka says, which is how I myself describe Chloe and Alya’s relationship, they’re like an unstoppable force and immovable object. Who is who varies, which is why they always butt heads.</p>
<p>I- yeah- their friendship is a process for sure</p>
<p>What happened at the beginning that started a screaming match doesn’t matter, what matters is that it was messy and mean words were thrown</p>
<p>Next Chapter preview: “You know like, nya.” “What?” “Nya” “Stop”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Nekomata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>She shouldn’t have done this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nekomata skittered across another street, everything felt unfamiliar and wrong. The smell of smoke covered everything, along with magic that shouldn’t have been there. This was not like home and she hated it. She wished she could just burn it all away!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she was not one who was allowed to complain. Complaining was not what mother wanted. But what did mother want? Not a lot of things. Her list of what she didn’t want was longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And her running through the streets of Paris, lost, drenched, and without any supervision, was one of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rain poured down hard on her, and everything stench of a heavy sense of unease that she couldn’t get away from. She was lost. A helpless and lost kitten with nothing on her in human form that could help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed at the drunk men dancing past her. <em>It’d be dangerous to stay as myself with these disgusting things anyways.. I have every right in my mind to set their heels on fire. </em>She thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ember flickering tail lashed with irritation as she turned another corner. She had no idea where she was going, but if she kept moving, maybe she’d get somewhere. Her gaze faltered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was cold. She was scared. She hated to admit it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It just made everything- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The small cat practically flew in the air as she scrambled away behind a lamp post, her heart pumping with momentary shock as she looked up at the figure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened as a glow of light hit her, and a wave of warmth enveloped her fur. She could smell bread.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A young girl who looked about her age, with dark, almost blue hair, just like her own, crouched down, holding a black umbrella over the two of them, and her eyes were..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cat’s ear twitched as she stood frozen, <em>her eyes are kind.. they look like the sky..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>“</em>Are you okay?” The girl asked. She should’ve ran but.. the dark cat let herself crouch forward, brushing her cheek on the girl’s knuckles, before finding herself melting when her fingers met her fur and began to softly pet her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt like..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eye’s eyes blinked up as she was gently picked up by the girl. If she still were human, she knew she’d be blushing, as she blinked slowly at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be lost. Do you have a mama?” The girl asked. The nekomata paused, realizing the state she was in. <em>She looks my age, so she must have a phone.. if I can steal it momentarily I can contact mother.. but that means I must get inside and stay long enough for there to be a clear chance to grab it..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She meowed, wriggling in her grasp a bit only to find herself more comfortable and warm. It was lulling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was eventually taken inside, and she had never knew a place could be so.. pleasing. Inviting. Her nose twitched as the smell of freshly baked bread filled her lungs, the girl’s mother and father’s smiles were inviting and it somehow made her scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were just as good at petting as the girl, she struggled to stay awake in the comfort. She never realized how much she could purr, and before she could realize how humiliating it would be if Mother found out- she could only pray the girl would scratch her behind the ear more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her name.. was Marinette.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had given the Nekomata a small bath, and while she hated being bathed in cat form, she found herself again, melting in the blue eyed girl’s presence. But why? Why was she feeling this why? Why did she feel so..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loved?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cat slowly blinked at her as she laid in front of Marinette. It’d been a few hours of her stay, and The girl who breathed life back into her had fallen asleep minutes ago. The tugging feeling of wanting to stay was immeasurable, and while Nekomata’s were known to be possessive, but this wasn’t greed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was longing. She pressed her forehead on Marinette’s as she savored the last moments of warmth. Of happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>When was the last time I felt so.. safe?</em> She wondered. <em>Perhaps it was the last time mother held me, or smiled. But it had been a long time since that happened..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wriggling out of her bed, she let herself shift back into her true form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It felt cold. She reached for Marinette’s phone. It all felt cold. She dialed her mother’s phone number and her thumb hovered over the call button. She paused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turning around she could see Marinette’s body, drifting up and down peacefully. A girl, who she had only known for barely four hours, who had given her more love than she had ever felt in her entire life..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked between the phone and her, and with a heavy heart, she pressed call.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami was not there in the morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when she didn’t tell her mother about her. Even when she didn’t tell her mother why she kept disappearing, just for the sake of creeping around the bakery just to see if she could catch Marinette again...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami Tsurugi, heiress to the Tsurugi empire, and daughter of Tomoe Tsurugi, was surely in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who despite the abnormal pulsation of magic that came off of her, was as mundane and plain as a human could be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even when her heart sank with a mix of humiliation and betrayal as Marinette said that the young Agreste was the winner, even after Kagami had worked so hard to impress her but failed due to looking aggressive and cold. She still felt her inhuman heart beat and long. For how could the bakery girl know it was her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still though, Kagami had not grown to love Paris just yet. The people? Yes. Yes she enjoyed the people. But not Paris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paris tasted.. salty. Somehow. It was not an ocean city whatsoever. But still, as Kagami shifted into the form of a cat, that’s what she could taste in her mouth. And it smelt of smoke as well. Not to mention the infestation of super natural monsters..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kagami</em>” Her mother’s voice rang in her head “<em>Regardless if the door of magic has been opened once again to the world through this unravel of miraculous business, you do not set foot into it, do you understand? Miraculouses are beyond the comprehension of even us magical beings.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami’s eyes trailed Adrien as he left the fencing class, pretending she didn’t know where he was going. She had overheard him talking about his plans, to the one with the blog. Who seemed all too excited about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But she knew what the girl was planning. She was planning to ditch Marinette and Adrien so they would set up. Like she had been planning every other week, did that girl have any other kind of hobby?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Actually she did, and it was to have secret meetings with that Chloe Bourgeois and a few nameless others Kagami hadn’t cared to learn the names of yet, though she did recognize the face of the weather girl. It was strange too. No matter how close Kagami thought she could get to the point of at least hearing a little bit of their conversation, nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami chuffed, as she quickly packed up. Watching the young model leave, she handed her driver her things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ll be back. I’m going on a walk.” She said strictly, and before they could say anything, she closed the door on their face and left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun was setting, painting the worlds in pinks and oranges, and as she walked after Adrien, she soon dipped into an alleyway as he saw him meet up with the familiar face of Marinette Dupain Cheng.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flicker of blue fire, her form burned away into her true self. Blinking as she readjusted, she quickly skittered back onto the streets of the city she was now forced to call home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long while since she moved to Paris. Since she got lost in the streets, met a girl with eyes that reminded her of the open skies, was charmed by a prince with golden wheat like hair, and turned into a sword armed monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami swiftly climbed up onto the roof of a flower shop, as her tail flicked around. Her amber eyes trained on two of her targets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riposte was.. a shock. She was not expecting it. But perhaps she had already been slightly annoyed by having to leave Marinette and it truly did just explode out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least Kagami was able to visit Marinette when her mother wasn’t looking, and when was her mother ever looking? Right. Never.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even if Tomoe Tsurugi was a powerful nekomata, who’s two tails could light up the night sky with her burning azure flames at the ends, even <em>she</em> hadn’t be able to tell what her daughter was up to. Even if the smell of bread was bound to be telling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami lazily scratched herself, doing her best not to damage the lovely ribbon that hung around her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, despite all of the risks, she would do <em>anything</em> to truly become Marinette’s friend, along with Adrien. Who at least Mother slightly knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s really nice you came out here with me Marinette, it sucks that Nino and Alya couldn’t make it, but I’m glad you’re here with me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”O-Oh! It’s n-no problem Adrien!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami’s ear twitched as she stared at the two from her perch. Not even bothering to set a solid glamour on herself to hide the burning flame at the end of her lashing tail, no one had even noticed her presence, not even the other bystanders around them. Whoever saw her would just think it was a trick of light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”They’re both foolish.” She sighed to herself, “Like two snakes connected to each other trying to bite at their own tails..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head as she skipped across to another roof, following after them before stopping at the top of a large concrete roof top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Must they be this blind? If they just wanted to date each other, they should’ve by now. Adrien has her so close, and so does Marinette with him.. they have the chances so why won’t they strike?” Kagami wondered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I know right? Like, I feel like it’s obvious they’re super into each other, but like- what gives yknow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami squeaked, swerving around in fear, before her confusion fell into.. just utter bafflement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A giant behemoth of a wolf, covered in dark as night black fur with a highlight of purple, and with piercing red eyes- looming over her like a giant to a mouse. How it got up there was one mystery, and then how it understood her was the next, and then the next and the next, as she froze in its presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is entertaining to watch though isn’t it, although, <em>I was worried you were someone trying to interfere.</em>” It said in a growing cruel grin, teeth glimmering in the shining orange sky. It’s fur illuminated by the setting sun as she questioned the gigantic bat wings lifting towards the sky from its back were an illusion or not. “Now.. <em>who the hell do you think you are?</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami was silent. For once. She had no words. She was terrified. And although her claws were unsheathed, ready at any moment to slice and tear through the approaching muzzle of the monster our beast in front of her, she could not move a muscle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nekomatas were a species of powerful magical creatures, with the capabilities of powerful curses and blessings. Shapeshifters. Causers of chaos. But in the form of cats, in the form she was in right now, at her size and age, that’s all they were. Cats. <em>Kittens</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well?” The dire wolf cracked its neck to the side “Got anything to say? <em>Stranger</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami’s eyes were as wide as dish bowls, hair standing on end as she stood in the dark looking shadow of the devil in black fur. <em>What the hell was this..</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..are such a dumbass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami watched awkwardly as Alya smacked a small magazine on the goth’s head. She yelped with minor pain, rubbing the space on her head from where she got hit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Look..” She tried weakly, glancing nervously at Kagami and Alya</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Juleka, why are you literally the queen of bad first impressions?” The reporter asked tiredly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ow- I’m not.. that bad.” Juleka said sheepishly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You appeared behind me in direwolf form with bat wings.” Kagami deadpanned, her eyes narrowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I was mid-Shape shifting!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Your attempt at asking me if I was a selkie was saying you liked my skin.” Alya added</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka groaned, covering her blushed face in her hands embarrassedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she stared at the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>’“Well?” The dire wolf cracked its neck to the side “Got anything to say? Stranger?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kagami’s eyes were as wide as dish bowls, hair standing on end as she stood in the dark looking shadow of the devil in black fur. What the hell was this..</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>”You..” Kagami voiced.. before her eyes narrowed until slits and the ball of flame that burned at the end of her tail flickered to light as she pounced onto the monster’s face, claws unsheathed “..freak!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The monster yelped with surprise and fear as it toppled to the ground with a heavy thump. Kagami’s eyes opened as she saw the giant creature had suddenly poofed into the form of a bat. Barely the size of the muzzle of the dire wolf it once was.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Before she could say anything from the shock of what she had just attacked, the balcony door burst open, a large man holding a broom coming out of it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”Damn it! Stupid vermin strays! Get out!” He yelled, smacking the broom at them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”AH SHIT RUN!” The vampire squeaked, as the two quickly scramble away over the roof top, yelling, before falling into a gap in the two buildings, tumbling into an alleyway, and falling into the trash can.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Kagami slowly shifted back to her human form, before meeting the confused and dizzy eyes of one of Marinette’s friends</em>.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..Right. So Kagami Tsurugi..” The reporter girl’s name snapped Kagami back to her attention, staring wide at the girl’s sharp and glimmering hazel eyes. “..Why was a girl like you.. spying on a date with our girl and Adrien?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Shouldn’t you be concerned on why your..” She stared at Juleka before glancing back “..colleague was spying as well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I told her to!” Alya squawked, before huffing back down on her bed, crossing her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”In.. dire wolf form?” Kagami tilted her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No- <em>Juleka</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami sat confusedly on her seat as she stared between the two, a soft smile glazing over her lips as she held the ribbon on her neck with a growing warm comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a long while since she moved to Paris. Since she got lost in the streets, met a girl with eyes that reminded her of the open skies, was charmed by a prince with golden wheat like hair, and turned into a sword armed monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus, Kagami had not grown to love Paris just yet. The people though?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The nekomata let out a soft giggle as she watched the two girls squabble with one another</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes. Yes she enjoyed the people. And maybe soon, Paris would truly become, her new home.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeah this is why Kagami, stone cold bitch badass, Kagami Tsurugi, was scared. </p>
<p>Dire wolf + bat wings (this shit doesn’t look like bat wings rip, ran out of space and got lazy) = <em>FUCK WHAT THE FUCK AAAAAA</em></p>
<p>
  <em>KAGAMI IS SO SMOL</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>PROBABKY SMALLER THAN THE DRAWINF DESCRIBES?</em>
</p>
<p>you can find it on my tumblr if you can’t see it</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not a very enthralling introduction, but one all the same.</p>
<p>BET Y’ALL NON TUMBLR USERS WERENT EXPECTING THIS<br/>H A H</p>
<p>*adjusts glasses* ahem.. I hope you liked it though.. even if it wasn’t what you might’ve been expecting..</p>
<p>I hope I wrote Kagami okay.. I feel like the Juleka and Kagami was a little eh.. but every other idea I had was roughly the same. Everything really does involve kidnapping huh..</p>
<p>Leave it to Juleka to freak out every monster she meets. Her charisma stat is so fucking low. She’s literally the essence of “Looks like she’ll kill you but is actually a cinnamon roll (who has the abilities to kill you)”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Dance of the Spirit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>”Do you know what make nekomatas special?” Kagami asked quietly, her voice the softest he’s ever heard it. He rose an eyebrow.</p>
<p>”You’re literal cat girls like from anime?”</p>
<p>She smacked him on the arm.</p>
<p>”No!” She squawked, slightly offended, before huffing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to listen to songs that I think fits with the vibes for this chapter: </p>
<p>Cloe by Yoko Kanno and Dance of the Spirit by KOKIA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>It’s been around two weeks since the discovery of Kagami. A lot had happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paris got flooded by a girl named Ondine when she was akumatized.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘“Y’all I’m just saying.. she might be a legit Siren?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m gonna be a little jealous if she is, she actually got to be herself for an akuma.. all I got to be was a Cotten candy looking clown..”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”That sounds terrifying actually, can you imagine the internal screaming? Like: oh my god I could be found out?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>”We’ll investigate this later..”’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Ms Bustier’s birthday, Marinette almost got akumatized and Ms Bustier literally ripped the akuma in half with her teeth which gave everyone an almost heart attack..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya tripped on a rock chasing Kagami as a fox and fell face first into a river..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Good times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami told them about herself, and while she wasn’t meshing perfectly with Chloe immediately (who would?), she seemed to be doing fine with herself. And while she was awkward sometimes, Juleka enjoyed getting to know her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was definitely a mischievous side she wanted to help open up. And she could relate to the familiar pining on cute short girls they shared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though, She supposed she could say she was surprised to see Kagami straight up walking up to her during school though, especially after art club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka held herself in a shrunken position as she listened to Rose babble about romantic song lyrics while Nathaniel contentedly trailed behind when Kagami strutted up towards them, looking like a woman on a mission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Juleka, where is your brother?” She asked. Juleka blinked with surprise, confusion settling on her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My.. brother?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yes, I’m looking for him, but I don’t know where he may be and I haven’t found any records of him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Juleka stared awkwardly “Uh.. he.. doesn’t go to school, like at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami fell silent, tilting her head to the side “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ma could only really afford for one of us could go to school, he made the choice for me, so I ended up going.” Juleka explained, glancing by a softly smiling Rose before looking back “You’ll find him at my house boat. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could feel a spark of heat, no doubt coming from the Nekomata in front of her. Not that anyone would know. Kagami’s eyes narrowed a little before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“..No reason.” Kagami said simply “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spared a curious but studying glance at the people behind and next to Juleka, her eyes narrowing and thinning not unlike a cat’s momentarily, before leaving in the opposite direction. The art students stared at each other a little nervously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh..” Rose murmured, her nose wrinkling a bit</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”That was weird..” Juleka commented, Nathaniel nervously nodding, before the three moved on and slowly forgot about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka was enjoying a quiet day at home for once when the door slammed open. The house seemed to shake from the amount of force. Tiredly, he out down his cup of coffee and looked up, seeing Kagami at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he knew this girl was part of Juleka’s monster group now. And he also knew from Juleka that she was a bit intimidating. But seeing the piercing golden eyes, and the flickering blue flames coming off of her was definitely something a normal guy would find himself groveling beneath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can I.. help you?” He asked. It was like a wave of an electric guitar slammed into him. Still, he didn’t falter. He lived with Anarka Couffaine after all. Anarchist. Pirate obsessed. Possible immortal. Definite monster fucker. He learnt to deal with things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Me and Adrien, are going on a date.” Kagami said, her voice dark as the door closed. The lights of the room flickered a bit as dark heated magic radiates off of her “And I heard Marinette was coming too.. but I also heard, you were going with her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re going on a date with Adrien, what’s wrong with me keeping Marinette company?” Luka rose an eyebrow. Closing his eyes, now he could see beyond the thinly veiled glamour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Peaking out of Kagami’s hair we’re two flattened ears, and lashing behind her was a long tail, fire burning at the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka waved a head, bending down to her level as his voice dropped “Look, I don’t have any evil intentions with her. Like you, I’m quite in love with end as well. So no matter what kind of spooky scary ‘I’m an immortal powerful cat girl’ energy you have, trust me that I’m not giving up on her as much as you are.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So it’s rivalry then!?” Kagami growled</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Maybe!” Luka said, there was a long silence between them before they politely shook hands. “May the best magic win.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ve got two options on my plate, I’m sure to win regardless.” Kagami said confidently, a smirk on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But for Marinette’s hand? No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You wish.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They lost to Adrien. Of course.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the steps of the ice rink, having exited to let Adrien and Marinette obliviously skate around inside, not noticing their dates had gone. Luka used a bit of suggestion magic to sway Adrien’s guardian and Kagami’s mother on the phone to let them stay a couple more hours, while Kagami merely let herself fade into the background.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They'd been sitting in silence for about thirty or so minutes before Kagami spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s hopeless” Kagami mumbled into her hands</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not.. <em>too</em> hopeless?” Luka tried weakly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They glanced at each other, before both burying their heads in their knees</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah.. it’s hopeless.” He admitted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a sigh of defeat, the two stood up from the steps and began to walk off. Kagami keeping a quick pace with his steps as he breathed in the cold Paris air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Magic prickled at his side from her, and she felt like a bubbling fire. Deep inside her. And he could hear her song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A humming low violin, reverberating through his skull in a lonely drawl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka’s gaze softened as he listened to it, the soft tapping of their feet against the cold concrete under theme acting like some sort of soft beat. The occasional break when Kagami saw a rock to kick. He wasn’t sure how long they had walked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had fun today.” Luka spoke up, making Kagami look up a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was awkward.” She stated, “Adrien was focused on Marinette this entire time, Marinette on Adrien, and I scared Marinette. Adrien is..” Her voice dropped a bit before she brought it back up again “..Adrien is my only chance at love and I’m hopelessly failing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I don’t think so. He definitely likes you.” Luka said, as they passed by a graveyard, pausing and following after the Japanese girl when she mindlessly walked in. She only hummed in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka didn’t like graveyards. They were cold. And suffocating. There was a little too much magic everywhere, and sometimes they were either both deafeningly loud or far too quiet. The shrieking violins of mourning, the soft breaking slams against a piano of angry voices- the soft guitar of someone that.. wasn’t there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And when it was quiet it was haunting. It left him alone with his thoughts and that was.. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He kept his pace with Kagami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”They’re more than just drawn to each other.” She mused to herself, her shadow casting far against the soft dried grass as the sun settled against them. Painting them in hues of reds and pinks. “Enamored. Blinded. It’s..” her expression fell “..yeah”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The violin’s tone dropped a bit and Luka put a hand on her shoulder. Kagami she looked up confusedly, maybe even a little sourly, but just sighed. If the cat features were here, her ears and tail would be no doubt be drooping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And what about you? Go ahead and tell me that second chances are in <em>your</em> family” Kagami hissed. Luka rose an eyebrow a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Second chances.. are everywhere.” He said softly, as he looked over the many graves stretching out for miles. “It doesn’t matter what family you have, second chances are there and it’s who can accept them that makes people. If you’re defying second chances as a second chance with love- well..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t have the right words. God, what the hell did he know. His face fell a bit as he looked up at the cemetery. It stretched out for what felt like miles. As if beyond the trees, it’d keep going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe it was a trick of the eye. But then again, those trees seemed to bend and hold with a grace he knew not to look over. He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair, surprised to still see Kagami looking up at him expectantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..Well.. I don’t have a good answer.” Luka admitted “I.. I fall in love too easily. I’m so enraptured by people’s heart songs sometimes that I just fall in love right there- in awe by the grace of people that I just kinda pine forever. So I guess you could say I’m kinda the opposite of you..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ah.” Kagami said dryly “I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I fall in and out of love, sometimes I don’t even meet the people I get a crush on because it was just for an instant I knew them. But that doesn’t take that worth away for me. That feeling of warmth in my chest still beats, and what I felt in that moment meant something then, so it can still mean something now.” Luka smiled “Sorry I shouldn’t have rambled like that..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No no,” Kagami waved a hand “That was.. nice.“ She nodded “That was nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..Thank you”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two fell silent again. Kagami slowly turned away, letting herself look up at the whistling and bending trees.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
”Do you know what make Nekomatas special?” Kagami asked quietly, her voice the softest he’s ever heard it. He rose an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You’re literal cat girls like from anime?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smacked him on the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No!” She squawked, slightly offended, before huffing. They slowly began to walk more. Deeper into the cemetery. The soft whispering voices and chiming bells moving in the hair flowed delicately by his ears. Passing under a realm of pine and dark amber trees, he felt a shift in the hair change,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prickling with magic. Deep. Rooted. Profound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft moss that grew on the old leaf covered stones and cobble seemed to both flourish and grow in an almost solum and defeated state. As if the moss itself wanted to keep the forgotten names’s here company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It’s our connection to death.” Kagami said softly “Or- more specifically our connection to spirits. To souls.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were deep in the cemetery now. Far deeper than it looked from the entrance. The woods seemed to surround them more, and the grave stones seemed to go on for miles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”In the past, Nekomatas were known for a lot of things.” Kagami continued, still wandering deeper into the growing thistles and foliage. The weeds around their feet getting longer and longer “Murder, man eating, rot, <em>necromancy</em>..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka rose an eyebrow curiously, finding himself getting more lost in the growing forest and stretching cemetery. He could no longer see the entrance in the trees they entered through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sky glowed a deep vibrant orange, peaking between the looming dark pine and leaves. He could not see the buildings that he knew loomed at it’s sides anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Necromancy?” He parroted</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Part of its true, of course.” Kagami waved a hand “Much of history though, however, is built on beings living for impossibly long times, mistaken for being multiple people. A trait a one hundred percent true however concerning me and well.. just <em>us...”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She paused momentarily. The wind drifted by them, she closed her eyes as it rustled through her hair, and when she opened them- he watched her body slowly shifted once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her ears growing feline, tail burning back into existence, the fire ball at the end burning and crackling brightly, and the look in her amber eyes sharp and thin. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka slowly walked next to her, waiting patiently for her to talk again as she looked beyond them. Her ears flickering and twitching around. Hearing things he couldn’t. Her eyes darting around and now seeing things he couldn’t. They looked much like a cat’s now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami looked back up at him, her tail swishing around a bit before she sheepishly looked forward again. She stared blankly at the graves, like when cats or dogs would just stare blankly at walls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I can see a lot of things. I can’t see through all glamours. But.. underneath any of the glamours of the world.. It doesn’t matter. There’s just souls. Just spirits. Just magic.” Kagami said “Souls to rise and bring back from beyond the precepts of life but before the forever stretching infinity and mystery that is beyond spiritual death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh” Luka’s eyes narrowed concernedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Necromancy. I can’t do it. But it’s still there.” Kagami deadpanned, raising an eyebrow in a ‘keep up’ way. “But.. gosh this sounds stupid: but in the most literal sense..” she stared off to the graveyard again “..I can peer, <em>glance</em>.. I have the ability to see into the realm of spirits. I can look through the thin veil transcending life and death and.. well..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her voice was quiet as the small sparks and sputters from her flames began to float around them, as they glowed a soft azure, that reminded the two of the blue of Marinette’s eyes. Kagami held one of the Will o’ wisps in hand, clenching it, before letting it float forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hovering above the path, dancing across the many graves, the small blue ball of pyre illuminated the field of stone and cobble. And for a moment. Luka could see what Kagami could see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spirits. Stretching for miles. Some inhumane and floating through the sky like clouds. Slithering across the ground and up his leg. Staring at them from beyond the trees and crawling in and out of reality. The once dark forest now glowed with the flickering but not burning embers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at his arms, he could see magic literally flowing through his veins, and hovering above many of the graves, the transparent images and outlines of people. Some repeating scenes of perhaps their life, some just the flickering images of drifting souls, and some, he looked away from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And like a flickering candle, it was all gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You see that all the time?” He asked softly “That was beautiful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course not.” Kagami blushed, crossing her arms “I’d surely go insane at this point.. but.. it’s like a prickling feeling and emotion at the back of my mind that I can tap into it’s.. nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka smiled, “It is nice”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah.” Kagami nodded, before her lips twisted into a fanged smile “Let’s not fall in love right now that’d be awful.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka choked, bursting into laughter “Fall in- On god- no! No! No no! Of course not!” The two fell into a fit of giggles “I’m not that bad!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You said you were!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two kids laughed together, before slowly falling into a content quiet. Luka looked around</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey, like, where’d we come from again?” He asked curiously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh we came from.. uh..” The two looked around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trees. Graves. Moss. Trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Uh oh</em>” They said at the same time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were lost in the cemetery. The woods and graves seemed to stretch for forever. The dark stretching a little ways away. They had no idea where they were.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”My mother’s going to kill me” Kagami hissed through her teeth, hair bristling as her tail lashed around. Luka immediately shuffled next to her worriedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”How the hell did this place get so big?” He wondered out loud. Suddenly a loud bark echoed behind them. Kagami squeaked, pooling into a flash of light and soon, Luka found himself holding a large cat clinging to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking downwards, a dark trotting figure soon crept its way in front of them. Luka stilled his breathing, holding Kagami closer to his chest protectively as he looked down at the dog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at them with big soft ruby eyes, the dog looked to be about a mix between a Scottish Deer hound, a borzoi, and a German Shepard. It’s fur was unearthly dark, but also soft and curly. Hanging around it’s neck was a small string of silver bells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It almost reminded him of Juleka’s dire wolf form. But much much <em>much</em> smaller and lithe. And definitely more dog than well- Wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Bwoof</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Dog! <em>Dog</em>! It’s evil!” Kagami hissed, clambering onto his shoulders. <em>Oh I guess she can.. talk in this form.. okay. Cool.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Cat girl.” Luka stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at the dog, there was a familiar tune playing from it. There was a soft ring of chimes and soft acoustics. A flute, maybe a melodica. Like a whimsical rhyme of soft melancholy and sweetness that rang through his skull and licked at his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’ll claw your eyes out.” Kagami deadpanned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh shh. Can you understand animals?” He asked, stepping backwards a little against the crunching leaves and pine </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Only cats.” Kagami said, her shoulders raising “What do we do? It keeps staring at us..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dog barked, it’s tail wagging as it trotted up next to them, brushing by Luka’s leg before trotting off to the right. The bells around it’s neck beckoning him like some ‘come on!’ motion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luka..” Kagami started with a warning tone, but Luka walked after the black dog. Before falling into a run. The tangled weeds and foliage of the forest rushed past him as the dog burst into a steady sprint. The ringing of bells keeping him on his path along with the occasional bark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka felt the wind rush through his hair again, Kagami clung tightly to his hoodie, but he could hear her laughter as well. The magic in his blood rushes through his veins as he chased after the dog before suddenly-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sunlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stumbled out of the trees. Luka looked around confusedly. Turning around, the ‘forest’ her found himself running through for what felt like hours merely just stretched to a few yards back, the dark receding trees covering the many secluded gravestones before ending at a fence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Bwoof</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned again, looking down at the dog. Deciding not to question it before he had an existential crises and possible panic attack, Luka smiled and gave the black dog a pat on the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you, I think we got a little lost.” He smiled. Kagami was still recovering on his back, scrambling back onto a comfortably spot on his shoulders</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What.. the hell... was that..” She hissed a little dizzedly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Bwoof</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The black dog happily trotted back towards the brush, glancing back at them. Kagami started back with an inquisitive and reflective look,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wait..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It disappeared back into the shade of the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”We should go.” Luka said “You’re mom’s expecting you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Right.” Kagami nodded, “Uhm, I need to turn back, please set me down.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He placed her on the ground and in a quick flash of blue flame, she was back on her feet. He plucked a leaf from her hair with a soft chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You know.. I’d say that was a successful date.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami tilted her head ”What? This? Or like, the ice skating thing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Ice skating thing. Unless you consider this a date.” Luka said</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No.” Kagami snorted goofily, before straightening up again into a serious expression “U-Uh. No. No I don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed “Well, it was good to see you Kagami. I’d rather not get lost in a potentially endless woods thing but uh.. let’s hang out again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagami chuckled, “Sure. I’ll.. I’ll see you again. Bye.” She did a bit of a bow and scampered out of the graveyard gates.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luka smiled, and soon, he made his way home.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Here’s a very messy illustration to better explain. Maybe one day I’ll draw this Graveyard scene, it was very fun to write and I didn’t plan it, but it was a fun.. not accident.. but unplanned gift? Idk. I hope y’all liked this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dialogue and foreshadowing is very fun.</p>
<p>Luka and Kagami looking at each other like: Same hat!</p>
<p>I both hinted at and crushed Lukagami. Whoops. I like the idea of Kagami being adopted by the Couffaines a bit too much.</p>
<p>Her lil spirit sight thing is also low key like Paranorman, lol. References yay</p>
<p>Edit: I gave Marinette a reaction to Ms Bustier</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hollow Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did someone say annoying exposition cause I’m a stupid ass? No? Fuck you.</p><p>Anyways Hollow Moon by Crane Wives is such a good song.</p><p>Warning! Slight gore. I describe a Full Moon transformation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chloe opened her eyes tiredly. Her body ached as she looked up. Not wanting to exit the warm comforts of her bed- Chloe scrambled under her sheets and fumbled for her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling it to her face she groaned as she opened up her calendar.</p><p> </p><p>”Goddamn it..”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It’s been more around two years since that night. Every time she thought about it, her ankle would ache.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she dug through her closet, pausing for a moment as she picked up a small black jacket. Her eyebrow raising. She smelled it a bit, the scent going through her system, making her feel like she was swallowed with warmth for a moment.. before she turned bright red and threw Alix’s stolen jacket away from her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Full moons are the fucking worst.</em> She thought, as she quickly changed into her usual attire. Albeit, slightly more to the ‘comfortable’ side than the looks. Her eyes glanced to the jacket again. <em>At least..</em></p><p> </p><p>She reapproached it on the ground again, reaching to grab it again, before her eyes fell on the back of her palm. Her familiar emblem softly glowing. She paused.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe looked back on when she came home with it, slightly cringing. Andre was.. in full honesty, very surprised. She had been able to hide it originally, thanks to gloves and just waving him off when he asked how her night was. But after her and Alix’s talk, she told him the truth about it.</p><p> </p><p>’”<em>D-Do you need it removed!? Is it hurting you?! What’s wrong?</em>”’ Is what he had asked. Chloe had shuffled uncomfortably then, a little sheepish.</p><p> </p><p><em>”It’s fine Daddy, I just- wanted to tell you- cause- you know. I just- I thought you’d want to know how your daughter is doing?”</em> She said. She remembers the soft confusion melting into sincerity on her father’s face. She remembered how that hurt, because of how that happiness on his face was so rare.</p><p> </p><p>Just.. a genuine look of love on his face. Not relief, not fear, not the look of a man being governed by his bratty daughter- just a dad, happy to have his child in his life.. </p><p> </p><p>Chloe blinked, realizing she was still sniffing the jacket, and she threw it back into the closet embarrassedly. <em>Stupid fucking- </em>Her instincts were always on a high on these fucking nights. Her already sharped teeth grinded against eachother, as she stumbled in place a bit.</p><p> </p><p>She winced in pain, her body was already feeling a bit nauseous, twisting and burning on the inside- but like always- she pushed through it. Slipping her glove back onto her hand, she headed down for breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So hungry I could eat a..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Trudging through the halls, she could hear the bustling and clambering workers of the hotel. The smell of breakfast being what kept her on her feet as always on these days. Everything was heightened. And she could feel a prickliness go up her back every time someone passed her.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh, it’s you.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rose an eyebrow, as the scent of fox entered her lungs. The neck on the back of her neck rised for a moment, as she stopped walking. Digging her nails into her palm, she looked up at Chef Cesaire. Alya’s Mom.</p><p> </p><p>”Hi.” Is all She was able to say. </p><p> </p><p>”My daughter’s been hanging out with you more. Are you friends now?” The woman asked. </p><p> </p><p>”Somewhat.” Chloe said stiffly, instinctually rubbing her ankle on the back of her other leg uncomfortably</p><p> </p><p>”Right.”</p><p> </p><p>”I- Sorry for trying to expel her that one time.” Chloe said quickly “That, wasn’t cool of me.. to.. to treat your daughter like that.” She added. Marlena started at her for a moment before serenely nodding, and smiling softly. There was softeness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s okay, my daughter is very head strong. She takes after me. So does Nora. So it can be a lot” The woman chuckled. Chloe smiled a little nervously as the woman looked at her again, her eyes twinkling “Breakfast is ready by the way, it’s nice to see you up early. I hope to see you around more, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>”..Right.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman nodded to her and walked off. Chloe sniffed the air again. The lingering smell of fox still caught on her. But she knew. There was no fox skin on that woman. Her eyes narrowed slightly with anger. <em>One of these days..</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Protect.. Pack...)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She shoved down the bubbling rage and thoughts. <em>That’s the werewolf speaking. Calm down Chloe.</em> She told herself, quickening her step to breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>The way transformations worked, from what Chloe could understand, was that there were three kinds.</p><p> </p><p>When she was first turned she was sat down by three tall figures who she doesn’t remember the faces of despite her vivid memories of knowing they were there, they had briefly brushed over it, just noting that what she had were transformations.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly cause that’s what happens since she‘s cursed.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shoveled down another bite of food. <em>They put garlic in this omelette.. I wonder if Juleka’s actually just allergic to garlic or if it’s actually a vampire thing..</em></p><p> </p><p>Knowing the little ‘Mystery Gang’ now though, she got her own lecture about it thanks to a certain little pink haired witch who made Chloe’s hair bristle a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘”Has a lot to do with souls.”’</em> She remembers Alix had said. Chloe remembers that the girl was trying to carve some kind of wooden charm.</p><p> </p><p>Very simplistic, Chloe doesn’t remember what it was for but she does remember it had to do with the start of their conversation. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘“Alya and Kagami form shift, the only animals they can turn into is their.. well.. other forms. Fox and cat. Cause those forms are literally and spiritually part of them.” Alix continued, kicking her legs as she edged into the small wood, wincing a bit as she poked herself<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Makes sense to me” Chloe had snarked, leaning back on Alix’s bed as she watched the witch work. “What else is there?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You’re actually curious?” Alix tilted her head to look at her, a small shy smile growing on her face a bit. Chloe gave a shrug.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I- I mean sure, yeah.” She said. Alix grinned, before coughing into her fist a bit. Chloe could feel a building feeling of excitement in her chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Uhm- right, okay- so there’s also Shape Shifting and Transforming. Or transmuting. Same thing for that one and—“‘</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe doesn’t remember much of the Shape Shifting ramble. Only how excited Alix looked to share things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something something.. Fae and their environments changing what they can turn into.. something something.. druids from dnd.. Unlike the Form Shifters who are connected to their other forms via soul, shape shifting is just plain magic.. what else was it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stepped inside her limo, boredly looking up at the roof, her foot tapping impatiently on the ground as she mentally begged for the ride to be over already so she could get out of the confined stuffy space. She felt like she was going to throw up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Illusion with mass.. basically Steven universe.. form shifting or shape shifting isn’t technically species shifting sense shape shifting is basically complex illusions with mass, form shifting is just tapping into another part of your soul while transformations..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The door popped open as Chloe dragged her way up the steps to school, her mind still buzzing and the room feeling like it was still spinning. Yet still, as always, the same way she’s been able to for the past two years, she strutted through the halls with her chin high, and her bones feeling like they were burning in her body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>’”As for you, you’re cursed. So you go through transformations. But you’ve also got some form shifting elements too” Alix explained, holding up the small wooden carving in front of her face a bit to inspect it, before placing it back on her table.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>”Like when I can do this?” Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow before she closed her eyes- feeling a spark of energy bubble in her chest for a moment, before from her ankle to her face, her entire body shifted into a large wolf. She lazily put her large head on Alix’s lap.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Alix snorted, giving her a scratch behind the ear that made her feel warm inside before shoving Chloe’s large muzzle away from her “Get off my bed if you’re going to do that, you shed.” She snarked</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chloe just rolled over, before turning back into human and flicking her ponytail to the side.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t.” She scoffed, “So I can do what again?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alix leaned back in her chair, biting her small carving tool a bit “Ehh, from what I can tell.. I mean I don’t know much about transformation magic, only stuff I’ve read, and it’s not like I’ve ever had any werewolf experience before you..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Right.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”..but my personal.. I guess hypothetical reason on how your curse works is that it’s tied to your soul, like how Kagami and Alya’s animal selves are, except it was placed on you.” Alix said “Which is technically how blessings work, except sense yours..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Turns me into a rabid behemoth wolf on fool moons?” Chloe sarcastically guessed, Alix smirked</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>”..It physically transforms your body from human to wolf. Like a biological change. Altering your mind, your body, and your soul.” The witch smiled </em>.’</p><p> </p><p>See, now that sounded all fine, dandy, and simple. Well. No. Obviously. Not when the entire day of a full moon feels like she’s been out under not only the worst hangover, fever, and overstimulating melting pot abomination bastard child, but also the sharing of emotions and pain with Alix Kubdel.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp jolt of pain suddenly exploded in her side and she staggered for a moment, grimacing and biting down as she stomped her way into Ms Bustier’s classroom- seeing Alix with Kim in a chokehold and his elbow in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed, and her nails imbedded into the leather of her bag.</p><p> </p><p>(You should kill him for messing with your witch.. she’s yours.. he can’t do that..)</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shook her head and did her best not to stumble forward. She should be resting, she should be in bed, she should not put her already stressed out body that’s preparing to become a monstrous man eating beast in 10 hours under even more stress by going to school filled of overwhelming sounds and smells that make her nails and skin itch. </p><p> </p><p>But she wasn’t the simplest person was she?</p><p> </p><p>Head thumping she opened her mouth “What the hell are you two doing this early in the morning?” She bit out, wincing a bit at her own volume of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh hey Chloe.” Alix greeted, casually chucking Kim back over his desk and leaning on her elbow “Just settling something with Kim here. What’s new with you?”</p><p> </p><p>”—OW MY FUCKING RIBS!“ Kim yelped. He was ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe glared at her slightly and Alix was silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll take that as in you’re.. tired?” She tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>”Going to have a busy night.” Chloe gritted through her teeth. Her ankle burned and throbbed with pain, she made sure not to wince. </p><p> </p><p>”I knew that” Alix shrugged, her eyes glinting a bit “You gonna be okay?”</p><p> </p><p>The witch gave a small tug on her glove, Chloe glanced at her and sighed, rubbing her head a bit. Everything felt like it was burning, aching, and her bones felt like a dull hum went through them every time she moved. And yet..</p><p> </p><p>Giving a soft tug on her own glove, she gave a weak smirk “It’s just one of those days.”</p><p> </p><p>”Well..” Alix fiddled with the small wooden charm hanging from her neck “Just so you know, you can always rely on us if you need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe smiled, a warmth spreading inside her chest.</p><p> </p><p>”Sure”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Chloe tapped the table irritably, her eyebrow twitching as Juleka stared at her.</p><p> </p><p>”Would you stop that?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka paused from her <em>terribly</em> loud slurping of what was <em>definitely</em> not a blood pack disguised as a Capri sun.</p><p> </p><p>”Uh- I need this to live?” She deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>”And you also need a heart to live, and if you don’t stop slurping so <em>fucking</em> loud- I’ll literally take my hands, rip open your chest, and crush your heart into a gooey dissolving mess.” Chloe snarled, her nails scraping across the table.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka rose an eyebrow. The small sunbeams drifting through the windows above them shined a soft light on the two of the girls as the two peacefully sat on the bench. Chloe just.. needed some fresh air.</p><p> </p><p>”Your threats have gotten <em>real</em> inventive today.. What’s up?” Juleka asked, as Chloe weakly massaged her aching wrist after dislodging it from the wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Full moon. Head hurt.” Chloe growled, looking up a bit tiredly. The soft smell of dead leaves, cinnamon, and perfume carried across her nose from the goth. Her eyebrow twitched “So.. Where’s your girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>”Rose She- S-She’s not! I-“ Juleka sputtered, her face flushing brightly, Chloe barked out a laugh, grabbing her drink and taking a sip. The vampire glared at her, her crimson eyes darkening with slight annoyance before her lips flicked up into a sly smirk “Should I be asking about you and Alix then?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe choked on her drink, letting out a string of uneasy coughs as Juleka’s smirk grew</p><p> </p><p>”W-WHAT?!” She squawked, regretting screaming immediately as her ears stung with pain as it echoed through her skull, making her body shiver and ache more.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh would you look at that- the bell rang. See you Chloe!” Juleka said quickly, yoinking Chloe’s glasses off of her head much to the werewolf’s rage before skittering off.</p><p> </p><p>“The bell didn’t- You fucking- Ugh!” She growled, punching her fist into the table before slumping defeatedly. Chloe lazily patted herself on the top of her head where her glasses once were and huffed, standing up a little too fast as her knees wobble beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed. <em>It feels awful today.. it was the same last month.. has this shit gotten worse since...?</em></p><p> </p><p>Chloe threw her trash away and began to walk after Juleka. Her knees feeling weak as they were clicking and crunching with each step she took. Her eyes narrowed and she could feel the hair raise from her arms underneath her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>The air felt cold. Still. Suffocating. And every step she took echoed through her skull.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Almost through the day come on..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”..Sabrina I-“</p><p> </p><p>”No you listen to me, Alix. I hold the power here.”</p><p> </p><p>Panic suddenly shot through her chest and Chloe stumbled. Swiveling her head around, she realized she had just began walking without any direction. The feeling of danger prickled up against her down her arms and legs as everything seemed to zone in on the feeling of fear in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Her ears picking up the faint sounds of two people talking caught her interest, Chloe quickened her steps.</p><p> </p><p>”Where..” She wondered to herself, before her ears finally picked it up in one empty classroom. Or well.. supposed to be empty.</p><p> </p><p>”..It’s not that bad..” Alix’s voice was quiet and tired, Chloe could see from the crack of the door her young witch crossing her arms uncomfortably while Sabrina stared at her with a stern look.</p><p> </p><p>”I..” Sabrina started, before taking in a deep breath and sighing “Alix.. <em>no</em>. I- You can’t- you shouldn’t <em>do</em> that, that’s <em>bad</em> for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just-“ Alix’s voice raised and Chloe shrunk behind the door, she watched as the witch sighed and fiddled with a small necklace around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s back prickled as she dipped her head slightly closer again to the crack in the door. It was the small charm from a few days ago. Finished. </p><p> </p><p>Alix hung her head, kicking at the tile “-it <em>worked</em>. It worked and it felt good that it worked.”</p><p> </p><p>”You were- you had to have been in agony!” Sabrina sputtered</p><p> </p><p>”But she was in less!” Alix reasoned. A feeling of anger and fear bubbled in Chloe’s chest as her nails imbedded into the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Help.. help.. help..)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The smell of fear and defiance dug through her nostrils and burned inside her throat. <em>Agony? Her?</em></p><p> </p><p>The temptation to burst through the door and just hold- was an unbelievable urge that Chloe had no idea what she was feeling until she realized she had slowly began to open the door.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly backed out to the point where she was almost standing in the hall again. Staring down at her clawed hands, she could feel her breathing waver <em>What is..</em></p><p> </p><p>“..You’re not doing that.” Sabrina’s voice quietly said “Not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>”What?! <em>Sabrina</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>”No!” The changeling shouted, “You can’t do this to yourself! You’re not some.. some.. martyr or or sacrifice.. what will Chloe think if she learns that you’ve been doing this?!”</p><p> </p><p>”It was only one time!”</p><p> </p><p>”And you were going to do it again!”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe made the steps to shove through the door, but she stopped when her hand was on the latch. Her breathing wavered, and somewhere in her head, she knew her breaths were matching Alix.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence as she waited. Waited. As a nervousness began to itch up her throat. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(wrong.. Wrong.. wrong..)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t want anyone to hurt anymore.” Alix quietly said “Not like how Dad did when.. or.. and then.. ” she whimpered, her voice shaking</p><p> </p><p>”Alix..” Sabrina voiced supportedly “You’re.. you’re really cool. But you can’t do this. Not alone like this. Chloe’s.. Chloe and you are connected. You can’t keep this from her. It’s really kind of you for doing what you did.. but.. but you just can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina took in a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Alix.. I can’t technically order you to do this sense our deal from last month has technically been fulfilled now with you telling me this but.. but please.. don’t try and take away Chloe’s transformation pain again.” Sabrina rasped</p><p> </p><p>Chloe was still, her mouth felt dry as her claws left the door knob. Her head pounded and the tile beneath and under her spun around her. Everything felt wrong today. This was just worse.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay..”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe ran away from the door. Her footsteps echoing through the hall.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>It was 6:30 pm. Chloe shifted uncomfortably in front of the door, a few minutes since she knocked on it.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting now, and the colors of pink and red that covered the city were slowly becoming cold. She usually came earlier, before the moon fully came out in all it’s cursed glory, but she found herself unable to get out of bed for a long while.</p><p> </p><p>It was already getting harder to stay awake now. Not that she was transforming at that moment, she was just getting tired and her body was just numb now.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing backwards she waved off the limo which hesitantly drove away. Chloe tapped her foot on the ground, read to knock again, before blinking with surprise as Alix finally opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey.” The witch greeted awkwardly, tugging at her glove a bit. Chloe started it for a moment before looking at her</p><p> </p><p>”..Hey.”</p><p> </p><p>”Do you.. want to come in?” Alix asked after a few moments of awkward silence.</p><p> </p><p>”If you want me to.” Chloe said. The witch stared at her for a moment, a little guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>”I do.” She admitted.</p><p> </p><p>”..Then why don’t you let me in?” Chloe asked, her voice edging slightly into a growl. Her question was not referring to the door. She felt a jolt of fear go through her chest, no doubt from Alix’s. Her expression fell, but so did her stomach as she staggered. “<em>Shit</em>- okay okay seriously though let me in.”</p><p> </p><p>Alix closed the door behind Chloe as she quickly headed to the basement door already covered in charms, her hand on the doorknob, before she paused. Looking back at Alix, the witch was still at the door, looking down at her feet awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s arms itched, and her breathing wavered. She felt hot. Weak. And she only had the energy for so much right now before everything started. And she knew she could wait till morning for this but..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(..protect.. pack.. protect.. protect..)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For once, She listened, and reaching out an already clawed and shaking hand, she pulled Alix into a close hug. Chloe burried her face into Alix’s shoulder. She could feel the witch tense, before just melting into her contact. It smelt like home- and her grip tightened.</p><p> </p><p>”Alix..” Her voice growled slightly, the sun shining through the still open windows casted a dark red light on the two. Her claws were gripping tightly to Alix’s arm and her side, any harder, Chloe knew she’d be piercing skin. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to go inside, you’re gonna start soon.” Alix said, her voice catching in her throat for a moment before she gulped down hard. The werewolf’s eyes narrowed, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting real sick if this whole ‘Sacrificial’ hero complex you have, and I don’t get why you have it..” Chloe said, as Alix began to push the werewolf off of her and lead her back to the basement door. “I’m not letting you take away all this pain alone anymore.. but I need to know <em>why</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>Alix closed the door on her face and Chloe sighed. Begrudgingly undressing, she eventually pulled off her glove. For a few moments Chloe started at the Familiar mark.</p><p> </p><p>She could file it tingle on her skin, in her soul. It hummed with magic and she could practically feel Alix somehow in her. Breathing. Quietly. Her heart pounding. Hands clammy with nervousness. And the feeling of worry churning inside her.</p><p> </p><p>Knocking on the door she quickly passed her clothes over to Alix’s hand and she was shut back into the darkness again.</p><p> </p><p>The only light pouring in being from the cracks of the door. Chloe leaned against the door, her extended claws clicking against the wood. She could hear Alix breathing on the outside, leaning back as well.</p><p> </p><p>A feeling of guilt, and shame, and <em>fear- </em>bubbled deeply in her chest. Chloe was sick, she was cursed, she was tired. She wanted to help.</p><p> </p><p>”You’re hiding stuff from me, and that’s okay but please-“ Chloe said tiredly against the door, as a slowly burning numbness began to spread through her body again. Her head throbbed with pain and her ankle ached “-don’t push me away like this.. you said I could rely on people right? That I could rely on you? That would could rely on <em>eachother</em>? Why don’t you take that advice for once?</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence.</p><p> </p><p>”Why haven’t you cut it off?” Alix’s voice asked from behind the door. “The Familiar contract that is..”</p><p> </p><p>”Cause I trust you..” Chloe answered, her throat dry and itching as she clawed at her sides “And I want to be with you, Alix..”</p><p> </p><p>There was quiet. Alix’s soft breathing echoing into Chloe’s ears as she waited, for <em>something</em>. The sinking feeling in her chest. It was a plead. On both sides.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Don’t leave me alone, without you..)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”..Chloe I-“</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the pounding in her head turned into a sudden explosion of agony, and she could feel her as if every part of her bone and nerve in her body was both burning a bajillion degrees and freezing.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe let out a painful scream, she fell to her knees as the pain began to spread and engulf her as she tried to pull away from the door as she could feel her bones bend and snap inside her.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Chloe</em>-.!” Alix’s voice picked up on the other side. Chloe snarled, her vision blurring as she stumbled forward and slammed her shaking fist against the old wood.</p><p> </p><p>The many claw marks she had created spinning around her as she breathed heavy, the blood inside her head rushing and the skin underneath her gnarled heel feeling like it was being burnt off from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel part of the pain start to prickle away, but she slammed her fist against the door again.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>DON’T</em>—“ She snarled, her voice breaking for a moment, she could feel blood drip from her nails as she’s swallowed down a mouth ful of blood. “Don’t you dare Kubdel- you fucking.. you <em>listen</em> to me right now..” Chloe somehow was able to say “I don’t know what the hell youre carrying that tells you that you need to voluntarily feel this fucking torture that I’ve already been able to deal with.. but listen to me right now.. you don’t so just— <em>fUCK</em>-“</p><p> </p><p>Chloe fell to her knees, her nails raking down on the wood again as she let out another throat burning scream, her conscious was breaking, but the pain was keeping her away. Looking through the crack of the door, the soft light of the Kubdel household blinded her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”..please..” Chloe whimpered. She choked in a pain filled sob, as she leaned her head against the door- and everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Alix?! What are you doing here? You can’t be here!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chloe’s eyes opened, in front of her was Alix’s father. Looking down at herself, she could see dark brown locks as her hair, soft dark pajama pants, and around her.. a very cluttered version of the basement.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>However far beyond her, coloring the room in blinding colors of a sickening green was a brightly burning and lit magic circle. A weaven basket in the middle, a soft blue dress inside, along with two wedding rings.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Papa what’s going on?!” She yelled, her voice so much younger, as a wind picked up and blasted past her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Alix leave!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Suddenly a basket in the middle of the room exploded with dark dark fire. The bubbling smell of rot and smoke reached her face and she staggered.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Opening her eyes, Chloe was frozen solid as she saw-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>-The ceiling. Chloe achingly sat up, she was tangled in a slightly torn up blanket on the floor of the basement. Her ears flattened against her head. Oh right. She had those. Taking the blanket off she could see herself.</p><p> </p><p>Still in a half wolf state, her arms, up to her elbows, were still covered in a soft layer of fur. Her fingers still ended in claws, and on the palms of her hands, fading away, were paw pads. The same could be said about her very sore legs.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rubbed her eyes triedly, going up down her back, she looked down to see her tail. Giving it a test wriggle she grumbled. Her teeth still sharp in her mouth as she ran her tongue over her fangs. <em>I feel like one of those nekos in anime.. I should ask Kagami about that..</em></p><p> </p><p>She looked down at the blanket <em>This is new though..</em></p><p> </p><p>Struggling to her feet, she turned on the lights and made her way up the stairs and carefully tested the door knob, finding it unlocked. Finding a towel on the ground, she quickly made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.</p><p> </p><p>The scent of Alix still lingering on it as she exited, she found her tail embarrassedly wagging when she brought it to her face to smell it. Hearing a knock on the bathroom door, her ears, which were finally getting smaller now, perked up.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>”Brought you clothes.” Alix’s voice said on the other side of the other. Waiting a few moments, she opened the door up and found a sweatshirt and some sweatpants and some of Chloe’s underclothes. Quickly clambering into them without much trouble except for, as always, the tail, she made her way out of the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of eggs lead her to the kitchen where a warm steaming omelette waited for her. Awkwardly sitting in the corner of the couch was Alix, bundled in her own mound of blankets as she looked quietly at Chloe.</p><p> </p><p>The werewolf didn’t notice her own tail wagging, and if she did, neither of them commented on it.</p><p> </p><p>”Good morning.” Chloe said, a soft smile went across Alix’s face.</p><p> </p><p>”Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>”Did you stay up all night?” She asked, taking the plate over to sit on the ground and eat on the living room table near the witch. Alix made a weak shrug.</p><p> </p><p>”Probably conked out at least a few hours in.” Alix said “I’ve been doing that more lately.. I need to stop that..” </p><p> </p><p>Chloe took a bite, it was delicious “It’s fine, the spells still work don’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>”I think? I feel like they don’t but well, you don’t escape, so I guess they do” Alix shrugged, scooting a bit closer, before pausing. “Did you.. uh..”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s ear twitched ”What?”</p><p> </p><p>Alix stared at her “Did you mean what you meant? Before you turned? Last night?”</p><p> </p><p>”Which part?”</p><p> </p><p>Alix was quiet for a moment, considering.</p><p> </p><p>“All of it.” She said.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe leaned her head on the couch near Alix’s lap “Well yeah. Obviously.” Her cheeks darkened into a soft pink “You.. you mean.. you mean a lot to me.” She murmured “I meant every word.”</p><p> </p><p>Alix blinked with surprise before laughing weakly, her face falling a bit “I’m.. I’m sorry. For.. for not telling you what I did. I- I think I crossed a line there.”</p><p> </p><p>”Alix you don’t- Jesus no- No you don’t have to apologize for that, you were just trying to help.” Chloe said, sitting up onto the couch next to the witch as she placed a hand on her shoulder. “I just- We-..”</p><p> </p><p>She took in a deep breath “I just.. want you to know that..” her hands fell down to Alix’s their hands intertwining a bit, her claws hands holding Alix’s blistered and calloused palms carefully. “..that you don’t need to..” the right words just weren’t there. Alix gave her hand a squeeze</p><p> </p><p>“Its okay, I.. I get what you mean.” Alix nodded softly, her smile almost a little sad but.. content. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe leaned her head on her shoulder a bit, rubbing a thumb over Alix’s familiar emblem. What had tethered their souls together.. her eyes glanced up higher to Alix’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>”What the heck is that wooden necklace thing anyways?” She asked, holding it up to her face. Hanging from a small string was a small carving of a rabbit from what she could tell, with a small and very carefully etching at the bottom. Alix made a small ‘oh’ sound, and held it</p><p> </p><p>”Oh yeah, forgot about this. I tried this before you got here yesterday, it’s kinda cool, totally worth the splinters. You wanna see?” Alix asked, holding the necklace in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rose an eyebrow, “Sure?”</p><p> </p><p>Alix closed her eyes for a moment, clutching the small necklace in her hands. Chloe could feel a small hum of magic between them, before suddenly in a quick flash of light- Alix was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s ear twitched <em>Where- </em>suddenly she looked down as a suddenly scent hit her nose as she stared down at a small pale rabbit with fluffy cherry colored tips.</p><p> </p><p>”N-No way.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Heeyyyyyy</em> Alix’s voice echoed in her head, as Chloe picked up the small rabbit carefully in her claws. Around it’s neck now was the wooden charm, except now in the shape of a human. <em>Pretty cool right? Some form shifting, I guess my soul is in tune with rabbits? Never imagined that. But yeah, I can do this now! At least sometimes.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I could bite your head off you’re so fucking adorable.” Chloe muttered under her breath, her tail wagging against the sofa.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hey hey hey no no no don’t you dare!</em> Alix wriggled, only to squeak as the werewolf pulled her into a squeezing fluffy hug.</p><p> </p><p>”Gosh I could just squish your cheeks!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Chloe!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>”..so you and Alix are okay now? Again?” Sabrina asked</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, it’s been over like, two months since we became.. you know.. witch and familiar, but we still find reasons to get better at this whole.. thing” Chloe said, scratching the back of her neck “It’s weird.. to be.. I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>”Emotionally vulnerable? Open? <em>Friendly</em>?” Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>”Sure” The blonde snorted “You’re getting snarkier lately” she commented</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah? Is it.. intimidating?” Sabrina gave her best dramatic ‘scary’ face, and the two laughed “But yeah, I was just wondering cause wel.. I don’t know.. you’ve been different. And I was wondering if something happened, any particular reason we should be worried about?”</p><p> </p><p>”Hm.. I don’t really know.” Chloe murmured</p><p> </p><p>”If you say so.” Sabrina shrugged “Sorry about kinda.. causing this all?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe flicked her hair to the side “It’s fine, would’ve been worse if it kept brewing.”</p><p> </p><p>They opened up the classroom door, the blonde smiled warmly as she saw Alix. Giving her witch a small wave, she and Sabrina moved to their seats again as Chloe leaned on her desk elbow, still looking at the pink haired girl.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, I think things are just getting better..” Chloe said softly “I’m feeling.. good right now.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah. So that’s what’s going on with you.” Sabrina said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>”Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>”Nothing you should be worrying about right now” Sabrina waved her off “Class is starting”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe nodded, dazedly taking out her materials “Right” she smiled, as a warm prickling in her chest and hand swelled inside her. A hearth of warmth of softness as the day began to melt into its own as Miss Bustier stepped in front of the class. The smell of pine and earth in the air.</p><p> </p><p>”Welcome class! As usual, Today we’re going to start off with our usual compliments and...”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bit of a filler chapter.. bit of a.. not filler.. idk it was just meant to be filler but this is what happened, was inspired a little by DaWritingDragon’s portrayal of Werewolf Chloe in their Rough fic. </p><p>This went sort of all over the place? I had no plans for this chapter and things happened and.. I dunno. I like how this ended up.<br/>Very soft. Very. Ow. I hope you like it.</p><p>The parenthes thoughts are definitely whatever are her deepest werewolf instincts talking, they only really show up in full moons though, full moons are just not a good day for werewolves rip. This was a very wolfy chapter. Very different from how I normally write so this is interesting.<br/>Lots of exposition too, Alix was excited about rambling cause she’s a hidden nerd. Hope all that form, shapeshifting, and transformation talk made sense? I’ll clear up whatever questions you have in the comments.</p><p>I wonder what that dream was ooohhhhhhh.. a memory?</p><p>Anyways though, I learnt this fic got a tv tropes page apparently??? That made me scream.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just girls being friends</p><p>Except they’re actually just friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Juleka balanced carefully on the fallen log. Looking down at the small stream of water she wondered if this even counted, as it was barely a foot wide.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged and continued across, the soft breeze rustling through her hair as her boots crunched against the pine needles and leaves beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>The soft shriek of an owl was heard from above as it’s shadow raced across the flittering branches.</p><p> </p><p>”So why’d we come out here?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka turned to see Sabrina walking after her</p><p> </p><p>”Figured you needed fresh air.” She said</p><p> </p><p>”You’re not my mom” Sabrina playfully stuck her tongue out at her, and Juleka did the same, before helping Sabrina hop over the small stream.</p><p> </p><p>”True,” Juleka said “But there’s something else I guess”</p><p> </p><p>”What?” Sabrina asked</p><p> </p><p>Juleka continued to tread through the forest, doing her best not to accidentally step on a mushroom or flower. The soft prickling feeling of magic rolled up and down her arms. She shivered, pulling her flannel shirt closer to herself before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>”You know how magic semi works right?” She asked, parting part of her hair away to look at Sabrina. The changeling sheepishly shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>”Kinda?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka nodded as she began to look up at the trees looking above them. She liked this forest. It flourished with life in an almost unnatural way, and the air was almost electrifying. </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Magic is powered by belief. And it’s a lot less religious than it sounds, trust me, but it does have to do with it a bit.” Juleka said, adjusting her jacket “It’s how paladins and clerics get their magic from their gods, how warlocks get magic from their demon sugar daddies-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina snorted</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”-how wizards and witches cast spells- it’s literally a ‘believe in yourself and others’ metaphor but it actually matters when casting magic.” Juleka added, a smile drifting across her face</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”And what’s this about me?” Sabrina asked</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you believe magic exists, it’ll open up to you, and if you believe you deserve to know about it. You will. That’s why glamour is so strong when hiding us magic and monsters, because it feeds into what we believe in and what we choose to perceive.” Juleka said “No one believes monsters exist. And so.. for all they know.. we don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Luka was giving me a lecture about that a few days ago.” Juleka said, “So I was like, wondering what you looked like without glamour. If you look any different at all. Thought maybe the forest would help. Plus privacy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh.” Is all Sabrina said, as she adjusted her glasses thoughtfully “I’m not sure”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Of course it is—“ Sabrina said, Juleka smiled at the girl’s confidence as she paused “-I just never actually thought about it.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Juleka thoughtfully “Well, I’ve never met a fey before so maybe they just look like us?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”I guess so.” Sabrina shrugged, her soft teal eyes staring off into the ever winding and stretching woods. “Hypothetically, if the human Sabrina I replaced was alive.. what do you think she’d look like?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Juleka blinked with surprise, a little caught off guard “Like- just chilling with the fey?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Sure”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Oh” she leaned on her elbow “I have no clue. I guess she’d look a lot like you though. Maybe a little more feral.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Yeah?” Sabrina tilted her head thoughtfully</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”I guess, but that’s just hypothetical, like you said,” Juleka shrugged “Why?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina didn’t answer, just made a weak shrug and continued forward.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Eh. I dunno. Was just wondering. Come on, I wanna go see if I can grow some flowers with my hands.” The ginger girl said, and Juleka trotted after her.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Any luck?” Juleka asked, looking down from the tree branch she found herself sitting on. Sabrina groaned, resisting the urge to kick the tree.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”No, it’s there, I can feel it, but every time I feel like I’ve tugged hard enough it just snaps against my fingers like a rubber band.” She huffed</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Very descriptive, maybe if you try hard enough you’ll sprout branches from your head.” Juleka snickered, squeaking with surprise as a tree branch whacked her over the head “Was that you?!” She shouted down</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina just let out a giggle as Juleka huffed, pulling herself up and grabbing onto the branch, before swinging down next to the ginger changeling </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Get over here you ginger nerd!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”DAGH! NO!” Sabrina shrieked, “Juleka wait wait wait wait!”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Juleka proceeded to chase after the girl, the two melting into laughter as the pine crunched beneath their feet.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">...<br/><br/><br/></p><p class="p1">“I don’t-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Shh.. I’m wilderness-ing..”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Focusing intensely, She threw a stick into the water. Juleka squeaked, feeling the droplets splatter across her face, dripping at the edge of her hair as the crystal clear water shimmered beneath them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The small minnow she was aiming for swam away, barely a dark shadow before disappearing entirely into the sunlight glowing stream.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“I did it.” Juleka announced</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”<em>Wow</em>.” Sabrina deadpanned “You’ve successfully missed.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Even if I hit that fish I don’t think I would’ve killed it.” Juleka giggled, before feeling a chill go up her spine as she looked around as Sabrina continued to chatter. The feeling of being watched never leaving.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”-Wouldn’t have mattered if you could kill it or not I don’t think we would’ve found a lot of things to do with it.” Sabrina said, Juleka nodded a bit, staring off into the distance.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Whether or not that was a deer or a tree, she couldn’t tell because just as she blinked whatever seemed abnormal about it was lost.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“So Chloe and Alix are definitely kinda into each other right?” Juleka asked, trying to not look back at whatever thing was in the woods as she began to pull away from the river.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Oh for sure” Sabrina giggled, skipping in front of her as the changeling’s soft little green coat fluttered a bit in the sunlight. “Or I think at least Chloe. Every time they have some kind of fight she acts like a kicked puppy.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”I wouldn’t be surprised. Since they apparently have been acquaintances for two years now. Through this whole familiar thing is new.“ Juleka said, glancing around before smiling “Last time we beat eachother up she was sniffing Alix’s jacket.” Juleka snickered</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Oh my god it’s even worse than I thought,” Sabrina deadpanned, the two laughed for a moment before the sound of a raven cried above them. Juleka cringed as it’s voice made her itch. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”We should move. I think they’re staring at us..” Juleka whispered, glancing around them.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Yeah, I think they’re warning us to go home.” Sabrina spoke back</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”..That so, why?” The vampire asked</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina was quiet, the softness in her emerald eyes replaced with a prickling intensity</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Before we can’t leave.</em>.” She whispered, her voice almost in humane. Lost. Far away. As she stared up at the fluttering birds.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Juleka stared at her for a moment, pursing her lips for moment as she stared off into the barely visible horizon.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“<em>Right</em>, home time” Juleka said quickly</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Did she teach you witch craft or something..?” Roger asked, thinking his voice was hushed enough for the vampire. Juleka’s eyes narrowed as she stood next to the police car.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Can’t even drop his daughter off safely without looking like a damn punk can I?</em> Juleka wondered, though she couldn’t find it in herself to speak as Roger gave her a suspicious look.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina grimaced “We literally just hiked around dad, <em>no</em>.” Roger opened his mouth to speak before Sabrina cut him off again, her voice growing a little more done with each second “I can’t lie, dad.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Roger pursed his lips together, gripping tightly to the wheel as he turned to smile weakly at Juleka</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Thanks for hanging out with my daughter.” He said through gritted bared teeth “I’m glad she has such nice.. friends now.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”My pleasure, officer.” Juleka said calmly, which seemed to piss him off more. Sabrina groaned</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Thanks Juleka, come on dad let’s go” Sabrina said, before mumbling “..before you find an excuse to arrest her..”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Juleka chuckled to herself as the car pulled away, before she hopped onto her bike and quietly rode home. The forest whizzed past her as she dared not to glance into it as the cold wind bit at her face.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I do wonder how long these trees have been here. Were they always? And the fae arrived because of them? Because they were a good place to live? Or did the fae grow them to make a place to live,</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Juleka’s head buzzed with thoughts of Antlers, Branches, and Pine as she rode home.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">...</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Looking down from the branches the bird blinked, before flashing into a flurry of green light.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Opening her soft teal green eyes, the young girl, physicality barely age 16, but beyond her years mentally- sat high above the tree tops as she stared down at the stretching rode back to the city.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Child.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>She looked up. Looking over her in an impossibly large scale, one how balancing perfectly still on the tree branch- was a friend, she had no idea what their name was. So all she called them, was Them.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>It made perfect sense to her so why change it?</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Them stared down at her with curious emerald eyes. Their golden antlers stretching high above their head, curling towards the sky as soft grind engravings in their skins glowed softly to the shimmering sunset light.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Their alien like beauty as always, sending shivers down her spine. Just like the rest of them.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Yes?” She answered politely<br/></em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>“What are you looking at?”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Must you hear it from me self?” She asked, tucking a messy orange lock behind her ear “I’m just simply enjoyin’ the view.”<br/></em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Them chuffed, flicking one of the many twigs and sticks in her hair “You may enjoy the view once you are able to differentiate the difference between branch and horn.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>She glared at the briefly but said nothing, just quietly slipping down the tree.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”So why were you watching them?” They asked, now next to her.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”She’s got magic.” She answered “It’s our woods. And such, a relevant danger to look towards.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”And you think she can actually use it?”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Well I have my right to be cautious and curious!” She retorted, a smile stretching across her face “And you ought to be worried too, lest she wonders what’s it like to live with her true family and replaces your sorry butt!”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Them stared at her, unblinkingly “If anyone, she’d replace you.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>The amusement dropped from her face, and yet the faint growing of thistle and ivy around her legs brought no intimidation other than the sickness in her voice “Changeling joke. Funny.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Sure it is.” Them said, smile stretching across their inhuman and thin cheeks, they twisted a strand of dark hair around their finger tips as their tail twitched  “Just as funny as the joke about the fool who’s eye held a plank who laughed at the man with but only sawdust.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”You quote that conquering text?” She rose an eyebrow “You’re strange.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”It’s why it’s called a joke.” Them said “Now let us go. Before anyone has the right to come back for more.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>They disappeared behind a tree, shimmering into only but another whistle in the cold wind.<br/></em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>She was silent. Fidgeting with her small green cloak a bit as she thought for a moment in silence. Glancing at the road before shrugging. Eh. She could care less.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>”Right.”</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>In another flash of light she was replaced by a deer, fur red as the sun, white flickering over her cheeks like freckles as branches stretched from her skull instead of antlers. Still flourishing with autumn leaves.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Her hooves clicked and clattered across the forest pine as she leapt across a river, before disappearing through a circle of fungi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha</p><p>I’m tired</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Misadventures of a Blogger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ALYA GETS A CHAPTER JUST TO HERSELF! SHES VIBING</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So then there was this gaudy as heck looking dress, but gosh Alya- the stitching was just really really good so I kinda low key feel split and-“ Marinette babbled</p><p> </p><p>Alya nodded on, a weak strained smile on her face as the two sat in the comfortable chair, hot chocolate in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about this should’ve been wonderful, except well-</p><p> </p><p>“-so I was talking to the girl next to me and- Muffin- Muffin that tickles stop moving!” Marinette giggled, as she held up the very smug looking ‘Cat-Gami’ in her lap. “Silly kitty!”</p><p> </p><p>Alya laughed weakly. It was cute alright, but the way ‘Muffin’ stared at her smugly was a little irritating. <em>She’s </em>my<em> best friend damn it! Stop looking adorable you smug shit!</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mari- didn’t your mom have something in the oven you wanted to watch over?”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette’s eyes widened “SHI- SHOOT!” She exclaimed, her swerving around as looked into the kitchen. She frantically looked at the cat in her lap and to the kitchen. “Uh uh uh—“ </p><p> </p><p>Alya sighed, smirking playfully “Gimmie the cat Mari”</p><p> </p><p>”Muffin would you mind?” Marinette said, looking at the cat. The cat just purred against her thigh before calmly slipping off. Marinette grinned, scratching the cat behind the ear, and bolted out of the room. Alya smiled, before looking down at the Nekomata.</p><p> </p><p>”I know you can talk.” She hissed, as Kagami hopped onto her lap. Somehow Kagami found a way to smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I can” Kagami purred, swatting a little at Alya’s fox pendent a little curiously. “I’m not just some alley cat after alll..”</p><p> </p><p>Alya’s eyes narrowed and tucked it back in her shirt. Glancing backwards, she could spot the barely visible tail of Trixx discreetly </p><p> </p><p>”No touchie” She said. <em>I have no idea how our magic and Trixx’s could mix.. if at all.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kagami’s ear twitched, stretching a little and letting herself splay on Alya’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine..” She said, tail flicking “Scratch me behind the ears would you?”</p><p> </p><p>”Since when did you become such a pussy cat?” Alya asked, yet still complying. Kagami purred greedily, her chest rumbling agains Alya’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>If you told Alya about three months ago that she’d become newly hyperfixated with the supernatural thanks to becoming friends with a vampire, and went on to discover that one: Chloe motherfucking Bourgeois was a goddamn werewolf and two: The Ice Queen challenging Marinette for Adrien’s hand was also in love with said Marinette and also a cat girl— Alya would definitely laugh at your face.</p><p> </p><p>”Ever since I walked in- oh- <em>higher</em>..” Kagami mewled, leaning into her touch. Eventually Marinette burst out of the kitchen, holding a large batch of hot and steaming cookies.</p><p> </p><p>Alya gave a smug look at Kagami and passed her over back to Marinette as they traded</p><p> </p><p>”Thanks for snuggles, <em>Muffin</em>” Alya smirked, watching as Kagami’s eyes narrowed at her.</p><p> </p><p>--.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One.. two.. th-three.. four- no nope can’t. Cant do this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay let go let go—“</p><p> </p><p>Aurore quickly released Alya from her hold “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alya wheezed, arms trembling and face beet red. She looked like she had both ran a marathon in five seconds, and swallowed down an entire bowl of spicy hot ramen on a hot day. Her entire face red and sweaty.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes!” She grinned, head whipping upwards as she began to hastily scribble into her notes “Absolutely fascinating!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Aurore tilted her head to the side a little worriedly, adjusting her open back dress a little as the blogger continued to scratched more into her paper— the small wings protruding from the succubus’s back twitching a little with worry.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay okay okay okay” Alya said, pulling her hair back “Sorry gimme a second I have never been this horny in my life and it’s real riveting”</p><p> </p><p>”Didn’t need to know that.” Aurore deadpanned, Alya shook her head, rubbing her eyes a bit as she felt the aphrodisiac effects finally start to fade away. Alya took in a deep breath. Adjusting her glasses</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, so, last time we did with Juleka I had her list off a buuuunch of things about it-“</p><p> </p><p>”Right, I remember a few”</p><p> </p><p>”So like, I’m 90 percent sure how your ‘attracting to yourself’ magic works is like, you one: magically raise whatever fucking, fucking hormone and horny levels in the person-“ Alya said, looking through her notes “And then you’re able to sort of bend to their type?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore tilted her head “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>”Like, for me, you started to adopt a lot of mannerisms and stuff I see in Nino” Alya explained “Like the way he smiles, has a nervous tick, moved, sat, everything seemed to project onto you a bit and that kinda translated in my mind as attractive? Cause like, I love Nino”</p><p> </p><p>”Huh,” Aurore blinked owlishly “Learn something new everyday.” She shrugged, before glancing back at Alya “Do you need water?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>.-</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you even keep hanging out with that succubus anyways? She’s a sex demon Alya! Are you having se-“</p><p> </p><p>”No Nora, I’m not having sex” Alya rolled her eyes, “It’s called researching Seduction magic though get it right”</p><p> </p><p>Nora growled, “And your.. ugh.. boyfriend..?”</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t hate on Nino you butt!” Alya smacked her towel at her “Just you wait! Once he comes over next weekend with Marinette you’ll see he’s good!”</p><p> </p><p>”Tch, sure! I’ll like to see him beat me in an arms wrestling match. Little stick man” Nora chuffed, her sharp teeth gleaming</p><p> </p><p>”Right, against a <em>bear</em>.” Alya mused “Cause he’ll definitely need to be protecting me from those..”</p><p> </p><p>”That or against-“ Suddenly Alya found herself flipped off her chair and thrown into Nora’s chokehold “-The Anansi!”</p><p> </p><p>”Damn it let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fox v Bear can’t do shit!”</p><p> </p><p>”FUCK!”</p><p> </p><p>Marlena stomped inside the kitchen “Both of you-Language!”</p><p> </p><p>”Mama I’m sixteen and Nora is like fifty” Alya said, slipping out of Nora’s grasp only to get a hand on her face from Nora. </p><p> </p><p>“And your little sisters are both only eight” Marlena said, planting her hands on her hips, before raising her eyebrows “And don’t you have something with that Chloe girl today?”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh shoot I forgot about that, thanks Mama love you” Alya said, grabbing her stuff and beginning to head out the door</p><p> </p><p>”Chloe?! The brat?!” Nora exclaimed</p><p> </p><p>”See ya Nora!”</p><p> </p><p>She closed the door before she could hear her big sister roar.</p><p> </p><p>.-. --.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Alya tapped her foot impatiently against the floor, the drive to continue scribbling into her work slowing.</p><p> </p><p>”You’ve got to finish that work, you know it’s due tomorrow” Chloe deadpanned, though busy biting at her own pen.</p><p> </p><p>”Ughh, I feel like geometry should be easier than this..” Alya huffed</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes “That’s on you for twiddling on your Phone through the entire class”</p><p> </p><p>”Like you weren’t doing the same!”</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a look before an akuma alert went off on each of their phones. But for Alya, she also received a text.</p><p> </p><p>”Gotta go!” She said, jumping to her feet. Chloe‘s eyes widened</p><p> </p><p>“Where?!“ she squawked</p><p> </p><p>”Out!” Alya said, before racing out of the hotel room, clutching the glowing pendent around her neck in her hand. Trixx poked out of her hair</p><p> </p><p>”Show time?”</p><p> </p><p>Alya exited out of the Hotel Roof top, “Yep! Trixx- Let’s Pounce!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Foxy”</p><p> </p><p>Rena Rouge smiled and looked to the side as the blonde cat hero plopped next to her.</p><p> </p><p>”Hello Chat Noir” She grinned “I got a text from our favorite bug I was needed!”</p><p> </p><p>”You should come out more often” Chat said</p><p> </p><p>”I should shouldn’t I?” Rena mused, tail flicking around in consideration “Nah, Ladybug apparently got a little in trouble with whoever gave her the fox miraculous when she didn’t give it back. So I should just listen for her sake, especially since I’m just so lucky to get to keep Trixx here.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave the pendent a loving flick as she tilted her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>”Right” Chat nodded, ear twitching “So what we’ve got here is...”</p><p> </p><p>The akuma looked like some giant version of Ursula from the little mermaid, tentacles in all. She was just too fast, and no one could get a hit on her without getting a slap in the face,</p><p> </p><p>Rena carefully put her flute to her lips, blowing softly into the instrument as it produced the ear tickling melody of her soul and magic.</p><p> </p><p>Whipping the ball of magic from the end of the flute, Mirage bled across the battle field, it’s golden magic lingering for a moment before the army of Ladybug and Chat Noir clones charged forward.</p><p> </p><p>Rena grinned a toothy grin, giving a bow to a hidden Ladybug behind a water tower, before joining the crowd and smacking the akuma every now and again to confuse the monstrous lady.</p><p> </p><p>Flipping backwards, she managed to throw her flute in the akuma’s eye, before she bounced backwards behind an alleyway as the ringing in her ears melted away and becoming the beeping of her necklace.</p><p> </p><p>As the magic crackled off her body she was overwhelmed with a wave of exhaustion as she sat down. <em>I wonder if the heroes feel this way after transforming too? Or if it’s just because I also just have magic in general? Phew, either way I’m exhausted.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alya managed to get footage and put on an energized smile for the camera. <em>Another piece of gold for the blog.</em></p><p> </p><p>-.--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alya waved goodbye to Chloe (who thank god didn’t question her sudden need to run out of the hotel with the akuma attack, thank god for Ladyblog alibis) as she made the walk to Juleka’s.</p><p> </p><p>Sending Juleka a quick text, she awkwardly waited outside of the houseboat.</p><p> </p><p>Alya tapped her foot on the cobble beneath her.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced back up at the Liberty.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to run a hand over the boat’s side before a loud thump was heard from the side and Alya smiled as the walking board hit the docks and Juleka hauled herself on land, violet bike in Her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly they nodded at each other, Alya threw her fox coat over her head, feeling her body shift as her skin merged with the fur coat.</p><p> </p><p>Her golden eyes opened as she trotted forward. Juleka bent down and gave her a soft stroke on the head before motioning the fox to hop onto the bike’s front basket.</p><p> </p><p>The soft late afternoon wind rustled through Alya’s fur as she laid inside the basket, her tail flicked as she felt her fox pendent glitter on her chest. Trixx hidden somewhere in her locks of orange hair as well.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a while since it had just been her and Juleka. As usually when they were hanging out it was with the ‘mystery gang’ or the girl squad. Alya leaned her cheek on the basket.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice. So with their free time, they decided to take a little trip to a certain place that Kagami had told them about, and a place Juleka apparently had been to.</p><p> </p><p>The bike slowed to a stop and Juleka carefully locked it to the thistle and ivy covered fence. </p><p> </p><p>Juleka nodded to her and entered the graveyard, a soft smile on her face, while Alya hustled behind after her, pulling the coat off her head as she looked around.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any security of any kind, but the heavy feeling of magic through the air was certain. It felt like, if in any other situation, she would’ve passed by the graveyard without even noticing it’s existence.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka flicked her hair off her shoulder, smiling at the selkie with that toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>”So like, are we gonna Buzzfeed unsolve this?”</p><p> </p><p>Alya snorted “Sure, who’s who?”</p><p> </p><p>”I’m Shane and you’re Ryan” Juleka said, continuing down the run down cobble leading into through the rows of stones. There was a small shack off to the side, looking like someone lived here in contrast of being an actual mausoleum.</p><p> </p><p>There was a long silence as they stepped deeper and deeper into the cemetery, the looming trees starting to get thicker and thicker, along with the foliage.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka blew a raspberry, “Hellooooooo Ghosts?”</p><p> </p><p>”Pfft”</p><p> </p><p>”Helllooololooo Ghosts?” Juleka said again, not hiding her goofy smile</p><p> </p><p>”Hey ghosts! It’s us, ya gurls” Alya surprised her grin as she attempted to look incredibly serious</p><p> </p><p>”Come get your.. Juicy.. vampire ass”</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Stop</em>” Alya snorted, wiping away a tear</p><p> </p><p>”Oi.”</p><p> </p><p>The two squeaked, swerving around to see- oh they’re tall. Looming above them was a tall dark haired figure, with sunken emerald eyes, and a thin yet lean body. There was an in humane beauty to them. But there was also nothing out of the ordinary..</p><p> </p><p>Alya instinctually stepped behind Juleka.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey”</p><p> </p><p>The presumed gravekeeper stared down at them, “If you’re going to disrupt the dead.. I suggest you do it at a different graveyard.. lest you children decide you want to live here forever..” they hissed</p><p> </p><p>Alya’s eyes peered at the ground, she couldn’t see the person’s feet under their long deep and dark emerald cloak, but she could see the moss tug and trail the ends of it.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka cringed a bit before nodding “We.. apologize for the intrusion. We were in no position to do so. We will leave for disturbing you all” She said carefully, red eyes glancing around.</p><p> </p><p>The grave keeper nodded “Wise child.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya nodded “Could you point us to the exit?”</p><p> </p><p>”I <em>could</em>.” They said, and then turned away “Goodbye”</p><p> </p><p>The selkie and vampire awkwardly stood there as they left. Faintly, she could still hear the soft sound of flopping against the soft grass, before it faded back to just the forest.</p><p> </p><p>”Damn it I should’ve said ‘would’” Alya snapped her finger.</p><p> </p><p>The two found themselves wandering, what felt like, the never ending graveyard. Alya could feel herself getting hungry, but she refused to get tired here. That felt like a death trap. The mossy grave stones stopped making sense to her at this point, as did the words on the few that were named.</p><p> </p><p>”Franciso Dragao.. Erik Windrider.. And- What lucky chick got to have the last name Harbinger? Like- like Shelly Harbinger? That’s a dope name” Alya said, looking at the graves of lost names. “These all sound almost too fantasy to be real..”</p><p> </p><p>”Shit damn that is dope though, imagine?” Juleka smiled, posing dramatically “Shelly Harbinger.. terror of the.. I don’t know, seas? That sounds like a pirate name.”</p><p> </p><p>”Speaking of which, what even is your mom? Have you asked?” Alya asked, trotting after her.</p><p> </p><p>”She’s gotten more cryptic since we’ve started to dip our toes into more magic, I’m guessing.. I don’t know- just some kind of immortal?” Juleka murmured, huffing “We’re far beyond lost. I think there’s oughta be some kind of loop to this place.”</p><p> </p><p>”No, I think it just goes on for forever” Alya said “These graves would be the same if there was a loop.. which makes me wonder why and how there’s so many graves.. they aren’t fake..”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they’re shuffling around.?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Her eye caught onto something, a name. <em>Wait—</em></p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear that?” </p><p> </p><p>Alya’s attention snapped away from what she thought she saw and her attention was suddenly snapped to the sounds of jingling bells.</p><p> </p><p>Padding out of the underbrush, was a darkly furred dog with a necklace of bells hanging on its neck and bright ruby eyes. Though it didn’t entirely smell like a dog. It smelt.. clean. With a smell of flowers of some kind.</p><p> </p><p>But perhaps that was just Alya’s heightened senses. She wondered if Juleka could smell it too.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey, it’s you again” Juleka crouched to the ground, the dog padded up to Juleka’s hand and leaned into her touch, tail wagging excitedly. Juleka’s smile stretched across her face “Good dog. Did you save my dummy brother from being lost in this forever graveyard? Yes you did!”</p><p> </p><p>The dog gave an excited bark, looking up at Alya and licking her knee. Alya giggled “Could you get us home? I don’t think the other person here will”</p><p> </p><p>The dog somehow nodded, and began to lead them through the bushes, and in no time at all, as if they were only a few meters from the entrance, they were out. The dog gave Juleka a lick on the knuckles, nuzzling into her open palm, before trotting away back into the tree line, passing through a shadow, before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>Alya jotted something down on her phone “Definitely.. not a normal dog..”</p><p> </p><p>”No shit”</p><p> </p><p>”Church grim maybe?”</p><p> </p><p>The two shared a look, before smiling with a feeling of excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Before they left, Alya and Juleka left a note on the door of the mausoleum apologizing to the ‘totally not fae of the graveyard’, hopping back on the bike, they left.</p><p> </p><p>.-..</p><p> </p><p>The grim dog watched quietly from the edge of the graveyard. Soft ruby eyes </p><p> </p><p>”Child.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at the looming fae, their inhuman face trading no trait of emotion. She understood. Her ear twitched slightly, before trotting away. Through the soft brush, and back to sleeping next to her forgotten, thistle covered, and cursed grave.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka carefully stopped the bike as Alya hopped off, the selkie girl carefully slipping her fox coat off of her body as she returned to human form. </p><p> </p><p>“You having a sleepover at Nino’s or something?” Juleka asked, leaning on her bike a bit, red eyes softly glistening in the setting sun.</p><p> </p><p>”Just having dinner” Alya smiled, fixing her coat around her waist again.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka waved goodbye as Alya found herself smiling, stepping into the old moss covered apartment complex and up to the house of the Lahiffe’s. Knocking on the door, she beamed when she saw Nino.</p><p> </p><p>Her hand in his calloused palm, she planted a kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>”Hellooooo” She drawled, grinning “Am I late to dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yes Alya, You missed everything” Nino attempted to be sarcastic, though his goofy smile was something he could never hide. And as the two walked inside, she smiled, feeling of warmth filling her chest. And she felt the world click right.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hahaha<br/>Ha</p><p>Ha</p><p>Foreshadowingx2</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Phantom Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sometimes Juleka would stumble.</p><p> </p><p>And fall.</p><p> </p><p>And ache.</p><p> </p><p>It was always in those two spots. She knew why for one, everyone knew why, the other one was more peculiar, but she didn’t question it.</p><p> </p><p>Her leg, specifically where her knee met her shin- would feel like it was getting ripped off. Detached. It’d feel like suddenly her leg was gone, popped off, and her muscles were still snapping and stretching, trying to cling onto it in some disgusting bloody visual similar to what reminded her of a snapping chicken bone.</p><p> </p><p>She’d feel it awkwardly pop and crack when she was bending it, even on the days it didn’t hurt, and sometimes it’d just ache during the rain. She didn’t know why the rain. But looking it up, it actually did have to do with water pressure and stuff. Go figure.</p><p> </p><p>As for her chest though, it’d feel like a sinking feeling. And then a burning one. Sometimes a twisting feeling in her stomach would follow. </p><p> </p><p>But Juleka wouldn’t question it. As long as there was someone to catch her, she would be fine with waving it off with a slightly strained smile and blame her workload and stress.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe would know though, and so would Sabrina, and Alix, and Alya, and so would every member of the Mystery gang that wasn’t there and would be told.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka clutched her leg tightly to her chest, trying to focus her best on the story Rose was telling her whilst she ached with pain. She shouldn’t complain, she knew she didn’t have as bad. There was definitely much much worse.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka had a healing factor, she didn’t have to worry about this. She didn’t deserve to complain.</p><p> </p><p>After all.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka glanced at her phone—</p><p> </p><p><b>DontSkipLegDay</b>: Hey wanna hang out tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p>Her soft red eyes darted backwards to Chloe, who glanced away from her. Despite all being forgiven, Juleka understood the idea on why Chloe never let herself forget about how she hurt the goth.</p><p> </p><p>How she tore off her leg mercilessly, not for food, not for survival, but because she wanted to, because the violence craving monster Chloe became under the light of a full moon wanted to hurt, and hurt, and hurt. It was something that seemed it guilt the heiress a lot.</p><p> </p><p>At least Juleka didn’t have a scar.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inspired by None of your Biscuit’s little Drabble on tumblr for a Bad Things Happen Bingo.</p><p>Next chapter will be directly connected to this.</p><p>Have a happy Halloween!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Running with the Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Chloe stared out the window boredly, the soft hum of the moving car tingling through her sensitive ears.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced around to the front, where her father was driving for once. It was usually Butler.. whatever his name.. who drove her to the forest.</p><p> </p><p>”Are you sure you want to go back there, dear?” He asked nervously, glancing to the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>”Sure.” Chloe said through gritted canine teeth, she had been over this multiple times she was <em>fine</em>. “It doesn’t bother me. I’ve been there before. Multiple times.”</p><p> </p><p>Andre nodded carefully, his eyes going back to the rode as they traveled farther and farther away from the city, the hills now rolling next to them, and the more visible countryside stretching into the growing forest.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, dear.” He murmured.</p><p> </p><p>”You know, I’m in here too” Alix spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe hid her smile behind her hand, glancing at the witch on the other side of the car who was looking away from the window. If she had a tail right now, Chloe knew it would probably wagging. She could tell the witch was struggling not to fidget, as the all too quiet car would definitely hear.</p><p> </p><p>”We’re aware, Kubdel.” She smirked, leaning on her cheek. Alix chuffed, glancing outside again.</p><p> </p><p>”You take this drive every time?” Alix asked, Chloe hummed in response.</p><p> </p><p>”Yes yes it’s long, we know.”</p><p> </p><p>Alix’s eyes just looked off “Yeah.. it’s no wonder then that it took so long..”</p><p> </p><p>The car fell to silent again, and Alix glanced back at her with a bit of a worried gaze. Chloe looked back at her, hair prickling st the back of her neck as Alix gave a careful tug on her glove, to which Chloe just sighed, and smiled, giving a tug to her own.</p><p> </p><p>Alix nodded, but rested her hand on Chloe’s when she returned it to the chair. Chloe’s eyebrows rose, but she made no comment on it, just leaving her finger’s with the witch’s, as they continued to drive to the forest.</p><p> </p><p>There was.. however.. something Chloe couldn’t really shake. An uncomfortable feeling of.. what only could be described at itchiness in her teeth..</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s inhuman eyes narrowed, claws digging into the leather of the car.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sick of it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Waving her father goodbye, they made their way across the hill, which would lead into a road through the forest. A road Chloe was familiar with taking. But she hadn’t been here with Alix before.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh hey, there’s Juleka’s bike.” Alix pointed out next to one of the trees. </p><p> </p><p>”I guess she got sick of walking.” Chloe snarked “Couldn’t she just fly as a bat?”</p><p> </p><p>The wind answered that question for them, as a large gust of it bristled through their faces. Chloe shivered, feeling a trail of goosebumps go down her back. She stepped backwards and leaned into Alix’s body which felt much more warmer.</p><p> </p><p>However Chloe immediately stepped away in embarrassment when the tingling comfort of her scent reached her. Despite how much she wanted to linger. Alix seemed to agree as she made the effort to regain contact again, snuggling next to Chloe’s side, much to the werewolf’s internal struggling.</p><p> </p><p>”Damn it, it’s cold.” The witch hissed, “Should’ve brought like.. my scarf or something— hey is this <em>my</em> jacket?” She said, opening up Chloe’s cardigan to reveal the sweatshirt underneath “When did you steal <em>this</em>?!”</p><p> </p><p>”Like three weeks ago, don’t question me” Chloe huffed, pushing past her quickly so she couldn’t see the spreading blush across her face and up her ears. “Let’s go”</p><p> </p><p>The soft brush crunched beneath their shoes, she hadn’t expected the weather to drop so much. But then again, it was fall. And it could be worse. The soft smell of fresh pine and soil reached Chloe’s nose, and it made the wild side of her want to transform right then and there and bolt into the trees, where she could smell Juleka. And other creatures.</p><p> </p><p>But what tethered her back to earth, was the girl next to her.</p><p> </p><p>”Kinda reminds me of that nature park Mrs. B took us to” Alix said, balancing on a mossy log before bouncing off wards into a pile of bright amber leaves. “Except.. uh..”</p><p> </p><p>”What?”</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t know, I wanna say quieter- but.. it doesn’t.” Alix mumbled, pulling some hair behind her ear. “It feels.. unearthly quiet. But kinda.. loud at the same time?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe looked around, closing her eyes to focus on her other senses. The itchiness in her teeth was still there, and while she didn’t know what that was, she ignored it, along with the soft strawberry, pine, and soothing scent beside her that she knew was Alix.</p><p> </p><p>There was this humming deep within the forest, one that made another shiver down her spine and composure tremble a little. It <em>was</em> unearthly quiet though. But it felt like there was a low whistling by her ears, right behind her—</p><p> </p><p>Chloe spun around, eyes snapping open to see- nothing. Her eyebrow twitched.</p><p> </p><p>”What’s wrong?” Alix spoke up, grabbing hold of Chloe’s hand. The werewolf glanced back at her, though her head was still swiveling around.</p><p> </p><p>”Uhm..”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, tilting her head back to look at her witch.</p><p> </p><p>”Nothing. It’s nothing.” She answered, looking down at their intertwined fingers and huffing. “Let’s go. I can smell her.”</p><p> </p><p>”Is your wolf senses already kicking in?” Alix asked, as they strolled through the woods together, shoulders meeting as the witch boredly swung their arms around. Chloe huffed.</p><p> </p><p>”No.” Chloe denied quickly, flicking her hair “Besides, the full moon is tomorrow. We shouldn’t be worrying about it now.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of walking though, a familiar scent reached her nose that immediately made her pause. She shoved her phone into Alix’s hands and Chloe’s head craned around. Within seconds she was suddenly on all fours, fur traveling up her spine and over her clothes, which merged with her.</p><p> </p><p>Her large wolf head looked around anxiously, ears swiveling around. She lead Alix to the side away from the inclined hill face, where she could fall into the bushes. Her ears flattened as a low growl began to unconsciously rumble from her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Her sense immediately enhanced, and she could smell much more- but somehow it was muffled by the overwhelming taste of magic on her tongue. Everywhere. Then her ears perked up.</p><p> </p><p>”What’s up?” Alix asked.</p><p> </p><p><em>’I think I just heard...’ </em>Suddenly Chloe’s paws left the ground as she was suddenly tackled off her feet, and sent tumbling down the hill along with the larger figure, nipping at her neck.</p><p> </p><p>Thistles and leaves tangled in her blonde fur as she went on autopilot, thrashing around against the creature on her before the two fell at the bottom off the hill in a pile of dark and light fluff. Chloe threw herself out of the monster’s grasp and spun around, a loud snarl rippling out of her throat before she saw the large dire wolf letting out a rumble of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka flopped over on her back, teeth gleaming as she continued to laugh. “<em>Wow!”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“You!” </em>Chloe barked angrily, padding around with irritation. She nipped Juleka’s ear much to the vampire’s displeasure as she gave a shockd yip. “You can’t just do that you little goth shit!<em> Now I’m a fucking mess!”</em></p><p> </p><p>”Chloe! Chloe where are you!?”</p><p> </p><p>The two wolves looked up from the dark grass and hobbled over. Chloe could feel a sense of panic go through her chest and up her spine. At the corner of her eye she could see the dire wolf’s body bubbled, and in a contortion of shadow and magic, Juleka flipped the hair out of her now human face.</p><p> </p><p>She lazily picked at her long fangs, crimson eyes gleaming with slight mischief.</p><p> </p><p>Or well- vampire face.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shifted back into human, though it felt like now the itchiness in her teeth was much worse. She growled as she angrily picked off the many leaves stuck in her hair and rubbed the dirt off her cheek and clothes.</p><p> </p><p>”We’re fine!” Juleka shouted up, peeking out of the bushes she could see Alix sigh with relief, and letting herself breath in a bit, she could feel that relief soak through own bones. It felt warm and comforting.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka gave a playful nudge with her elbow and Chloe scoffed. She had no idea what that Vampire was thinking but she didn’t like it, context or not!</p><p> </p><p>The two clambered up the hill, Juleka waving hello to Alix who punched her in the shoulder with a laugh as Chloe fixed her hair in irritation before the group of three started walking again</p><p> </p><p>”I’ve been exploring,” Juleka said, pushing herself through some brush- shifting back into a dire wolf when she was out, shaking her dark fur and looking up at them. Her ear twitched. “So I’m like, pretty positive that if we get lost,<em> we won’t super die.”</em></p><p> </p><p>”Neat” Alix said, twirling her charm necklace around her neck “Doubt I could keep up as a human though, so might as well try this baby out!” Chloe felt a trail of fur prickle up her spine as Alix disappeared in a sharp and quick flash of light- before Chloe caught the small red rabbit in her hands.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Thats new” Juleka commented, tail wagging a little. Even sitting down, the giant dire wolf’s face was able to lean on her shoulder a little.</p><p> </p><p>Alix rolled her eyes, her cute little floppy ears twitching as she leaned back in Chloe’s hands. God she was adorable like this.</p><p> </p><p>”Whatever whatever, I’m adorable” Alix huffed, practically reading her mind and hopping off onto the forest floor. She padded around a little clumsily “It’s weird to not have shoes, feels rough on my.. paws? Hands?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe giggled at the genuine confusion ticking at the back of her mind that she knew the little bunny was feeling- shifting into her wolf form. She could feel her tail wagging as she strolled next to Alix’s small form. Juleka leading forward as well.</p><p> </p><p>”So where are we going?” Alix asked, hopping forward “We’re going somewhere aren’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>”Just for a run” Juleka said, quickening her pace “You can open a portal home, right?”</p><p> </p><p>”If we have some kind of door, yeah” Alix replied</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Great, </em>we know there’s one around here” Chloe said, doing her best to now jog after Juleka. She made sure to swivel her head back every few moments to make sure the now skipping Alix kept up.</p><p> </p><p>”And you can cast spells like that too, right?” Juleka asked, getting even faster down the dark forest road. Ruby eyes twinkling.</p><p> </p><p>”I mean, I could? Why?” Alix asked.</p><p> </p><p>A large wolffish grin stretched across Juleka’s maw as she slowed to a stop. All three of their ears perked up. A loud in humane cackling interrupting them in a shock. The vampire’s tail wagged even faster..</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s nose suddenly flared up. Her nose instinctually went up as she felt a swell of new smells travel closer and closer to them- before shooting out from behind them was a large red fox and a small aflamed tail cat, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>”SO YOU CAN KEEP UP!” Alya shouted, in front of them- as Juleka bolted after the fox and cat through the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe felt a shiver of senses overwhelm and flood through her chest. And excitement for the chase. And an explosive need to run, one she listened to without any form of resistance.</p><p> </p><p>”H-Hey! <a href="https://youtu.be/2bsWfTrXteE">Wait for me!</a>” She shouted, padding in place a little before beginning to run.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe shot forward, falling into the burning prickling feelings of animalistic instinct as she carried herself across the forest floor. Her chest heaving with each pump of her legs and cold inhale of the fresh crisp air.</p><p> </p><p>She could see the flickers of Kagami’s blue flamed tail- as she galloped across the pine and dirt. Alya’s dark red form shooting through the bushes and thick magic scented trees- which caused her want to chase even more</p><p> </p><p>A free laugh erupted out of her which was echoed by Alix’s as she ran right next to her, shooting and clambering over the sticks and boulders.</p><p> </p><p>However seeing how she was lagging, Chloe paused for a moment, letting Alix run past her- before running forward again and scooping the rabbit onto her back with a laugh. The rabbit clinging on for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>The weight on her back suddenly got heavier as she felt the pull of used magic on top of her and she looked up, seeing Alix’s glimmering blue eyes staring into hers with a large goofy smile.</p><p> </p><p>Her soft human hands holding tightly to her mane of fur as Chloe grinned mischievously, and boosted forward- causing Alix to yelp in shock and melt into a stream of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>She shot into the trees, dodging through the trees and barreling over the mossy mushroom covered logs- Alix’s laugh fueling her all the way. For a brief moment as she leapt off a short cliff side towards where she could see Juleka’s flash of black and violet fur- Chloe was afraid.</p><p> </p><p>Afraid of what her father thought, of what her mother could think. For a moment, she remembered her mother. And how she probably didn’t know who she was. And for a moment, she could feel the burning in her ankle. And-</p><p> </p><p>Alix clutched tightly to her fur, and Chloe could suddenly feel a burst and flooding feeling of warmth and trust inside her chest.</p><p> </p><p>She landed onto the grass and laughed next to Juleka as they shot through the woods, Kagami’s small cat form darted in front of her and skidded between them- flickering blue flamed tail illuminating the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly, Chloe yelped as she felt a nip on one of her legs. She looked down seeing Alya’s cheeky grin as the fox shot forward. Juleka saw that as a challenge and ran after her. Chloe wouldn’t have that!</p><p> </p><p>Alix gripped tightly to her fur as Chloe pushed herself forward, pushing her limbs to her limits as she shot past Juleka- or more so- into Juleka, who had tried to skid to a stop along with Alya and Kagami- sending them flying off the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes widened as she felt Alix drop off her back while the group of animals fell off the ledge and dropped downwards- before being swallowed by water.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened in the water, only for her vision to be closed by bubbles. She burst out of the water, finding that her legs reached the bottom easily and let out a gasp of air. Her wolf form broke off of her and she growled.</p><p> </p><p>”Damn it I’m soaked!” She shouted in the lake. Alya’s laugh carried across the small area, her fox form swimming out of the water before being thrown off into a coat on the shore. The selkie doing her best to squeeze the water out of the fox pelt like a rag. </p><p> </p><p>”Should’ve stopped!” The blogger said cheekily</p><p> </p><p>”I couldn’t see it!” Chloe barked angrily, splashing her hands in the water. Her clothes were goddamn ruined! </p><p> </p><p>Juleka burst out of the water with a very soaked Catgami in her hands, giggling as she shook out her wet hair that pooled over her face like wet seaweed.</p><p> </p><p>”Well now you can” Juleka commented, dragging her and the cat out of the water as Chloe angrily shuffled after them. Kagami shook herself before flashing back into human form, still slightly soggy but doing much better than the Vampire and Werewolf.</p><p> </p><p>”You guys okay?”</p><p> </p><p>They looked up to see Alix running down the hill towards them. Chloe momentarily felt her frustration bubble away.</p><p> </p><p>”I-“ She started, before huffing “We’re fine.”</p><p> </p><p>”Suddenly she’s in a better mood” Juleka mumbled under her breath. Chloe shot her a look. “What I’m just pulling your leg!” Her face dropped, though the amusement in her voice only got bigger “Like- Like that one time- like that one time you ripped my-“</p><p> </p><p>”<em>Okay</em>!” Chloe said, squeezing the water out of her soaking hair. Alix however just laughed before snapping</p><p> </p><p>”Oh! I’ve got a sick idea! We can like, camp! We can like camp here! And make a campfire! So you guys get warm!” Alix said excitedly “That’d be cool!”</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t know.” Kagami murmured, looking around as her cat ears twitched through her hair “I wouldn’t want a fire in these woods.”</p><p> </p><p>”No no, like magic fire, Kagami your little tail fire is warm right?” Alix asked, pointing down at the curling black tail flicking around behind the nekomata</p><p> </p><p>Kagami paused a little, flushing in embarrassment realizing she hadn’t hid it “I mean-“</p><p> </p><p>Alya and Juleka, meanwhile, were already crowding around the small flame like a campfire.</p><p> </p><p>”Really warm..” Juleka murmured, as Kagami grabbed into her tail and pulled it away from them. Alix looped an arm around the nekomata’s elbow and started to drag her away.</p><p> </p><p>”GREAT! LETS GO GRAB SOME STICKS KAGAMI!”</p><p> </p><p>”W-Hold on!”</p><p> </p><p>They we’re gone though, leaving the three other girls to sit in the grass near the glimmering lake. Now that the water had calmed, she could see the small stream that trickled into it, the small dark forms of fish and creatures in the water, and the reflections of the stars glimmering across the water.</p><p> </p><p>”How come you were able to swim? What about the whole ‘crossing running water thing’?” Alya had been asking Juleka</p><p> </p><p>The vampire shrugged, “It’s just a lake, and it’s not like I had a choice whether I was going in or not.”</p><p> </p><p>”Right.”</p><p> </p><p>”Must be so nice being a vampire.. Ugh! My clothes are ruined!” Chloe groaned, picking at the grass “Everything is going peachy tonight isn’t it. I’m muddy, we fell into a lake, the full moon is tomorrow and we’ve got a test back at school right after that, my teeth are itchy for whatever reason an-“</p><p> </p><p>”I think you need to teethe.” Juleka deadpanned, picking lazily at her fangs.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stopped in her ramble, looking up at her ”What.”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka made a biting motion “Teethe, like.. like nibbling? Where your teeth get itchy and shit. I kinda have it too? You need to bite on something. Next full moon is tomorrow right? Maybe your wolf stuff is acting up because of that”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe sputtered “I- What?! I’ve never had this happen before!”</p><p> </p><p>The vampire shrugged “Well your magic has gotten stronger due to your pact with Alix so maybe whatever.. mumbo jumbo.. wolf side effects are just.. getting stronger!”</p><p> </p><p>”So I need dog toys?!”</p><p> </p><p>”Pfft! Probably! At least for full moons” Alya snorted. Chloe groaned, poofing into a wolf and flopping on the grass. Chuffing. As Alix and Kagami returned and argued about how to start a magic campfire.</p><p> </p><p>God she hated this. Her cheeks burned underneath her fur and she did her best to ignore the itching in her teeth, and the knowing looking gaze on the vampire, Alya’s annoying snickering that pushed Kagami to give her an obnoxious smirk, and Alix’s smile and wonderful laugh-</p><p> </p><p>It was even worse when Juleka jokingly handed her a stick and told her to chomp on it, making the werewolf smack her. This night was for sure to delve into a pain in her ass. Though- Chloe smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em>These past few months were.. the happiest I’ve ever been..</em> She thought, not noticing the serene smile shared on Alix’s face.</p><p> </p><p>In fact, she was so distracted, she didn’t even check her phone to see the news article her dad sent her.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things were looking up.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She stared at the three girls from the tree, curling her finger around her messy dark orange locks.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finding a leaf in her head she huffed, watching it flutter through the air. Standing up on top of the branch, the wood underneath her hooves creaking in a dangerously fun way, and before the Little Witch could spot her-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fae girl vanished with a giggle.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>‘How curious.’ She mused, ‘how curious indeed.’</em> <em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p><em>These kids were really starting to interest her. Though it was strange The Changeling didn’t join them. Was it perhaps that she didn’t know how to shapeshift? How sad. She wondered if the Changeling could even bare her antlers. The sign that she was connected to the forest. </em>This<em> forest. These woods. This court.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Now..” She said, stepping out of the crisp, leaf blowing wind as she stepped onto the dark Paris cobble. Her clopping hooves melting into the soft padding of muddy bare feet, and Her antlers shrinking to look like merely twigs in her wild red hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finding one of those fun newspaper doohickeys, she tapped onto the weak lock and opened it up with a nice funny clank and yoinked one of the fun cheap papers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”..what’s goin’ on ‘ere?” She wondered, her eyes rolling over the scribbles of illegible ‘words’. Bah. She couldn’t read this human’s stupid text. Taking a leaf from her hair, she pressed it onto the newspaper and snapped, watching the lead burn in green embers, as the text glowed and became something actually understandable. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>She gave the newspaper and flick and read through it “’</em><em>Audrey Bourgeois, Style Queen, plans to visit Paris in two months for Gabriel Agreste’s newest showcase.’ Now </em>that’ll<em> be a mad day!’” She barked. “I can’t wait.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”BWORK”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She turned, closing the newspaper.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Standing at the end of the road, dark glimmering ruby eyes glowed from beneath the dark night, soft moonlight filtering barely through the dark inky fur of the grim before her, and jingling bells chiming through the neighborhood in a glorious song of death.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Oh don’t be so nosy dere, dog” She sniffed “I’m only checkinit out! I’ll put it back. Promise, though I doubt you know what one of those are! Mangy canine!” She teased with a snicker</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The grim dog however still slowly approached, hackles raising as each chime made the fae only smile a little wider and wider, as the dog opened its dark toothy maw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>”I am </em>not<em> a mere dog.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Ah! It speaks!” She said, amazed in her own way. “So you’ve got a human soul in there, wonder how old itis. Must be millions. You’re the lil gaurd dog of old Maeve after all. Y’know, the gravekeep?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”..Sixteen.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Come again?” The fae tilted her head</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”I’m sixteen.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Oi, seriously? Wicked. You look deader”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”..consciously.” The dog added carefully, padding around her with a dangerous look “You aren’t her.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fae tilted her head, keeping a sharp emerald eye on the dog “Hm?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”My friend” The grim dog said, growling with bared teeth “You aren’t her..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>”Obviously not” She said, bopping the dog on the nose, a stretching smile spreading across her freckled face “I’m way </em> <em>more</em> <em> than her.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The black dog padded slowly backwards as the human fae girl stared at her. Magic burning through every pore in her skin and seeping into the deep edge of cobble underneath her feet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Well? Ya too shy to talk to me in your ‘uman form? Doncha ‘ave one of those?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Don’t dare, meddle with them, Fae.” The grim dog threatened </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Them? Oh them. Oh I won’t ya big weirdo.” She snorted, walking past the grim dog with a twirl “It’ not any of my business anyway.” She added, before looking down at the dog “And it’s not any o’ yours either. So why ‘re you tryin to meddle?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The grim dog snarled, bells ringing only for the fae girl to make a quick turn towards her forehead. In a flash and twist in the universe, she watched with an emotionless smile as the form of the dog shot away. Like one of those flash bangs them humans had.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Large wide human eyes replaced those monstrous alluring ruby, and it was delectable to just suck in that fear and break in strength.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So so..</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The fae girl’s eyebrow narrowed in jealousy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ..so human. Something she was not. Something she never would want to be. And yet something she felt robbed of.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Ah, so it’s you. I never would have guessed.” She said, pushing the dog back. In seconds, the grim was back to its canine form, backing away like a kicked puppy. No doubt shocked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”DANGER! DA-Danger! Dange-“<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You really lose all sense of reason in a panic” The fae muttered, before beginning to walk off with the swirling wind. Smug and feeling victorious for the little spat she’d no doubt gossip about. “I don’t get it at all.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”It’s cause you don’t have anyone to care about..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She stopped walking, feeling the cracks of magic develop across her skin in an instant, claws extending out of her now blackened hands. Her eyes burning with what was supposed to be a harsh glow but was smothered by the cheeky foxy grin she forced on.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”You don’t know anything about me. So why don’t you take your own advice and quit meddlin’..?” She asked, titling her head back at the hound. An anger that she meant to be smothering coming out in small flickers.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The dog instead grinned challengingly, bells chiming through the street “Cause I care. And you don’t. All you have is curiosity. But they’re mine.” They growled, ruby eyes baring into the human fae’s “So if we’re talkin’ about meddling. Then I have every right to do so..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The ginger haired girl stumbled backward, nervous feet puttering back into weakly clopping black hooves. But her smile didn’t imply any kind of retreat.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Now leave to your forest!” The grim dog barked, bells ringing “This is my city!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her pale teal eyes narrowed and with a quick motion, she grabbed onto her green cloak and waved it across her body with a growl- letting the whistling wind take her away- in a flurry of flowers and petals.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The grim dog sniffed, padding nervously on the cobble before glancing down at the flowers. She crushed the dark red petals of one beneath her dark paw and made her way back to the graveyard in a hurry.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She didn’t like this girl. She smelt like every danger she could only beg wouldn’t terrorize the others. And with that- the grim disappeared in a ripple of dark inky smoke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have y’all seen Wolfwalkers yet? I HAVE! ITS SO PRETTY<br/>Anyways, listen to Running with the Wolves by AURORA it’s rlly good</p><p>Rip Sabrina and Aurore, they can’t shift into animals. Well- Sabrina can’t YET but like- eh</p><p>Anyways ANYWAYS though, we’re introducing our first Non Mystery Gang member (but still major character I guess) soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Spiders and Statues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>All things considered, this <em>was</em> pretty entertaining. Though Sabrina did feel like a bit of a.. fifth wheel? Okay well there was Adrienette and DJWifi- so yeah- fifth wheel. Not that she was jealous, but it did feel awkward to her.</p><p> </p><p>Alya’s sister, Nora, was confidently sitting on one side of the table with her well muscled arm reaching forward- while a slightly terrified but highly determined Nino sat on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina gave Alya a look who just shook her head. A silent conversation going between them. Nino was definitely going to get destroyed by Nora. Poor guy had no idea what he was going against. A literal mother fucking bear.</p><p> </p><p>Nora seemed aware of this too, as a toothy grin stretched across her face.</p><p> </p><p>Still though..</p><p> </p><p>”Why am I here again?” Sabrina asked “You texted me and I came cause you said it was.. an <em>emergency</em>?” She said, remembering falling out of her bed from the literal ‘MY HOUSE NOW! BIG EMERGENCY’ text that she now assumed Nora had made instead of Alya, and rushing to make a portal to the Cesaire house. </p><p> </p><p>”IT <em>IS</em> AN EMERGENCY! Alya’s safety is on the line!” Nora roared, practically shaking the entire room as she stood up to loom over Sabrina. The changeling squeaked, and hid behind Alya. Nora let out a sigh “We need a referee. Can’t you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Dam- Darn. Guess Nora was actually paying attention that one time she was rambling about deal making at Alya’s house and Nora had been eating and ‘keeping an eye out’.  </p><p> </p><p>”Huh? But why Sabrina?” Nino asked. Nora rose an eyebrow at Sabrina, expecting her to answer. She made an ‘oh’ sound and chuckled a little awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>”I uh- I like deals?” She tried “And I’m.. uhm.. <em>uninvolved</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Alya rolled her eyes at the excuse but gave her a nod. Like, what could Sabrina do? She couldn’t lie! Sabrina was curious about that though, ever since Juleka told her to except her fae side, Sabrina hadn’t been able to lie while before she could. Perhaps it was because of that? Weird,</p><p> </p><p>”Okay okay-“ Sabrina said, putting her hands on theirs to set it up. Nino’s hard knuckles gripping tightly as his golden eyes bored into the smug looking Nora. She glanced back at Marinette and Alya, Marinette looking a lot more confident than she should.</p><p> </p><p>Did this girl not get that Nino was gonna get his arm ripped off? Seriously- like Nora almost did it last week when Juleka played monopoly with her and won! It was terrifying!</p><p> </p><p>But perhaps that meant Marinette had a plan.. Sabrina glanced at Alya who looked already defeated and she felt her shoulders droop a little. Man she couldn’t ruin this for Alya though. Even if Sabrina was a little grumpy about coming here just for an arm wrestling competition. Damn it Alya she had plans to eat dinner with Aurore and her parents tonight!</p><p> </p><p>”-So simple rules here. Winner is the one to the opponent’s hand to hit the table, you know you know” Sabrina said, feeling her words prickle through the room. “Other than that, it’s free game. Arm wrestling is simple. If Nino wins, Alya gets to go, if Nora wins, Alya stays. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yep” Nora yawned, probably settling in to watch Nino struggle until he tired himself out for an easy win.</p><p> </p><p>”Absolutely.” Nino growled, Sabrina Rose an eyebrow at how intense he genuinely was. Alya sighed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Crystal Clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina let go of their hands, the remaining magic flittering away from her finger tips thankfully invisible to the eyes of everyone in the room. It was absolute law now.</p><p> </p><p>”Great, Adrien start the timer?” Sabrina asked towards the phone Marinette was awkwardly holding. He brightened at that and spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>”Three! Two! One! Go!”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina really didn’t expect the rest of the day to kick off the way it did.</p><p> </p><p>Like okay, yes, Sabrina made the loophole that the only rule was to make the opponent’s hand hit the table, that’s why Marinette was able to cheat- but she didn’t expect for Nora to get so mad about it! (Or Nino to cause a crack in the table, which surprised her, even with Marinette’s help.)</p><p> </p><p>Especially when Sabrina herself quickly had said that the rules weren’t broken. She also didn’t expect to be invited out with the group to go watch the fire works.</p><p> </p><p>To be honest she assumed Alya would try and not interact with her outside of their secret Mystery group, so feeling included was nice. Even if she <em>was</em> a fifth wheel.</p><p> </p><p>The fire works were definitely pretty, but the absolute nightmare fuel that was MOTHER FRICKING ANANSI-  was something Sabrina really wasn’t hoping to see that day! Neither was being strung up in a web by said akumatized Nora.</p><p> </p><p>She would’ve taken a crazy psycho bear over that! But she was pretty sure if Nora turned into that, Ladybug and Chat Noir would’ve been absolutely annihilated.</p><p> </p><p>It was impressive though, how protective Nino was to Alya. He was like some guardian angel charging into battle with nothing but Chat Noir’s stick and his unflinching courageousness that he definitely didn’t have before in the Ferris Wheel. His eyes practically glowing with passion.</p><p> </p><p>How many hits did he take to even try and get close to the spiderweb? Sabrina couldn’t count. She was surprised he didn’t seem to break a bone as he was sent constantly tumbling into the cement. He was pissed though, and no matter what Anansi shouted, he was dead set on protecting Alya.</p><p> </p><p>It was.. rather romantic actually, really fricken adorable.</p><p> </p><p>He was eventually pulled away though by Ladybug- and Sabrina was left with the trapped Chat Noir and Alya to get front row seats to the new hero Carapace. Though he did say <em>Dude</em> a suspicious amount of times..</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina brushed that thought off quickly cause she wasn’t getting into another spiral of complexities that honestly, she didn’t want to stick her head into.</p><p> </p><p>God, was this how Juleka felt? Somehow knowing everything? Jeez, how exhausting. Sabrina couldn’t wait to go, so she could go have Ms Beaureal’s incredible cooking.</p><p> </p><p>Waving Alya, Nino, and Nora goodbye, Sabrina felt.. good. Sure things went to shit, but before all of this, she was just rereading the same boring books in her room, waiting for the time to see Aurore to eventually tick by.</p><p> </p><p>Roger was trying to keep her from hanging out with Juleka much especially after she sent that one kid to the ER when they first met Aurore. Plus Juleka being magical. But that was okay she supposed, rules always had their loopholes and she was learning to appreciate those more now.</p><p> </p><p>The foliage around her flourished with her peppy mood. Flowers blooming a little more and the air around her prickling a little more with a comforting magic. Though it <em>did</em> feel like someone was watching her. Which wasn’t new. Her perception to magic had been making her more aware of things..</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina wondered if Alya noticed the weirdly similar personality Carapace had to Nino.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Alya definitely noticed.</p><p> </p><p>It had been 12 hours since Anansi. Alya was laying in bed, the red light of the setting sun pouring through the room. The extending silence of the empty home making the seconds tick by like hours.</p><p> </p><p>In other words, IT HAD BEEN ABOUT A WHOLE DAY SINCE NINO GOT THE TURTLE MIRACULOUS HOLY FUCK—</p><p> </p><p>Alya covered her face with her pillow, smothering her scream, while Trixx flew around her room lazily.</p><p> </p><p>Honestly, her cheeky little ‘I know perfectly what you’re like’ comment was her still on her adrenaline high. Alya definitely was still in the holy shit period right now, she was lucky she was home alone.</p><p> </p><p>”Well you’ve GOT to tell him now!” Trixx said, plopping next to her face.</p><p> </p><p>”Well sure! But me being a selkie? No” Alya muffled through her pillow, before looking up at the fox kwami.</p><p> </p><p>”I still don’t get whyyy you won’t! You keep saying you trust him and love him and all that jazz—“ Trixx said, bapping at her nose “So why- don’t- you?“</p><p> </p><p>”Because—!” Alya rose her voice, before cooling off immediately, taking deep breaths. “It’s.. you know what selkies are! You decided to stay with me permanently cause you knew- and that means you know what we’re know for.” She sighed, taking off her glasses and looking off.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want what happened to mom happen to me— and while I trust him- I-“ Alya huffed, slumping into her chair and spinning around. She didn’t know how to finish her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>”You just don’t want to risk it?” Trixx tried, flying in front of her face. She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t want to risk the idea that, if given this chance to take me forever in a way that’d be against my freedom and will- Nino would take it.” Alya sighed “Like how <em>he</em> did with mom.”</p><p> </p><p>”Otis isn’t so bad” Trixx said.</p><p> </p><p>”Not Dad, you dummy, <em>him</em>” Alya huffed, her face falling with a bubbling anger just at the thought of him “The sperm fucker who made me and Nora.. and stole mom’s coat..”</p><p> </p><p>God. As much as she waved off Juleka’s comments to drain that man dry, or Chloe’s to turn him into a literal chew toy, She too wanted nothing more than to find that bastard and-</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly her phone sang an all too familiar chime that, usually made her hear trace with glee, but now made her terrified. Opening it up- she scanned her eyes through a singular text.</p><p> </p><p><b>My Other Braincell:</b> Hey, can I come over? I need to tell you something</p><p> </p><p>”SHIIIIIIT!” She hissed</p><p> </p><p>Alya fell off her bed, looking at Trixx and then her phone.</p><p> </p><p>”HE’S GONNA TELL ME’S CARAPACE ISN’T HE? AW SHIT I AM SO NOT PREPARED FOR THIS!” Alya yelped, taking in deep breaths “It’s cool! <em>It’s cool it’s cool it’s cool—</em> I’m <em>the</em> fabulous Ladyblogger, secretly Rena Rouge, and a selkie I can do this..”</p><p> </p><p>She threw her coat around her hips and gave her miraculous a squeeze and typed out a quick ‘<em>Okay! Meet me at my door! Love you!</em>’</p><p> </p><p><em>It’s totally fine Alya you are making this way worse than you think. Once he says “I’m Carapace” come up with a funny one liner about how you knew all along and tell him about Rena Rouge. You don’t have to tell him you’re a Selkie. </em>She told herself.</p><p> </p><p><em>But shouldn’t you tell him about being a selkie? You might as well! It’s unfair to tell him about Rena if you don’t tell him your other secret.. </em>Another voice inside her head hissed as she began to run down the stairs after locking her door. <em>He deserves to know. He—</em></p><p> </p><p>Alya opened the door and then proceeded to trip down the stairs and landing onto the concrete sidewalk.</p><p> </p><p>She hissed in pain, clutching her leg.</p><p> </p><p>”Shit. Yep. Yep yep yep. That’s sprained. Ow.”</p><p> </p><p>”Alya! Are you okay!?” Nino asked, dropping to his knees next to her and clutching Her hand. His soft yet also calloused hands surrounding her own, and his golden eyes wide with concern. Alya smiled goofily, leaning back a little as she admired him.</p><p> </p><p>Same old Nino. Her favorite dork. She couldn’t help but be in love with him.</p><p> </p><p>”I’m fine, Prince Charming” she snorted, pushing his hat on top of his face. “Just fell for your silly butt all over again, that’s all”</p><p> </p><p>Nino’s face melted into a goofy smile “Dude, that was cheesy as hell”</p><p> </p><p>Alya just snorted and gave him a kiss on the cheek, checking his wrist. No turtle miraculous in sight. Okay. Okay cool. That was cool. Totally cool. </p><p> </p><p>They headed to Nino’s home, saying they might as well be out, even if Alya’s ankle hurt like a mother fucker.</p><p> </p><p>Walking pats the old library she knew was nearby, Alya glanced back at the window of the old antique store, and leaned comfortably on Nino’s shoulder as he held her comfortably on his back. Piggy back rides. Love them.</p><p> </p><p>Who knew Nino was so strong. She supposed in comparison to Nora, anyone could look weak against a bear. It was impressive how he was able to hold his own against her sister’s akumatized form though. Bear or not.</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks darkened a little as she remembered how he refused to fall, all for her. She closed her eyes, soaking in his presence. She was really the luckiest fox in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes she wondered how she got so lucky to be dating Nino. She certainly didn’t deserve him for all of the secrets she’s kept from him. He deserved better than a dramatic fox like her.</p><p> </p><p>Alya could only hope that, she let her hands run over the bars of the vine covered gate that kept them from entering The Forever Cemetary, that same luck expanded to the inevitable reveal of her true self though. That being the selkie part. She could tell him the Rena Rouge part maybe a bit sooner?</p><p> </p><p>Her head was still crowded with thoughts as they made their way closer to the steps of his house and he carefully set her down to lean on his tough shoulder as he opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>”Do you want me to-“</p><p> </p><p>”I can hobble up the stairs just fine, Lahiffe” Alya snorted “You don’t need to protect me all the time” She winked. <em>Alya Cesaire you’re a genius, cause, cause protect? I’m so smart.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nino let out a nervous giggle before shaking his head and putting on a ‘serious’ face, which just made him even cuter than he already was. He unlocked the door and led her in, before scooping her up in a giggly bridal carry up the stairs after locking the door.</p><p> </p><p>”Nino!” Alya squawked, letting a loose laugh bubble out of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>He practically yeeted her on the couch, sending her giggling ass flying. Alya couldn’t help but keep laughing as Nino’s own voice echoed through the house. She winced with pain as she tried to stand up, and in seconds, Nino was by her side again with an ice pack and a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Alya took it gracefully, letting her fingers linger on Nino’s cold, hard knuckles for a moment before letting the ice pack rest on her throbbing ankle.</p><p> </p><p>”You said you wanted to tell me something?”</p><p> </p><p>”Uh, yeah actually, I’ve been meaning to tell you since.. yesterday.. which was- haha it was a- a crazy day, wasn’t it?” Nino laughed</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, Carapace was <em>real</em> cool” Alya grinned, focusing on her ankle a little bit. She wondered if ice packs actually helped sprained ankles.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh! Uh- yeah- what’d you- what’d you think of him?” Nino asked</p><p> </p><p>Alya snickered, could he be any more obvious? “He’s got a nice butt for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>”N-Nice butt?!”</p><p> </p><p>”Best butt in all of the Ladyblog” Alya snickered “Matches yours”</p><p> </p><p>She could hear Nino squeak and trip on the table, along with the sounds of shuffling and him closing the blinds. It made her laugh. And she could hear him shuffle out of the room to no doubt change into something more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>”So- A-Alya! I had something to tell you—“</p><p> </p><p>”I already know, you know” She said simply. </p><p> </p><p>”Y-You do?” Nino’s voice sputtered, hobbling back into the living room, Alya giggled, placing the ice pack off her sort of numb foot and onto the table. Her eyes glimmered as she twiddle carefully with her fox pendent.</p><p> </p><p>”You think I couldn’t tell, Nino?” Alya said, adjusting her glasses to finally look up at him “That you’re..”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice immediately died on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Those were definitely the same golden eyes that she found herself always gazing into with nothing but love and admiration, and they were the same eyes she’d continue doing so. But everything was, different.</p><p> </p><p>Cause last time she checked, Nino was not a whole five inches taller, cracks of stone and rock going up his cheeks, neck, and most of his arms, and chest- two stone curved horns coming out of his locks of sort of stiff looking hair. Dark stone claws forming his once simply dry and calloused hands- and a long snakelike gravel tail trailing behind him..</p><p> </p><p>Last time she checked, there weren’t a pair of two long rock wings that stretched above his head and with each nervous wave, creaking and crunching with its stone joints and cracks stretching across the entire span.</p><p> </p><p>And last time she checked, her boyfriend wasn’t..</p><p> </p><p>”..a gargoyle..?”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anansi is one of my favorite episodes, thought it deserved a little something something haha</p><p>...surprise?</p><p>Gargoyles man.. how.. how wild.<br/>I’ll explain next chapter on “why the fuck”</p><p>..HEY SCREAM YOU GOT IT RIGHT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Gargoyle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile, somewhere across the city..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurore stretched her wings out lazily as she draped across her Sabrina’s lap comfortably on the succubus’s bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I wish something interesting happened” The succubus yawned “I feel like I miss literally every cool thing with the others because of my job and stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I don’t. Yesterday was super tiring.” Sabrina huffed, before blushing and looking down shyly “I mean- before I came to have dinner with you guys, the akuma attack was tiring!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aurore just giggled “I know”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sabrina let out a sigh, tucking a lock of orange hair behind her ear “But yeah- I’m milking this peace as much as I can.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The succubus girl nodded, tail flicking around as Sabrina petted a hand through her locks of hair as she looked back to her book</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah..” Aurore mused “Still though.. it’s eerily quiet. I wonder what Alya’s doing right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>”..a gargoyle..?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a long silence as Alya just blankly stared at her boyfriend’s form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s definitely seen him shirtless before.. That time they went to the pool he was.. well now that she was thinking about it he was staying far away from the deep end as possible where he’d probably have to kick and swim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the stretching of stone going across his chest and down his stomach was new, and Alya couldn’t help but stare as a sudden jump of adrenaline was going through her brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>”YOU KNOW I’M A <em>GARGOYLE</em>?!” Nino finally screamed, wings flapping up like a shocked chicken. Speaking of which-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-NO! WHAT THE HELL!?” Alya squawked, eyes wide with surprise as she fell backwards. <em>What the hell what tHE HELL!? </em>SHE WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS WHAT THE LITERAL FUCK</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino’s eyes screwed with even more confusion, combing his claws through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! WAS THIS NOT WHAT YOU WERE REFERRING TO YESTERDAY? WHEN YOU SAID ‘I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU’RE LIKE’?” Nino exclaimed in confusion, waving his arms around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”NO! I WAS REFERRING TO YOU BEING CARAPACE YOU DUMMY!” Alya shouted back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino paused, letting that process, before his jaw dropped “YOU KNOW I’M CARAPACE?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya threw her arms up “YES! YES IT WAS VERY OBVIOUS!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino’s eyes widened “WHAT?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sudden shattering sound interrupted the two as Nino’s long tail accidentally whipped around and sent a vase flying off a counter. The two slapped a hand over their mouths in horror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..I vote we blame this on your brother.” Alya suggested</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Agreed, Chris would totally do this- let’s go—“ Nino’s voice cracked, starting to shuffle over to the window and begin to crawl onto the fire escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Waitwaitwait- is Chris a Gargoygle too?! How the heck are gargoyles born- YOU’RE ROCKS!” Alya stammered, head spinning as she chased after him, stopping at the window as Nino stared at her with wide eyes. “Why’d you keep this a secret from me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I-It was- It’s complicated!” Nino sputtered, turning red under his slowly disappearing stone scales as he looked away from her again- Alya watched in open mouth fascination as those large rocky wings cracked and in some reverse transformation, slunk back underneath his human skin again. “I need to go burn in embarrassment now-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”W-Wait-“ Alya started, putting a hand on where his wings were, Nino stopped. He slowly turned around and she pressed a kiss to his softening lips. Nino blinked with surprise, leaning into her comforting hug before they pulled away again. “It’s.. okay. It’s okay Nino. No running away. Let’s.. talk about this?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino sucked in a breath and gave a soft sad smile to her. “Okay”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya fiddled with the miraculous around her neck, “Yeah, uh, I don’t know how thin these walls are so, maybe somewhere private?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino thought for a moment, his soft golden eyes searching around the room as he put a still stone claw to his chin. Alya took the opportunity to stare at him more, circling around his body, watching the cracks of stone start to close and disappear from his skin. It was fascinating, and part of her wished she had her phone on hand to write down notes and observations and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Are you not.. surprised?” Nino asked a little nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hm?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”About..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya waved a hand “You being a gargoyle? Absolutely, I’m only quiet right now cause I just-“ She searched for the best words, snapping a little “-have no idea what to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”And..?” Nino prodded, raising an eyebrow and letting his wings grow out of his shoulder blades again much to Alya’s surprise and awe, beginning to trace her hands over the gobble extensions- her eyes wide with fascination and intrigue as she saw the slight webby transparency that reminded her of Aurore’s bat like wings which could mean..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what?” Alya looked up at him again curiously. Nino’s face fell with confusion, tilting it to the side. His short twisting horns reminded her almost of Aurore’s. Except a little thicker, and there was only one on each side of his head, unlike Aurore’s pair of two. His face was almost catlike to her too, but maybe that was because of the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The.. gargoyles exist.. <em>thing</em>?” Nino unsubtly hinted at. Alya blinked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Okay. Okay. Okay Alya so look. You’ve got a few options here. Pretend you’re totally shocked, tell him the truth, or be as blunt as possible so you can move over it quickly. </em><em>Obviously not the second one. </em> <em>Wait no- you should tell him you’re a selkie.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>No wait- then he might get mad. Don’t assume the  worse of your boyfriend you dumb fox he just opened up his biggest secrets to you and you ruined both. Be kind to your sensitive boyfriend!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Alya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uhh,, yeah. Haha.” Alya said, waving a hand and looking for his hat “Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>THAT WASN’T AN ANSWER YOU NITWIT!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>FUUUUUUUCK</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Alya?” Nino asked again, stepping after her as she squeaked, tugging her fox coat closer to her and gave a wide unconvincing smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”CRAZY!” She yipped, doing her best to keep her gusto confidence and hide the fact that she was sweating bullets “I’m- Wow, magic! Itssss nuts! Nuts! That you’re- you- that magic exists! Yeah! I didn’t know that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino’s eyes narrowed, “Alya..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Let’s get out of here” Alya smiled, taking his hands in hers, his eyes widening as she grinned with mischief “Are you able to fly?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Huh?” Nino blinked. Alya laughed, giving another kiss on his cheek making his knees wobble a little and smile goofily at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can you fly? Nino.” She asked again. Nino stared at her with wide golden eyes. Trying to search for answers across her face, while she was just in love with his. Her erratic heart beating was slowing, and soaking in Nino’s presence, while new, and unraveled to be more than what she knew, was still the same old Nino. The same Nino she loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino took in a deep breath, a hand tracing over a part of his wrist where many of his bracelets were worn, including where the Turtle Miraculous once was. Alya was curious why he wasn’t allowed to keep his..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah” He managed to say, smiling before his face fell “I- We shouldn’t though, someone will see us! And I don’t think I can uh..” He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase his sentence without getting a sprained foot up his ass “..carry.. another.. person?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh come on Prince Charming, you carried me here” Alya smiled as they flopped onto the couch, resting her cheek on his stomach. Nino laughed, her heart warmed as she felt that familiar breathy laugh ripple through her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”The difference though is that if I drop you, you’re going to go falling down millions of feet, dude.” Nino deadpanned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Aww, you wanna protect me” Alya snorted, pausing. <em>Anansi..</em> “You.. During Anansi, you wanted to..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked back up at his face, his eyes trained on the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I wanted to protect you so bad.. I know you probably thought I just wanted to be macho or something, or that I thought you couldn’t protect yourself, but when your sister said I couldn’t protect you, I just.. wanted to prove I could.” Nino quietly replied, looking down at her with soft eyes “You’re amazing Alya, you make me brave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya blinked, shooting up from her spot much to his surprise as he backed up on the couch, waiting for her reaction. The selkie girl stared down at him with wide amber eyes, hands shaking beside his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her breath caught at her throat as she stared at Nino and smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t think, she just felt, and then she moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shooting up from the couch, she snapped out her phone and began to rapidly text into it, Nino’s surprise and confused voice barely reaching her ears as a grin spread across her cheeks when she get the needed message back and set out to digging through the drawers for a pen and a piece of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Popping open the window to the fire escape she could finally hear Nino again-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya?! Alya what are you doing?!” Nino sputtered, following after her as she slinked out into the cold Paris air. She started to head up the stairs, giving him a mischievous grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come on!” She giggled, “You said the problem was you couldn’t carry me and people would see right? Well I still wanna see if you can fly!” She exclaimed, not waiting for him to respond as she climbed her way to the roof top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixx’s excited yipping beside her ear strengthened her bones and aching ankle as she jumped onto the top of the concrete surface the best she could, looking over her shoulder as Nino soon followed in his flustered and confused looking human form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean by that?!” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya paused, holding the fox miraculous around her neck carefully as she stared at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel the fur, that she knew belonged to her, wrapped around around her waist prickle against the cold Paris wind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes traveled across the streets of Paris, watching as the sky turned a hazel orange with the sunset before facing her boyfriend. Alya slowly padded towards him and took his hands in hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Nino-” She started “-you.. wanted to tell me cause of Anansi, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino nodded slowly “Right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Thank you. For that.” She said, taking in a deep breath “Thank you for telling me. Thank you for trusting me too. But can you trust me a little bit more? And.. can I trust you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gargoyle’s eyes widened a little bit more, and this time, he was the one to kiss her cheek. Her eyes fluttered with the suddenness but smiled warmly as she put a hand on his as he traced her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Of course, Alya” Nino said softly, his gentle golden eyes twinkling “I’d do anything for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded, and opening up her phone, began to trace a spell Alix had generously sent her on her phone onto the piece of paper she stole. Nino’s eyes watched in fascination and awe as Alya put her hand onto the piece of paper and poured all the magic she could into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>Obscure</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could feel her chest tickle before that feeling of lightness and hear seeped into her fingers and into the charm- making her sigh in slight exhaustion before she held the charm up and pushed it into Nino’s hands- a wave of nothingness washing over where they once stood to the outside world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Guess all of that magic meddling really did pay off.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the-“ Nino started</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hold onto it, kay babe?” Alya said, “It’ll keep us invisible. Be quick and transform okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Huh—?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She untied the coat around her waist, and giving Nino a smile, jumped into his arms- as Alya threw the fox fur over her shoulders- feeling her knuckles and fingers shorten and fuse into paws, her maw stretch with the hood, and her eyes blink open to stare up at a shock Nino.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her toothy maw stretched into a wide excited smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Surprise.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flying through Paris was an experience, Alya would never be able to describe in any possible way. Her words failed her, as she trembled to voice how beautiful the sky was, staring down at the ground as the wind pushed against and ruffled through her fur like combs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino’s arms tightened around her every few seconds, close to his beating stone heart as his creaking wings glided them across the landscape. No one could see them, and so, for this short while, bathed in the pinks of the Paris sunset sky, the sky was theirs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Internally she was making notes and thoughts, staring up at Nino’s form, specifically his wings- while he met her gaze and gifted her with his glimmering smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya made a yip, motioning her nose towards a tall passing building as she noticed the small parchment charm starting to run out of magic. Nino took notice and making a quick flap of his wings, Alya held onto him tighter as he shoot up through the air, before slowly gliding to a stop as the charm burnt to nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She could vaguely feel the shift in air around them disappear, like.. faint.. pop rocks.. or something. An electric prickling that dissipated off her skin. A cover pulled off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Touching ground, Alya noticed the change in Nino’s feet, now claw like paws that were not unlike the ones she’d see on the gargoyles looming over the many roof tops she had seen in Paris.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of which, the spreading of stone had covered his entire body now, instead of just covering his shoulders and spreading over his pecs, back, and around the edges of his face, though now that they had steadied themselves from their flight, the rocky layer peeled back again towards that sort of half and half state.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya yipped, bouncing around him as her tail twitched with glee. Nino let out a nervous laugh, bending down as she pressed into his rough claws and smiled through her fangs from the comfort of his fingers combing through her thick locks of red fur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She let out a foxish bark, before she grasped onto the invisible internal seam, and in a stream of golden wisps of magic- peeled back the coat of fur and appeared again, in her human form- her fur coat falling around her shoulders as her words and voice returning as a song of laughter filled the space between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually they laid down in the warm pavement of the concrete building roof, watching the world go from dark oranges to royal blues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”So that’s why you weren’t..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I was definitely fucking surprised by you being a gargoyle” Alya admitted “But not that gargoyles existed. I’m more excited about that!” She rolled into her stomach and face him “You’ve got to tell me everything! How can you fly, how are you born how-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Alya-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Sorry.” Alya said, she wasn’t really sorry, but she did take that warning to slow down a little. “Do you- I should probably explain myself too.. shouldn’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino pulled himself to a sitting position as he nodded. Alya hummed, rolling around to lay her head in his lap, playing around with his looming wings that rested around them. Like cover. Like shields.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you, I did have a crises though, when you texted me. Cause I thought you were gonna tell me you were Carapace, and I felt bad about not telling you <em>my</em> secrets” Alya explained, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What.. changed that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well, other than the fact that.. my awesome handsome boyfriend was also an awesome handsome Gargoyle-“ Nino blushed, before Alya’s voice softened “-it was what you said. I was still scared to tell you- about me- even when you revealed yourself- but you said.. you said I make you brave. And I realized, you do that for me too, Nino. You make me brave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino blinked with surprise, and she just laced their hands together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Can I trust you again?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Always”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya inhaled “Do you.. know what selkies are?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uhh-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Me- they’re me Nino. I’m a selkie.” Alya deadpanned, pulling his hand to touch her coat, despite how much it made her heart spike “We’re a type of animal shifter. Our souls are tied to a specific animal, and with these fur coats that we are connected to as well, we can become our other selves.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Magic fur suits-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s exactly what Juleka said and I’m angry that you’re right.” Alya huffed, sitting up, putting her glasses on to look at him with a goofy smile before it fell. Nino tilted his head and gave her a gentle squeeze on the hand. “..Selkies can be very diverse, all around the globe really, swans, seals, <em>bears</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made a silent snort much to Nino’s confusion and she mouthed ‘I’ll tell you later’, before continuing. Her eyes trailed off to the city below them as she reached for her fox pendent to squeeze. She could vaguely feel Trixx’s form rustle in her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya pursed her lips “But.. they all seem to have a similar story in common.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino’s expression softened. “Not good things?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not good things” Alya muttered, “Tragedy, real, tragic, love stories.” She said dryly, looking up at Nino with a sense of fear and rawness prickling uncomfortable under her human skin. “A-And Nino, when I mean I’m connected to this coat- I-I mean it. If someone were to take it- or purposefully steal away-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”-It’d feel like someone took part of your soul..” Nino whispered, a thought dawning on his face “<em>D-Dude</em>- Alya did someone-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Not me.” Alya said quickly “But- its kinda a trend in these kind of stories.” She added. “Of people taking away selkies’s coats, as either ransom or just to make them stay in their beautiful human forms- and forcing them to marry them- and force them to do their bidding.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino said nothing as Alya gripped tightly to his hand, her eyes narrowing as her mind began to drift of terrible voices and screams. Of Mama’s desperation and panicked eyes as she took Alya and Nora by the hands, leaving that disgusting house forever, even without her own coat-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alya-“ Nino’s voice finally reached her, she realized she was crying as he wiped a tear away from her cheek. His soft but firm hands laced in hers, grounding her to reality. Her rock. Alya sniffed, rubbing away a tear from her eye, laughing weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”..How pathetic- right?” Alya stumbled through her words “I’m- My mom. She doesn’t have her coat anymore. She left it with my.. <em>father</em>.” She said, bitterly “It was too much. She took me and Nora and ran. Ended up meeting my dad, fell in love, had Etta and Ella with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes fell to Nino’s hands, trying to not look at his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I- It stopped me. From telling you. But I wanted to. I wanted to so bad Nino, but I was..” Her voice choked, as her eyes narrowed with anger “I was..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Afraid?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya blinked, looking up at Nino’s gentle kind eyes. She felt her heart tremble, and she nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yeah..” She whispered “I was afraid. Afraid you could ever be like him, that the guy I loved, you, could ever trick me. That I- That I messed up. And I couldn’t do anything about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Who was your father?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya’s eyes narrowed “Some.. asshole” She spat, leaning back on Nino as she played with her nails. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him. I was really small..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What.. did he do to you..?” Nino’s voice was starting to become angrier. Alya looked down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Yell at me I guess.. liked to keep Mom on a short leash- made threats to her coat a lot. He didn’t know me and Nora were.. yknow. We hid our coats from him. So she was his prime target.” Alya mumbled “Until Nora got mad one day. He slapped mom, and well, you know Nora.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya sighed “Threw on her coat, roaring like the bear she was, and smacked him right back. That was the day we left. Nora got caught on a bear trap on the way out, apparently he laid it out cause Nora was sneaking out in her bear form and he saw her so- even when Ma realized we left her coat, we didn’t turn back.” She ended “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino was quiet, until he was not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>I’m going to kill him</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya sat up with a sudden burst of straight up ‘oh shit’ juice flooding her veins,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey hey hey- no- I’m not advocating murder!” She exclaimed, before gasping as Nino’s form cracked and shuddered, his eyes were glowing a violent gold and his stone cracked and creaked over his body, probably gaining another 3 inches of height as his voiced raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>No I’ll do it! I’m going to! I swear I’ll find him I’ll-</em>“ Nino deflated for a moment, looking at her shocked expression. His face fell, and he slowly receded again. Claws shortening and his face softening again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya caught him as he dropped into her arms, hugging her tightly “Alya- I’m so sorry he did that to you, Alya. It’s okay. I get it. You don’t have to apologize for now telling me. I’m-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Hey.. hey.. it’s okay, I haven’t seen him in years now, Nino. I’m safe.” Alya said softly, pulling away from him “We’re okay. You didn’t know me before. You couldn’t have protected me then. Nora did for us. And I’m glad she did, that’s why she was so hard on you during, you know, yesterday..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino sighed, and they sat back down again, closer to the edge this time to look over the softly lit city. Watching the lights flicker on like a wave of golden illumination. It was cold, but Nino’s wings covered over both of them like a stiff covering blanket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I told you how I got my hat right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You said it was your older brother.. but.. I’ve never seen him.” Alya said, looking up at him “Is he..?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”He was gone a few years before I was born. It’s a little morbid to think about but if he hadn’t- I- I wouldn’t exist.” Nino said, Alya squeezed his hand when she felt it intertwine with hers as she scooched in to bump his shoulder. He smiled softly at her and continued to stare over the city street. “They- my parents- they missed him so much. They wanted him back-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes tightened a little, but just sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”-but it was my dad who did what he thought was right, and using some magic, brought me to life.” Nino continued “He realized right after that I was him though.. I never could be him.. and with the birth of me, they finally were able to move on..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Were you.. born this age? Like sixteen? Teen?” Alya asked, waving at him. Nino shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uh- No. I wasn’t born- he used a pre-existing gargoyle statue, threw some magic onto it by using my brother’s soul as like- a base- and then I came out if it like a hatched baby?” Nino guessed “I was a baby. Anyways though.. mom was mad, but I think she was more.. in grief.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sucked in a shuddered sad breath “I have.. memories of my brother. And I miss him like I knew him. I get the place in the universe he once lived in and I feel the burden of seeing that it’s now.. empty.” His expression grew somber “I hate that Chris never met him, but like, I never did either. So what could I ever say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Does Chris know?” She asked quietly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nino shook his head “No, he doesn’t. Not yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”That’s fair” Alya sighed, leaning in his shoulder. Despite the stiffness of his rocky layer, he was a very comfortable rock. Hah. Trixx don’t laugh She’s not ready yet for the added Rena Rouge thing. “Etta and Ella don’t either. We love them, but, you know, them. Couldn’t keep their cute little mouths shut about anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Are they human?” Nino curiously asked, his voice lightening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh yeah, thank god for that too. I don’t think my dad could handle two more foxes- or worse- two bear Cubs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh god that reminds me of Brave.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Dude that was such a good movie-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so they talked like that for a while, laying again on the concrete roof, staring up at the stars in their human forms, hands intertwined as they chatted about the bits of their lives they had missed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alya remembered Nino’s jaw dropped face when she told him about Chloe and Aurore, of Kagami’s unluckiness with love- she remembers her uncontrollable laughter as he described his attempts at flight and the many deceased flower pots had had knocked over in his youth-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was later when they realized how late it was that they wondered how they were going to get home, without any paper for charms and not wanting to deal with a rudely awakened Alix just for a door home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she decided for one last surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”AL- RENA SLOW DOWN PLEASE- OH <em>SHHHHIT!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Come on Prince Charming!” Rena Rouge teased as she held her boyfriend on her back as she flipped across the many buildings in front of her “You can fly! And you’ve used a miraculous, You can totally handle this!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”<em>RENA!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well hope you enjoyed that!</p>
<p>I realized that this is like, the first time I’ve written major DJWIFI and that’s a crime for me. These dorks are cute.</p>
<p>Nino isn’t an official member of the Mystery Gang, but he will be a recurring major character to this story thanks to his connection to Alya! So keep an eye out for him!</p>
<p>The spell Alya used was actually the same spell Alix used in her debut chapter if you didn’t know, I can see Alya bothering the heck out of Alix and going like: pLEASE TEACH ME AT LEAST ONE SPELL PLEASE</p>
<p>So anyways hoped you enjoyed that! A full Alya and Nino backstory! They love eachother so much,, i hope I wrote them well enough.</p>
<p>Next chapter: What Sabrina was up to after Anansi, aka, her dinner with Aurore’s family, cause Aurore needs screen time and I love her</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. What Sabrina was up to after Anansi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s exactly what the title said.<br/>Get ready for some fluffy soft girls to cheer y’all up a bit from last chapter’s sad stuff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, am I late for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore just goofily grinned as she opened the door for the changeling girl. </p><p> </p><p>”I’m sure we have crumbs to offer” Aurore snickered, leaning on the door frame for a moment “Come on in, you look awkward standing outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina laughed, skipping inside quickly, hands gripping tightly to her night bag. The house smelt of hot rice, sauces, and thick smells of meat and fried foods. It was warm, and inviting. And the energy that Sabrina felt like she was sucked dry of because of the earlier akuma attack had seemed to shoot back through her spine in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>How was she able to convince her dad she was staying at Aurore’s house? She maaaay have skimmed the details on.. well.. all of her magical friends.. Aurore was just the human girl Juleka sent a boy to the ER for.</p><p> </p><p>..Speaking of which, how the hell did Juleka even talk her way out of any kind of expulsion? She sent a kid to the ER that made no sense even with the slight suggestion magic vampires had access to, heck she even forgot about it- it was like <em>everyone</em> forgot about it-</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina shook her head as the thought curled away from her. Whatever. What was she thinking about again? It was.. oh right, Aurore’s house.</p><p> </p><p>”Aurore?” Ms Beaureal called out from inside the kitchen, Sabrina smiled as she could hear the the soft pops of oil and bubbling soup, as well as the smell guiding her nose. </p><p> </p><p>”It’s Sabrina!” Aurore answered, taking Sabrina’s bag and shuffling off into her own room as Sabrina crept more inside. Ms Beaureal’s head poked out to the hall and she beamed.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah! Sabrina! Zephyr! Zephyr get off the couch, Sabrina’s here!” Ms Beaureal exclaimed, giving a wave to the ginger girl and stumbling back to her cooking. Sabrina laughed as Aurore’s dad came barreling through, nearly running into a wall as he slipped around on his socks against the wooden floor.</p><p> </p><p>The change of pace from the entire day, of watching the intense arm wrestle between Nino and Nora, Nora’s akumatation, talking herself out of thinking Nino could be Carapace- it was nice.</p><p> </p><p>Mr Beaureal helped her out of her jacket and hung it up next to the other coats, a big smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Glad you could make it, Sabrina, do you need anything? Water? Or wait, were you cold before? Are you cold now? I can give you you’re jacket back-“ Mr Beaureal said in a flurry of movement as he began to shuffle between her and the coat rack again-</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina ducked under his big waving arms smoothly with a soft smile as she began to walk down the hall to the living room, making sure he was following to see it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, Mr Beaureal.” She responded, glancing to the many plants and flowers she remembers he had hung and potted around, waving a hand over one of the wilting ones and smiled with pride as she saw it stand up a little higher as she let herself push a trickle of magic out of her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay, then” Mr Beaureal sighed, brightening “You can call me Zephyr by the way! Or da-“</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t call him, Dad.” Aurore deadpanned, appearing into the living room again, her horns poking out of her hair and wings flapping around annoyedly as Sabrina laughed. “<em>Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>”Sorry, Mr Beaureal” Sabrina giggled towards Aurore’s dad who just slumped</p><p> </p><p>”Ciel! The children are bullying me..” He whined, waltzing away to the kitchen to slump onto his laughing wife. Sabrina smiled softly as she looked back to the plants. Mr Beaureal named them all. She wouldn’t tell anyone but she memorized them all.</p><p> </p><p>Atticus, Nebula, Henry, Gandalf, Brandon, Gerard, Cassidy— yes he named Gandalf after Gandalf. Apparently he had a flower that, due to some accident, got set on fire before he could name it, and when they sadly threw it away, he named it Darth Vader. Rest in piece Darth Vader.</p><p> </p><p>”Which one’s your favorite?” Aurore asked, slinking up next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina hummed, running a hand over Nebula’s soft hanging leaves as the plant peacefully hung from the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>”Nebula. She’s pretty.” Sabrina smiled softly, her green eyes blinking as she focused back on Aurore. “That’s weird, isn’t it? Sorry, it- yeah that’s weird.”</p><p> </p><p>”No no, it’s cute.” Aurore laughed gently, her wings twitching as she strode next to Sabrina to look over the collection of plants with her. “My favorite is Gandalf. Cause he’s just big.”</p><p> </p><p>She was right. Gandalf was a pretty big tree fiddle leaf tree. Proud looking. Sabrina never watched the lord of the rings movies. Dad didn’t like them, so, she just didn’t get a chance. He liked Star Wars better.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, his leaves are like, the size of your wings.” Sabrina giggled</p><p> </p><p>”That’s.. not a lot” Aurore deadpanned before smiling “But for a leaf, I guess so.. Hey did you ever notice your eyes turn green when you do magic?”</p><p> </p><p>”They do?!”</p><p> </p><p>The two girls lost themselves in some meaningless conversation about bugs and forests. Somehow it fell into the differences of grass textures and- look- it was weird.</p><p> </p><p>But you know what else is weird? When you’re wearing flip flops in grass and it’s all course and just itching at your heels and it’s awful. Aurore agreed. Seriously why can’t grass be soft all the time?</p><p> </p><p>Aurore’s laugh carried Sabrina’s energy from down to high, as only her hunger kept her from basically dancing around the room. But she did have enough energy to tease Aurore’s a little more, the girls giggling as the succubus’s tail whipped around.</p><p> </p><p>”Dinner, girls!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh that solves things!</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina and Aurore gave a light look towards eachother and skittered over to the kitchen counter, Ms Beaureal smiling softly at them as they scooped food onto their plates and spoon fulls of soup into some small bowls they were taking trips to take it to the table. Sabrina nearly bumped into Mr Beaureal who was grabbing some utensils and she gave an awkward smile to which he patted her head.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting down, Sabrina squawked as Aurore accidentally smacked her in the face with her wings as Aurore fumbled with her chopsticks and accidentally sent them flying across the table.</p><p> </p><p>The two just stared awkwardly at the small mess, Sabrina internally screaminf as she realized she spilt her soup bowl as well. Oh no that’s super not good.</p><p> </p><p>”You two good?” Ms Beaureal looked up from her plate as she wandered over, Sabrina prepared to fumble with her words but the woman just blinked at the mess and shrugged “Ah, just a spill. No worries, everyone does that.” She laughed “Zephyr get the napkins?”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina awkwardly stood there with Aurore as they got handed the napkins and began to clean up the mess in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>God this was really delicious. Sabrina swallowed another mouthful of food, smiling as it hit her stomach in a wonderful bloom of warmth.</p><p> </p><p>”...And then I was like- bit- <em>girl</em> what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>”I can’t believe she said that to you, sweetie.” Mr Beaureal smiled goofily as Aurore continued her huffy story about some person from the KidZ+ studio who bothered her on one of her recording days “Ciel what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>”I think you’re going to spill your food if you don’t put it in your mouth, Zephyr”</p><p> </p><p>The table laughed as it was too late and as Mr Beaureal’s arm jerked around in fear of it doing so, the exact thing happened and he huffed in overexaggerated frustration as he grabbed a napkin and began dabbing it on his poor sweatpants.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina’s feet swung under her seat as the chatter around her continued to comfort her. The company was nice. It was kind. She felt at home. And never before had she felt more like family than a guest.</p><p> </p><p>Even compared to when she was at her own home.</p><p> </p><p>”Sabrina would you like more?” Ms Beaureal offered. Sabrina swallowed down another spoon but quickly shook her head politely.</p><p> </p><p>”N-No! No no! I’m good!” Sabrina said, waving a hand “Thank you so much though”</p><p> </p><p>And then she felt that familiar tug in her chest again.</p><p> </p><p>”I can clean up the table” Sabrina quickly said, before it’d get worse. She smiled when it relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>”No dear it’s okay, you’re our guest.” Mr Beaureal said, resting his spoon down onto his empty plate. Sabrina bit her lip, feeling the short burning crawl underneath her skin begin to spread again. <em>Make the deal even</em>. Her mind whispered.</p><p> </p><p>”I insist, <em>please</em>.” Sabrina responded, thought shrinking a little when she heard the short desperation in her voice that was a lot more than she had intended. Whoops.</p><p> </p><p>”I can help” Aurore offered, her tail flicking around behind her as she drank the last of her water, tapping at the cup with her claws a little. Sabrina felt her chest loosen a bit and she nodded,</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, I’d, uh, Yeah that’d be great” Sabrina smiled. The married couple shared some silent eye contact and nodded happily to her.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you Sabrina, you tell us if you two need anything, okay sweetie?” Mr Beaureal said, Sabrina nodded as the table began to collect themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina was able to stack about three plates on eachother while Aurore took the last one. The two smiled at eachother as Aurore started scooping up some of the utensils.</p><p> </p><p>As they finished that up, Sabrina sighed in relief as the knot in her chest released and she smiled at her hard, finished work.</p><p> </p><p>”Sabrina we’re gonna play monopoly, wanna play?”</p><p> </p><p>Work never finishes. Sabrina felt a smile spread across her lips as she scrambled over.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>”...I think it’s kinda like.. a mental thing” Sabrina guessed, staring up at the ceiling “I <em>could</em> get horny, sure, I guess. I think that’s just a living thing.. thing. But, like- there’s no attraction behind it for me, no.. <em>pull</em> for it, for sex. It’s just not there, so I guess your magic doesn’t react?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh..” Aurore hummed, staring at her hands. “You think that’s how it works..?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I guess it’s just easier to not question it and.. I dunno, be glad it’s the way it is?” Sabrina shrugged, blinking with soft surprise “Huh I don’t usually say that.”</p><p> </p><p>”Say what?” Aurore’s voice was soft as she looked up from her pillow. The soft silence making Sabrina think about how they got here again.</p><p> </p><p>After monopoly the small family ended up watching binging all of Lord of the Rings that night. Aurore’s parents cuddled on one side of the couch while Aurore sat on the floor a little near them with Sabrina sitting right next to her on the soft nice carpet.</p><p> </p><p>The room has buzzed with a comfortable magic and Sabrina and Aurore barely made it through the end of Return of the King before deciding they were going to sleep. It was really late.</p><p> </p><p>Ms Beaureal gave the two a gentle peck on the head as they waddled their way to Aurore’s room to sleep on the floor together in sleeping bags cause while Sabrina didn’t want to sleep in Aurore’s bed, Aurore didn’t want Sabrina to sleep alone. So they compromised.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze softened, rubbing her eyes were her glasses once sat at before she had taken them off with the intention to sleep. But sleepovers never end at the moment the ones there say they will. And the topic keeeping them up this time was Aurore’s powers. Though that seemed to be changing.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, I mean, being happy with ‘just the way it is’.” Sabrina replied carefully “When people say it to me.. ‘<em>it’s just the way it is</em>’, it’s to.. control me. To tell me that my position at the bottom of the bottom of the food chain, beneath someone’s foot, that it was always like that and should always stay like that, and I shouldn’t <em>argue</em> against it..”</p><p> </p><p>She felt her skin burning in a sensation she wasn’t sure if it was anger or... Sabrina just let out a soft laugh, turning around onto her stomach to look at Aurore with a tired smile.</p><p> </p><p>”Ain’t that depressing. But I’m glad I’m your friend, I’m happy I can say I’m genuinely happy with the way this magic stuff works so I can hug you, and show you I care, and stuff.” Sabrina smiled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina weakly wiped her eye, sniffing as she looked back at Aurore, her voice slightly shuddering “B-But uh, yeah that’s just my thoughts, what about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore was quiet. Just.. thinking, before taking Sabrina’s hand in hers and leaning her soft cheek on on it as quiet filled the space between them. Sabrina looked down at her, Aurore’s face and hand were warm on her skin, and that familiar prickling of magic was nice.</p><p> </p><p>The succubus’s delicate claws that went from human tones from the wrist to charcoal at the fingertips looked dangerous. But she knew there would be no way she would be hurt. It was Aurore, after all.</p><p> </p><p>”Well.. I’m sad you had to go through that. That’s sucks, and you didn’t deserve to shoulder such bullshit. But you’re right on the part of just being grateful that we can hug and that we can interact and just, being able to spend time together. I’m glad I’m you’re friend” Aurore smiled softly, her tail waving around “I’m a lucky girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina blinked, feeling a spread of heat go across her cheeks and awkwardly nodding.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you.” She responded quietly, “I’m glad you’re my friend too”</p><p> </p><p>The two let that moment sit before awkwardly turning back to sleep. Welp.</p><p> </p><p>”Goodnight”</p><p> </p><p>”Night-“</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabrina’s eyes fluttered awake, but the softness around her was not the surrounding warmth that was Aurore’s blanket, but a field of grass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Running her hands across it she let the lush soft texture bring a tickling feeling of calm in her chest, when she knew she should’ve been panicking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The flowers that fluttered around her felt like home, but not her house. It felt nostalgic, inviting, and that if she laid down in it, it’d swallow her whole without an argument.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her body felt different here. Vulnerable. Raw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An abundance of magic burned through her veins and she felt it bottom of her darkened feet to the tip of her ears.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She felt the need to stand, but didn’t. Finding peace in just resting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She could vaguely see Paris, far, far away. She recognized this hill. This hill lead into the forest. The one her friends would run through, wild, free. The one where Chloe was dragged to, walking out bloody and cursed. The one with eyes watching Sabrina’s every step. Where the trees whispered into her ear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabrina wondered what would happen if she entered right now, as she tilted her head back. This wasn’t reality after all. She could feel the extent of her consciousness, reminding her that she wasn’t really here. She could still feel Aurore’s magic trickling at the end of her fingertips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But her curiosity stopped her from moving farther away from the edge of the inviting tree line.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A gust of wind bristled through the trees, it sounded like they were singing. It tickled past her ears, urging her to stand.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What would happen if she went in? Would she ever want to go out?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Sabrina..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Sabrina..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She had a purpose here didn't she? With her friends? Her family?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Sabrina..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Sabrina..”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did she deserve to be called that name? When it truly belonged to someone else?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The changeling girl felt herself weakly stand, hand reaching out to the winding trees and roots as the grass clung to her ankles and the breath of nature filled her lungs, she owed it to everyone to disappear- when a figure bumped against her shoulder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabrina stumbled, turning around to see the other girl face her. Red locks glowing gold in the sunlight as their piercing teal green eyes met hers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Shh-“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabrina stumbled backwards as a human panic spread through her chest again, as the figure pushed themself in her space, a long inhuman grin spreading across their cheeks as the stretching green engravings that flicked across their  cheeks like a design of nature’s insanity.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A dark clawed and leather wraps covered hand rested on her cheek, a thumb pressing against Sabrina’s lip. Forcing them to share a long burning stare. Deer like feet padded on top of the spiraling grass as Sabrina felt entrapped, as Sabrina felt terrified.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She- She- She wanted to go home-</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And that’s what the creature in front of her wanted her to feel, as the sky glowed green, the forest began to stretch closer and closer around them, eating them alive.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Wake up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so Sabrina did. She clutched her chest as she forced herself to take in deep quiet breaths so she didn’t wake up her dad and disturb him and make him tired and-</p><p> </p><p>Wait, she was at Aurore’s.</p><p> </p><p>The changeling girl counted to ten as she slowed her heavy panicked breaths. When she found herself semi-calm, her tense muscles relaxed and she could feel the rise of fear that had taken over her form finally begin to recede.</p><p> </p><p>Her green eyes traveled from her blanket to the floor to Aurore’s sleeping form.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina felt her gaze soften, finding herself reaching out and drifting her normal, human hand (thank god) towards Aurore’s blonde hair. </p><p> </p><p>She froze for a moment, when she heard Aurore suck in a breath, before she relaxed again when Aurore just merely adjusted her position, leaning her head into Sabrina’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>The Magic inside the small small room made Sabrina’s blood prickle with an energy she’d only be able to describe - if she carbonated her blood - which sounds really weird and she knows, but she seriously had no other way to describe it.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina wasn’t sure what to make of it. But she was scared. And tired. Very very tired. Jeez what time was it? She found herself idly petting through Aurore’s hair, doing her best not too bump into her fragile but beautiful maroon horns, that Sabrina could barely see in the dark room.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped she could get some sleep soon. But she hoped she wouldn’t dream.</p><p> </p><p>In another room in that same house, the plants bloomed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I need to write these two more, they cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Text Me Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cult Leader: Alya<br/>Carmilla: Juleka<br/>Recycling bin: Sabrina<br/>Never Skip Leg Day: Chloe<br/>Alpheba: Alix<br/>Al Roker: Aurore<br/>Catgirl: Kagami</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>[3:00pm]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scooby Doo Chase Music incarnate</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: so like. can we just straight up ask Ondine</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: Alya no-</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: why the fuck not</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: yeah see juleka agrees w/ me, what the fuck is up!!</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: Whether or not ondine is a fish with legs it’s her privacy!!</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: I agree.</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: Thank you Sabrina+Kagami y’all are my favorite </p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: Well Kim is either fucking a fish or is one cause my god does he reek.</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: That could be just him. He has tuna sandwiches for lunch on Wednesdays.</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: don’t ask why I know that I just do</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: yeah see, he’s still eating a fish either way</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: lMAOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: OH JEEZ</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: BAHAHAHAHSJSJSHDDHSKSKSJWJ</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: PFFFFFFFFF</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: EYE-</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: oh. I understand.</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin:  j J U  L E KA </p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: DAMN IT IM ON MY BREAK I ALMOST SPILT MY DRINK IN MY DRESSFK</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: ゞ◎Д◎ヾ</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: Wait, how did you do that?</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: The face?</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: damn it- it’s spreading</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: yes.</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: Search up like, Japanese emoticons on the internet I think? And copy paste? That’s what I’m doing.</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)✧</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: yes!! Like that!!</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: Do you think this would help with better communication between my peers?</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: I dunno! Maybe?</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: it’ll definitely look “endearing” per say</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: a little awkward with your typing style but it’s like, cute awkward?</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: (o^‥^)o</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: Very cute </p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: it’s not that cute.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(7:03 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Personal Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Juleka, Never Skip Leg Day)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Juleka: yellow sus</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: the fuck ypu mean couffaine</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: **you</p><p> </p><p>Juleka: nothing. Nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: I don’t like whatever you’re implying..</p><p> </p><p>Juleka: sucks</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(3:17:pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scooby Doo Chase Music incarnate</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: aNYWAYS rip to the conversation but I’ve been editing the Same video for like the last 15 minutes (Nino is w/ me) and my eyes are burninf</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: hey nino</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: lahiffe </p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: hello!</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: yo</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: thanks for being concerned about my burning eyes guys (Nino says hi back)</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: you editing a lady blog thing?</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: alix wtf else  do I do</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: Finally she realizes she doesn’t have a personality besides the website!</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: Chloe shut up</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: yeah Chloe shut up</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: Chloe why</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: chloe </p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: whatever sorry</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: @<span class="u">recycling bin</span> you seeing this shit?</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: I always see this stuff</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: it’s pain</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: what?</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: nothing</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: Sabrina?</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: Kagami how are those emoticons working for you now?</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎ฅ˒˒</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: ...</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: so cute!</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: haha yea</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: hey so like juleka</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: yea</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: have you asked your mom what the fuck she is??</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: oh</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: yeah but she just said something cryptid as hell m8</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: i like asked and she just got this dramatic look on her face and was like “only one older than the sea foam and coursing of blood in the waters’</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: sounds like she’s totally speaking out of her ass</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: oh for sure</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: your mom gives off major monster fucker energy Juleka have I ever told you that</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: pffft</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: ohfor sure she does</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: look what I found in her junk though</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Carmilla has sent a photo]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: the fuck</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: a sword?</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: what’s with the rusty thing?</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: looks like it would snap in two..</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: bro that shit would date back 300 years tf</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: nerd</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: fuck offf Chloe</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: can we just say my mom is a immortal and call it a day?</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: hmmmm yeah fine </p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: yay good for us, another mystery solved by the mystery gang</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: *throws confetti*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(12:32 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Personal Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Short stack, Tall Gay)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Short stack: send more pictures of your moms stuff for me</p><p> </p><p>Tall Gay: neeeeeeerd</p><p> </p><p>Short Stack: bitch and? I got better grades</p><p> </p><p>Tall Gay: fucking truuuuue</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(9:21 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scooby Doo Chase Music incarnate</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: psst hey what’s the answer for number 3</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: what??</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: tf cesaire we’re in the middle of a test</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: oH LMAOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: where’s @<span class="u">catgirl</span></p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: Kagami’s smart right??</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: she’s probably paying attention in her own class unlike you, idiot, she doesn’t even have the same test as us</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: Chloe I will throw my pencil at your face I’m not even kidding I will do it </p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: one- it’s the big ass fucking flood alya and two- Chloe get back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: ohhhhhh</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg Day: fine fine</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: also Chloe I can see over your shoulder you get ten wrong</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: Ms B is staring at you guys cut it out</p><p> </p><p>Never Skip Leg day: shit</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: how does she always know???</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: rip to these idiots</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(6:21 pm)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scooby Doo Chase Music incarnate</em>
</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: uh, hey guys?</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: wassup Brina</p><p> </p><p>Never skip leg day: yeah?</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: yo</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: wassup girl</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: Yes?</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: oh jeez everyone is here</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: of course we are, what’s up</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: I was just wonder something... something that felt... weird.</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: weird means something interesting please tell</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: I bumped into Principal Damacoles today and like, just something... hit me? Or I guess it hit me a few minutes later after some mind rambling</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: can relate</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: but like, how come no one has like- acknowledged the fact that Juleka sent someone to the ER?</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: wdym</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: I did?</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: YES! YES YOU DID!</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: remember? When Aurore got sexually harassed by that upper class men? When we found out she was a succubus??</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: you sent the guy to the ER and like</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: We all just kinda forgot about it?? You didn’t get expelled or any kind of expulsion it just kinda happened and we moved on? Isn’t that weird? Something that big?</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: same thing girl</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: what</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: expulsion and expelled mean the same thing, suspension is what you’re thinking</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: words suck</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: lmao yeah they do</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: could be worse, like yacht</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: or jeopardy</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: or Nauseous</p><p> </p><p>Never skip leg day: Americans pronounce colonel “kernel” and that sounds infuriating </p><p> </p><p>Catgirl: queue</p><p> </p><p>Cult Leader: lmao or handkerchief </p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: yea o</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: wAITWAITIWAIT WE’RE GETTING OFF TRACK, WE’RE GETTING DISTRACTED AGAIN</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: aND ITS ABOUT THIS SPECIFC! EVENT! WHY? </p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: w h a t th e f uuuu</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: eye-</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: I..</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: this has been on my mind for the past hour I just- this is really weird and this doesn’t... this doesn’t feel right, right?</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: I- no- we- we had to have talked about it at some point... right?</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: how did I forget about that..</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: how has no one asked me about that, i hurt someone wtf...</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: I..</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: aurore?</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: that.. okay look so</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: it’s not like.. I haven’t been harassed a little before- it’s part of being a young girl, who’s part of a business that specifically markets her to be pretty and appealing to draw viewers, it’s a sucky part of my job</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: but that, that was a really bad moment. It was worse than all the gross flirting i was usually subjected I was so close to being</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: I </p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: and I... forgot about it?? How did I, in this world, how the fuck did I.. I should be fucking traumatized but I’m not how do</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: aurore?</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: Aurore are you okay?</p><p> </p><p>Never skip leg day: aurore?</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: I’m fine. I’m fine. I just- what the fuck. No one. No one has just- how did we brush over this so easily how did <em>I</em> brush over this so easily?</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: shit- Aurore I’m so sorry- I shouldn’t have brought it up we can stop talking about it I just thought it was weird I forgot about that part I’m so sorry</p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: it’s fine I’m just suddenly very scared..</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: take a break from your phone, Aurore? </p><p> </p><p>Al Roker: I think I’ll do that yeah.. kinda having an existential crises rn haha haha fuck</p><p> </p><p>Al Roger: actually, Sabrina could you come over? I could use some company</p><p> </p><p>recycling bin: I’m on my way right now.</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: damn </p><p> </p><p>Never skip leg day: shit man</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: Chloe my house r8 now.</p><p> </p><p>Never skip leg day: On my way but why</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: I’m trying to think about this real hard this is weird as fucking shit and I don’t like the fact that I can’t remember this well. I’ve got theories already and I’m already trying to find my dad’s old books and shit and I need you</p><p> </p><p>Catigirl:</p><p> </p><p>Never skip leg day: why me tho</p><p> </p><p>Alpheba: your company always helps me and I think you’re very smart</p><p> </p><p>Never skip leg day: ooika y</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: yeah i think</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla: i think im gonna go take a break rn too</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: same here</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: I got, I got work</p><p> </p><p>Carmilla see ya guys</p><p> </p><p>Cult leader: bye</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(12:31 am)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Personal Messages</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Alix, Knife to meet you)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Alix?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: that’s me what’s up</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Why are you up this late?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: me and Chloe were hanging out, it got late, she’s sleeping over, and I’m staying up cause brain said no sleep</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: You were hanging out because you were trying to solve what Sabrina brought up today, correct?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: </p><p> </p><p>Alix: shit</p><p> </p><p>Alix: how did I- mother fucker we both forgot about it.. shit-</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: We will all figure it out later. I have been meaning to ask you a question.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: shoot</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Why are you so smart?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: woooow you’re so nice, such a complimenter Kagami</p><p> </p><p>Alix: wait is complimenter a word</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: I’m not sure, but I know you are avoiding my question.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: oh rip</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Answer me.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: Jesus chill, I’ve just kinda lived in a museum all my life, you pick up stuff</p><p> </p><p>Alix: I work</p><p> </p><p>Alix: do my homework</p><p> </p><p>Alix: it’s whatever why</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: I feel like you’re a liar. </p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Why do you hide your intelligence from your classmates?</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Is it because it does not fit your personality?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: wow coming at the personal bits aren’t you</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you:</p><p> </p><p>Alix:</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: </p><p> </p><p>Alix:</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you:</p><p> </p><p>Alix: okay <em>okay</em></p><p> </p><p>Alix: fine</p><p> </p><p>Alix: I can feel you glaring through my screen</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: success </p><p> </p><p>Alix: whatever </p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: I’ve heard from Marinette that you’re grades are around the middle, but I’ve seen the way your mind works around s things, listing off things that doesn’t reflect that. Why.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: sometimes I flub tests on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: it’s kinda like.. it’s..</p><p> </p><p>Alix: how do I explain this when you know none of my classmates besides</p><p> </p><p>Alix: you know</p><p> </p><p>Alix: Marinette and Adrien and us us</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: I know of some of them. When I visit the two of them they talk of their classmates a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: do you know Kim or Max then?</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: The athletic one and the one wearing green along with glasses? </p><p> </p><p>Alix: yea</p><p> </p><p>Alix: well those two are like my closest friends besides yall </p><p> </p><p>Alix: and we’re just this.. we’ve just got this dynamic yknow?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: Kim is the dumb meathead.. I prove his ego wrong by being the snarky tomboy, and Max is the voice of reason with brain cells..</p><p> </p><p>Alix: but if the fact that I’m smart, like, becomes a part of me people know know about? Like if I tried (and i don’t try, i actively make an effort not to try) I could get top grades in the class. </p><p> </p><p>Alix: and that would skew everything </p><p> </p><p>Alix: Max is proud of his smarts, and I’m proud of him for that. I don’t want to take that part of him away, being the genius one of the class. I’m no where near his level but I know being so above us mentally means something to him.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Is he not egotistical like Kim? Why do you hide it? </p><p> </p><p>Alix: No, and Kim isn’t egotistical either he just kinda needs someone to ground him in reality before he fuckin goes off</p><p> </p><p>Alix: no one in the class that isn’t part of our team besides Nathaniel has gone to my house cause I don’t like the idea of people knowing im</p><p> </p><p>Alix: well I guess more than “Well Off”. I have to go to rich people gatherings, charities, artifact auctions, I have to dress nice and grit a scowl from men 5 times my age staring at my legs grossly</p><p> </p><p>Alix: because I like being liked the way I am at school. Plain old alix, decent grades, athletic, daring, attached to her roller-skates. No hidden rich whatever. No witchery. No validic whatever That’s it. I like it.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: I want people to be friends with me cause I’m me. Not because of all this other shit. Maybe when they see the me that I feel is Me, and become my friend and whatever, <em>then</em> they can see “oh wow she’s got money” “oh wow she’s actually smart” “oh wow she’s a badass witch”</p><p> </p><p>Alix: but I just don’t want that stuff to defy me when people first meet me yknow? It’s not like I’m a totally different person without those aspects. they’re “missing out on” stuff that’s okay if they miss out on.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: damn it I rambled</p><p> </p><p>Alix: fuck</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: It’s quite alright.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: To be genuine, I must say I’m quite jealous, actually.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: why</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: You have a humane escape. Sure, when I’m a cat, I’m a cat, and I can take whatever I comfort I want from Marinette or Adrien with no worries about them seeing me as... Me. And I can be selfish.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: however... I can’t talk to them. I can’t communicate my feelings, I’m just a cat.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: and whenever I am not, I am seen as the Kagami Tsurugi that will be feared or nervous around.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: While you, you have parts of yourself that you don’t want people to know and, they don’t know. You get to have layers to you people get to peel back. To unravel with your trust.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: People don’t do that with me. They are given an image and I cannot change it. </p><p> </p><p>Alix: well</p><p> </p><p>Alix: I think there’s more to you that’s worth looking for</p><p> </p><p>Alix: you’re cool kagami</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: I am?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: yeah, you’re a spirit cat with a tail on fire who can do back flips and stab people</p><p> </p><p>Alix: you’re pretty dope</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: thank you</p><p> </p><p>Alix: honestly, don’t be jealous of me hiding this shit from people. I’m just insecure.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Insecure? You?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: yeah I’m just a little messed up bro, I think, I think we all kinda are </p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you:</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: I guess this just means, that we must support eachother, yes?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: yeah</p><p> </p><p>Alix: I think that’s the best thing we can do</p><p> </p><p>Alix: I’m glad we’re bros</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: bros?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: friends</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you:</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: I’m glad you’re my friend too, Alix.</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: You are my, bro.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: this is hilarious, yeah, you are my bro</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you:（＾・ω・＾❁）</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Thank you for telling me this, Alix. I feel like I understand you more know. Though, I actually have another question, now.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: shoot</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knife to meet you is typing...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: Do you wanna hang out?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: Huh? Fuck yeah dude, sure, I mean not rn it’s like 12</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: right right</p><p> </p><p>Alix: yeah, but totally, let’s hang out sometime</p><p> </p><p>Alix: aNYWAYS, I’m emotionally exhausted now I’m gonna sleep</p><p> </p><p>Alix: gn Kagami</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: gn means Good Night right?</p><p> </p><p>Alix: jeez I need to teach you more internet slang... yes</p><p> </p><p>Knife to meet you: well then, gn Alix.</p><p> </p><p>Alix: night</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick chapter, just to get back in the swing of things</p><p>Messing with character dynamics, things I believe should been questioned, and more</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Life in Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Juleka tried to live life without many regrets. Which, was of course, easier said than done. She regretted a lot of things. And she was afraid of more.</p><p> </p><p>Two of the things being very much about the pixie cut blonde girl next to her. Their fingers intertwined as they walked through the farmers market. Rose babbling all the way about some book she was currently reading.</p><p> </p><p>She looked beautiful today. Her bright blue eyes sparkling with a sense of liveliness and glee. Her makeup perfectly simple yet not lacking in anything with the soft glitter and pink shadow that Juleka taught her how to apply.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka felt her heart skip though sinking a little as she stared at the girl as her fangs dug into her lip.</p><p> </p><p>Rose Lavillant, Juleka’s best friend for so many years, was not told of her “little secret.” Yknow, the monster one? The one where Juleka had blood sucking fangs and couldn’t eat garlic or death? Stakes and torches? Enough goth vibes to kill an entire church?</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Yeah Rose had no idea about that one. Rose knew everything else about her besides that.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she’d cry at pictures of small deer(<em>THEY'RE JUST TOO SMALL</em>), that she didn’t know how to solve a Rubik's cube, she was there for the multiple times Juleka walked into a door and promised not to tell anyone- </p><p> </p><p>And Juleka knew so much about Rose too. </p><p> </p><p>And that fucking ate at Juleka. It felt like she was taking the girl for granted for everything they’ve been through.. And it really didn’t help that Juleka was head over heels too.</p><p> </p><p>”Jules look! Look!”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka’s attention was pulled out of her thoughts to Rose excitedly bouncing on her toes, pointing at a little sequin covered bag. Which of course, was pink. How very very Rose of her. And Juleka loved everything that was Rose.</p><p> </p><p>Rose squealed, holding it up “I’m matching with it!”</p><p> </p><p>”Sure are.” Juleka smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear “You should get it.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ah! I should! Where- where- where-“ Rose’s shoulders fell as she dug through her pockets with disbelief “-I forgot my wallet. Or gram stole it.” She deadpanned. “Darn it.”</p><p> </p><p>”No worries then, I’ll get it-“ Juleka chuckled, opening her bag. Rose waved her hands flusteredly, shoving the bag back onto where it was hanging.</p><p> </p><p>”No no no it’s okay! You don’t have to!” Rose squeaked, blushing softly. Juleka chuckled, already passing up a few bucks as she traded it with the shop keeper and handed the small bag to her.</p><p> </p><p>”Too late, sorry Rose.” Juleka said, her lips curling into a small smile. Rose bapped her on the shoulder, her cheeks puffing up as she bounced on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>”Julekaaa! I said you didn’t have to!” Rose whined, thou clearly hugging the bad close to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka hand lifted over her mouth to hide her obvious snickering “You look adorable, pouting.”</p><p> </p><p>”Dang it, Jules!” Rose huffed, before softening as she stared at her with those gentle eyes “Thanks..”</p><p> </p><p>”Of course, Rose.” Juleka smiled, chuckling “You know I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks bloomed a bright red for a moment. <em>Shit- I just said that didn’t I? Shit shit shit shit-</em></p><p> </p><p>Rose giggled “Aw what a charmer-“</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh thank god. She took it all complimenty. I was toast for sure.. </em>Juleka thought in relief, wiping off her sweat as she took Rose by her hand again.</p><p> </p><p>”You going ‘ghost hunting’ still, Jules?” Rose teased softly “Get eaten by any monsters yet?”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s a hobby.” Juleka snorted, her red eyes softly glowing under the shade of her hat “Alix joined us a while back did I tell you that?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose thought for a moment, picking at her necklace for a moment before smiling ”I don’t think you did, you’ll have to tell me about that, won’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Juleka smiled slyly, “Do you want excruciatingly <em>gorey</em> detail?”</p><p> </p><p>“Juleka!” Rose barked</p><p> </p><p>”I’m kidding!”</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t kid with me on the idea of you getting possibly hurt!” Rose whined</p><p> </p><p>Juleka merely cackled as they continued their walk- She regretted many things but as long as Rose’s hands were in hers, she could deal with them..</p><p> </p><p>“Juleka!”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“Aurore it’s okay, really.” Sabrina tried to assure but Aurore only squeezed her hand tighter as they treaded deeper into the mall.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina wasn’t in her normal sweat vest and white blouse underneath today- which is something she wouldn’t admit to be so relieving. It was just clothes she shouldn’t complain about those-</p><p> </p><p>But still, the large sweatshirt Aurore had practically thrown at her right before they left after telling her to change from at least her top was very, uh, very nice.</p><p> </p><p>”Nonsense!” Aurore huffed, turning around to look at her face to face. “This trip is for you! I can’t believe your dad-“</p><p> </p><p>The face to face thing was good cause Sabrina’s brain was gonna explode more if she had to stare more at Aurore’s bare back- wow she really liked those kinds of dresses didn’t she. Sabrina supposed that made sense? Wings? Yeah-</p><p> </p><p>Wait Aurore was talking what was she saying?</p><p> </p><p>”-and I can’t believe it like- You should be allowed to wear more comfortable things!” Aurore said, before sighing and growing softer “Let me help you at least with this, you’ve helped me with so much already.”</p><p> </p><p>”I’ve.. helped you?” Sabrina tilted her head weakly in confusion. Aurore put another hand on Sabrina’s hand, bringing it upwards as she gave Sabrina a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>”Of course. You’ve become-.. such a dear friend to me, over these past few weeks. I couldn’t imagine my life without you next to me anymore” Aurore said, tucking a strand of hair behind Sabrina’s now reddening ear as she nodded to herself. “Do you have any preferences what you’d like to wear?”</p><p> </p><p>”I-Well- uhm-“ Sabrina’s brain was still catching up to her as she fumbled with her glasses. “I like, soft things? Like- I mean the sweater is supposed to be soft but it really is itchy and bad but I mean it’s fine-“</p><p> </p><p>”You said it was killing you.” Aurore deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah but my dad picked it out for me I kinda gotta wear it..” Sabrina cringed, twiddling with the sweatshirt strings.</p><p> </p><p>”Nope! Nope! Comfort first, you don’t have to listen to him, come on we’ll work as we go, cool?”</p><p> </p><p>”Cool..?”</p><p> </p><p>”Cool.” Aurore nodded determinedly to herself as she looped her arm with Sabrina’s with a bright smile as she began to pull them forward again “Okay so I’ve got a Pinterest board with some fashion stuff and we can make another one filled with stuff that would interest you never apologize for saying no, this is all for you- Sabrina?”</p><p> </p><p>Aurore halted to a stop, to better look at Sabrina.</p><p> </p><p>”You okay? Is this too much we can do this another day.” She said softly, </p><p> </p><p>The changeling girl sniffled, before nodding with a smile “N-No, I’m okay, thank you, Aurore.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>”AAAAAA-“</p><p> </p><p>She landed with a thump, Alya let out a weak manic laugh as her poofed out hair finally began to settle and she looked up at her savior.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey Babe! Thanks for the catch!” She said, heaving as adjusted her glasses clumsily.</p><p> </p><p>”Alya you went chasing after the akuma again!” Nino said exasperatedly, letting her down gently as she let out a weak chuckle, brushing down her hair. She hit pause on her phone and gave him a smile. “You could’ve gotten hurt!”</p><p> </p><p>”Thats kinda on brand for me isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>”Alya!” Nino groaned “Please be careful!”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s hard to be when I know you’ll be there to catch me” Alya smiled, bopping him on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>Nino pouted before sighing “Guess you won’t be able to get rid of me then.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya’s face softened as she kissed him on the cheek ”Wouldn’t have it any other way!”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>”Cold. Very cold.”</p><p> </p><p>Alix lifted up her elbows a little as she felt Chloe’s arms wrap around her waist, her chin resting on her head comfortably. Jeez, if she was cold, what kind of world was she living in? The werewolf is a practical heater.</p><p> </p><p>Alix just hummed in response, she didn’t know when Chloe entered her house. The girl seemed to stop by more and more and, well, uh, Alix didn’t find a reason to object against it? Her company made her feel nice. How strange was that.</p><p> </p><p>”Am I your personal heating pad or something, Chloe?” She asked dryly as looked up from her paper. Chloe looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>”You are now.” She snorted “What’re you reading.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ms. B’s little myth thing she assigned us.” Alix replied “Something you probably didn’t read yet, did you. It’s due tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>The look on Chloe’s face made Alix snort, slowly, Chloe dragged Alix a little backwards till they were sitting on Alix’s bed, Chloe’s back resting a little on the wall before she looked back at Alix with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>”Do I have to read it to you, Chlo? So you don’t get behind and become an angry puppy?” Alix snorted. Chloe’s face bloomed bright red with what Alix assumed was rage for a moment but feeling a sudden shiver of embarrassment that was half hers an have Chloe’s for word- she knew it was something else.</p><p> </p><p>”I- if you have to.” Chloe sputtered, “As long as you don’t suddenly become.. cold.. or something..”</p><p> </p><p>Alix looked down at the book, to be real. She hadn’t been able to read this thing, she was more so just scanning over the words and soaking in nothing for thirty minutes and having to ‘reread’ it over again and again. But with Chloe holding her and expecting it her, it suddenly became easier for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not angry about me calling you puppy?” Alix asked cheekily, knowing she was digging her own grave. Chloe bonked her on the head.</p><p> </p><p>”I am! I was just trying to move past it! Idiot!” Chloe barked “I told you I don’t wanna be treated like a dog!”</p><p> </p><p>”Says the girl with a chew toy in her closet...” Alix mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>”My dad got me it, I hate it.” Chloe frowned uncomfortably. Alix watched her face quietly as Chloe’s brows wrinkled with thought. The soft feeling of guilt and disgust crept up Alix’s neck and she shook it off, as she lifted up a hand and brushed the hair out of her face.</p><p> </p><p>”Well, good thing you’re not just a dog, yeah?” Alix smiled “You’re a bad bitch too.”</p><p> </p><p>”Gee thanks.” Chloe snorted, leaning a little into Alix’s touch before blushing again and lifting it away from her. Alix’s head tilted a little- she felt.. conflict inside her. Like her heart twisted a little before releasing. Alix didn’t comment on it. “Alright. Alright, read the dumb thing.”</p><p> </p><p>”Ill read the dumb thing.” Alix nodded along, chuckling as Chloe rested her head on her shoulder again. “Okay.. once upon a time, a very long time ago.. in a world where magic still breathed next to mankind.. there was born a fae....”</p><p> </p><p>The day was slow, and it was gonna get slower, but Alix found herself okay with that in that moment..</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Kagami yawned, the flickering of her tail fading to nothing as her glamour slowly masked herself completely and she gently leaped onto Marinette’s skylight.</p><p> </p><p>Her ears twitched as she scratched at the glass and waiting a few moments, she was allowed access inside and leapt into Marinette’s arms with a happy purr.</p><p> </p><p>”Hello Muffin!” Marinette greeted happily “I was about to work on some things would you like to see, kitty?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Always</em>, Kagami smiled a catty grin, as Marinette carried her down and Kagami felt warmth. She loved these days...</p><p> </p><p><em>I have fallen into an impossible love</em>. Kagami purred as Marinette scratched behind her feline ear. One eye opened to look up at the posters of Adrien and she felt her ears flatten a little. <em>I am in love with both.. but if I am to love them.. should I not love their happiness? And if they were to chose eachother, should I be happy?</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Such a troubling thought, I’m a Tsurugi thinking about defeat..</em> Her tail lashed. <em>..How troublesome.. </em></p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>How’s this look? Pretty? Right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagami meowed with delight, she didn’t understand fashion in the eyes as Marinette. She didn’t have the passion nor artistic view on the world. This room breathed more magic than reality seemed to show.</p><p> </p><p>In Kagami’s thin eyes, she could witness beyond the veil between the other side and reality. Her ears flicked to every soft giggle of a spirit, she swatted at the little wisps of magic flurrying across them, she blinked to the kind looks of people Kagami didn’t know, watching over Marinette and she felt happy to see so many caring for the girl she loved.</p><p> </p><p>The girl she loved..</p><p> </p><p>Kagami’s tail sagged as the soft hum of Marinette’s sewing machine radiated through the room like a low purr. <em>I should stop participating in battles I am to lose...</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Late Valentine’s Day! Or Ferris Wheel Day!<br/>A short chapter for the ships!</p><p>Next chapter, enjoy the peace while it lasts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. There’s many creatures in the woods..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These characters just needed a moment</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chloe.” Sabrina said, green eyes twinkling in the light of the dim sunlight filtering through the windows of the locker rooms, barely reaching the two girls beneath the sheet of clouds that drifted above the sky outside “Let me fight you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe blinked.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">A few days Earlier...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p>
  <strong>“GET. OUT.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Juleka, Alya, Kagami, Alix, Sabrina, and Chloe yelped, as they were thrown out the door, very rolling across the dirt in a large huff. Chloe growled, brushing her hands against her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>”Damn it now I’m covered in dirt!” Chloe roared. </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina sneezed, looking around before glancing back into the darkness of the abandoned building.</p><p> </p><p>”Excuse me! Can I have my glasses back?” She called out.</p><p> </p><p>Kagami lifted her head up in time to get a pair of glasses smacked in her face, sending her back to the dirt. Sabrina plucked them off the nekomata and set them back onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you!” She shouted into the darkness. Getting no response in return of course.</p><p> </p><p>”We’re awful at ghost hunting.” Juleka snorted, brushing a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>”You try going to that graveyard again?” Kagami hissed, achingly sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>Juleka helped her up to her feet, brushing the dirt off them ”Yeah, got a stick to the face.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hah! Loser!” Chloe barked, getting a shove and a hard look from Alix. The werewolf huffed, looking away at the ground a little bashfully. “Uh- sorry.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>”Uhuh.” Juleka smiled, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina found her lips curling into a weak smile as she gazed at all of her- f-friends. Wow. These were.. these were her friends. Or at least it felt like it. She felt her heart quaking at that thought, as she adjusted her glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bite your leg off, Couffaine. Don’t you dare try to sound smug with me.” Chloe snarled, tilting her head to the side to challenge the vampire’s calm but definitely sly looking gaze. Juleka was a lot more mischievous than people thought, Sabrina learned. “Your little girlfriend will have to stitch you together herself!”</p><p> </p><p>”We aren’t dating.” Juleka reminded, though the narrowing in her eyebrows displayed the real disappointment in her chest. God she totally wished they were though. They all knew that. It was written all over the vampire’s entire being.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina totally swore they were though! It was so weird! God was she rooting for them now though.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe threw up her hands, baffled “Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous- I swear you two are! You can’t not be- you two literally <em>invented</em> the lovey dovey eyes! I feel like she’s on you like every moment of the day. In your arms cuddling, holding your hands, on your lap- <em>how can you not be dating?!”</em></p><p> </p><p>”It’s just her being friendly!” Juleka threw her arms up, Sabrina could hear Alya chuckling beside her as she seemed to be texting Nino. Must be lucky to have a boyfriend who could literally pick her up for a flight anywhere. “Completely platonic!”</p><p> </p><p>”Platonic my ass!” Chloe chuffed, Alix snickering beside her.</p><p> </p><p>”Tell you what! If it turns out we’ve <em>miraculously</em> been dating this <em>entire</em> time and I <em>somehow</em> didn’t notice- you get one punch, straight to my face. No holding back. For free.” Juleka barked, clearly wishing for Chloe to shut up. Sabrina quirked up an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oooooh she brought out the beeeeet</em> Sabrina internally cooed. Why she wasn’t getting involved? Well Sabrina found herself content just watching.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rose her eye with interest and just nodded “Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>”That guy in the building though? Crazy” Alya said, pointing to the building they were just in “I felt like I was a Scooby Doo character! So crazy! And we couldn’t even see them!”</p><p> </p><p>”I could.” Kagami deadpanned, tail flicking. “It was an ugly spirit too”</p><p> </p><p>”What’s the difference between ghosts and spirits again?” Alix tilted her head to the side boredly, her eyes just barely hiding their burning curiosity Sabrina knew the Egyptian girl always seemed to try and smother. <br/><br/></p><p>“Ghosts are more like the old husks of beings, whatever magic or memory of them left behind. Spirits are a bit of a broad term, but in summary they are more like living souls without normal physical bodies and may take more ‘alive’ forms thanks to magic.”</p><p> </p><p>”So like, you and sort of Nino?” Alya asked, looking up from her phone</p><p> </p><p>”Yes, though I’m a bit more on the alive side and he’s more on the golem artificial soul area while there’s.. erm.. other creatures.” Kagami said, scratching the back of her neck. “Again- They’re both very broad terms, I don’t know the specifics, I’m not an expert on them.”</p><p> </p><p>”You were gonna say that dog at the graveyard as an example of an ‘other creature” weren’t you? Luka told me you were scared of it when you both got lost.” Juleka teased. Kagami’s flame turned bright pink and suddenly flared. Kagami hissed at her.</p><p> </p><p>”I WAS NOT AFRAID I JUST DON’T LIKE DOGS! I AM FEARLESS!” </p><p> </p><p>“HAH!” </p><p> </p><p>Sabrina sat near the back of the group, just listening as she clung loosely to her skirt. She had nothing to say on this, just keeping up a smile in case of anyone needed anything.</p><p> </p><p>Anything from the useless, powerless girl.</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina bit her teeth into her lip, eyes narrowing.</p><p> </p><p>”What’d the guy look like?” Alya asked curiously, leaning closely to Kagami with interest.</p><p> </p><p>”He must’ve been an old spirit. Barely could tell what his gender used to be,” Kagami mused “Big bulging eyes, one very large arm, but was dressed quite nicely. I presume he must’ve been someone murdered and had been there for a long time, never discovered.”</p><p> </p><p>Alya pulled up a phone, of classy outfits “Something like this?”</p><p> </p><p>”Yes.” Kagami nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe he was some old gangster!” Alya suggested excitedly, dancing around. “Ooh that’s fun! We could research old gangster gangs that used to be around this area and-“</p><p> </p><p>”What? Confront them on the full moon and be surprised when the turn into a giant blood thirsty werewolf, oh wait, that was me. Why did you think confronting a werewolf on the full moon would be a good idea?” Chloe asked, her eyebrow rising. Juleka, Sabrina, and Alya cringed.</p><p> </p><p>”We’re dumb okay..?” Sabrina said weakly. “Sorry..”</p><p> </p><p>”Screw off Chloe.” Juleka snorted</p><p> </p><p>“Technically speaking it’s on you I ripped your leg off..” Chloe drawled.</p><p> </p><p>”Chloe that’s not something you say to someone you ripped the leg off of.” Alix deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh shush.” Chloe said.</p><p> </p><p>“You shush!” Alya barked. Sabrina pulled in on her self, lips pulled into a supposed to be smile. <em>That wasn’t that long ago was it, only a few months?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Chloe sunk her teeth into her leg and Juleka screamed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Sabrina watched in horror and helplessness as she watched Juleka’s body being shaken by a rag doll.. before being thrown off entirely. </em> <em>Sabrina let out cry as she saw the bloody stump that was now Juleka’s right leg, already bubbling and stretching outwards with muscle and bone.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabrina was definitely screaming now if she wasn’t already. Mortified.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sabrina adjusted her glasses to distract herself. She was the one who watched that entirely, Alya had been focused on helping Alix at the time. And god, she just, felt so fucking useless during that entire ordeal. Her eyes shaded to the ground. <em>I was just in the background.. like..</em></p><p> </p><p>Her hand moved to the part of her sweater where a rose pin once was, a rose pin that was smashed to pieces when it was corrupted by a stupid moth man who decided her day should’ve been worse. Her green eyes narrowed. She thought about Aurore. She thought about Juleka’s fight. She thought about her mom. She thought about Chloe. She thought about Vanisher.</p><p> </p><p>It was like everything that happened that still ate at her meant nothing. Like everyone just moved on with a nice clap and decided it was insignificant. Her arms gripped tightly to her soft sweater. Bothered. And unseen. Upset. But smothering it.</p><p> </p><p>And Juleka noticed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m sorry you want.. what?” Chloe tilted her head to the side, trying to make her head catch up “You want to what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Just.. meet me in the forest. Where you and Juleka do it.” Sabrina said in a hushed hiss, grabbing the rest of her things in a hurry. Chloe paused for a moment, trying to read Sabrina’s face. “I want to fight.. you..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">”I- do you need a ride there?” Chloe sputtered. </span> <span class="s1">Sabrina thought about that for a second. Eyebrows furrowing down when she seemed to come to her answer as she awkwardly looked away,</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I- Uh- yeah- sure-“ Sabrina mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two soaked in a long awkward silence</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Okaaaay?” Chloe said through gritted teeth, eyes squinting harder at her “Are youuuu okaaaay??”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Just- I- It’s nothing just- do this for me-“ Sabrina waved a frustrated hand.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Okay! Okay. Sure, yeah. I’m not saying- I’m not saying no I’m just very confused.” Chloe said, following after the changeling girl, which was new as Sabrina turned heel and began walking out of the room with her bag. It was probably a super weird sight to see for others. “Like we can talk if you want. We can talk. Talking is good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Yeah but I really want to punch you in the face.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Okay!” Chloe said, trying to sound as supportive as possible. She wasn’t a masochist last time she checked, so she wasn’t very thrilled for the concept of pain. But she didn’t want to be the biggest piece of shit on the planet. And-</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>’”Hey” Juleka said, as they sat in front of the Denny’s. Eyes glowing a suddenly violent blood thirsty crimson “If you fuck up Sabrina even more than you already have, I’ll shove my boot up your ass so hard it’ll come out of your throat, got that?”’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was a scary night. Came out no where after one of their sparring sessions, Chloe was just peacefully eating ice cream and- off topic. Off topic. Juleka was just really hungry apparently. Which always made her mood quite edgy. But Chloe didn’t forget about that.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they dropped their stuff off at Chloe’s room, they used a short cut charm to get to the forest and went through His cabin. Chloe was just glad the door teleported them outside it instead of inside. Chloe would rather burn the place down but, it was useful to get to the forest quickly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Standing outside, She sent a quick text to Alix, she didn’t want her witch to worry.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Bitch but literally</em>: Might get into a tussle, relax you don’t need to take any pain</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Sk8er boi but not</em>: Gee thanks for the warning</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Sk8er boi but not</em>: You gonna be okay? What happened?</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe looked up as Sabrina just stared distantly at the woods, looking... almost lost. Her eyes narrowed with worry. She, she wasn’t sure. She suddenly felt a swell of distant worry and fear that no doubt was from Alix and she immediately swung back into texting.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Bitch but literally</em>: Yeah obvsiouly</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Sk8er boi but not</em>: obvsiouly </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>Bitch but literally</em>: pffshut up</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Chloe let out a sight as the nervousness was replaced with relief and she found a small smile on her face before it fell when she put her phone down onto the grass to look at Sabrina again.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Normally she’d be excited or at least in some mood to break some jaws and get some stress but she wasn’t, she wasn’t like that right now? Was Sabrina? Was that why Sabrina asked? <em>Shit did I miss some signs? Did I piss her off?</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Sooooo” Chloe said, worriedly as she stood up. <em>Maybe I can talk her out of it. She doesn’t have a healing factor that we know of but I don’t want her to think I’m holding back, and I really don’t want to be in unnecessary pain, as selfish as that sounds. “</em>You wanna talk about anything first or-“</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina immediately swung at her and Chloe yelped, dodging it easily. It was weak. Sloppy. Uncoordinated. Sabrina stumbled forward as her punch flailed around to a stop. Sabrina made another throw and Chloe ducked underneath it, making a sweep for Sabrina’s leg that sent her plopping on the ground.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Chloe stumbled backwards to regain her balance. Sabrina was really-</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“Shit!” Chloe yelped as Sabrina let out a gruff shout and barely picking herself off of the ground just rammed herself into Chloe’s torso. Chloe let out a wheeze as the air was butted out of her and she fell backwards.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The fight was over before it began, Sabrina was too dizzy to get up even after the barely ten seconds of combat and Chloe was recovering more and more by the second. Getting tossed around by an almost indestructible vampire did that to you.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">And Sabrina was not indestructible nor was she a vampire. And she certainly wasn’t raised trained to fight. <em>Roger probably did the opposite, like, you’d assume she’d be taught to use a gun, or get self defense training or some shit cause her dad is a cop. But she didn’t. Cause his mindset was that he’d just protect her instead and no harm would come to her anyways.</em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Arrogance.</em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><em>But I’m not different are I? Arrogant, selfish, possessive..</em> Chloe sighed, sitting down next to Sabrina who just laid on the soft grass, picking at some flowers that Chloe wasn’t sure if they were there before. Perhaps Sabrina was the cause.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”You want to keep going?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina grumbled.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”I don’t know what you expected” Chloe continued, cause she never really knew how to shut up. “You did... good though?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Don’t lie..” Sabrina said, one green eye glaring at her from beneath the locks of ginger hair “That was embarrassing.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Yeah well-“ Chloe didn’t actually know what else to say. Her eyes fell to the ground. “-Erm.. Yeah..”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina sat up next to her and they just stared at the distant sky in silence. Watching as it went from a dim blue day to a nearing red and pink. The sun was setting. And soon it would be night.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Chloe suppressed a shudder and urge to turn into a wolf as a cold breeze went up her back. Like always, the forest was alive, and always seeming to watch them. Whistling and singing. Chloe wanted to not hear it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”So why” Chloe asked.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Hm?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”Why did you want to fight?”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Sabrina just, stared off “I dunno.. Juleka told me to.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Chloe clicked her tongue, annoyed.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I- Sabrina look- it’s great you’re improving and I understand if you- look- It’s stupid that <em>I’m</em> the one who has to tell you this but, you don’t have to listen to every little thing we say, Sabrina.” Chloe rolled her eyes, moving to pat Sabrina on the shoulder before feeling her hand batted off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I know that!” Sabrina snapped, before softening “I- I mean- I believe you guys are thinking the best for m-me now. And I trust you guys to like- not t-take advantage of me- so that’s why I asked when Juleka suggested it to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Fighting me though? That’s how me and Juleka take our frustrations out on eachother. That’s why she suggested it, cause it works for her. And like, you’re different people.” Chloe said, waving a hand. “So-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”But what if she’s right and it works! And she was right like how she’s been right for everything?” Sabrina cried. Chloe froze to look at Sabrina. The ginger haired girl was shaking like a newborn doe as her voice continued to speak. “Like, t-thank you for being concerned about my grasp on independence but I barely <em>know</em> me! And- and I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina’s fists balled by her sides. Chloe shivered, it felt like the temperature in the forest dropped a billion degrees, but perhaps that was just what she felt when seeing Sabrina’s intense green gaze.  </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”-Please, I don’t know what else to do.” Sabrina muttered, eyes burning into the ground “They were right. We ‘patched things up’ and thus we’ve ‘moved on’ b-but.. there’s still things between us I can’t let go of.. things that we left unsaid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina pulled her knees to her chest, staring at the ground in shame “I don’t want it to just be water under the bridge. Some horrible horrible part of me wants to make you pay for everything you’ve done that’s hurt me. And that part says this is the way to resolve my feelings. And I don’t know how else to..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe’s face fell as Sabrina just, went silent. Neither knew what to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I’m sorry.” Chloe said softly, that was always a place to begin “I thought.. we fixed things but, we kinda didn’t did we.. you’re still hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”N- yeah..” Sabrina rubbed her eyes “I felt like- I was expected to forgive you.. cause you were- you’ve been doing so well.. and I <em>hate</em> that I haven’t completely. I thought if I could just, I don’t know, throw some punches at you like Juleka did.. then all of my bad feelings would go away and I could be like everyone else..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Last time I checked though, you aren’t Juleka Couffaine.” Chloe said, eyes softening “We’re all different people, Sabrina. It’s okay to be different.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah but- I’m <em>weird</em>.” Sabrina stated, with a shuddering breath. Like what she said was some curse. “This skin I live in doesn’t feel like mine on some days. Sometimes a simple outfit change works to make the itching go away. Sometimes trying to shift, just a little part of me, into something less human, does the trick. And sometimes nothing works at all. And I just feel... <em>wrong</em> and <em>upset for no reason</em>. I-I can’t do any magic without risking it turning into moss or something, I can’t fight, I couldn’t punch you I just- I just-“</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She clung to her sides, fingers digging into her soft sweater as her pale green eyes quivered as she tried to steady her breathing. Chloe rubbed circles on her back.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see you guys as my family.. m-more than I see my dad- though- I feel like that’s lost it’s worth of comparison.. he’s kinda a.. butt.” She muttered, her voice shaking with a weak chuckle before it died on her lips “But every moment- I’m reminded of how little I’m like anyone.. even with the people I’m supposed to be the same to. Monsters. It’s so stupid..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed together with thought. <em>Damn.. how do I convince her out of this.. I shouldn’t give her orders anymore and I can’t tell her how she should feel.. but this isn’t right either.. but..</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked down at her gloved hand, trying to find comfort in the soft tingle of the magic that was engraved there, but her eyes only trailed down to her boots. Feeling the soft sting of memories as she thought about.. well.. <em>it.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes narrowed, and she felt her heart sink. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not like anyone, you are unique in so many ways. You are different, but that does not make you wrong, that does not make you ugly.” Chloe spoke sternly, planting a hand on Sabrina’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Maybe she was speaking to herself, maybe she was speaking to Sabrina, but it was her truth, and she was going to say it. Her eyes glimmered. </span> <span class="s1">“And as stupid as this probably sounds coming out of, you know, me, I hope you are able take pride in these differences one day. You’re good, Sabrina. You deserve to be happy with yourself.”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sabrina looked up at her thoughtfully, letting that roll through her mind before nodding. A soft smile coming to her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”I hope.. you realize that you do too, Chloe.” Sabrina said softly, and Chloe blinked with surprise. Her eyes drifted down to her ankle where underneath her pants and boots and socks- was the ugly mark she forced herself to tear her eyes away from every time she was forced to look at it.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was power that came with it. But it was still a curse. A curse she was somehow shameful of being shameful for. It brought her these people, this growth, and yet, it still made her disgusting did it? A monster among monsters? Chloe’s eyes narrowed but they softened again to look at Sabrina. She understood. They both did.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They smiled to eachother, fingers intertwining as they stared up at the stars in peace. Chloe could feel the soft drumming and pulling of magic through her palm, glimmering from beneath her leather glove. Relief and contentness is what she felt, and in return, Alix seemed to feel relief on her own too. Chloe wondered if that’s because she felt her feeling okay. Dork.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chloe let out a breath, and she couldn’t help but.. but feel.. good? For once? Over nothing happening, haha. Who could’ve imagined. Somewhere inside her, something wished for more. More with Alix. More with her classmates. More with her... mother. But maybe, just now.. Things were gonna be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Chloe! Chloe! Chloe?” Andre Bourgeois looked around the empty room, though seeing a few backpacks thrown onto the chaise. “Ah. She’s not here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">His daughter had a habit of disappearing more recently. With her ‘new friends’ supposedly. He smiled a little at that. Good fo her, he was glad his little girl was socializing more. Though he was worried of the little shenanigans she was getting into. He hoped she wasn’t getting hurt.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">”I suppose I’ll tell her tomorrow when her mother arrives. This fashion week will be so grand with Audrey here! I can’t wait to see Chloe’s reaction!” He smiled to himself, closing the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Calm before the storm</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584019">Dire</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck">Rayj4ck</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991190">First Blood</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraKage/pseuds/SoraKage">SoraKage</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>